


И отрёт Бог всякую слезу с очей их

by add_violence



Series: Откровение [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Detectives, Discrimination, Drama, F/M, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 49
Words: 80,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/add_violence/pseuds/add_violence
Summary: Приходит время, когда каждый попадает на аудиенцию к Истине. А что будет после, зависит не только от прижизненных заслуг представшего перед её справедливым оком, но и от чувства юмора Судии. Одним — Ад, вторым — Рай, а третьим — и вовсе Веймарская республика. И никакой алхимии в придачу.





	1. Пролог. Suum cuique/Каждому своё

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, AU.  
> За основу взят мир ТВ-2, но с альтернативной концовкой: пожертвовав алхимией, Эдвард попадает на Землю, в мир без алхимии.  
> События "Завоевателя Шамбалы" остаются актуальными с небольшими изменениями.  
> Возможны пасхалки из ТВ-1.  
> Автор не претендует на историческую достоверность.  
> Чувство юмора Истины во многом достаточно специфично.  
> Автор имеет нездоровую аддикцию к запятым и тире, а также может терять букву "ё".

_Terror — in a dead end finds its way out  
In the ecstasy of destruction_

_Samael «Of War»_

Тишина наступила в одночасье. Все звуки, исходившие от потока стенающих душ, просто растворились, оставив за собой абсолютно оглушающее ощущение пустоты, пугающее и вызывающее эйфорию единомоментно. Дистиллированная пустота, звенящий тишиной вакуум — вот что билось вместо мыслей в недрах моего разума, и это наконец-то было прекрасно, гармонично и как-то… правильно?..

Я привык измерять красоту происходящего в единении звука, цвета, запаха и вкуса. Ошеломляющий, оглушительный, ярчайший фейерверк, чью результативность возвещает шлейф из запаха крови и термически обработанной органики — попросту говоря, горелой плоти, — оставляющий солено-сладкое послевкусие. Называющие себя нормальными люди считают это сочетание тошнотворным. Ханжи и лицемеры.

Но здесь не было ни звука, ни цвета, ни запаха, ни вкуса. Впрочем, никаких тактильных ощущений тоже не было. _Пока_. Хотя казалось, что вакуум, поглотивший меня, дышит, разрастается, — живёт. А я…

 — Я умер?

Я почти услышал эти слова, произнесённые моим собственным голосом. Эта мысль заняла все безграничное пространство моего разума, наполняя собой самые потаённые его уголки.

— А сам ты как думаешь? — вопрос прозвучал извне, голос, его произнёсший, шёл отовсюду и ниоткуда одновременно. Он был бесплотным и прекрасным, низменным и безобразным, он мог принадлежать и мужчине, и женщине, и старому, и молодому, но более всего он напоминал мой собственный.

Я почувствовал на себе взгляд, но не мог проследить, откуда он исходит. Я закрыл глаза, потёр веки и снова открыл. Чернота. Неужели я ослеп?.. Не веря происходящему, я всмотрелся в черноту туда, откуда на меня смотрели беззастенчиво и испытующе. Резко и ослепительно ярко, до того, что могло бы ощущаться болью, но её здесь не было и быть не могло — так счёл я сам, — передо мной появился огромный раскрытый глаз. Казалось, он видит все: от первого до последнего шага, от скрытых мотивов и сокровенных чаяний до сиюминутных страстей.

— Где я?

Мой голос отдался гулким эхом от несуществующих стен, отозвался чудовищным смехом откуда-то издалека.

 — Неужели ты не понимаешь? — вокруг меня распахнулись мириады и мириады глаз, они взирали удивленно, а мне казалось, что меня препарируют, рассматривают под микроскопом, задевая что-то внутри меня, но это не имело значения. Хотят — пусть изучают. Я был честен сам с собой, верен выбранному пути — разве этого не довольно?

— Зольф! Зо-ольф!

Пронзительный женский голос звучал издалека, надломленный, истеричный, вызывающий желание заткнуть уши. Но я понимал, что это не поможет: он шёл изнутри.

Она появилась передо мной. Красноглазая смуглая тварь, прятавшая за спину двух детей, которые смотрели на меня, как загнанные в ловушку волчата. Я помнил их лица — я никогда не забываю их. Они очень некстати выбежали из дома, который рассыпался, словно был составлен из игральных карт, в снопе ярко-алых искр, в совершенном грохоте, разорвавшем скучную тишину, повисшую над пустыней. Тогда мне пришлось подойти к вопросу творчески: из двоих сыновей она могла бы собрать одного. Как мозаику. Если бы не отправилась вслед за своими детьми.

— Зольф! — хрипела она, протягивая ко мне беспалые руки, а позади неё теперь стоял собранный из кусков ребёнок, которому могло бы быть и шесть, и восемь одновременно — Связующий жизни бы оценил, не будь он таким трусом!

— Ты не знаешь моего имени, — холодно возразил я.

Отступать не хотелось, прикасаться к этой _мерзости_ даже, чтобы оттолкнуть — тем более, но она наступала на меня. С трудом пересилив отвращение, я с силой оттолкнул ее, она упала на своё чудовищное дитя и рассыпалась в прах. Отвратительный ребёнок надрывно заплакал.

Я отряхнул руки и хлопнул в ладоши — ничто не должно было более терзать мой слух!

— Неужели ты думаешь, что это поможет? — издевательски вопросил голос.

— Всегда помогало, — пожав плечами, бесцветно отозвался я.

В груди, отливая багрянцем, распускался цветок первозданной ненависти. Я прекрасно понимал, за что ненавижу обладателя этого голоса. Я слишком хорошо знал эти интонации, это построение фраз. Я ненавидел его за попытку быть мной.

— Наступает миг, когда привычная система даёт сбой, — сардонически проговорил голос, ещё более напоминая мне самого себя.

— К черту твою риторику! — я понимал, что позволяю себе лишнего, но, быть может, это в последний раз.

Смех сумасшедшего был мне ответом. «Но ведь это твоя риторика, Багровый, твоя!» — отчаянно кричал уже внутренний голос.

Ничего не произошло… ничего не произошло — но как?!

Глаза прищурились. Омерзительный ребёнок-мозаика протянул ко мне свои грязные ручонки, я отпрянул, но из темноты протянулись десятки, сотни, тысячи рук и схватили меня, не давая пошевелиться. Двойной уродец впился руками в мою шею, я с трудом боролся с тошнотой — менее всего мне хотелось, чтобы к моему телу прикасалась такая мерзость.

Перед глазами проносились лица. Тысячи и тысячи лиц, крайне возмущённые тем, что я подарил им билет в один конец на свидание: кому с праотцами, а кому с их самодуром-богом. Время остановилось, забылось, захлебнулось в этом пестром потоке, вечность застыла, замерла и впала в анабиоз.

— Довольно. Вы мне надоели.

Если бы я знал, что всё исчезнет, я бы сказал это раньше. На круг или на два? Или на половину? Я сбился со счета, сколько раз я увидел их всех.

Пальцы протянутых из темноты рук разжались, только ныне сиамские братцы продолжали цепляться за меня.

— Убери свои поганые руки, — я пнул носком ботинка чудовище, потёр шею и наблюдал за тем, как оно поднимается на ноги, скуля от боли и пытается кинуться на меня ещё раз.

— Ты убил мою маму и моего братика! 

Голос был отвратителен. У всех ишварцев мерзкие голоса, но это был голос маленького мертвого ившарца. Теперь я знал, чем он отличается. 

— И убью ещё и тебя. Снова, — я отправил его в новый полет ударом в голову. 

Оно опять поднималось. Какая удивительная воля к жизни и мести! Можно было бы даже посчитать это достойным человеку если бы не два но: это были два человека, точнее, ребёнка. И второе но, более весомое — речь шла о шакалах ишварской крови. На моей памяти лишь один был достаточно достойным признания как соперник, но жить ему всё равно не полагалось.

— Тебе давно пора к маме, — почти ласково проговорил я, перехватывая зомби-химеру за волосы и сворачивая ей шею.

Как же это грязно и неэстетично!

Вакуум, окружающий меня шумно вздохнул и, жадно чавкнув, поглотил уродца, валявшегося у моих ног как испачканная сломанная игрушка.

— И здесь всё тоже, — мне казалось, обладатель этого голоса покачал головой. — Что же ты будешь делать дальше?

Я пожал плечами. Какая разница, что я отвечу? Они и так знали всё, не проще ли молчать? Я умею и люблю воевать, но разве они смогут и захотят дать мне это?

— А что дальше? — это было больше похоже на риторический вопрос.

Казалось, глаза смеялись. Интересно, сколько подобных аудиенций они проводят одновременно? И кто их вообще удостаивается?

— Сам-то ты как думаешь, чего достоин? 

В моей памяти всплыло лицо ишварского старика с последней зачистки. Он закрывал собой девушку, кутавшуюся в лохмотья, явно недавно бывшие платьем. Отряд военных вдохновенно обшаривал дом, один из солдат оттолкнул старика и схватил девушку за волосы. Старик поднял на меня взгляд и молил отдать приказ о расстреле. Я помню, как меня раздражали его жалкие мольбы и как мерзко всхлипывала эта девчонка, ещё и не попадая в четкий ритм скрипа половиц. Один хлопок в ладоши — и всхлипывать ей стало нечем. Фонтан крови обрызгал рядового, от чего тот так и потерял сознание прямо со спущенными штанами — должен заметить, крайне неэстетичное зрелище!

— Вот уж не думал, что это тебе помешает, — съязвил я, презрительно глядя на распластавшегося на полу солдата.

— Вы… вы… Дьявол! — срываясь на визг, проверещал старик, подползая ко мне и тыча в мою сторону отвратительным узловатым пальцем, покрытым мозолями и пигментными пятнами. — Место тебе в Аду, будь ты проклят, будь ты…

Оглушительный взрыв — и он заткнулся навсегда. Ещё нескольким стало плохо, но, к их чести, они хотя бы держались на ногах.

— За мной, — скомандовал я.

Мы покинули дом, и он тут же был пожран красивейшим снопом искр, хоть немного затмевающим безобразие тех, кто был внутри.

— Ма… майор… н-но, — один мальчишка переминался с ноги на ногу.

— Что такое, рядовой? Или мои действия вызвали у вас вопросы? — мой голос стал опасно бархатным.

— Но там остался…

— Война подразумевает жертвы, — холодно ответил я, медленно разведя руки в стороны. — Глупо идти на войну, научившись мародёрствовать, но не умея убивать.

— Неужели Ад? — я сам удивился, что сказал это.

Да нет же, бред, полный бред!

Не знаю, сколько прошло времени — то ли миг, то ли вечность — в этой оглушающей тишине.

— Нет, быть того не может! — я набрался наглости и ответил на вопрос сам.

— Отчего же? — голос звучал так, будто его обладателя крайне забавляло происходящее.

— Я не верю в Ад. И в Бога не верю. А если бы и верил — я выполнял бы свой долг рьяно и ревностно и не сошёл бы с пути. Я сделал свой выбор и в ответе за него.

И вновь повисла звенящая тишина. Я снова не выдержал:

— Если и есть Ад — то мы сами его создаём.

Всё кануло во мрак.


	2. Глава 1: Letum non omnia finit/Не всё кончается со смертью

_I hope they cannot see_   
_The limitless potential_   
_Living inside of me_   
_To murder everything_   
_I hope they cannot see_   
_I am the great destroyer._

_Nine Inch Nails «The Great Destroyer»_

Боль вернулась единомоментно. В нос ударил резкий запах карболки с примесью чего-то тошнотворно-сладкого, до чуткого слуха донёсся мерзкий звук каталки, едущей по выщербленному кафельному полу, из которой жалобно и немелодично позвякивали бутылки и склянки. Все органы чувств словно взбунтовались после долгой депривации и сигнализировали их хозяину о чрезвычайном происшествии. Кимбли спешно прищурил глаза, уже было начавшие слезиться от непривычно яркого света.

— Очнулся, — глубокий бархатный женский голос донёсся до его ушей. — Это хорошо, что ты очнулся.

Он попытался привстать, но явно ослабленный организм не оценил такого рвения.

— Лежи, — обладательница того же голоса надавила на его плечо изящной рукой. — Здесь никто не исцелит тебя с помощью алхимии, придётся опять резать и заново зашивать.

Она, осторожно придерживая голову пациента, вытащила интубационную трубку. Кимбли с трудом втянул воздух — ребра словно сжало и горло немилосердно саднило, зато удалось пошевелить онемевшими губами. Трясущимися пальцами он попытался натянуть одеяло повыше, но сил не хватало даже чтобы скомкать чёртову ткань. Он сжал зубы — неужели нельзя было остаться навечно там, в белой пустоте? Или в бесконечном аллегро оркестра стенающих душ? Или куда там положено попадать таким, как он? Точно — в Ад.

— Холодно? — в её голосе не было ни тени беспокойства.

— Да, — голос вышел хриплым и надтреснутым.

Кровать покачнулась — он понял, что посетительница встала с края его тесного и, судя по окружающим звукам и запахам, явно больничного ложа. Перед глазами плыло, и всё, что он успел рассмотреть, так это короткий белый халат и длинные чёрные волнистые волосы, стянутые в высокий хвост. Под такое описание попадало не менее двух сотен уже виденных им женщин.

— Не шевелись, — чуть теплее проговорила она, накрывая его принесённым вторым одеялом. — Говорить можешь, это хорошо.

В глубоком декольте мелькнуло что-то знакомое, но сфокусировать взгляд у него не получалось. Алхимик не без труда все же вытащил руку и бесцеремонно провёл кончиками пальцев по светлому шраму в виде уробороса.

— Прошу прощения.

— Пустое, — она рассмеялась и села на край кровати. — Я помню твоё дело, Багровый алхимик. Не ожидала увидеть тебя здесь.

Он ненавидел оказываться в заведомо худшем положении, нежели оппонент. И хотя сейчас Багровому было совершенно неясно, на его стороне эта женщина или нет, его положение было абсолютно незавидным: перебинтованный торс и шея, игла в вене, омерзительное самочувствие и абсолютное непонимание, где он и с кем. Плюс было ещё кое-что. Опустошающая, звенящая пустота там, где он всегда фоново ощущал присутствие некой силы. Силы, с которой он был на ты, которая позволяла ему ходить по острию ножа, которая раскрывала его талант, как бутон неведомого цветка. Силы, которая питала его алхимию.

— Здесь меня зовут Леонор, Леонор Шварц, и я, — она улыбнулась ярко накрашенными губами, — как ты можешь видеть, сестра милосердия.

Последнее слово в её устах звучало как-то совершенно непотребно.

— Ты можешь называть меня по старой памяти Ласт, — она провела пальцем с длинным острым коготком, так неподобающим женщине её профессии, по тыльной стороне его ладони.

С Похотью Кимбли пересечься не довелось, но он по воспоминаниям Прайда и Глаттони знал о таком гомункуле, обращённом в горстку пепла горячим пламенем чересчур вспыльчивого тогда-ещё-полковника Мустанга. Багровый с трудом всмотрелся в лицо женщины. Красивая, полностью оправдывает своё имя — трудно остаться равнодушным, особенно если тебя ничто не связывает: ни привязанности, ни обязательства.

— Здесь… — он нахмурился. — Где я и что произошло?

Женщина поджала губы и посмотрела на него серьёзно, даже печально.

— В городе Мюнхене, эта страна называется Германия.

Кимбли не претендовал на экспертные знания в области географии, но был уверен в одном: такой страны не существовало.

— Это… — она замялась, — это иной мир. С другой историей, другими странами, другим менталитетом и другими науками. Например, здесь нет алхимии.

Значит, ему не показалось. Это не было ни последствием травмы, ни персональной насмешкой над его неоднозначной персоной.

— Сейчас двадцать второе ноября тысяча девятьсот двадцать третьего года. Наша бригада обнаружила тебя на месте взрыва в ночь на девятое ноября. Они хотели тебя приговорить, но фельдшер сказал, что ты ещё поборешься за право ходить по этой земле. — Она в задумчивости провела пальцем по его руке. — Никто не верил, что ты очнёшься. Несколько крупных осколков стекла извлекли из шеи, ещё три стали причиной проникающего ранения брюшной полости. А медицинской алхимии здесь нет, как ты уже понял.

Кимбли поджал пересохшие губы. Всё было, откровенно говоря, просто отвратительно. Ему уже доводилось лечиться от проникающего ранения, и, если бы не философский камень, неизвестно, где бы он сейчас был.

Он провёл рукой по затылку — чего-то явно не хватало.

— Чтобы не снимать окровавленный жгут, его просто срезали вместе с твоими волосами, — задумчиво произнесла она. — Надеюсь, тебе это не принципиально, здесь не пристало мужчинам носить длинные волосы.

— Мисс Шварц, — сипло проговорил он, — могу я попросить у вас воды?

— Разумеется, — она приподняла голову и рассматривала его из-под опущенных пушистых ресниц. — Только запомните, это очень важно: здесь я не мисс, а фройляйн Шварц. И можно просто по имени, — она прищурила свои глаза, которые то ли и правда были фиалковыми, то ли Зольфу показалось.

Пока она ходила за водой, Багровый поднёс к лицу ладони: на них по-прежнему ярко выделялись круги с вписанными в них символами. Интересно, как это будет воспринято в этом мире?

Она вошла, стуча каблуками по выщербленному полу, ловко приподняла изголовье кровати — Зольф же успел удивиться её физической силе — и осторожно поднесла стакан к его губам.

— Не так жадно. Тебе пока нельзя много пить, — нахмурилась она. — Есть же нельзя вовсе, пока врач не разрешит. Пытаться вставать — тоже. Если что-то нужно — вот колокольчик, позвонишь — к тебе придут и помогут. Все понятно?

Кимбли вздохнул. Он уже оказывался в подобной ситуации, но эта женщина, в отличие от его тогдашнего красноглазого визитёра, хотя бы не угрожает. Возможно — пока, но это здесь и сейчас значения не имело. Он едва заметно кивнул. Бодрствовал бывший алхимик совсем недолго, но слабость брала своё.

— Я приду завтра, — доверительно шепнула Ласт, накрывая его одеялом. — Постарайся побольше спать.

Удаляющегося стука каблуков Зольф уже не слышал: его сознание проваливалось в уже ставшую знакомой и родной пустоту, в которой он, вероятно, снова услышит собственный голос и, может, увидит призраков уже точно прошлой жизни. Но в эту ночь, пусть и наполненную изматывающими снами, он больше не говорил с Истиной.

 

***

Ласт вчитывалась в историю болезни, написанную неразборчивым почерком хирурга Вольфганга Краузе. Интересно, выкарабкается? Судя по шрамам, у него уже было проникающее ранение брюшной полости, но, по всей видимости, в Аместрисе, где медицинская алхимия весьма и весьма на высоте, а уж если ещё и применить философский камень… здесь же не было ни того, ни другого. Зато был вторичный травматический гнойный перитонит и три огромных осколка в шее. Расположение осколков вообще не подчинялось здравому смыслу, словно не витрина от взрывной волны брызнула во все стороны смертоносными прозрачными кинжалами, а огромное животное сомкнуло сильные челюсти на горле пациента. И в довершение всего ещё и контузия. Неудивительно, что он столько времени провёл без сознания.

Ассистенты и младший медицинский персонал, особенно мужчины, даже устроили своеобразный тотализатор на нескольких особенно тяжёлых больных, и Зольф был в их числе. Ставок на то, что он хотя бы придёт в себя было на порядок меньше, чем на то, что доктор Краузе зря восемь часов кряду зашивал его внутреннее содержимое и лучше бы сразу в гроб. Закрытый, само собой.

Ласт была убеждена, что этот мужчина — точно аместриец: мало того, что при нем были приснопамятные серебряные часы, его татуировки говорили сами за себя, да ещё и предмет, который был обнаружен в экссудате при санации брюшной полости, а именно гладкий круглый кроваво-красный камень, который здесь, казалось, впал в состояние анабиоза… Но было ещё кое-что. Временами, ещё находясь в коме, он с кем-то разговаривал. И Ласт была уверена в том, _кто_ его собеседник и _где_ они, по мнению бессознательного некогда государственного алхимика, а ныне — неопознанного молодого человека без документов. Ей хотелось, чтобы Кимбли выкарабкался.

Долгих четыре года она жила здесь, на изнанке привычного ей мира, под личиной, видимо, безвременно ушедшей Леонор Шварц, дочери блестящего еврейского врача Иегуда Шварца, и за это время она не встретила никого оттуда, с другой стороны. На её пути встречалось множество знакомых лиц, однако здесь они были совершенно иными личностями. Как бы ни радовался её чудесному спасению «отец», как бы ни окружала её своей заботой экономка Мария, заменившая, по всей видимости, девочке Леонор мать, гомункула не покидала очень глухая, словно бы отдаленная, но тоска по родному миру и её пусть и своеобразной, но семье. Она вглядывалась в нищих на паперти в надежде услышать жалобное «я кушать хочу», но впустую. Засматривалась на стайки подростков, зная что ищет претенциозного длинноволосого мальчишку, но если и видела кого-то похожего, то это явно был не Энви.

Здешние мужчины оказались по большей части либо ханжами, либо эгоистами, здешние женщины ненавидели её пуще аместриек и обзывали крепче. Но самое главное — во всех этих метаниях не было цели, ядра, сути, конечной точки. Это словно высасывало из мира краски. Или здешний мир сам по себе настолько тусклый?..

Теперь же… теперь она была здесь не одна. Она прекрасно помнила о запасливости Отца и фюрера, которые хранили несколько козырей в рукаве. Выходит, там эта карта вышла из игры, как и раньше она сама. Удался ли план Отца? Вдруг Ласт поняла, что, вероятно, именно бывший алхимик-подрывник — её путевка обратно. Осталось заставить его открыть Врата. Но сначала придётся постараться и легитимировать его нахождение здесь. Женщина постучала пальцами по столу — как ей не хватало её прекрасных когтей! Впрочем, похоже, что настало её время снова пустить в ход своё дьявольское обаяние.

 

***

Врач оказался сухопарым немолодым мужчиной в пенсне с длинными жёлтыми от табака пальцами и колким взглядом. Он осмотрел швы и проверил дренажи, назначил перевязку и пообещал, что если ситуация не ухудшится, то назавтра Зольфу будет дозволено есть, как нормальному человеку, а не посредством очередной капельницы, для которой, как он выразился, ни одной пристойной вены не осталось.

Кимбли лежал, рассматривая потрескавшуюся штукатурку на потолке. Слабость была чудовищная, перед глазами плыло и, вдобавок, мутило. Этого он боялся больше прочего — тут дышать-то было больно, впрочем, после укола стало немногим легче, но всё же. Зольф скосил глаза на колокольчик. Унизительное состояние — быть настолько беспомощным. С другой стороны, голова уже почти не кружилась, он был твёрдо уверен, где верх, где низ, поэтому решил рискнуть — что ему, Багровому алхимику, всю жизнь шедшему рука об руку с самой смертью, просить санитарок о _таком_?

Приподняться удалось, и он свесил ноги, осторожно нащупывая холодный пол голой стопой. Когда точка опоры была обнаружена, алхимик встал и, сделав два неверных шага по ледяной поверхности пола, осознал, что всё перед глазами заволокло тьмой.

_— Променял жизнь на пару минут мнимого унижения? — едко поинтересовался его собственный голос, исходивший от неясного очертания абсолютно белого человека. — Пошёл отсюда вон!_

_Белый человек ощутимо толкнул Кимбли в плечо._

— Ну и чего мы так стеснялись? — строго поинтересовался врач, поблёскивая стёклами пенсне. — Поверь, весь наш персонал насмотрелся на вашего брата в самых разных видах, а тебе лично переживать не о чем — ничего, достойного отдельной главы в медицинском учебнике, у тебя на теле нет. 

Он обернулся к стоящей за ним грузной санитарке.

— Привяжите-ка его к койке для верности. А то если остальные узрят сей живой труп, разгуливающий по коридору моего госпиталя, придётся сюда вызывать ещё пару бригад реаниматологов.

Женщина кивнула и достала из кармана необъятного застиранного халата бинты.

— Нет, подождите, — подал слабый голос пациент-неудачник. — Даю слово, подобного не повторится, только давайте без таких мер!

Врач покачал головой и вздохнул. 

— Молодой человек, второй раз вы можете и не прийти в себя после подобного. Так что настоятельно прошу, нет, — требую! — пользоваться колокольчиком в случае возникновения какой-либо необходимости. Впрочем, — мужчина словно бы разочарованно пожал плечами, — сейчас вам уже и не надо. Но, разумеется, это было значительно лучше и менее унизительно, так ведь? — он почти весело подмигнул.

Зольф мысленно выругался. Такого позора с ним давненько не происходило. Рассудив, что того, что было, не вернуть, он, насколько это вообще возможно, устроился поудобнее и провалился в тяжёлый сон.


	3. Глава 2: Testis unis, testis nullus/Один свидетель — не свидетель

_Can you smell the witch?_   
_The witch is still alive._   
_Can you smell the witch?_   
_I see her dead eyes._   
_I wanted you to go away_   
_Can you smell the witch?_   
_The witch will never go away._

_Mortiis «Smell the Witch»_

Открыв глаза, Кимбли понял, что за окном уже стемнело. Он, превозмогая боль, протянул руку и позвонил в колокольчик. Какое изощрённое издевательство: колокольчик, призванный помочь тяжелым лежачим больным находился едва ли в досягаемости вытянутой руки при условии некоторого балансирования на краю кровати. Что, разумеется, было привычным и комфортным для человека с повреждённой шеей и вывернутым наизнанку содержимым брюшной полости.

Шаркающие шаги в его сторону сопровождались недовольной старушечьей бранью: та самая престарелая санитарка костерила его и его семью до седьмого колена, впрочем, до того, как она увидела, кто именно нарушил жалкие мгновения её спокойствия, женщина делала это безадресно. Но, признав в нуждавшемся в неотложной помощи того самого, чудного без документов, который не далее как сегодняшним утром добавил хлопот, проблем и седых волос всему персоналу, старуха сменила рутинный гнев на ещё больший:

— Опять ты? — она всплеснула натруженными ручищами. — Мало тебе было утра? Не дозволил доктор вставать покамест — а ты всё туда же? А потом промывай вам таким кишки заново!

Продолжая размахивать руками и причитать, казалось, на всё здание госпиталя, она неумолимо надвигалась. Кимбли уже пожалел о потревоженном колокольчике: ох, пошлёт она его с его странными просьбами, как пить дать пошлёт! Впрочем, предвидя пополнение словарного запаса, бывший государственный алхимик решил не жалеть об опрометчивом поступке — во всём происходящем надо искать хоть какую-никакую, но пользу.

— Сначала воды напросются, напьются, а потом все полы и кровати мокрые, простыни грязные, вас вон сколько, успей ко всем!

Поборов гримасу брезгливости и придав лицу максимально нейтральное выражение, он очень вежливо начал:

— О, простите за беспокойство, фройляйн, — кажется, удалось не переврать обращение на так похожем на родной языке, — не хотел утруждать вас… Быть может, у вас найдётся немного бумаги и карандаш для столь доставляющего хлопоты пациента? Я был бы премного благодарен…

Казалось, её облили водой или чем похуже из-за угла. Сначала она было подумала, что этот странный тип издевается, однако потом пришла к выводу, что того знатно головой приложило. На вечно недовольном жабьем лице появилась редкая, но искренняя улыбка. 

— Погоди, сынок, принесу тотчас, — ласково заговорила она. — Только ты это, — она утёрла нос тыльной стороной огромной ладони, — лежи, ладно? Доктор как дозволит — тогда и вставай, а раньше-то лежи себе. Воды хошь?

Воды хотелось нестерпимо. Но вот последствия той самой воды при невозможности встать под приговаривания «фройляйн жабы», как назвал санитарку про себя Зольф, о непредусмотрительных пациентах перевешивали чашу весов. 

— Нет пока, благодарю вас, — он слегка улыбнулся и взглядом обозначил легкий кивок.

— Брось уже, — выдохнула тетка, — у самого-то на шее живого места нет, а он всё… Ты это, зови, ежели чего. Как звать-то? — она вопросительно тряхнула головой, щеками и всеми подбородками, растягивая бесцветные губы в жабьей беззубой улыбке.

А это уже было опасно. Кто же знал, удастся ли ночной гостье выправить для него документы, и захочет ли она вообще ему помогать… с другой стороны, как прекрасно знал бывший участник боевых действий, и не такое можно списать на контузию.

— Зольф, — негромко ответил он. 

— Зольф, значит, — старуха задумчиво поджала губы. — Пойду, помолюсь за тебя. Тут только молиться и осталось, — покачала она головой, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти обратно к карболке, эмалированным суднам и стаканам для пациентов. — Про просьбу твою помню, постараюсь раздобыть.

 

***

Войдя в палату героя сегодняшней больничной хроники, Ласт отметила, что выглядит бывший алхимик, несмотря на все злоключения, куда лучше, чем вчера. Мужчина спал, слегка повернув голову набок. Зато на прикроватной тумбочке лежала целая стопка листов и огрызок химического карандаша. Гомункул потянулась за бумагами и не заметила, что Кимбли открыл глаза.

— Добрый вечер, фройляйн Леонор, — учтиво поздоровался он.

Она сузила глаза, вглядываясь в его лицо. Оно выражало приветливость и дружелюбие, однако в омутах глаз неуловимо прослеживалось движение полагающихся такому, как ветеран ишварской войны, чертей.

— Добрый, — согласилась Ласт, — рада видеть вас живым и в сознании после той эскапады, что вы устроили утром. 

— Не будьте столь строги ко мне, — прищурился Зольф, улыбаясь.

Она сменила гнев на милость и осторожно присела на край койки.

— Спросите завтра у доктора Краузе, можно ли вам читать, — тихо проговорила Ласт, водя пальцем по татуировке на его правой ладони, — если он разрешит, я принесу книги. Пока все ваши пробелы в знаниях об этом мире можно списать на последствия травмы, но если вы не «восстановитесь», вашей персоной займутся в соседнем здании с жёлтыми стенами. Поверьте, вам нечего там делать.

— В отделении для душевнобольных? — улыбнувшись, переспросил Кимбли, явно наслаждаясь вниманием, которого удостоились и его татуировка, и он сам.

Женщина кивнула и, не вставая с кровати, грациозно, как кошка, снова потянулась за бумагами, лежавшими на тумбочке. Зольф задумался, как ей не делают замечаний за слишком короткий халат и слишком глубокое декольте. Она же отпустила его руку и принялась рассматривать листы, на которых несколькими штрихами были нарисованы лица. Вот какая-то незнакомая ей женщина, чем-то отдаленно похожая на самого Кимбли, вот старший братец-Элрик, вот Шрам, некоторые военные, а вот и она сама… Странно — всего несколько штрихов, но так узнаваемо! Да и видел он её в полутьме, едва в сознание придя. 

— Красиво, — протянула Ласт, рассматривая собственный портрет. — А это кто? — она показала Зольфу первый просмотренный ею лист.

— Мама, — едва слышно ответил он.

— Она осталась в Аместрисе? — осторожно поинтересовалась гомункул — она привыкла, что люди, даже такие неоднозначные, как Багровый, трепетно относятся к своим близким.

— Умерла много лет назад, — равнодушно проговорил Зольф.

Леонор отложила рисунки в сторону и наклонилась поближе к алхимику. Он обратил внимание, что на её пальцах было несколько колец с камнями, которые играли теми же красными отблесками, что тот камень, с которым Кимбли провел долгие годы наедине, и тот, который ему дал Энви при освобождении. В её серьгах, впрочем, горел тот же красный.

— Это просто камни похожего цвета, — горько сказала Ласт, проследив за направлением его заинтересованного взгляда. — Они мне очень нравятся.

Она улыбнулась и перевела тему.

— Слышала, перед твоими чарами не устояла даже злобная фрау Жаба. Ходит теперь и всем восторженно рассказывает о тебе, мол, Зольф то, Зольф это, — девушка мелодично рассмеялась, — чем ты её так покорил?

Кимбли на минуту задумался. Он не мог припомнить ровным счетом ничего особенного.

— Ничем, откровенно говоря, я просто вежливо попросил уважаемую фройляйн мне принести карандаш и бумагу, — нейтрально улыбнулся он, беззастенчиво рассматривая гостью.

Услышав, что незадачливый аместриец назвал престарелую санитарку «фройляйн», Леонор искренне рассмеялась, запрокинув голову наверх и обнажив ряд белоснежных зубов. Глотая слёзы, ей пришлось объяснять гостю этого неприветливого мира, что в последний раз вышеозначенную особу называли фройляйн те, кому сам Багровый алхимик хорошо если приходится внуком, а не правнуком.

В этот раз Ласт сидела в палате Зольфа значительно дольше, рассказывая разрозненные факты о здешнем мироустройстве. Кимбли жадно поглощал информацию, не упуская ни малейшей детали, отчего фройляйн Шварц стало понятно, что союзник из него может выйти прекрасный. Но оказаться с ним по разные стороны баррикад она не хотела бы категорически.

 

***

— Полицайрат Кугер, доброго дня! — обворожительно улыбнулась вошедшая в кабинет начальника полиции женщина. 

Да и чего греха таить — женщина была прекрасна: чёрные, как смоль, длинные волосы, ниспадающие на покатые плечи волнами, высокая точеная фигурка, обтянутая черным бархатным платьем и фиалковые глаза, томно взирающие из-под пушистых ресниц прямо в душу среднестатистического престарелого полицейского через его прикрытые обвисшими веками блеклые маленькие глаза.

— Фройляйн Шварц, милости прошу, — пробухтел он, вставая из-за стола и смахивая объёмистым пузом папку с бумагами, — впрочем, дайте-ка угадаю — вам опять нужны какие-то махинации? — он сально улыбнулся, целуя руку, затянутую в элегантную перчатку.

Леонор неспешно села, закинула ногу на ногу так, что из-под юбки стала видна точёная лодыжка и изящным движением поправила манто, приоткрыв декольте.

— Ну что же вы так грубо, херр Кугер, право слово, — проворковала она почти интимно. — Мне всего лишь нужны документы. 

К таким делам Ласт относилась как к работе. Здесь и сейчас у неё появилась хотя бы цель. Впрочем, на данный конкретный момент говорить о совмещении приятного с полезным не приходилось.

Выслушивая скромные пожелания нескромной гости, полицайрат качал головой, тяжело дышал и обильно потел. Подобные вещи не были для него за гранью, тем паче со слов очаровательной визитёрши, молодой человек, которому требовались документы, не был преступником, а просто неудачником, оказавшимся не в то время не в том месте и по какой-то причине не имевшим желания или возможности к легитимному восстановлению всех удостоверений и регалий. После войны таких были сотни, и по сей день запасливый и не слишком чистый на руку Кугер хранил у себя пакеты на невостребованных пропавших без вести, упившихся до смерти и прочих сгинувших не совсем уж опустившихся личностей.

— Так-так, — приговаривал он себе под нос, роясь в нижнем ящике огромного деревянного стола, — что мы имеем… Винсент Краузе, музыкант, играл в военном оркестре; Алоиз Шумахер, столяр, дважды судим; Рихард Шульц, физик, военный; Вольф Кимблер, химик…

— Вот последний подойдёт, — выдохнула Кугеру на ухо уже успевшая встать и сделать вокруг полицайрата круг почёта Ласт, обнимая его сзади. — Только ещё одна просьба, сладкий, — разумеется, «сладкий» не заметил брезгливой гримасы на её прекрасном лице. — Поменяй одну букву в имени.

— Ты со свету меня сжить хочешь? — возмутился такой наглости мужчина. — Да тут ладно б паспорт: диплом, военный билет, рабочая книжка… Вовек не расплатишься!

Он нахохлился и попытался убрать её руки.

— Так уж и вовек? — протянула она, садясь на стол и снимая с правой ноги обувь. — Я все знаю о твоих больших и малых слабостях, mein kleiner Schlingel*…

Чертовка и правда знала всё о слабых сторонах — например, о сильной одышке, слабой эрекции и абсолютном незнании, что и как делать с женщиной. Зато полицайрат безмерно любил девичьи ножки, поэтому остаться равнодушным сейчас, когда изящная стопа юной Леонор Шварц, обтянутая шелковым чулком, оказалась в прямой его досягаемости, он не смог и незамедлительно потерял голову. Вообще, будь он способен думать, его бы могло насторожить то, что ни одна больше женщина со своими обтянутыми в чулки ножками не имела над ним такой власти, как фройляйн Шварц, но власть Похоти на то и власть, чтобы лишать критического мышления тех, кто имеет наибольшее сродство к данному греху. Своё же сродство с похотью полицайрат демонстрировал сейчас в полной мере, старательно облизывая изящные пальчики ног, предварительно стянув чулок трясущимися толстыми пальцами.

Ласт рассматривала карту Европы, висящую за спиной Кугера и ждала, когда же он завершит. Полицейский был староват и слишком любил злоупотреблять спиртными напитками, а всё по-прежнему корчил из себя ненасытного мальчишку. Из-за его неумелости эта маска казалась ещё более уродливой и гротескной.  
Как бы старательно он ни натирал нежным шёлком, хранящим тепло тела фройляйн Шварц, свою давно утратившую былую стойкость старческую плоть, его финал заставил себя ждать. Да ещё и имел прямые последствия для имущества Леонор: чулок был испачкан результатами особой любви Кугера к её ножкам.

— Когда я могу прийти за документами? — невозмутимо поинтересовалась женщина, надевая туфли.

— С вас ещё второй чулок, о Леонор, — сально улыбнувшись, прогудел полицейский.

Ласт демонстративно сняла вторую туфлю, второй чулок, и изящным движением передала его в протянутую руку мужчины.

— И ещё момент, — она говорила тихо-тихо, наклонившись к собеседнику, а её горячее дыхание касалось его уха, — не выполните условий или, не приведи вас бог, скажете кому чего лишнего, и это, — она сунула Кугеру в нос фотокарточку, выцепленную ловким движением из маленькой сумочки-клатча, — вкупе с рассказами о его подвигах, станет достоянием широкой общественности.

Полицайрат побледнел. Он столько сил положил, чтобы позорная тайна его семьи никогда не увидела свет… Бог с ней, с этой дьяволицей, достанет он ей хоть черта лысого с рогами. Всякий раз, когда эта девица появлялась на горизонте, дела его шли прахом: то жена чуть не ушла — а повод-то, повод — подумаешь, интрижка на стороне! Можно подумать, впервые. То бумаги пропали — и всё свалили на него, и не видать бы ему этого кресла, если б сама эта Шварц не уладила дело. Так что пусть её, получит своё — и катится себе на все четыре стороны!

— Ну разве ж я вас подводил когда, — пробасил он, неуверенно улыбаясь, — дело-то такое, ну…

— Подводили, — равнодушно пожав плечами, ответила Ласт. — Но, надеюсь, в этот раз ставка достаточно высока. Так когда мне прийти?

Она выразительно постучала пальцем по фотокарточке, которую она уже положила на стол Кугера.

— И не тревожьтесь, у меня есть ещё, и не только копии, — Леонор едко улыбнулась.

— Через неделю всё будет сделано.

Она усмехнулась и пошла к выходу.

— Я не прощаюсь, mein kleiner Schlingel, — нараспев произнесла она, — надеюсь, ты будешь ждать моего возвращения.

Когда дверь за ней со щелчком закрылась, Кугер тяжело вздохнул и понял, что, несмотря на то, что он все ещё сидит в расстегнутых штанах и сжимает в руках испачканный шёлк её чулок, он совершенно не хочет видеть эту странную женщину вновь. Впрочем, в то же время какая-то часть его просто жаждет очередного её визита. Но ещё больше он сам бы хотел никогда не видеть, как с принесенной Леонор Шварц фотокарточки призывно улыбается накрашенными губами его собственный сын, его мальчик, его гордость — Герберт Кугер, облачённый в женское белье, а его похотливо обнимает годящийся Герберту в отцы толстый мужлан.

 

***

Серые больничные дни шли один за другим, помаленьку наполняясь пусть пока тусклыми, но красками. Фрау Жаба была невероятно добра и постоянно приносила Кимбли дополнительно к больничному пайку домашней стряпни. Доктор Краузе сменил гнев на милость и охотно давал рекомендации и поддерживал своего пациента: разумеется, здесь не обошлось и без гордости за собственный вклад в спасение жизни этого странного незнакомца, но не благодарить же бога за работу хирурга? Ласт приходила после смен и надолго засиживалась у него в палате, а в один прекрасный день принесла полный пакет документов.

— О, вы сохранили мне имя, как это любезно с вашей стороны! — улыбался Кимбли, перебирая бумаги, на которых значилось, что он — Зольф Йенс Кимблер, 1896 года рождения, — выпускник Гейдельбергского университета?! Кафедра химии? Я ваш должник, прекрасная Леонор!

— Оставьте, сочтёмся, — в её голосе сквозила полупритворная небрежность, — и, надеюсь, что произойдет это уже в Аместрисе, — проговорила Ласт шепотом, наклонившись к нему и сверкнув глазами. — Тем более, у меня есть кое-что ещё.

Она раскрыла изящную ладонь и протянула ему. В её руке лежал, переливаясь всеми оттенками красного, философский камень.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mein kleiner Schlingel — мой маленький негодник, нем.


	4. Глава 3: Ex rubrum et purpura/От красного к багровому

_Well, they've got to kill what we've found_  
Well, they've got to hate what they fear  
<…>  
You and me  
We're in this together now  
None of them can stop us now  
We will make it through somehow  
You and me  
Even after everything  
You're the queen and I'm the king  
Nothing else means everything

_Nine Inch Nails «We're In This Together»_

Он снова был с ним. Его обманчивая холодность и нарочитая гладкость не выдавали всего того, что говорил о нём его цвет: цвет зари и заката, цвет хлынувшей из раны мироздания крови, цвет жизни и любви, смерти и боли, ярости и страсти. Такой чистый сам по себе и оставляющий нестерпимо яркие следы на любом другом цвете, кроме, пожалуй, самых тёмных, которые уже вобрали в себя его непоправимую ярость. Кимбли привычно провел по гладкому камню языком, но не почувствовал ничего, кроме прохладного прикосновения. Он больше не слышал того, к чему так привык: сотен тысяч голосов, шепчущих, кричащих, стенающих — в его руках был бездушный предмет, не более.

Чем лучше становилось самочувствие Багрового алхимика, тем острее разрывало грудь изнутри одиночество. Он привык к тому, что один на всём свете, моральная изоляция его наступила в достаточно раннем возрасте, что же до физической — шутка ли пять лет просидеть в холодном каменном сейфе запасливого Отца одному? Но у него всегда была его алхимия. Он вслушивался в энергетические потоки, пронизывающие землю повсюду, полностью перекрытыми они не были даже в тюрьме. Он был на короткой ноге с самой Смертью: то поставлял ей новых жертв, то сам ходил по острию лезвия. А здесь же… словно кто-то в насмешку лишил его всех органов чувств, поставил на канат над пропастью и сказал: встань и иди! И совсем не страшно, не страшно потерять равновесие — потому что равновесия больше не было, он не видел бездны под ногами, не чувствовал вкуса крови от потрескавшихся и искусанных губ, не слышал свиста воздуха вокруг себя, не осязал каната под ногами…

В один из вечеров он не вернул Ласт ленту с её роскошных волос, и часто задумчиво перебирал её в руках — она недолго, но хранила запах волос его спасительницы, и это немного успокаивало. Но вскоре его спасательный круг перестал источать запах ванили и чего-то ещё, немного острого и невероятно возбуждающего, и пропитался обыденным запахом госпиталя и его собственных пальцев. Тогда он вновь перекатывал во рту философский камень и размышлял. 

Ласт он был нужен. Иначе с чего бы ей заботиться о каком-то тяжело раненом человеке, хлопотать по поводу документов и ещё и пригласить после выписки пожить в доме её «семьи»? Она ясно сказала о своём желании вернуться в Аместрис, но какой толк от алхимика, не способного на самое простое преобразование?

Он словно снова оказался в тюрьме, только в этот раз запертыми оказались его таланты и умения. Зольф разозлился: он стоически перенёс заключение, оставшись в своём уме, и здесь что-нибудь придумает. Не опускать же руки. Тем более, взрывчаткой тут тоже занимаются, а у него прекрасная фора в виде профессии химика, да ещё и абсолютно легально. Но признаваться, что без алхимии лично ему тяжелее, чем в тюрьме, по крайней мере пока, Кимбли не хотел даже самому себе. Накануне выписки, Леонор передала ему внушительный конверт. 

— Деньги? — спросил Кимбли, удивленно приподняв бровь. — Или здесь платят за возвращение с того света?

Женщина рассмеялась.

— Это твоё. Когда тебя привезли, наши стали принимать ставки, выкарабкаешься ли ты. Я тоже поставила, и, как видишь, — она убрала за ухо выбившуюся прядь, — не зря. Но выжил-то ты, так что это твоё по праву. И потом, не поедешь же ты домой к моему отцу голым?

 

***

В этот день Мария, экономка дома доктора Шварца, бессменная нянечка его безвременно выросшей доченьки и попросту член небольшой, но дружной еврейской семьи постоянно смотрела в окно. Её так интересовало происходящее там, что в какой-то момент женщина даже не уследила за молоком. Ожидание, впрочем, было вознаграждено: когда густые светло-синие зимние сумерки окутали улицу, а жёлтый свет фонарей разогнал плотную жижу стылого тёмного воздуха, к дому подъехало такси, из которого вышел бледный молодой человек в шляпе и, открыв дверь, помог выйти её девочке, её любимице, милой Норхен. Мария снова залюбовалась походкой воспитанницы. Как же радовалось сердце этой женщины, когда она узнала, что уехавшая на отдых в далекий Рим воспитанница, попавшая там в страшную аварию, пришла в себя. Она долго помогала своей девочке заново вспомнить кто она, чем она живёт, но по сей день простая экономка дома Шварцев задумывалась, что же так изменило ту, привычную ей Леонор? Быть может, правда то, что душа может не вернуться в своё тело, а другая душа попросту перепутала сосуд?..

Смахнув непрошеную слезу со старческой щеки, Мария направилась к двери. Её девочка говорила, что приведёт старого знакомого, оказавшегося в тяжёлой жизненной ситуации, отец, как всегда, только просиял — ему отчаянно не хватало неформального общения, а он отчего-то считал себя слишком старым для большей части научных сборищ молодёжи и выступал там в основном в роли наставника.

Старая еврейка не знала, как расценивать гостя. Если он и правда такой положительный, быть может, её воспитанница наконец-то возьмётся за ум и создаст семью — ей было уже целых двадцать пять! — но, с другой стороны, из контекста рассказа было совершенно точно ясно, что этот самый химик — гой.

В растрёпанных чувствах Мария открыла дверь и попала, как всякая женщина старшего возраста, под ненавязчивое очарование блестящих манер и обходительности вежливого интеллигента.

Вскоре Иегуд Шварц был уверен в том, что этот молодой человек посещал их дом лет эдак десять-двенадцать назад, и они с его Норхен рисовали заботливо выставленные Марией кувшин и корзину с фруктами на красном шёлке, и его девочка прекрасно чувствовала цвет, а тощему нескладному подростку-завтрашнему студенту превосходно удавалась форма.

Впрочем, в этом гостеприимном доме был ещё один весьма радушный обитатель — гигантских размеров чёрный немецкий дог по кличке Вильгельм. И пёс немедленно проникся к новой личности самой что ни на есть искренней собачьей любовью, и, хотя она не была взаимной, похоже, обладателя огромной клыкастой слюнявой пасти это совершенно не смущало. Не смущало до такой степени, что он повадился приходить в спальню Кимбли и выживать того из слишком широкой для одного кровати.

Поначалу дни Зольф проводил в библиотеке или в разговорах с отцом Леонор, частично восстановил, частично обрёл новые знания по специальности и с маниакальным упорством принялся впитывать менталитет и философию мира, в котором оказался. Хочешь диктовать правила — изволь для начала играть по чужим.

Не то что бы Кимбли хотел стать законотворцем — его больше привлекала роль наблюдателя, временами вовлечённого в активные действия: он жаждал хорошей войны, правильной гонки на выживание и был готов проигрывать там, где ставкой выступала его собственная жизнь — или смерть, с какой стороны смотреть. Но он очень хотел вернуть себе алхимию, канонаду взрывов и красоту человеческой боли. Все это вызывало колебания его душевных струн, резонировало с внутренней философией и отвечало его личному эстетическому чувству, заставляя всё его нутро трепетать в экстазе.

А для этого предстояло поработать. Впрочем, работать Багровый тоже любил.

Вечерами приходила Ласт и приносила то газеты, то книги, где так или иначе была информация об алхимии. В этом мире её считали чем-то вроде оккультного знания, давшего жизнь прочим естественным наукам, тупиковой ветвью. Однако, многие воззрения были абсолютно верными и для современной аместрийской алхимии. Значит, предстоял долгий и вдумчивый поиск.

Вдобавок к этому, Кимбли было необходимо разобраться в здешней химии. Поначалу, открыв учебники, он схватился за голову: всё же в этом мире наука ушла далеко вперед. Зато здесь была таблица Менделеева, которая привела алхимика в полнейший восторг и помогла упорядочить и рассортировать все имевшиеся и вновь полученные знания.

 

***

Ласт была довольна: отец счастлив хорошей компании, Марии есть о ком позаботиться. И уж кто-кто, а зануда и перфекционист Кимбли найдёт способ открыть Врата, не зря же его так ценили, что сохранили ему жизнь! Но было ещё кое-что. Как Грид алкал стяжать в своих руках все блага и власть мира, как Глаттони мечтал попробовать всё на зуб и утолить свой голод, так и она предпочитала иметь возможность насладиться собственной греховной сущностью. Ей льстили полные вожделения взгляды аместрийца, его внимание к деталям, ей была интересна его изощрённая философия, которую он — а гомункул не сомневалась в этом — обязательно применит в любой плоскости взаимодействия с миром.

— Вино? — спросил Кимбли удивлённо, вставая из-за стола, заваленного книгами, картами и бумагами, чтобы встретить вечернюю гостью, которая, придя со смены раньше, попросту вошла в гостевую спальню, где поселили «юного химика», как выразился херр Шварц. — Мне же предписали строжайшую диету.

Всё-таки он неисправимый педант.

— Немного красного сухого не повредит, ты ещё не до конца излечился от анемии после кровопотери, — возразила Ласт, подходя к столу.

Зольф взял маленькую бутылку тёмного стекла, поставил её на стол и жестом пригласил женщину сесть, придвинув стул. Порадовавшись тому, что в небольшом шифоньере оказалось два винных бокала — на удивление, совершенно не пыльных, видимо, Мария с маниакальной страстью убирала весь этот огромный дом, — алхимик также выставил их на стол.

Пламя свечей плескалось в бокалах багряными отблесками, когда Кимбли с напускной отстранённостью рассказывал обо всем, что он вычитал и систематизировал. Перо, кочевавшее из одной его руки в другую, вырисовывало схемы на бумаге, голос был ровным и только направление взгляда и лихорадочный румянец на бледных щеках выдавали некоторую экзальтацию. Только неясно, что же было раздражителем: ощущение близости к разгадке хотя бы части ребуса, подкинутого этим союзникам поневоле ироничной жизнью, или же распахнувшиеся полы чёрного пеньюара, отороченные лебяжьим пухом и открывающие вид на фарфоровую кожу полуобнаженного тела Ласт. Ей доставляло удовольствие ходить по грани, чувствовать себя желанной и определять самой, что, когда и кому будет дозволено. Сейчас ей хотелось ощутить страсть конкретного человека, который задумчиво водил пальцем по холодному металлу ручки в его руке и облизывал пересохшие губы.

Зольф отложил перо и, слегка наклонив голову, посмотрел слегка помутневшим взглядом в глаза собеседницы.

— Тебе же уже всё равно, о чём я сейчас говорил, — он не спрашивал, он утверждал, выдыхая слова ей прямо в губы, приблизив своё лицо к её и расплываясь в бесстыдной улыбке, скользя едва заметными прикосновениями кончиков пальцев по её щекам и после зарываясь руками в пахнущие ванилью волосы, целуя в ярко накрашенные губы легко, нежно, словно дразня.

Будь на его месте другой, он бы уже и не вспомнил, когда в последний раз был с женщиной. Всё яркое в жизни Багрового постепенно стала олицетворять работа. От неё он получал истинное наслаждение и удовольствие. Как говорила его мать, если он продолжит так же сидеть за книгами, то алхимия заменит ему всё: и жену, и детей. Но здесь не было алхимии, не было взрывов и крови, по крайней мере пока, так что алхимику Зольфу Дж. Кимбли никто не стал бы устраивать сцен ревности.

— Эй, тебе пока нельзя меня поднимать, — шёпотом возразила Ласт, когда он попытался взять её на руки.

Кимбли скривился — он не переносил подобных ограничений. Ещё больше он ненавидел, когда что-либо прерывало его сосредоточенность на деле. Леонор же ловко перепорхнула на застеленную мягким покрывалом широкую кровать и призывно протянула руки, по которым струились полупрозрачные шифоновые рукава.

Зольфа не пришлось уговаривать — он тут же оказался рядом и, обняв само соблазнительное олицетворение похоти, принялся жадно целовать её губы, точеную шею, прошёлся кончиком языка по шраму в форме уробороса и, развязав ленты на пеньюаре, стал покрывать её тело поцелуями, спускаясь ниже и ниже.

Ласт охотно поддалась ласкам, довольно отмечая про себя, что, похоже, этот зануда-перфекционист таков во всём, за что берётся, будь то взрыв, убийство, сбор информации или удовлетворение женщины. Мысли улетучились из головы, и весь мир вокруг раскрылся диковинным ярким цветком внутри неё, оставляя за собой сладкую негу и истому. Гомункул почувствовала тяжёлое и прерывистое дыхание Зольфа, который удержал её за бедро рукой и не прекратил ласк, хотя сам едва сдержал стон в момент её апогея.

— Отпусти, — выдохнула она, потянув его за тёмные слегка отросшие волосы, — иди сюда.

Он словно рассмеялся, явно обнажив зубы, которыми едва уловимо касался её, и отрицательно покачал головой.

От второй волны Ласт громко застонала, выгнув спину.

— Замолчи, — грубовато бросил Зольф хриплым голосом, рывком поднимаясь и накрывая её тело своим, — если нас услышит Мария, наутро от меня мокрого места не останется, а я не согласен умирать при таких обстоятельствах.

Ласт проснулась первая и ещё некоторое время смотрела на лицо спящего Кимбли, ещё более бледное в лунном свете. Даже во сне он не казался беззащитным, как многие. Потянувшись, как сытая кошка, она отодвинулась и попыталась встать, но Зольф, что-то невнятно проговорив, обнял её и собственнически прижал к себе.

— Неугомонный, — полуворчливо-полувосторженно прошептала гомункул, поворачиваясь в кольце его рук, проводя ладонями по обнаженному телу, покрытому уродливыми шрамами, которые, как это ни парадоксально, на её взгляд, совершенно не портили этого человека.

Кимбли и правда был неугомонным. Казалось, ему всё время было мало, он брал своё с какой-то болезненной алчностью — там, где временно исчерпывался резерв организма, он продолжал ласкать и целовать до исступления. И вот сейчас едва сомкнувший глаза Зольф тотчас же проснулся и поддался на новую провокацию.


	5. Глава 4: Bene vincit, qui se vincit in victoria/Настоящая победа — победа над самим собой

_You'll never know how I watched you from the shadows as a child_   
_You'll never know how it feels to be the one who's left behind_   
_You'll never know the days and the nights, the tears, the tears I've cried_   
_But now my time has come and time time is not on your side_

_Tuna Turner, «Goldeneye»_

Эдвард проснулся среди ночи и больше не мог уснуть. Он слышал размеренное дыхание брата и в очередной раз не понимал, что и где пошло не так. С того момента, как разрушили замок с кругом и локализацией «Врат», он постоянно ощущал, что они упускают что-то очень важное. И, разумеется, к чёртовой бомбе они не приблизились ни на шаг. Ал предлагал вернуться в Мюнхен и попробовать разузнать, что известно членам этого проклятого общества Туле, но Эд со свойственным ему упрямством раз за разом отказывался, предпочитая не озвучивать причин. Он всё больше чувствовал, что в ряде вопросов становится похож на отца — конечно, в тех самых аспектах, к которым сам всегда относился более чем нетерпимо.

У Эдварда Элрика не было желания где-то осесть и зажить, по меркам обывателей, «нормальной жизнью» — вместо этого он постоянно находил себе грандиозную спасательную миссию и, с упорством, достойным маньяка, и самоотверженностью отчаянного человека выполнял её. И, как правило, выполнял успешно. Если бы он остановился и задумался, от кого он бежит, вероятнее всего, ответ бы ему не понравился.

— Ал, вставай, — толкнул он брата в бок со свойственной ему бесцеремонностью.

Юноша, очень похожий на него самого, но с более мягкими чертами лица и коротко остриженными светлыми волосами чему-то мечтательно улыбнулся во сне и повернулся на другой бок.

— Вставай, лежебока, нас великие дела ждут! — ворчливо продолжил старший брат.

Альфонс открыл медовые глаза и недоумённо уставился на Эда.

— Братик, ты в своем уме, который сейчас час? — голос Ала звучал немного обиженно, но, казалось, он был так счастлив тому факту, что они с братом снова вместе, что не мог сердиться на того всерьёз.

_С момента победы над Отцом и возвращения тела из-за Врат Ал надолго остался один. Нет, конечно, несправедливо так говорить — с ним были все: сначала военные, потом подоспели Уинри и бабуля Пинако, но с ним не было того, с кем они были неразлучны с самого рождения Альфонса. Эд пропал, сгинул словно в небытие, повергнув всех в шок и оцепенение. Никто не верил в его смерть, поначалу его искали, но так и не обнаружили — ни живого, ни мёртвого. Также не обнаружили и Ван Хоэнхайма, но пропажу последнего списали на возраст в том числе — никому из смертных просто так не дозволено топтать эту землю столько веков._

_Ал видел брата во снах, он знал, что тот жив и не оставлял надежды на встречу, и встреча эта состоялась, когда в Аместрисе открылся портал из другого мира, принесший далеко не мир и новое знание, а боль, кровопролитие и очередные потери. По счастью, это не приобрело никаких ужасающих масштабов. Зато Ал мало того, что встретил давно потерянного Эда, так ещё и отправился с ним спасать совершенно незнакомый ему мир, мир технологий, начисто лишённый алхимической энергии._

_Он часто думал об оставшейся в Ризенбурге Уинри и о том, что она, должно быть, безмерно скучает по Эдварду, но разве же донесёшь хоть что-то до этого упрямого мальчишки? Да, он старше, он давно не ребёнок, он прошел через такое, что не каждому взрослому под силу, но так и остался упрямым мальчишкой с мальчишескими же идеалами._

_Эдвард рассказал брату, что он предложил Истине в обмен на его тело. И Истина рассудила вполне в своём духе — раз брат пожертвовал своей алхимией, то и место ему в мире без неё. Если так посмотреть, то эта Истина вообще мастер извращать желания и формулировки. Наверное, это просто потому что ей скучно…_

— Самое подходящее время для подвигов! — Элрик-старший растянул губы в идиотической улыбке.

Да уж, самое время — ничего не скажешь! А ведь были времена, когда старший Элрик и дрых, и жрал за двоих, причем за каждого в три пары глаз и три глотки!

— И куда же мы направимся, брат? — спросил Ал, наблюдая за братом и свесив босые пятки с кровати.

— В Мюнхен, — нахмурившись, буркнул Эд. — В самое логово этого змеиного клубка. И Ноа разбуди — она нам понадобится, — запихивая в потрепанный саквояж весь их нехитрый скарб, инструктировал старший.

Ал со вздохом посмотрел на часы. Четыре утра. Неужели брат это серьезно? Что за дело такое, не терпящее отлагательства даже на три-четыре часа? Да ещё какое дело — поездка в Мюнхен! Сколько раз он предлагал начать поиски оттуда и сколько раз брат отмахивался от его идеи без объяснения причин? Он потёр стриженный затылок — а разве были времена, когда Стальной был другим?

Ноа, проснувшись, выразила ярое желание ехать с ними. Старший поворчал для проформы, но потом, словно невзначай, бросил что-то о полезности её навыков и с деланной неохотой согласился, от чего цыганка просияла, а Ал, в свою очередь, лишь покачал головой — вечно брат грубит девчонкам! Да и не только девчонкам, стоит вспомнить хотя бы его перепалки с полковником…

Добираться пришлось попутками: если у Эда были нормальные документы благодаря Хоэнхайму, а у Ала — благодаря стараниям и неуклюжему обаянию Эдварда, то у Ноа не было ничего, и ничье обаяние, старания, или же и то и другое вкупе не могли поспособствовать решению вопроса: она была цыганкой, и, несмотря на проигрыш НСДАП, ситуация в стране всё больше и больше накалялась и никто не хотел иметь дело с цыганами, а, тем паче, им помогать. На братьев же смотрели по-разному: одни осуждающе, как на легковерных идиотов, вторые — похабно-понимающе, как на тех, кто наконец-то поимеет с овцы дурной крови хоть шерсти клок. И если контекст взглядов первых Элрики понимали и осуждали, то вторые пока целиком и полностью выходили за пределы их мироощущения.

Путь из Ганновера обещал быть сложным и неблизким, тем более зимой. И ещё и затратным. Перебивались чем придётся: от еды для бездомных до случайных заработков почти любого толка, кроме незаконных. С учётом же все большего подорожания всего добыча пропитания и крова над головой очень быстро превратилась в чудовищную проблему.

— Неужели в этом городе нам совсем некуда пойти? — распахнул глаза Ал, разглядывая улочки зимнего Брауншвейга, казавшегося серым и неприветливым, особенно на пустой желудок.

— Не знаешь куда идти — иди в пивную, — натянуто улыбнулся Эд.

Чувствовал он себя препаршиво. Жалких оставшихся пфеннигов в кармане едва хватит на одну-единственную похлёбку, не то что на комнату в ночлежке. И дёрнул его чёрт рвать когти из Ганновера, не заручившись поддержкой каких-никаких знакомых? Все же там у них была крыша над головой, пусть и плохонькая, но и то хлеб. Привык он к вольготной жизни государственного алхимика, да и здесь раньше у него были те, к кому он мог пойти, пока все не пошло прахом… А теперь из-за его безрассудности и братик, и Ноа сидят под дождём и идти им решительно некуда. Кроме ближайшей пивной.

— А ну пошла вон отсюда, — грубо толкнул цыганку в плечо один из работников пивной. — Нам тут и своих шлюх хватит, которые по карманам не лазят!

— Она с нами! — попытался ввязаться Элрик-старший.

Работник смерил его презрительным взглядом: в почтенном бюргере было никак не менее шести футов роста и двухсот шестидесяти фунтов веса* и на его фоне Эдвард выглядел вовсе не внушительно.

— Юны ещё, вон, молоко на губах не обсохло, и в карманах пусто, видать, — даже одна девка на двоих! Остальное-то тоже, поди, одно на двоих, да?

Пивная огласилась дружным гоготом. Ноа вспыхнула, а Эдвард тут же подался вперёд.

— Это кто тут малявка… — начал было он, но разумный Альфонс быстро оттащил его в сторону, увещевая и успокаивая — здесь-то бывший Стальной алхимик не мог противопоставить грубой коллективной физической силе свои удивительные возможности — возможностей больше и не было.

Так, не солоно хлебавши, вся троица выкатилась на улицу, под серое зимнее небо неприветливого города.

 

***

— Этот. С дурацкой косичкой, как у девчонки, — проговорил мужчина с трубкой, выглядывая в окно и показывая что-то, а вернее, кого-то, своему собеседнику, юнцу, ещё ни разу в жизни не брившему усов. — Безногий именно так его и описывал.

Юнец переминался с ноги на ногу и смотрел в рот благообразному мужчине с проседью в висках. Сейчас он пойдет на всё, чтобы продолжить дело матери и отмстить за её гибель тем, кто в этом виноват! А мальчишка с косичкой — один из главных виновников.

— Твоя задача — не спускать с него глаз, Ульрих, — прищурился благообразный, пожевывая мундштук трубки. — Надо чтобы он добрался до Безногого и передал ему одну вещицу, но, смотри, постарайся, чтобы он тебя не видел. И ещё — одним из условий достойной оплаты его трудов будет требование не вскрывать посылку. Проследи за этим тоже, мой юный друг.

Ульрих вскинул голову. Уж он-то не позволит себе опозориться и посрамить честь матери. Он продолжит начатое ею, пусть он ещё слишком юн и никто не воспринимает его всерьёз — но тем отчасти и проще. Он будет следовать за златовлаской по пятам, дышать ему в спину — но не позволит обнаружить себя. И вендетта будет совершена, скорее поздно, нежели рано, но Ульрих не торопится — он предпочтёт месть в холодном виде.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *6 футов — порядка 183 см, 260 фунтов — около 120 кг


	6. Глава 5: Cantabit vacuus coram latrone viator/Не имеющий багажа путник поёт, даже повстречав разбойника

_There are no rules here_   
_Welcome to the slaughterhouse_   
_ <…>_   
_Try to understand_   
_You’re the artificial enemy_   
_An illusion we all need_   
_For our sake_

_Blind Guardian «Under the Ice»_

— Вот же попали мы в переплёт, — неохотно признал Эдвард, пересчитывая пфенниги, заботливо выуженные из всех возможных карманов. — И продать-то нечего, — он с досадой пнул видавший виды дорожный саквояж.

Ноа нахмурилась. Девушка очень хорошо понимала, что если бы не она, братья сейчас сидели бы в тёплой пивной пусть не сытые, но не промокшие и продрогшие. Её способности вообще мало вязались с увеселениями, за которые можно выручить деньги — это не было ни красочным представлением, ни таинственным сеансом спиритизма, на котором можно было нести любую чушь, лишь бы о будущем да пофантастичнее, а так она, во-первых, не умела, а во-вторых, не желала идти на сделки с совестью.

— Давайте разделимся, — вдруг набрав воздуха в лёгкие, выпалила она. — Вы погреетесь в пивной, а я поищу заработок.

Эдвард подозрительно скосился на покрасневшую девушку:

— Ты кому тут гадать-то собралась, предсказательница хренова?

Ал осуждающе посмотрел на брата: что-то проголодавшись и замёрзнув, тот окончательно растерял весь политес. Но было что-то, явно ускользавшее от его внимания: эмпатичный и чуткий Альфонс чувствовал это «что-то» буквально всей поверхностью своей кожи. И брат был сам не свой, и Ноа дёрганная — какая муха их укусила?

— Не важно, — поджав губы и опустив потемневшие глаза, тихо проговорила Ноа, — я достану денег.

— Ноа, пожалуйста, мы не заставляем тебя воровать ради нас, — не выдержал Ал — ему очень не хотелось, чтобы репутация девушки пострадала ещё больше и её клеймили воровкой уже заслуженно.

Цыганка подняла глаза полные слёз на Элрика-младшего, а потом уткнулась в плечо старшего и разразилась рыданиями, повторяя, что брать чужого вовсе не собиралась.

— Дура! — заорал старший Элрик и, оттолкнув покрасневшую девушку, побежал прочь.

Ноа смотрела ему вслед, пока его небольшая фигурка не скрылась за поворотом, а Ал продолжал непонимающе поджимать губы.

— Прости меня, — начала она, продолжая смотреть в направлении, где скрылся Элрик-старший. — И у Эда я тоже попрошу прощения. От меня одни неприятности.

Альфонс, оглядевшись, приметил мокрую скамейку.

— Ноа, пойдём, сядем, — предложил он. — Всё равно уже вымокли до нитки…

Они оба замолчали, глядя по сторонам, прислушиваясь к тому, как крупные капли падают на мостовую, разбиваясь вдребезги. Идти искать так некстати вспылившего старшего брата в незнакомом городе означало потеряться ещё на неопределённое время, поэтому Ал решил дождаться его на том же месте.

Эд вернулся так же внезапно, как и ушёл, подхватил саквояж и жестом позвал спутников следовать за собой. Они переглянулись, пожали плечами, но решили не спрашивать ничего — сейчас сказать лишнее слово бывшему государственному алхимику — получить гром и молнии на пустом месте. Он же завёл их в пыльный пропахший плесенью подъезд явно старого и небогатого дома и постучал в обшарпанную дверь, которую открыла старушка, похоже, подслеповатая.

— Фрау Веллер? — спросил Эд. — Мне сказали, что вы сдадите ненадолго комнату, если мы позаботимся о ваших кошках и собаке, пока ваша дочь в отъезде.

Ал и Ноа не поверили своим ушам. Ладно бы он нашел нормальную шабашку — где он только откопал адрес этой старушки?

— Что?! — переспросила пожилая фрау: видимо, она была не только подслеповата, но и глуха на одно, а, может, и на оба уха разом.

Хорошо, что старухе не понадобились их документы. Ей вообще было всё равно, лишь бы её Феликс и Лео были накормлены и обласканы, а совершенно омерзительная, наглая и брехливая мальтийская болонка грязно-белого цвета по имени Мими — выгуляна. Комнатушка, которую она им выделила, была тесная, сырая и пыльная, и света в неё проникало всего ничего. Из мебели им досталась продавленная тахта и влажный заплесневелый матрас. Зато — бесплатно. Магда Веллер была практически глуха на оба уха, видела не лучше крота на свету и в город могла выходить только с сопровождением. Впрочем, выходя в город, она являла собой почти карикатурный образец вздорной старушенции: если что-то было не по ней или кто-то казался ей недостаточно почтительным, она потрясала узловатой клюкой, зажатой в иссушенной старческой руке и разражалась громкими ругательствами в адрес предполагаемого возмутителя её спокойствия. Эд и вовсе старался не выходить с этой вздорной фрау никуда, для Ноа это было слишком рискованно, поэтому заботы о старухе свалились на плечи Ала, который, как, впрочем, и всегда, проявлял недюжинные дипломатические способности и смягчал ситуации, вызванные наступающим delirium senilis.*

Вскоре молодые люди притерпелись и к кошачье-старушечьей вони, и к вечной сырости, и к тому, что, говоря с почтенной фрау, приходилось орать так, словно до Мюнхена они собирались не доезжать, а докричаться. И постепенно личные разговоры из едва слышного шёпота превратились в тихие беседы вполголоса, а выгул мальтийской болонки перестал казаться каторгой. Прежде, чем двигаться дальше, стоило хоть что-то заработать. И тут Эдварду пришлось признать, что он неоправданно погорячился, выдвинувшись через всю страну без мало-мальской подготовки. Теперь они застряли в «этой чертовой дыре», как окрестил этот город и их местное пристанище Элрик-старший, на неопределённое время.

Эд и Ал брались за любую работу, от замены заболевшего или ушедшего в запой почтальона до доставки цветов от незадачливых нерешительных кавалеров их дамам сердца. Только денег с такой работы было, что наплакали Феликс и Лео, которые были весьма и весьма жизнерадостными, хотя и вздорными котами, а ни на что более квалифицированное Элриков не брали. Радовало то, что старуха, несмотря на всю свою склочность, их подкармливала и в целом, была весьма добра.

 

***

Веллер, получив информацию из достоверного источника, недовольно барабанил пальцами по столу. Выходило, мальчишки и грязная цыганская девка ничего не знали о местонахождении того-самого-предмета, который был так нужен ему и Безногому. Всё складывалось как нельзя хуже: столько лет они искали это чёртово изобретение, сделали ставку — и впустую! А ведь искомое могло совершенно изменить весь мир. И заставить не только НСДАП, но и союзников, и вообще весь мир плясать под их дудку. С другой стороны, стало очевидно, что эта троица явно заинтересована в том, чтобы найти _это_. Веллер закурил и, пуская кольца дыма, в очередной раз задумался над следующими шагами. Безногому вовсе не обязательно знать, что у Элриков нет того, что им нужно. Он будет убежден, что они ему попросту врут. А братья будут рыть носом землю, лишь бы найти потерянное. Сам же Веллер, в свою очередь, пустит ищеек по их следу, и, сделав чужими руками всю работу, станет единоличным обладателем вожделенного, пока Безногий и Элрики будут увлечены выяснением отношений и поиском правды.

Сейчас главное было не передержать Ульриха на скамье запасных — мальчишке нельзя позволить растерять запал. Не зря же он старательно создавал в его глазах культ его почившей матери и подчеркивал уникальность самого юнца! А что до Элриков — пусть повертятся здесь, в мире без своей хвалёной алхимии! Конечно, стоило понаблюдать за ними ещё недельку-другую: уж очень занятно они пытались заработать хоть сколько-нибудь пфеннигов и гуляли с невоспитанной болонкой и её одиозной хозяйкой. У Готфрида Веллера в последнее время в жизни почти не осталось места развлечениям, и это хоть ненадолго скрашивало его пресное существование.

 

***

В превосходно обставленной оранжерее, в которой находилось множество различных экзотических растений, стояло инвалидное кресло новейшей модели, в котором восседал среднего возраста человек. У него не было ног чуть выше колена и мочек обоих ушей. Он любовался растениями — а особенными его фаворитами были кактусы — и гладил сидящего у него на коленях ухоженного ангорского кота.

— Ну что, Вилли, — обратился он к мохнатому другу, — совсем скоро мы получим обратно то, над чем работали долгие и долгие годы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Delirium senilis — старческое слабоумие


	7. Глава 6: Abeunt studia in mores/Занятия налагают отпечаток на характер

_We're not afraid to die_  
We're not afraid to lose our minds  
We're not afraid to face the things we left behind  
We're not afraid to cry  
We're not afraid to kiss the sky  
We're not afraid to face the things we left behind

_Pain «Not Afraid to Die»_

Кимбли ненавидел оставаться в долгу. Поэтому, когда Леонор предложила ему, пока он не получит разрешение от врача на возвращение к активной жизни и не найдет работу, помочь с перемещениями отца и её на работу и с работы, а Марии — до продуктового рынка, Зольф немедленно согласился. Впрочем, увидев «малютку Остина»* ярко-красного цвета, отчего-то тяжело вздохнул, но даже охотно пошел на контакт с местной дорожной полицией и сдал экзамен, немало удивив господ полицейских своими навыками — здешние автомобили, как ни странно, совсем не отличались от аместрийских.

А когда выпал снег, позвал Ласт в поездку по ночному Мюнхену. Рубиновая «семёрка» под его ловким управлением сначала разогналась до немыслимых тридцати семи-сорока миль в час**, а потом и вовсе стала выписывать небывалые фигуры! Девушка мелодично смеялась, ощущая как захватывает дух от того, как, казалось бы, привычная и степенная машина, проскальзывая задними колесами по снегу, поднимая белый фонтан брызг, выписывает изящный круг за кругом… А Зольф смотрел на неё своими темными глазами, закусывал нижнюю губу и улыбался.

Но улыбался Кимбли ровным счетом до того момента, пока из очередного поворота в ореоле летящего из-под колёс снега, он не вылетел прямиком на патрульный автомобиль. В управляемом скольжении «семёрка» описала широкую дугу вокруг застывших в ужасе полицейских и остановилась прямо напротив окна их машины. Зольф взял в руки документы и, вежливо улыбаясь, вышел навстречу изрядно вспотевшему полицмейстеру.

Ласт наблюдала, как Кимбли, словно извиняясь, пожимал плечами и что-то рассказывал патрульному, показывал свои бумаги, после, видимо, вёл с ним светскую беседу, пока тот курил. После мужчины пожали друг другу руки, и Зольф, явно довольный собой, вернулся за руль.

— Не перестаю удивляться людям, — усмехнулся он. — Казалось бы — поймал нарушителя, а он мне вместо санкций про вакансию на химическом заводе рассказывает.

 

***

Директор завода-филиала крупного предприятия BASF***, херр Освальд Берг, только глянув на диплом и рабочую книжку Зольфа, тут же определил его в лабораторию, как он выразился, «на первое время», чётко дав понять, что если квалификация херра Кимблера их устроит — а, скорее всего, она их более чем устроит, раз уж несколько лет назад устроила начальство их другого филиала, — то повышения он может ждать в самое что ни на есть ближайшее время. Устроил экскурсию на будущее рабочее место, выдал должностные инструкции, пообещал «относительно приличное жалование» и наказал приходить на следующий день. Тяжко повздыхал над врачебным заключением, помолчал при упоминании об Оппау**** и вежливо распрощался.

Кимбли же, хотя и не показывал вида, несколько волновался перед первым рабочим днем: хотя он старательно впитывал все знания, которые ему было положено иметь по окончании университета для устройства на подобную работу, ощущал себя несколько не в своей тарелке. Да и слишком многое было пока непонятно. Однако, с точки зрения рабочего процесса проблем не возникло, даже напротив, хотя пока работа была примитивной и даже несколько скучной. Зато общение со здешними людьми преподнесло несколько сюрпризов. Во-первых, здесь явно витали революционные веяния, а к чему приводят революции, бывший алхимик прекрасно знал, и его длинный нос уже отчетливо чуял запах войны, витающий в воздухе. Во-вторых, люди здесь обожали тайное и оккультное и, совершенно точно, сбивались в тайные общества по интересам. В-третьих, они постоянно пили пиво. И если первые два пункта вызывали у Зольфа приятное покалывание в кончиках пальцев и желание так или иначе поучаствовать, то третий вызывал глухое раздражение: пивом пахло всё, особенно после обеденного перерыва.

— О, простите, а что это у вас такое на руках? — догнал его на выходе из столовой долговязый молодой человек с неприлично длинными тёмными волосами.

Кимбли усмехнулся. В былые времена подобный вопрос в неподходящее время в неподходящем месте мог бы стать последним. Но не здесь и не сейчас.

— Простите, я не представился, я — Хельмут, — он протянул длинную потную ладонь, — Хельмут Шлезингер.

На них внимательно смотрели остальные — новенький многим показался странным и они были не прочь услышать, что же это, чёрт возьми, такое на его ладонях.

— Зольф Кимблер, — улыбнувшись одними губами, представился алхимик, принимая рукопожатие и отмечая про себя, что надо бы навестить уборную и вымыть руки с мылом.

— А что же до этого, — он развел руки в стороны, словно бы показывая открытые ладони в обманчиво безопасном жесте — аместрийцы уже пустились бы врассыпную при виде подобной картины, — последствия глупого студенческого спора. — Кимбли весело сверкнул глазами, как бы исподволь играя на публику. — Неужели вас никогда не брали на слабо?

Казалось, половина присутствующих разом потеряла интерес к татуировкам этого странного новенького — подумаешь, какие только глупости не творят студенты за закрытыми дверями. Просто одним хватает ума не совершать настолько явные спонтанно-экзальтированные поступки, а у других такие вот клейма на всю жизнь остаются.

— А-а-а, — разочарованно протянул Шлезингер, — а я-то думал, вы алхимией увлекаетесь.

Некоторые из сидящих брезгливо покачали головами. Этот новичок просто ещё не знал, что долговязый — нечто вроде местного посмешища — вечно носится, как дурак, со всякими конспирологическими теориями да оккультными знаниями.

— Ну что вы, какому же химику в юности не импонировала алхимия? — приподнял бровь Кимбли. — Наше сознание проходит в познании свой путь так же, как его проходило человечество до нас на протяжении истории, только в рамках одного индивида. Так что не спешите делать выводы, — он лукаво подмигнул.

— А вы состоите в обществе Туле? — понизив голос до шёпота, вопросил Хельмут.

Кажется, первый рабочий день принес значительно больше, чем ожидал Багровый. Об обществе Туле ему вскользь рассказывала Ласт, как об организации, которую стоило изучить попристальнее и, возможно, присоединиться к нему. Общество, по слухам, изучало легендарную страну Туле и наследие пропавшей Атлантиды, в том числе и мистическое. Выходцы из Аместриса надеялись, что знания, аккумулированные в этой общине помогут им приблизиться к разгадке Врат.

Убедив легковерного собеседника в своем исключительном интересе к древним развитым цивилизациям и их возможному вкладу в величие современной Германии, Зольф вежливо распрощался и направился, согласно плану, в уборную — мыть руки.

Стараясь не разбрызгивать гулко льющуюся в стальную раковину воду, бывший подрывник вымыл руки и направился к сомнительной чистоты канаве писсуара.

— Нам тут халатность, как в Оппау, не нужна, — прошипел голос за его левым ухом, обдав Зольфа жарким пивным духом.

Кимбли мысленно выругался. У них — а их за его спиной было двое — явно была фора. По заводу с его появлением тут же прошел слух, что на момент взрыва начальником одного из цехов по производству компонентов взрывчатых веществ являлся не кто иной, как новый их сотрудник, одетый в слишком светлый для зимы костюм со старомодным аскотом, прикрывающим шею, и с весьма подозрительными татуировками на руках. Да ещё и пониженный до старшего лаборанта! Кимбли, узнав о такой коллизии, немедленно набрался наглости и запросил выписку из своего табеля присутствия на рабочем месте, и ему несказанно повезло — тот, чьи документы оказались у него волею судеб и Ласт, на момент кошмарного взрыва находился в отпуске.

— Слышал, или оглох? — грубо спросил второй, толкая Зольфа в плечо.

Противно заныло под ложечкой. Это более всего напомнило эпизод при перевозке заключенных в тюрьму Централа — тогда у него почти так же были связаны руки, и агрессоров было больше одного. Но здесь его репутация — по крайней мере, пока, — была несколько лучше.

— Давайте не будем устраивать беспорядки на рабочем месте, — спешно застегивая штаны и продолжая стоять спиной к оппонентам, мягко проговорил Кимбли.

— Вы ничего обо мне не знаете, я о вас ничего не знаю — можем на этой оптимистичной ноте и разойтись, — казалось, он улыбался.

— Мы знаем достаточно о том, что благодаря таким кускам дерьма, как ты, на воздух взлетел почти весь город! — вскипел тот, кто стоял слева. — А ты же знаешь, где самое место дерьму?

Зольф ушел с траектории удара кулака, метившего ему в затылок — слишком медленным был его здешний противник, а Кимбли был мельче и привык к совершенно иному уровню подготовки своих оппонентов, — и почти незаметным движением слегка толкнул нападавшего вперед, отчего тот, потеряв равновесие, оказался лицом в канаве писсуара. Второй растерялся и отшатнулся, чему бывший алхимик несказанно обрадовался — он был не в той форме, чтобы вступать в сколько-нибудь серьёзную схватку.

— Кажется, ваш друг оступился, — равнодушно заметил Кимбли, отходя к раковине, чтобы ещё раз демонстративно вымыть руки. — И да, вы правы — дерьму здесь самое место.

 

***

Кимбли был немало удивлен, когда получил от коллег приглашение сходить с ними в четверг в пивную — ему казалось, к нему относятся чересчур настороженно и недоверчиво, хотя после инцидента в уборной, кажется, перестали считать задохликом-интеллигентом, которого в честном бою один на один можно победить даже при помощи сопли, не то что добрым бюргерским кулаком. От предложения он вежливо отказался, сославшись на временные ограничения в потребляемой пище и питье, вызванные досадной тяжёлой травмой в недалеком прошлом, однако Ласт предупредила его, что в дальнейшем хотя бы иногда стоит не отрываться от коллектива, дабы не вызвать кривотолков.

А кривотолков было уже достаточно: начиная от того, где и как он жил, почему не имел семьи, не страдал в начале рабочей недели от похмелья и не посещал местный бордель. Работяги Зольфу пришлись не по душе — поддерживать их разговоры ему было неинтересно, выделенная зона ответственности быстро наскучила и, хотя он продолжал отдавать работе всего себя, Кимбли погрузился в подобие уныния. Ему казалось, что он, подобно Слоссу, роет бессмысленный туннель, находясь в обществе стада баранов. Так продолжалось, пока его цепкий взгляд не остановился на ошибке в инструкции и Зольф, к неудовольствию остальных лаборантов, остановил процесс и пошел разбираться с вышестоящим отделом.

Из вышестоящего отдела Кимбли получил сразу два напутствия: одно — к Вальтеру Хердту и, даже возможно, шёпотом — к группе самого Фрица Габера и научных чтений в Обществе кайзера Вильгельма*****, а второе, более приземленное, к директору Освальду Бергу.

— Вы превзошли мои ожидания на целую неделю, — хмыкнул директор, закуривая сигарету и протягивая портсигар Зольфу.

— Рад работать на благо, — улыбнулся Кимбли, отказываясь от сигарет и сцепляя пальцы в замок.

Берг рассматривал его сквозь завесу табачного дыма и думал. Кимблер был для него своего рода загадкой. Явно амбициозный и конфликтный, по мнению Освальда, Зольф мог претендовать на его место. Стоило понаблюдать, потому как, с одной стороны, он явно разбирался в вопросе и мог поработать на процветание его предприятия, но с другой, уступать свое кресло Берг никому не собирался.

— С понедельника приступите, — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно постановил директор.

— Так точно, — ухмыльнулся химик.

Это обещало быть более интересным.

 

***

Доктор Вольфганг Краузе обвел штат сотрудников глазами.

— Коллеги, у вас есть возможность повысить квалификацию по следующим направлениям, — он достал клочок бумаги, исписанный убористым нечитаемым почерком и стал похож на сказочного мага, читающего заклинание, — хирургия, урология, гинекология, санитарно-гигиеническое направление, медицинская антропология, пульмонология, — он убрал измятую бумажку в карман халата. — Желающие?

Фиалковые глаза Леонор загорелись хищным блеском. Накануне они с Зольфом обсуждали накаляющуюся ситуацию, а её союзник, кажется, был не прочь насладиться грохочущей канонадой поступью войны. А чтобы не оказаться перемолотыми уже готовящимися жерновами, им необходимо было стать полезными. Особенно это касалось её — здесь она была еврейкой, а это налагало определённые досадные ограничения. Эта возможность была как нельзя кстати.

— Желающие, подойдите ко мне после собрания, — повторил врач, — я расскажу вам о деталях.

 

***

— Руководитель цеха? — глаза Леонор округлились. — Поздравляю! Это можно назвать выходом на качественно новый уровень.

Она сидела напротив него за столом в его комнате, пока они чинно обсуждали произошедшее за последние дни на работе за бокалом вина.

— Да, я, откровенно говоря, надеюсь, что и круг общения там будет несколько более, — Кимбли поморщился, — интеллектуальный. У тебя есть новости?

Ласт обворожительно улыбнулась и принялась рассказывать о предложении их штату сотрудников. Теперь настала очередь Зольфа радоваться за союзницу. Рассказывая ему о направлениях, предложенных им, гомункул скинула с ноги изящную туфлю и протянула ногу в шелковом чулке к стулу собеседника. Когда пальцы её ноги коснулись уже натянутой ткани брюк, алхимик не подал вида.

— Выбор направления напрямую зависит от того, чем ты хочешь заниматься, — невозмутимо проговорил он, задумчиво водя пальцем по краю бокала.

— О, — протянула она, облизав губы, — я хочу испытывать человеческий организм на прочность.

Нога двигалась под столом всё активнее. Зольф продолжал делать вид, что ничего не происходит, хотя давалось ему это не так легко, как он демонстрировал.

— Антропология — отличный выбор, — мечтательно протянул Кимбли, откидываясь на спинку стула, заводя руки за голову и наблюдая за ней из-под опущенных ресниц.

Ласт молниеносным движением нырнула под стол и появилась уже с этой стороны у ног Зольфа. Он приподнял её под локоть и посадил к себе на колени, скользнув рукой в разрез юбки.

— Я совершенно не знаю химию, а по ней, между прочим, экзамен, — выдохнула она ему в ухо, оторвавшись губами от шрама на шее. — Но я знаю того, кто может мне в этом помочь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Малютка Остин» — Austin 7, бюджетный автомобиль, популярный в Европе в те годы  
> **37-40 миль/ч — примерно 60-65 км/ч, по паспорту предельная скорость Austin 7 с 4 цилиндрами и 0,75-литровым движком — 65 км/ч  
> ***BASF — «Badische Anilin-und Soda-Fabrik», то есть «Баденская фабрика по изготовлению анилина и соды», химический концерн  
> ****Оппау — имеется ввиду взрыв на химическом заводе в Оппау — тяжёлая техногенная катастрофа, произошедшая 21 сентября 1921 года на химическом предприятии компании BASF  
> *****Общество кайзера Вильгельма — с 1911 по 1948 гг. организация, объединявшая научно-исследовательские институты Германии   
> Фриц Габер — немецкий химик, лауреат Нобелевской премии по химии, которую Габер получил за его вклад в осуществление синтеза аммиака (процесс Габера), необходимого для производства удобрения и взрывчатки  
> Вальтер Хердт - немецкий химик из группы Фрица Габера, в 1922 году их группой был разработан «Циклон Б»


	8. Глава 7: Misericordia — infirma/Милосердие — удел слабых

_Shut up, silence_  
Add a little violence  
And offend and pretend  
And defend and demand my compliance  
<…>  
So what are you waiting for?  
You got what you asked for  
Did it fix what was wrong with you?  
Are you less than?  
Go and look what you gone done  
Welcome oblivion  
Did it fix what was wrong with you?  
Are you less than?

_Nine Inch Nails «Less Than»_

Первый же день на новой должности ознаменовался конфликтом. О дотошности Зольфа даже по меркам здешнего менталитета были готовы слагать легенды.

Зольф мысленно выругался, просмотрев перепечатанные инструкции. Кто только набирает таких работников… Зато теперь в его кабинете была кнопка громкой связи, которой он тут же воспользовался.

— Фройляйн Мозер, ко мне в кабинет, — чуть надтреснуто передал его голос приёмник.

— Вот зануда! — притворно вздохнула Гретхен, поправляя белокурые локоны. — Девочки, не поминайте лихом, если что!

— Вертихвостка, — басовито резюмировала крупная женщина средних лет, сидевшая за соседней печатной машинкой. — В текст надо смотреть, а не в зеркало, тогда и вопросов к тебе не будет!

Сидевшая поодаль Ева только покачала головой: не по душе ей была прямолинейная грубость старшей коллеги, но и безудержного кокетства Гретхен она не разделяла. Особенно, направленного на их нынешнего начальника — он девушке решительно не нравился, хотя прямых поводов к негативному отношению и не давал — или попросту не успел? Впрочем, раздумья Евы прервала скрипнувшая дверь.

— Что, уже? — хохотнув, испытующе посмотрела на коллегу старшая.

— Перепечатывать, — тяжело вздохнула машинистка.

— Ну ты уж в этот раз постарайся, разиня! И помяни моё слово — не так надо привлекать внимание этого педанта, не так! И дался он тебе…

Гретхен подобралась — вот уж кому-кому, а не толстухе Берте ей советы давать! Пусть и дальше кормит своего Фрица тушёной капустой и по четвергам из пивных со скалкой наперевес вылавливает! А ей повезёт. И всё-всё будет, как в сказке — что с того, что ей уже целых двадцать два и за душой трое младших братьев, отец-алкоголик и заложенный за долги дом. А новоиспеченный начальник мало того, что вежлив, симпатичен и явно зарабатывает больше всех трёх машинисток вместе взятых, да ещё и, поговаривают, не пьёт. И в бордель не ходит. Берта, дура, как услышала, покачала круглой головой и припечатала, мол, извращенец. Гретхен аж поперхнулась от возмущения — то, что Берте жемчужины не досталось, не означает, что не достанется Гретхен! Но пока начальник был сух и отстранён, поэтому в кудрявой головке завтрашней принцессы созрел план, который не имел шансов на провал.

В предвкушении триумфа белокурая машинистка наскоро перепечатала заново инструкции, передала на проверку и принялась ждать судьбоносного момента, который, казалось, вот-вот наступит и положит конец бесславному существованию, открыв врата в новую лучшую жизнь.

Дверь из кабинета начальника распахнулась, и на пороге показался он собственной персоной. Кимбли прошёл к столу Гретхен, небрежным жестом бросил всю стопку бумаг на столешницу и, положив обе ладони на гладкую поверхность стола, сверху вниз уставился немигающим взглядом, которому бы позавидовала самая ядовитая в мире змея, в голубые глаза машинистки.

— Я понимаю, что в том, что кто-то взял на работу сотрудника, не отличающего азотную кислоту от азотистой нет вашей вины, — вкрадчиво начал Зольф, — также я понимаю, что вашей вины нет в том, что по наследству вам достались весьма посредственные интеллектуальные данные. Я могу понять, что уделять внимание скучным формулам — не предел мечтаний юной девушки. Однако, — он резко выпрямился, — вы оказались не способны правильно перепечатать отчетливо написанный текст три раза подряд. Это заставляет меня усомниться в вашем профессионализме, а в моем отделе не будет непрофессиональных сотрудников. Довожу до вашего сведения, что докладная записка о ваших достижениях сей же час ляжет на стол к начальству. У меня нет полномочий решать вашу дальнейшую судьбу в рамках предприятия, но я сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы в этом отделе вы больше не работали. Из-за таких, как вы, и происходят катастрофы, вроде Оппау. Можете гордиться собой.

Он повернулся к машинистке спиной и направился к кабинету Берга. Ева и Берта ошарашено переглянулись: они слышали, что новый начальник личность странная и мало кому по душе, также они прекрасно знали, что Гретхен не блещет умом, но чтобы так…

В кудрявой головке Гретхен же все нарисованные воображаемые идиллические картинки разлетелись мириадами осколков. Если она сейчас лишится работы — страшно подумать, что будет!

— Херр Кимблер, подождите, пожалуйста, подождите! — она неловко побежала вслед за ним.

— Что-то ещё? — сухо поинтересовался он, остановившись на лестнице. 

Хотя он стоял на несколько ступенек ниже, девушку не покидало ощущение, что он смотрит на неё сверху вниз.

— Пожалуйста, не надо докладную, не выгоняйте меня, я буду внимательнее… — её лицо пошло красными пятнами, по щекам поползли мокрые дорожки.

Зольф поджал губы. Он терпеть не мог халатности, особенно в таком деле. А также он терпеть не мог тех, кто был не готов взять на себя ответственность за свои ошибки. Вот ему что-то мироздание не спешило отваливать ничего авансом — а что же до второй жизни… Так он этого не просил. И ещё неизвестно, как карта ляжет — может, лучше было умереть?..

— Я что хотите, сделаю… — она подбежала к нему и схватила мокрой от слёз рукой за лацкан пиджака.

Кимбли сомкнул пальцы на запястье девицы и оторвал её руку от себя, впрочем, не ослабляя хватки. Прищурившись, недобро посмотрел прямо в распахнутые глаза, мокрые от слёз.

— Всё, что хочу, говорите? — тихим елейным голосом переспросил он. 

Гретхен быстро закивала.

— Так уж и всё? — ядовито переспросил он, не разрывая зрительного контакта и приблизив своё лицо к её.

Девушке на минуту стало страшно. Химик уже не казался ей столь привлекательным, как раньше. Кто же знал, что за мысли и желания таились в этой аккуратно причёсанной голове с ледяным взглядом?

— Нет, — хлёстко проговорил Зольф. — Мне было нужно от вас только то, чтобы вы хорошо выполняли свою работу. Но вы и этого, видимо, не можете.

Он отпустил девушку и, сделав шаг вниз по лестнице, остановился и, не оборачиваясь, тихо процедил:

— И запомните одну вещь. Никогда, слышите, никогда не делайте подобных предложений тем, от кого зависите.

 

***

— Догнала на свою голову? — протягивая носовой платок и укоризненно качая головой, пробасила Берта, закуривая папиросу.

Услышав сбивчивый рассказ, Ева, сидевшая в стороне, нахмурилась. По её мнению, глупая и мечтательная Гретхен очень легко отделалась от этого типа.

— Говорила же я тебе — извращенец он! Послушала б старую, не ревела бы сейчас, дура, — стряхивая пепел, увещевала басом старшая машинистка товарку. — Кто тебе мешал спокойно работать? Эх, жалко, перевелся херр Лысый в Берлин, вот уж с ним всё просто и понятно было…

При упоминании бывшего начальника Гретхен замотала головой. Вот уж не хватало: этот вечно скидывал на них часть работы, орал, не выбирая выражений и вечно норовил влезть фройляйн Мозер, как самой молодой, под юбку, периодически намекая, что с потерей этой работы ей открыта лишь одна дорога ночной «романтики» в отблесках красных фонарей. Уж лучше этот несносный придира. Наверное… Вот говорила ей старуха — не так надо привлекать его внимание, и ведь права была…

— Не жалко, — сквозь слёзы возразила блондинка, — вот ни капельки не жалко! Он был противный, толстый, старый и руки распускал!

— А этот не распускает, а ты один чёрт ревешь, дуреха, — ласково проворчала «старуха». — Ну, будет тебе, может, и не выкинут тебя в шлюхи, — она раздавила толстыми пальцами окурок в пепельнице.

На пороге, словно из ниоткуда, возникли Кимбли и Берг. На лице директора подразделения читалось плохо скрываемое раздражение. Мозер спешно вытирала платочком покрасневшие глаза и размазавшуюся тушь.

— Гретхен Мозер, — бесцветно обратился Берг к машинистке, — сегодня можете быть свободны, завтра с утра ко мне в кабинет, будем решать вашу дальнейшую судьбу. Вопросы?

Блондинка шумно вздохнула и разразилась новым потоком рыданий.

— Не увольняйте меня, херр Берг, я буду стараться…

— Не в первый раз слышу, — отмахнулся Освальд. — Пригласите меня к себе на чашку кофе, Зольф? — вопрос звучал скорее как утверждение.

— Разумеется, — растянул губы в подобии улыбки Кимбли. — Берта, будьте любезны, сделайте нам кофе, — он кивнул старшей машинистке.

— Чтоб он подавился этим кофе! — с чувством сказала Ева, едва за мужчинами закрылась дверь. — Злобный педант!

— Зря ты так сразу, — покачала головой Берта, — может, он ещё ничего.

Ева, хмыкнув, ничего не ответила, наблюдая, как зарёванная подруга собирает вещи, а потом резко встала, обняла Гретхен и принялась гладить по золотым кудрям.

 

***

— Я понимаю ваше негодование, Зольф, — Берг побарабанил по столу пальцами, — но не могу согласиться с вашим решением. Увольнение — крайняя мера.

— То есть, я правильно понял, — голос Кимбли был предельно ровным, — что подобный прецедент — недостаточный повод для вышеозначенной меры? — он сцепил руки в замок и дотронулся большими пальцами до подбородка. — Что же тогда достаточный повод? Провокация взрыва на всём предприятии?

Директор тяжело вздохнул. Ему горячо рекомендовали Кимблера как высококлассного специалиста. Только вот в придачу к его квалификации, похоже, поставлялся невыносимый характер вкупе с полным нежеланием идти на компромисс.

В дверь постучали — Берта принесла кофе. Весьма недурный, на вкус Зольфа, впрочем, он тут же подумал, что надо будет поговорить с ней, чтобы добавляла пряности.

— Мне безразлично, кого вы сюда посадите: хоть старуху, хоть одноногого ветерана войны, — продолжил он, когда дверь за женщиной закрылась. — Мне — как и вам! — нужно, чтобы эти бумаги, — алхимик приподнял и постучал по столу стопкой распечатанных инструкций, — дошли до цеха без идиотских и опасных ошибок.

Берг покачал головой. Он уже знал, куда перевести молоденькую девчонку, он даже представлял себе, кого можно воткнуть на её место. Но если подобное продолжится, то придётся переводить этого гения в лабораторию. Чтобы работал только со своими пробирками — их-то он точно до слёз не доведёт при всём желании. Хотя Освальду сейчас казалось, что такой, как Кимблер, даже если бы пробирки могли плакать, ни за что не позволит себе их обидеть — это же не люди.

— Я понял вас, Зольф. Завтра у вас будет новый сотрудник. Передайте фрау Крюгер, что она варит отличный кофе.

 

***

По окончании рабочего дня Кимбли вышел из кабинета, держа в руках портфель и шляпу, когда на него налетела Ева, весь день сидевшая тихо.

— Я не буду работать под вашим началом! — негромко, но уверенно проговорила девушка, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

Берта покачала головой и стряхнула пепел, наблюдая как на невозмутимом лице начальника приподнялась правая бровь.

— Пишите заявление херру Бергу, — пожал плечами бывший государственный алхимик, — это ваше право.

— Вы… вы… — она набрала воздуха в грудь. — Вы — бессердечный человек! Я не знаю, кем надо быть, чтобы спокойно работать под началом такого… такого…

Казалось, она подбирает слова, которых попросту не было в её лексиконе. Кимбли гадал: покрепче или политературнее желала высказаться девушка, но вскоре ему это надоело.

— Вы закончили попытки подобрать эпитет для определения моей, несомненно, омерзительной натуры? — сардонически поинтересовался он. — Если да — можете собирать вещи, я здесь никого не удерживаю и вообще, — он криво усмехнулся, —  
насильно мил не будешь. Фрау Крюгер, — повернулся он к Берте, — вы остаётесь или мне просить полностью переформировать штат моих подчинённых?

Берта выпустила облако дыма. Ей было все равно. Этот, в отличие от своего предшественника, был вежлив, не сыпал скабрёзностями и не просил принести ему коньяка посреди рабочего дня. Конечно, ей было жалко дурёху Гретхен, но она была сама виновата. И пусть не говорит, что она, Берта, её не предупреждала!

— Остаюсь, херр Кимблер, куда ж я денусь, — улыбнулась машинистка.

— Отлично, — он кивнул с полуулыбкой, на сей раз даже искренней. — Тогда у меня есть пара пожеланий по кофе.


	9. Глава 8: Casus incurabilis/Неизлечимый случай

_I'm a man with a one track mind_  
So much to do in one lifetime  
Not a man for compromise and where's and why's and living lies  
So I'm living it all, yes I'm living it all  
And I'm giving it all, and I'm giving it all  
I want it all  
It ain't much I'm asking, if you want the truth  
Here's to the future  
<…>  
I want it all, I want it all, I want it all and I want it now 

_Queen «I Want It All»_

Придя на работу, Зольф обнаружил на месте Гретхен фройляйн Лангефельд, бывшую секретаршу директора. Девушка была явно обеспокоена переводом в новый отдел и нервно ожидала инструктажа, теребя длинными пальцами подол юбки и поджимая тонкие губы. Однако, Ева никуда не делась.

— Вы всё ещё здесь, фройляйн Вайс? — вложив как можно больше яда в невинный вопрос, поинтересовался Кимбли.

Девушка нервно повела плечами и покраснела до корней рыжих волос. Как она ни просила директора Берга перевести её «куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от этого ужасного человека», Освальд с притворным сочувствием порылся в папках, повздыхал и категорически отказал. Еве казалось, что весь мир восстал против неё, а эти двое попросту сговорились, чтобы сжить её со свету. И Гретхен. При мысли о Гретхен девушке всё время становилось не по себе, и она никак не могла понять причину столь странной реакции. Они были знакомы давно, со старшей школы, и Еве всегда хотелось оберегать младшую подругу, хотя и младше-то она была всего на несколько месяцев… И сейчас, когда они впервые за достаточно долгое время оказались в разных отделах, Еву не покидала беспричинная тревога за судьбу подруги. Всё ведь было так хорошо, а стоило явиться этому… этому… Она не могла придумать наименование для описания всей омерзительности его личности даже в уме — казалось, ни одно из слов не могло передать её чувств и эмоций.

— Увы, — сквозь зубы процедила она и, словно принимая вызов, посмотрела прямо в его ледяные глаза.

Он просто пожал плечами и, не удостоив девушку даже ответным взглядом, пригласил в кабинет новенькую, попросив Берту принести им кофе.

Йоханна Лангефельд окинула кабинет цепким взглядом, чуть дольше задержав его на столе, и принялась слушать инструкции нового начальника. Он говорил коротко, понятно и по существу, настоятельно попросил обращаться со всеми вопросами непосредственно к нему и вообще, производил достаточно неплохое впечатление. Бывшая секретарша директора с некоторым напряжением гадала, придется ли ей и здесь выполнять, так сказать, _дополнительные обязанности_ , но, кажется, ничто не предвещало подобного развития событий.

Берта и Йоханна быстро нашли общий язык как между собой, так и со своим несколько отстранённым, но очень ценящим качественную работу начальником, Ева же день ото дня становилась все раздражительнее и беспокойнее. Впрочем, Зольфу не было никакого дела до этого, пока листы, выходившие из её печатной машинки не содержали ошибок. А ошибок Ева, по крайней мере пока, не допускала. Хотя и с вопросами к нему никогда не подходила, в отличие от её коллег. Понаблюдав некоторое время, Кимбли пришел к выводу, что она либо внимательно слушает его ответы коллегам, либо посылает их к нему со своими вопросами. Рассудив, что пока это не его проблема, алхимик запомнил этот факт и отложил в долгий ящик.

В один из дней Берг вызвал его к себе. Как Зольф и подозревал, в его приёмной сидела изрядно погрустневшая Гретхен. Она была вежлива, но избегала смотреть в сторону бывшего начальника.

— Зольф, приветствую, — Освальд пожал Кимбли руку. — Садитесь. Вино, коньяк, кофе?

— Нет, благодарю, — холодно отказался Кимбли.

— Не бойтесь, она вас не отравит, — съязвил директор, подмигнув секретарше, от чего та залилась краской. — Впрочем, дело ваше.

Отослав Гретхен прочь, Берг посерьезнел и принялся рассказывать о грядущих планах. Головной офис BASF спустил в филиалы разнарядку о проведении совместных разработок с AGFA* для вероятного последующего объединения в один концерн. Так как обе компании уже давно занимались производством не только анилина, соды и фотопластин, сейчас было принято решение и получено финансирование на крупные полевые испытания новых модификаций взрывчатки. Разумеется, Берг был крайне заинтересован в присутствии нового руководителя цеха на данном мероприятии. Посему из кабинета начальства бывший государственный алхимик вышел с направлением на медицинское освидетельствование у местного врача.

 

***

Кимбли чудовищно раздражали эти формальности. Вот стоило его начальству вспомнить о ранении — так получите и распишитесь, направление к врачу. Надо, видите ли, убедиться, что его хрупкому здоровью — тьфу, какая формулировка мерзостная! — не повредят испытания взрывчатых веществ на полигоне. Подумать только…

Он шёл к врачу, приписанному к предприятию, с тяжёлым сердцем: здешняя медицина все ещё была для алхимика загадкой, а он терпеть не мог неопределённости, столь непосредственно касавшейся его личности. Однако спектр далеко не самых позитивных эмоций наполнил его душу в тот момент, когда он увидел врача. Та же выправка, тот же тяжёлый уставший взгляд и вечный запах табака, тот же голос и, разумеется, то же лицо.

— Вы — Зольф Кимблер? — даже не подняв глаз от стола, беспорядочно заваленного бумагами, буркнул врач.

— Да, это я, — просто ответил Кимбли, гадая, кто перед ним: тот ли самый доктор Нокс или его чертовски удачная копия.

То ли копия, то ли оригинал не спешил поднимать глаз на пациента; он только больше и больше мрачнел, читая выписной эпикриз, вклеенный в карту. Мгновения словно забывались, затормаживали бег и превращались в секунды, минуты томительного ожидания.

— Чего же вы, собственно, от меня хотите? — доктор воззрился неприязненным взглядом в глаза Кимбли. — Разрешения ехать на испытания взрывчатки через… — он задумчиво посмотрел на календарь, — три с половиной месяца? После того, как вы чуть не погибли во время взрыва? Вы серьёзно?

— Да, разумеется, вполне серьёзно, — вежливо ответил Зольф, сдерживая нарастающее раздражение.

Этот тип ему не нянька, а врач — неужели так сложно подписать эту чёртову справку!

— Об этом не может быть и речи, — отрезал «Нокс», что-то записывая в карту.

Этого ему не хватало! В этом мире, без алхимии и (пока что) без понимания того, куда двигаться дальше, — ещё и без взрывов? На фрустрацию такого толка бывший майор был категорически не согласен!

— Но почему? Я уже здоров, — попытался было возразить Кимбли.

Доктор изучающе уставился колким взглядом на подрывника. Казалось, он думал о чем-то своём.

— Вы были на передовой? — голос прозвучал резко.

От неожиданного вопроса Кимбли слегка дёрнулся, как от удара. С чего бы врачу задавать такие вопросы?

— Нет, я работал в тылу, — покачал он головой.

По здешней легенде Зольф Кимблер был ценным кадром, работавшим на благо отечественной науки на ниве пополнения боеприпасов. Только сейчас бывший алхимик почти кожей чувствовал, что задержи «Нокс» на нём взгляд подольше, и вся его версия распадётся пылью, словно слишком ветхий негодный костюм, обнажив неприглядную правду.

— Что ж… может, вам посетить психолога? — доктор продолжал испытующе смотреть на алхимика.

— Простите, но для чего?

Менее всего Зольфу хотелось оказаться под пристрастным допросом здешних мозговедов и мозгоправов. Он не слишком сомневался в том, что пройти подобное испытание ему в конечном итоге удастся, но пока он был недостаточно знаком со здешней средой, чтобы пускаться в столь рискованную авантюру.

— На ближайшие полгода даже думать забудьте про полевые испытания вашей взрывчатки. После ваших травм… — врач поправил очки на носу, — я вообще не понимаю, как после таких травм можно снова захотеть услышать подобные звуки и оказаться рядом.

Уже отойдя от кабинета, Кимбли открыл карту, чтобы посмотреть запись. «Рекомендован покой. Доктор Рихард Кунц».

 

***

Вернувшись домой, Зольф деликатно постучал в дверь комнаты Леонор. В этот день, сначала одаривший его надеждой, а после разбивший её на мириады мелких острых осколков, подпитывавших и без того разросшееся чувство собственной бесполезности, Кимбли более всего хотелось запереться в кабинете и, под звуки полюбившихся ему Вагнера и Берлиоза, предаться воспоминаниям. Однако он получил выполненный заказ: бывший алхимик поручил найденному по рекомендациям ювелиру найти ещё два таких же камня, как тот, что передала ему в госпитале Ласт, и оправить их в чернёное серебро. Сейчас он сжимал в руках гладкую чёрную коробочку, в которой на чёрном же бархате покоились две серёжки и кулон, камни в которых переливались оттенками самой крови, дарующей жизнь. Но только один из них в другом мире имел бы чудесную и чудовищную власть, только один из них ожил и являл бы собой мощнейший поток тысяч и тысяч жизней, заключенных в его обманчивый холод. Глотать камень алхимик пока что больше не хотел, но спрятать его стоило. А хочешь что-то спрятать надёжно — прячь на виду.

Леонор обрадовалась визиту алхимика, а он, увидев, как просияли её глаза, когда она провела по камням кончиком изящного пальца, даже ненадолго забыл о беспокоившем его враче и его вердикте.

— Какие красивые! — восторженно проговорила она, подарив ему поцелуй. — Ведь один из них — тот самый, так?

— Да, — Зольф довольно улыбнулся, продолжая обнимать тонкую талию, прикрытую тонким батистом домашнего платья.

— Кулон? — высказала предположение гомункул. — Хотя нет… Это было бы слишком просто.

Он немного отстранённо кивнул — толком отвлечься от своего глубокого разочарования у Кимбли не получалось. Впрочем, от проницательного взгляда Леонор его печаль не укрылась.

— Что произошло? — спросила она, посадив его на кресло и обнимая сзади.

Выслушав его рассказ, она нахмурилась: Ласт имела счастье наблюдать за алхимиком в Ишваре и понимала, чего ему так не хватало сейчас. А он, в свою очередь, давал ей надежду на возвращение домой, и если он сейчас опустит руки… Люди порой такие хрупкие! Этот, вроде, не такой, но кто же знает, где у него предел?

— А освидетельствование может быть только от этого врача? — если понадобится, она сможет уговорить доктора Краузе!

— Увы, — вздохнул Зольф. — Кажется, он возненавидел меня с первого взгляда. Даже спросил, не желаю ли я посетить психолога.

Ласт, поверхностно знавшая о том, как работают здешние психологи, порадовалась, что Кимбли все лишь дали совет, а не директиву.

— Он бы спросил у тебя, является ли твой пенис твоим идеалом, ** — рассмеялась она, садясь на него сверху и развязывая шейный платок.

— Видимо, я тяжело болен душой, если мои понятия об идеале по большей части лежат в несколько отличной от горизонтальной плоскости, мое Совершенство, — с ноткой самолюбования протянул алхимик, охотно перехватывая инициативу.

Он знал, что гомункулы стерильны и искренне порадовался тому, что в этом мире этот факт тоже непреложен: это означало, что он мог не заботиться ни о чём и просто наслаждаться тем, что считалось таким греховным и порочным — бесплодное сладострастие, не ведущее к продолжению рода.

Ласт же, в свою очередь, убедилась в том, что так просто этого человека до предела не довести. Он был достаточно изобретателен во всём: от поиска решений в сложившихся ситуациях до личного времяпрепровождения. Хотя чего она ждала от того, кто сумел сохранить себя в бушующем потоке стенающих душ философского камня и противостоять Прайду?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AGFA (нем. Aktein Gesellschaft fuer Anilin) — химическая компания, основанная в 1867 году в Берлине химиком Паулем Мендельсоном Бартольди, сыном известного композитора Феликса Мендельсона, и Карлом Александром фон Мартиусом  
> **По Фрейду: личность человека представлена тремя структурами: Оно (Ид), Я (Эго) и Супер-я (Супер-эго). Нашими основными инстинктами являются либидо и мортидо, по большей части мир вокруг мы воспринимаем через либидо. В Супер-эго есть функция, формирующая идеалы, соответственно, вопрос о пенисе весьма в духе фрейдистской парадигмы


	10. Глава 9: Falax species rerum/Внешность обманчива

_Dreams burnt to ashes so many times_  
Highest of mountains, still he climbs  
Ready to fly, cause he just can't stay  
Flame burning brighter with every day  
And his eyes are blazing with fire  
Longing for the deepest desire

 _  
__Stratovarius «Eagleheart»_

Эдвард, угрюмо глядя себе под ноги, брёл по мостовой по направлению к их временному пристанищу. На сегодня почта кончилась, да и было её немного. Зато теперь его карман стал тяжелее на целых тридцать пфеннигов. Он постоянно был голоден, потому что у старухи стол тоже от избытка яств не ломился, а их случайных заработков для поддержки штанов никак не хватало. И зачем они уехали тогда из Мюнхена? Можно же было попробовать все же наладить контакт с этим Хаусхоффером: он-то, в отличие от своей соратницы Дитлинде, не собирался причинять вреда его родному миру. Но все эти светлые мысли в горячую голову Элрика-старшего пришли лишь тогда, когда желудок изрядно опустел, причем, не у него одного. Алу же после возвращения его тела и долгой реабилитации подобная диета была и вовсе категорически противопоказана. Эд очень, очень надеялся найти бомбу и не допустить атомного армагеддона здесь — ему была небезразлична судьба этого странного, обделённого мира, но, похоже, решение ехать прочь из Баварии было ошибочным.

Он настолько увлекся собственными мыслями, что не заметил, как почти уперся в высокого благообразного мужчину с проседью в висках, закуривавшего на ветру сигарету.

— Прошу прощения, — абсолютно не извиняющимся тоном буркнул Элрик.

Правила предписывали ему извиниться, но, с другой стороны, — кто просил его тут стоять и закуривать?

— О, не переживайте, молодой человек, — приветливо улыбнулся стоящий, выпуская облачко дыма. — Прошу вас простить меня за назойливость, но вы, случаем, не сын Хоэнхайма?

Услышав имя отца, Эд сжал зубы. С одной стороны, он никак не мог простить этому человеку его ухода из семьи и всего того, к чему это привело, с другой — он так много не успел сказать и сделать до того, как…

— Откуда вы знаете отца? — нахмурившись, спросил Элрик.

Незнакомец смерил его изучающим, но достаточно дружелюбным взглядом.

— Это весьма долгая история, молодой человек, — улыбнулся мужчина, — она связана с обществом Туле, мистикой и поиском иных миров, — он говорил тоном то ли мечтателя, то ли философа. — Если вам интересно, мы могли бы зайти в местное кафе, чтобы не стоять на ветру, да и вы, как мне кажется, голодны.

Вместо ответа живот Элрика согласно заурчал. Эд сглотнул и, набравшись наглости, выпалил:

— А могу я позвать с нами моего младшего брата, господин… — Элрик замялся, сообразив, что не знает, с кем говорит.

— Веллер, — благожелательно кивнул мужчина, протягивая руку, — Готтфрид Веллер.

Через час они уже сидели в чистом уютном кафе, где на небольшой сцене играл престарелый пианист, никто не шумел, не ругался и не стучал пивными кружками по столу. Юноши ели заказанные их странным собеседником белые мюнхенские колбаски с тушёной капустой и пили превосходный кофе. Оказалось, что этот франт тоже имел касательство к шайке Хаусхоффера, да только счёл, что история про параллельные миры слишком уж фантастична, чтобы быть правдой, и был убеждён в этом до того самого момента, пока не произошло все то, что произошло. Теперь Готтфрид Веллер чрезвычайно сожалел, что ему не удалось толком пообщаться с Хоэнхаймом, которого ранее он считал глубоко травмированным войной человеком — иначе зачем бы такому ученому, как он, создавать себе легенду о том, что он выходец из другого мира? Сейчас же Хоэнхайм был мёртв, Веллер убедился в том, что иной мир по ту сторону Врат существует, и эта тайна, с одной стороны, чрезвычайно манила его, с другой — отпугивала.

— Почему, если вам все это так интересно, вы не поедете в Мюнхен? — со свойственной ему прямолинейностью спросил старший брат.

— У меня здесь тётушка, — ответствовал Готтфрид, — она чрезвычайно стара, и я приехал её навестить и помочь.

 

***

Когда они втроём вошли в пахнущую плесенью и кошачьей мочой квартирку фрау Веллер, Ноа спряталась подальше, а склочная старуха, узрев племянничка, едва не огрела того клюкой с отборной бранью. Эдвард и Альфонс поспешили ретироваться, дабы не влезать в семейные разборки и не попасть под горячую руку. Когда же все семейные дела были улажены, на пороге их комнатки появился смущенно улыбающийся Готтфрид.

— Для старших мы вечные дети, — покачал он головой, смущенно пригладив набриолиненные волосы. — Любезные господа, я благодарен вам за помощь моей тётушке, вот, возьмите, — он протянул Эдварду довольно объёмный конверт.

Тот тут же заглянул в него и немало удивился, увидев там стопку рентных марок.

— Нет-нет, что вы! Мы снимали у вашей тетушки комнату, — сбивчиво начал он, — ну, то есть как снимали…

— Херр Веллер, мы благодарим вас, — вмешался Альфонс, — но, боюсь, мы не можем взять эти деньги: мы помогали вашей тётушке, а она оказалась так добра, что дала нам крышу над головой, этого более чем достаточно…

Веллер улыбнулся доброй отеческой улыбкой.

— Нет-нет, я задержался, я должен был прибыть раньше. Примите эту благодарность за вашу заботу, — он, поджав губы осмотрел помещение. — Сколько раз я предлагал ей переехать, но, увы — у пожилых людей свои странности, никак не хочет расстаться с этой дырой.

Он повздыхал, пожал плечами и, сверкнув глазами, обратился к братьям:

— И я хотел бы попросить вас об одном одолжении. Вы говорили, что вскоре направляетесь в Мюнхен?

Молодые люди переглянулись. Эд опустил голову — он помнил, что собирался как можно меньше говорить кому бы то ни было об их планах, но этот Веллер знал их отца…

— Да, направляемся, — выдохнул старший.

— Видите ли, — начал Готтфрид, — во Франкфурте, а это по дороге, живёт один мой старинный коллега, физик. Не передадите ли ему одну вещицу? — мужчина развел руки стороны. — Разумеется, я оплачу все издержки и… вы же искали работу, можете считать это сделкой, если вам угодно.

Если его коллега физик — это могло быть очень интересным по мнению обоих братьев.

— Только один момент, — Веллер словно бы извиняясь улыбнулся, — он немного чудаковат и не переносит нарушения целостности упаковки, поэтому я бы настоятельно попросил вас не открывать посылку.

А это могло быть очень и очень интересным! Человек, знающий, кто такой Хоэнхайм, не наймет его сыновей простыми курьерами! С другой стороны, скептицизм и прагматизм этих людей поражал своими масштабами. И, если Веллер изначально отнёсся к историям о другом мире, как к досужим домыслам, то, даже узнав правду и пожалев о своем недоверии… В конце-то концов, ему явно не двадцать и даже не тридцать, а если он может заплатить — то какая разница, кому? А им и деньги были нужны, и по дороге…

— По рукам, — довольно улыбаясь, заключил старший, не обращая внимания на настороженное лицо младшего брата. — Мы доставим эту вашу посылку в лучшем виде!

 

***

Они ехали на новеньком грузовике, переправлявшем сырье для тканей в Ганновер. Во внутреннем кармане плаща Эдварда лежали билеты на поезд Ганновер — Кёльн, а оттуда уже до Франкфурта. Проблема с отсутствием у Ноа документов должна была, по утверждению Веллера, решиться конвертом с письмом проводнику. Эдвард повздыхал, но Альфонс очень категорично напомнил брату, что читать чужие письма — нехорошо, в особенности если они, как того требовали правила хорошего тона, не заклеены. Старшего Элрика до чертиков бесила необходимость возвращаться обратно в Ганновер, но, с другой стороны, у него были билеты на поезд, сходная сумма денег — как говорил Веллер, это только задаток! — и загадочная картонная коробка. Небольшая, но увесистая, с явно смещённым центром тяжести. Коробку надлежало беречь как зеницу ока: не ронять, не трясти, не переворачивать, не наклонять — в общем, сплошные не, столь искренне и от души ненавидимые Эдвардом.

Пока грузовичок размеренно ехал по назначенному ему маршруту, Ноа сладко спала, прислонившись к деревянной стенке кузова, Эд и Ал гипнотизировали взглядом коробку.

— Нет, брат, — тихо, но твердо сказал Альфонс, однозначно оценивая взгляд старшего. — Мы взяли на себя обязательства, ты же понимаешь.

Эдвард подобрался. Он, как бывший государственный алхимик, умеет выполнять обещания! Однако было что-то, что точило душу юноши изнутри, что заставляло беспокойство злобной химерой поднимать ощеренную голову где-то в груди, царапать длинными когтями грудную клетку… Имя этому чему-то было, разумеется, любопытство. Однако, старший Элрик небезосновательно привык доверять чутью в таких вопросах: они с самого раннего возраста с братом умели с поистине детской непосредственностью и везением отъявленных неудачников вляпываться в самые что ни на есть взрослые неприятности. Ощущение того, что они уже почти приоткрыли завесу тайны, ради которой уже единожды пересекли Германию и сейчас собирались сделать это снова, расправляло крылья в его сознании. И сейчас единственной мыслью, которая была готова разрастись и заполонить собой все его существо, была лишь одна фраза:

— Ал… — Эдвард больше не мог молчать. — А что, если… — он недоверчиво воззрился на мирно стоящую рядом с братом на лавочке в кузове коробка, — если это бомба?!

Шёпот Эда был настолько пробирающим, что Альфонсу на мгновение показалось, что в фургоне стало холоднее.

— Эдвард, да ладно тебе! — от возмущения у младшего брата покраснели кончики ушей.

Такой умный, взрослый, сильный старший брат выдвигал сейчас такую бредовую идею!

— Какая может быть бомба в доме у фрау Веллер? Содержимое кошачьего лотка?

Эдвард не удержался и прыснул, живо представив себе, что они через всю страну везут тщательно и заботливо упакованные результаты жизнедеятельности сварливых и крикливых, под стать хозяйке, Феликса и Лео. Мысли о бомбе как рукой сняло — умеет все же Ал его подбодрить, пусть и такой ничего не значащей мелочью. Элрик вздохнул — наверное, стоило последовать примеру Ноа и подремать, а то что-то совсем нервы ни к чёрту, и это в его-то возрасте…

На вокзале в Ганновере была настоящая толчея. Братья переглянулись, вспомнив Центральный вокзал Аместриса. Обоим сразу взгрустнулось: хотя этот мир и не был им уже совсем чуждым, но там осталось слишком многое. Задумчиво оглядывая разномастную толпу, Эдвард встретился глазами с худым светловолосым подростком, чьё лицо показалось ему то ли смутно знакомым, то ли напоминающим кого-то. Элрик покачал головой — здесь это было не редкостью, но такие моменты ещё больше напоминали о родине. Но юношу насторожило то, что Ал, кажется, тоже обратил на мальчишку внимание, хотя ничего и не сказал.

Найдя нужный поезд, Элрики, Ноа, потрепанный саквояж и, разумеется, картонная коробка, проследовали на посадку. Пассажиров немало удивил тот факт, что Веллер купил им билеты в семейный спальный вагон: в дорого обставленном купе был роскошный диван, стол с абажуром, кресло, и даже умывальник и туалет. Когда же к ним подошел респектабельно одетый проводник, более напоминающий швейцара в дорогой ресторации, Элрики нервно сглотнули, а Ноа едва подавила первый порыв спрятаться под кресло. Или в уборную. Или куда угодно, подальше от надменного взгляда этого мужчины почтенного возраста. Смущенно улыбаясь и почёсывая в затылке, Эдвард предъявил билеты и передал конверт с «рекомендательным письмом» от Веллера. Заглянув внутрь, проводник слегка изменился в лице, вежливо показал, как трансформировать диван в две полки и приставлять к нему лестницу, выяснил, чего желают на ужин его достопочтенные гости: колбасок, осетрины или превосходный ромштекс и, получив заказ на еду и просьбу не беспокоить, удалился. В его голове не вязалась их простая и немного старомодная одежда, потрепанный скарб при отсутствии багажного талона и, более всего, девушка-цыганка, с которой они путешествовали, с содержимым конверта. Впрочем, рассудив, что это не его дело, у богатых свои причуды, да и они попросили не беспокоить, мужчина выдохнул с облегчением. Право слово, с третьим классом работать проще, хотя и жалование не чета тому, что здесь.


	11. Глава 10: Corrige praetertum, praesens rege, cerne futurum/Анализируй прошлое, руководи настоящим, предусматривай будущее

_I saw the evening_   
_Fading shadows one by one_   
_We watch the lamb, lay down to the sacrifice_   
_I saw the children_   
_The children of the sun_   
_How they wept, how they bled, how they died_

_Scorpions «Under the Same Sun»_

Затолкав Ноа на верхнюю полку, а брата — на нижнюю, Эдвард расположился в кресле. Он думал о фотокарточке, которую видел в доме Ланга: на снимке группа мужчин, судя по виду, учёных, держала тот самый предмет, которым ему угрожал человек в маске с серёжками в ушах — у этого оригинала было их почти столько же, сколько у Уинри. Тот человек был учёным, зашедшим слишком далеко. Если бомба попала в этот мир тогда, когда он попытался нарушить табу и его утянуло во Врата — о да, Эд никогда не спутает это с чем-то иным! — то что же стало с тем незадачливым самоуверенным типом?

Он проснулся, ощутив на себе мягкое прикосновение волос Ноа и её прохладного лба.

— Опять подсматривала в мои сны?! — взвился юноша.

— Эд, — Ноа опустила голову, — ты никогда не рассказывал мне о том, откуда в твоем родном мире такое оружие, как-то, что мы ищем. Ведь у вас была алхимия…

Элрик раздражённо повел плечами. Опять не имеющие касательства к алхимии люди рассуждают о её применении в милитаристских целях!

— Заткнись и не говори, чего не знаешь! — грубо оборвал её бывший алхимик. — Как вообще пришло такое в голову! Алхимия нужна, чтобы помогать людям, в отличие от бомбы!

Он осёкся. Слишком хорошо знал некогда Стальной, каким опасным пламенем горят глаза Огненного алхимика, когда тот высекает искру. А чудовищная алхимия Багрового лотоса, находившего извращённое удовольствие в убийствах? А Железнокровный, Серебряный, да даже взять художественную алхимию Армстронга…

— Бомба может то, чего не может алхимия? — пытливая цыганка не унималась. — Неужели у вас не было алхимиков, способных сделать нечто подобное?

— Я не хочу об этом вспоминать! — взъярился Элрик-старший. — Среди алхимиков тоже были сволочи и подонки.

Он не знал, о ком он думал в этот момент. Вся подростковая злость на Мустанга прошла вместе с потерей Стальным алхимии. Да и к Кимбли он не испытывал ненависти, а даже был ему благодарен… Но вопросы Ноа всколыхнули в нём неудержимую тоску по преобразованиям, по тому времени, когда у него была такая простая и такая сложная при этом цель. Сейчас у него была его рука, был рядом Альфонс, но… Неужели он всю жизнь проведет в поисках и скитаниях, ища мятежного покоя там, где невозможно его обрести?

— Прости, — холодные узкие ладони цыганки легли на его разгоряченные щеки. Эдвард почувствовал себя неловко.

— Хватит, — он оборвал девушку. — Иди спать. Завтра нам предстоит весь день и половину ночи провести на вокзале. Если мы заснем и у нас украдут посылку, — он едва сдержал смех, некстати вспомнив предположение Ала о содержимом загадочной коробки, — то не сносить нам головы.

Кельнский вокзал встретил путников ещё большим скоплением народа, чем его собрат в Ганновере. Альфонс предложил, пока есть время, немного побродить по городу, остальные тут же согласились: Ноа был интересен город, а Эдвард снова заметил в толпе светловолосого подростка с хмурым лицом. И юноша был уверен, что Ал его тоже заметил — сколько раз, ещё давно, будто в прошлой жизни, они действовали не сговариваясь, примечая такие в итоге значимые детали с обоих позиций.

Поплутав по городу, перекусив в местной столовой и оглядев достопримечательности, братья окончательно уверились, что за ними хвост. Причём, на редкость неумелый.

— Думаешь, это из-за горшка котов фрау Веллер? — кивнул на стоящую тихо и мирно на подоконнике кафетерия посылку Эдвард.

— Не знаю, брат, — серьёзно покачал головой Ал. — А ещё он мне кого-то напоминает.

Старший брат не выдержал.

— Сидите здесь, я пойду. Переговорю с нашим тайным поклонником.

Эд перемахнул через перила и напрямик направился на другую сторону улицы, где их неловкий преследователь сидел на лавке и делал вид, что читает газету. Осознав, что он обнаружен, мальчишка отшвырнул газету и дал дёру в ближайшую подворотню.

Ульрих (а это был именно он) оглянулся — чёртов златовласка не отставал, и сердце мальчишки затопила жгучая досада: он замахнулся на кусок, что не в силах откусить. Теперь и Веллер будет им недоволен, и за мать полагалось отомстить, а он…

— Стой, засранец! — цепкая рука преследователя ухватила его за ворот куртки.

Силён, гад! Ульрих сглотнул предательски подступающий к горлу ком, резко развернулся и попробовал вырваться. Впустую. А ведь этот златовласка был даже ниже его ростом, хотя явно старше! Парнишка попытался коротко, без замаха — чтоб не было заметно его намерение, — врезать по зубам одному из виновников смерти его матери, но тот перехватил его руку за запястье, больно выкручивая, и так и не отпустив ни в чем не повинную куртку.

— Я тебя ещё в Ганновере срисовал, — пробурчал Эдвард, — так что выкладывай, какого хрена тебе от нас надо!

— Пусти, мелюзга, — зло выплюнул Ульрих, резко выбрасывая обе руки вверх и в стороны, воспользовавшись секундным замешательством Элрика, который уже давно не слышал настолько наглых апелляций к собственным физическим характеристикам.

— Это я-то мелкий? — вскипел Стальной, пускаясь в новую погоню.

Однако то ли белобрысый хорошо знал местные подворотни, то ли удача изменила Эду, но мальчишка как в воду канул. Выругавшись, Элрик поплёлся обратно, надеясь, что Ал послушал его и не увязался за ними, и вся эта эскапада не была отвлекающим маневром таинственного злопыхателя, желавшего покуситься на бомбу из дома фрау Веллер.

Ал и Ноа только тяжело вздохнули, когда Эдвард в ответ на все их попросы только раздраженно махнул рукой: цыганка уже достаточно изучила юношу, чтобы не лезть в такие моменты с выяснениями, а младшему брату было не привыкать. Альфонс отметил, что и утром-то брат был слишком отстранённым, а сейчас и вовсе надулся, как мышь на крупу… Однажды он имел неосторожность использовать это сравнение в адрес брата, чем вызвал новую волну недовольства в свой адрес: болезненно относящийся к собственному росту Эд был убежден, что Альфонс использовал именно это выражение, чтобы задеть его, старшего брата, к тому же ещё и находящегося на государственной службе! Разумеется, ссора была недолгой, но повторения чего-либо подобного младшему Элрику совершенно не хотелось.

 

***

Поезд до Франкфурта оказался настолько же комфортабельным, как и предыдущий: Веллер явно не поскупился! Этот факт снова заставил братьев погрузиться в пучины мнительной паранойи, причём, каждого по отдельности: ни одному не хотелось накручивать второго. Ноа, тонко воспринимавшая накаляющуюся атмосферу, чувствовала себя совершенно не в своей тарелке. В какой-то момент Эдвард, что-то пробубнив себе под нос, вышел из купе. Ал хотел последовать за ним, но Ноа удержала юношу: все были на пределе, и пусть лучше старший немного побудет один, охладит пыл в прохладном коридоре. Младший неохотно согласился — на душе у него скребли кошки, да и неловко было оставаться с цыганкой наедине, тем паче, люди этого мира временами утрированно, на его взгляд, воспринимали некоторые ситуации.

Эд стоял у окна, рассматривая ночной пейзаж за окном и слушая ритмичный перестук колёс. Чем ближе они подходили к выполнению задания, тем большее беспокойство поселялось в сознании Элрика-старшего. Он старался не думать ни о чем и четко следовать намеченному плану: передать посылку, а затем ехать в Мюнхен и выяснять, что обществу Туле известно о бомбе. Конечно, глупо было рассчитывать, что эти люди вот так возьмут и расскажут ему всё, но с подобными обстоятельствами Эдвард привык справляться ситуативно.

Решив, что стоит немного поспать перед важной встречей, бывший алхимик, уже собираясь войти в купе, услышал скрип соседней двери. Краем глаза он заметил стремительно надвигающуюся на него тень. Он опоздал буквально на долю секунды: кулак противника, обмотанный чем-то жёстким, врезался в его лицо. Эд едва удержался на ногах, благо, успел схватиться за поручень, как тут же получил второй удар, под дых. Отметив про себя, что, на его счастье, противник не слишком опытен, так как у Элрика даже дыхание толком не перехватило, он посмотрел на нападающего.

— Ах ты дрянь белобрысая! — вскипел юноша, от души пиная агрессора левой ногой по голени, ощущая, как обутая в грубый ботинок сталь, преодолевая сопротивление кости, с противным хрустом обеспечивает нижней конечности сегодняшнего прыткого бегуна дополнительную точку сгиба. — Какого лешего тебе от меня надо, а?!

Ульрих опустил глаза вниз, с полным непониманием глядя на источник внезапной нестерпимой боли. Глаза противно защипало, бледное лицо пошло пятнами. Неужели он настолько бесполезный слабак, что не сможет показать этому заносчивому златовласке небо в алмазах? Неужели он не сможет отомстить за мать? Злоба настолько переполнила мальчишку, что он даже перестал чувствовать боль, на её место пришло чувство абсолютной непобедимости и всемогущества. С неизвестно откуда взявшейся силой и скоростью Ульрих цепко ухватил Эда со волосы и с силой впечатал головой в оконную раму.

На шум из купе выбежали Ал и Ноа, остальные пассажиры, по-видимому, либо спали, либо проводили время в вагоне-ресторане. Или же большая часть купе в этом вагоне пустовала ввиду дороговизны билетов.

— Стой! — Альфонс побежал следом за дёрнувшимся было в сторону мальчишкой, но тот только и смог, что сделать два неуклюжих шага и рухнуть на пол, едва сдерживая слёзы боли и обиды.

Ноа спешно завела Эда в купе, обрабатывая разбитый в кровь лоб и проверяя, не осталось ли заноз. Ал затолкал упирающегося Ульриха в купе и закрыл дверь. Младший Элрик рассматривал мальчишку, на бледном заостренном лице которого выступила испарина. На первый взгляд, ему было лет пятнадцать от силы, если не меньше. Короткие светлые волосы топорщились во все стороны, правая рука была неуклюже обмотана куском проволоки, об которую он рассадил собственную кожу на костяшках. Сейчас мальчишка сидел, сжав зубы, и смотрел на всю троицу, как загнанный зверь. Казалось, он был готов перегрызть собственную ногу, попавшую в капкан, лишь бы ускользнуть из рук этих людей.

— Кто ты? — мягко спросил Альфонс.

Ответа не последовало, мальчишка лишь задрал вверх острый подбородок, отчего стал смотреться ещё более комично. Ульрих не собирался вступать с этими людьми в диалог! Он уже чувствовал себя достаточно глупым, никчёмным юнцом, не способным даже на то, чтобы остаться незамеченным — да и кем!

— Ну и пусть молчит, — сердито буркнул Эд, морщась от боли. — Ложитесь спать, я послежу за ним.

Ал покачал головой — никогда брат не берёг себя и сейчас опять за своё! А ведь он больше, чем они с Ноа, нуждался в хотя бы недолгом, но сне. Понятное дело, что их противник — совсем мальчишка, но недооценивать его не стоило.

Ноа незаметной гибкой тенью скользнула к незадачливому «хвосту» и положила узкую теплую ладонь ему на плечо. Элрик-младший заметил, как изменилось выражение лица цыганки, как она прикусила нижнюю губу и вскользь бросила полный беспомощности взгляд на хмурого Эдварда, который даже не посмотрел в её сторону. Ульрих, казалось, не заметил прикосновения, пока она не заглянула в его влажные серые глаза:

— Ты хочешь продолжить дело своей матери?


	12. Глава 11: In flagrante delicto/С поличным

_In the game of life_   
_The strong survive_   
_We're on a one-way street_   
_We gotta make it out alive_   
_And never let'em drag us down_   
_In the game of life_   
_We live and die_   
_Another breath begins_   
_Another chance to win the fight_   
_From the moment that you hit the ground_   
_In the game of life_

_Scorpions «The Game Of Life»_

Доктор Кунц пришел по вызову к больному с подведомственного ему предприятия и немало удивился, увидев в его качестве того самого молодого человека, который приходил накануне с просьбой позволить ему полевую деятельность. Кимблер не нравился Рихарду: он считал, что человек разумный и здоровый не может выбрать профессию, подразумевающую разработку того, что отнимает жизни людей. Особенно так изуверски. Конечно, взрывы имели и утилитарную цель, однако тень войны все ещё жила в подсознании доктора Кунца и терзала его разум ужасными снами. Он не раз имел дело с травматическими ампутациями, контузиями, осколочными ранениями, и всё это заронило в его душу отношение к взрывам прямо противоположное тому, каким обладал Кимбли. У врача тоже тряслись руки, пересыхало во рту, а сердце принималось биться чаще — только не от экстатических переживаний, а от глубокого отвращения. Он искренне не понимал, почему столь тяжело пострадавший от взрыва человек так рвётся в это пекло.

Впрочем, сейчас он, бледный, лежал в постели с лихорадкой и, похоже, страдал от банальной сезонной инфлюэнцы.* Судя по результатам осмотра, в достаточно серьёзной форме — похоже, ослабленный восстановительным периодом организм не слишком хорошо справлялся с болезнью. Однако больной с каким-то маниакальным упорством рвался на работу.

— Удержите его в постели подольше, — говорил Кунц Марии и Леонор, тут же забросавшим его вопросами относительно состояния Зольфа. — Он, похоже, имеет некоторую нездоровую аддикцию к работе. Я бы рекомендовал посещение психолога, но до тех пор, пока он не доставляет хлопот вам и не вредит собственному здоровью, это, скорее, неформальный совет.

— Разумеется, доктор, — сверкнула фиалковыми глазами Ласт, — все ваши предписания будут выполнены в лучшем виде.

Она прекрасно помнила, какие эксперименты проводил так похожий на херра Кунца доктор Нокс в Аместрисе. И на минуту позволила себе помечтать, как этот с виду благочестивый и праведный муж будет ставить бесчеловечные эксперименты на детях. Если мир претерпит изменения, которые сделают это возможным, а это был по большей части вопрос времени, она бы очень, очень хотела бы увидеть его в этой ипостаси!

Доктор, в свою очередь, пораженный как привлекательностью Леонор, так и горячей заботой обеих женщин об этом странном типе, оставил подробные рекомендации и покинул этот гостеприимный еврейский дом. Он ни за что бы не подумал, что такой, как Кимблер, живет у евреев. Кунцу отчего-то казалось, что его пациент должен придерживаться той линии, которую неумолимо гнула НСДАП и которая так претила самому Рихарду. Впрочем, это было не более чем иррациональное ощущение, объяснения которому сам доктор никак не мог найти и, если уж говорить начистоту, не очень-то и хотел искать. Он предпочёл бы никогда не видеть лица этого странного химика, как и не рефлексировать своё отношение к нему.

 

***

Кимбли проваливался в липкий тяжёлый сон в перерывах между приёмом лекарств и видел, слышал и ощущал заново многое из пережитого.

...Вот он стоит на холме, глядя, как военные расстреливают людей со смуглой кожей и красными глазами, а рядом с подкошенными свинцовым дождем, размазывая слёзы и сопли, душераздирающе орёт такой же красноглазый ребенок лет двух-трёх. И солдаты смотрят, и ни один из этих сердобольных ублюдков не прервет эту пытку: для ушей алхимика и для этого загнанного зверёныша, которого либо иссушит жажда и голод, либо сожрут шакалы и гиены, которые придут ночью на пир из падали. Он смотрит своими заплаканными глазами цвета крови, такой же яркой, что пролилась из ран его родни. Такой же яркой, как та, что просачивается между пальцев дряхлого старика, который упал рядом с этим детёнышем пустыни. А старик так отчаянно изломанными пальцами старается удержать их в себе — капли крови, капли жизни, которые неумолимо покидают тело, прожившее отмеренный ему век. Крови, что заливает бесцветную выжженную землю, что одного на всех цвета. Один хлопок в ладоши — и только гаснущие искры на фоне темнеющего неба хранят эхо этого крика. Солдаты смотрят на него со страхом и ненавистью, будто он преступил все писанные и неписанные роду человеческому законы, будто они — лучше его…

...Вот двое блондинов в синей форме тащат упирающуюся красноглазую девку, а девке едва ли больше двенадцати, за собой, плотоядно ухмыляясь, а за углом гремит канонада и просят подкрепление, и сам Кимбли направляется именно туда, ведь здесь почти чисто, кроме этих троих. Сказано — всех, значит, всех! Но солдаты не спешат выполнять приказ, им интереснее грязная малолетка, они не видят его, их глаза заволокло похотью, а рты наполнены слюной. Неторопливо он разводит руки, а они не видят, видит лишь красноглазая, которая отчаянно просит помочь, и он поможет, хотя у него своё понимание помощи. Он идёт на звук канонады, оставляя за собой серый пепел и зловонный дым. Приказ есть приказ, а уж когда от его приведения в исполнение сердце выпрыгивает из груди в экстазе и сводит зубы…

...Его обвиняли в жестокости те, кто по его меркам вершили гораздо худшие дела. Ему предъявляли претензии за убийства своих те, кто сами творили самосуд над неугодными офицерами и не слишком беспокоились о последствиях дружественного огня…

 

Ласт пришла, пахнущая свежестью февральского воздуха, ванилью и немного лекарствами, села на кровать и прижалась холодными губами к его лбу. Она сидела до поздней ночи, читая ему вслух Эдгара По, пока он снова не уснул, на этот раз без сновидений.

А наутро Мария, принесшая больному лекарства, обнаружила картину, возмутившую экономку до глубины её праведной еврейской души: её крошка Норхен крепко и безмятежно спала прямо в постели Зольфа, ещё и обняв его и уткнувшись лицом в его грудь! А он… он и вовсе беззастенчиво прижимал её к себе, во сне вдыхая запах разметавшихся по нему и его постели кудрей. Рядом небрежно лежал томик Эдгара По. Столь вопиюще безнравственную картину завершал растянувшийся в ногах поперек кровати, безмятежно спящий кверху лапами и обильно пускающий слюни на накрахмаленный пододеяльник дог Вильгельм.

— Я все расскажу херру Шварцу, — тихо, но твёрдо сказала Мария алхимику после завтрака, когда они остались вдвоём. — Я не ожидала от вас подобного, херр Кимблер. Мы доверяли вам…

— Фрау Мария, — серьёзно проговорил Зольф, потерев подбородок, — я понимаю, что прошу слишком многого. Но позвольте мне, пожалуйста, сделать это самому.

Мария поджала губы. Ей нравился Кимблер, хотя он и не был евреем. Может, конечно, в складывающейся ситуации это и было лучшим выходом, да только вот её Норхен было уже целых двадцать пять и наивно полагать, что пусть и небогатый, но немец возьмет в жены еврейку.** Она тяжело вздохнула — теперь-то её девочке точно не видать приличного замужества, если только этот самый Кимблер не решит держать ответ за свои дела. Свалился же он на их голову, как чёрт из табакерки!

Сам же Зольф был недоволен. Ладно бы их и правда поймали с поличным, но так глупо попасться… С другой стороны, он прекрасно знал, какие слухи уже поползли о его персоне, что с точки зрения ставок на будущее было очень и очень плохо. Чтобы не быть перемолотыми жерновами революции, они должны быть _идеальными_. Или хотя бы _нормальными. Правильными._ Правильными работниками, правильными солдатами, _правильной ячейкой общества_.

Херра Шварца, как оказалось, интересовало только одно: согласна ли его несравненная любимая дочь на предложение Зольфа. Иегуда немало удивил тот факт, что его Норхен ещё ничего не знала, однако объяснение Кимблера о том, что менее всего он хотел бы питать её ложными надеждами не заручившись благословением отца, окончательно растопило и без того подтаявший лёд в его сердце. Второй шаг в становлении нормальным членом этого общества был сделан, и сама Ласт отнеслась к идее с энтузиазмом: это означало, что, если гонения на евреев все же начнутся, она будет иметь надежный тыл.

С ещё большим энтузиазмом к затее отнеслась Мария, которая тут же скупила все журналы по свадебной моде и теперь докучала Леонор вопросами, идеями и предложениями по разнообразной чертовски милой дамской всячине. Кимбли пропускал разговоры женщин мимо ушей, размышляя о том, что вечером следующего дня состоится собрание в обществе Туле, на которое приглашено некоторое количество неофитов, в том числе и он сам. По счастью, он уже выздоровел и имел этому письменное свидетельство, заверенное личной печатью и подписью доктора Кунца.

 

***

Гретхен проклинала свою глупость, прижавшись щекой к холодной столешнице и глотая слёзы. Жалование машинистки под руководством Кимблера было всего на десять пфеннигов в день меньше жалования секретарши директора, но она предпочла бы ещё двадцать раз быть облитой презрением бывшим начальником тому, что происходило с ней здесь. Во-первых, она была обязана по заранее выданному ей Бергом расписанию ходить то в подаренном им нижнем белье, а то и вовсе без оного. Во-вторых, Освальду было абсолютно плевать, в каком настроении пребывала девушка — значение имели только его желания. В-третьих, он мог задержать её в любой день, и дома ей приходилось оправдываться перед вечно пьяным отцом-самодуром, от которого было подчас совершенно невозможно спрятать крошечное жалование.

И сейчас, считая каждое директорское движение в собственном теле, она просто ждала, когда это кончится. Он был непредсказуем и по-интеллигентски изощрён. Он мог в наказание за невкусный, по его мнению, кофе с милейшей улыбкой заставить её ласкать себя губами без помощи рук, загнав под стол в чертовски неудобной позе, которую он не позволял менять, мог запретить отлучаться с рабочего места даже в уборную, и, в случае нарушения предписаний по нижнему белью, грозился выписать штраф. И это был далеко не полный список. Сейчас, например, он попросту поимел её на собственном рабочем столе, а после практически пинками выставил под дождь.

Гретхен шла домой, радуясь тому, что под таким ливнем никто не поймет по размазанной косметике, что она плакала. Проскользнув в душ, она разделась и в очередной раз принялась рыдать и царапать на себе кожу, сплошь покрытую багровыми следами в тех местах, которые надежно скрывала одежда: он всегда делал ей больно. В очередной раз застирывая это проклятое чёрное белье, на котором постоянно оставались мерзкие разводы, она роняла горькие слёзы обиды и унижения на уже ставший ненавистным кусок шёлка с кружевом. Мечты куклы-Гретхен, малышки-Гретхен разбились, разлетелись, когда неумолимый человек с ледяными глазами выставил её, встряхнув за загривок, как нашкодившую собачонку, и передал в руки этому монстру. Предыдущий начальник, или как они прозвали его, херр Лысый никогда не заходил дальше сальных комплиментов, шлепков по заду да угроз по блату устроить в бордель. Берг же не делал комплиментов, не приставал и не предлагал сменить работу. Он просто брал.

И теперь Гретхен Мозер не видать ни нормальной семьи, ни детей, ни шансов вырваться из этой клоаки. Главное, не понести — а об этом Берг тоже не заботился. У него было четверо законных детей — и кто знает, сколько ублюдков?

Ева несколько раз заходила к ней, но Гретхен почему-то не решалась выйти к подруге и посмотреть ей в глаза. Иногда очень хотелось прийти и рассказать всё-всё, вылить наполнившую её боль горькими слезами, но было чертовски стыдно. Чтобы на неё, некогда порядочную девушку пусть и из не самой лучшей семьи, показывали пальцем и говорили, что гулящая? А тем более Ева. Ева казалась Гретхен живым воплощением морали и благочестия, вечно серьёзная, из тех, кого зовут синими чулками и серыми мышками, она интересовалась скорее книгами, нежели юношами и мужчинами. Что она ей скажет? Что чего ещё можно было ожидать, столь нетерпеливо ожидая принца на белом коне, крася губы этой помадой и так завивая волосы?

Она вылезла из-под струй воды и, обмотавшись полотенцем, скользнула в свою комнатушку. Проснувшийся отец начал с грохотом шарить по всем шкафам и одежде в поисках выпивки или денег на неё. Гретхен заперла дверь и на всякий случай придвинула к ней комод, спешно проверив трясущимися руками, что злополучное чёрное белье не осталось в ванной, где оно, не приведи всевышний, могло попасться на глаза отцу или братьям. С досадой и примешанным к ней маленьким росточком чувства противоречия, девушка поняла, что ей так и не удалось отстирать с ни в чем не повинного шёлка тошнотворную смесь спермы и крови. А наутро, согласно расписанию этого похотливого мерзавца, ей как назло снова надлежало быть в этих чёртовых трусах, достойных никак не молодой благочестивой немки, а продажной девки. Что ж, либо сегодня её убьет отец, у которого кончилась выпивка, либо завтра Берг, к которому она придет в бежевом. И она не знала, что хуже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Инфлюэнца — грипп  
> ** В "Завоевателе Шамбалы" уже поговаривали, что горестном положении Германии повинны евреи и цыгане


	13. Глава 12: Anguis in herba/Змея в траве

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Змея в траве - эвфемизм к скрытой опасности

_He waits in the dark_   
_For the scent of anger or hate_   
_He hides behind ignorance_   
_And it's never for long that he has to wait_   
_A gentle caress_   
_Is enough before fear takes a hold_   
_The warning signs come far too late_   
_By then he'll have captured your soul_

_Arena «Butterfly Man»_

— Вам совершенно не надобно следить за дорогой, херр Кимблер, — в ложной мягкости чувствовалась неиллюзорная опасность. — И, уверяю вас, херр Мюллер прекрасный водитель, — продолжал улыбаться Флориан Беккер, бухгалтер BASF, состоявший в обществе Туле и однажды наконец пригласивший Зольфа на собрание. — В наши непростые времена любое неугодное сборище интеллектуальных людей могут окрестить изменниками и предателями. Это не значит, что мы не доверяем персонально вам — мы не доверяем никому.

— Разумеется, — Зольф растянул губы в ответной лицемерной ухмылке, — я удивлён лишь тому, что вы не завязали мне глаза.

Беккер мелодично рассмеялся, выказывая уважение своевременной остроте. Все их общение более всего напоминало вальсирование босиком по хаотично рассыпанному битому стеклу: изволь поддерживать светскую беседу, но и смотри под ноги — по следу крови тебя легко учует затаившийся хищник.

Машина свернула на явно прилегающую территорию и, прошелестев по гравию шинами последние несколько метров, остановилась. Беккер вышел из машины и открыл дверь со стороны Багрового.

— Руки не подам, уж не обессудьте, — на его лице играла самая приветливейшая из улыбок, серые глаза же были холоднее льда.

— Премного вам на том благодарен, — Кимбли склонил голову в полупоклоне и, выйдя из машины, надел неизменную шляпу, и огляделся.

Его взгляду предстал большой и, судя по архитектуре, явно старый особняк в отличнейшем состоянии. К крыльцу вела аккуратнейшая освещённая дорожка, ответвления от которой терялись в февральских сумерках, но, похоже, уходили в благоустроенный сад.

— Следуйте за мной, — Беккер направился вперёд. — Сегодня вы будете не единственным желающим причаститься того, что скрывают за собой учёные умы сего общества.

Гостиная была полна людей. По большей части это были мужчины средних лет в смокингах, однако цепкий взгляд бывшего государственного алхимика не смог не задержаться на нескольких дамах. «Что же ищут здесь они? — думал Зольф, продолжая скользить взглядом по пришедшим. — Эликсир вечной молодости? Или способ стяжать власть в собственных хрупких руках, украшенных драгоценностями?» Впрочем, их присутствие здесь позволяло ему всерьёз задуматься о введении в общество своей пока ещё единственной сообщницы — и это было хорошо. Но вот разузнать, ради чего среднестатистическая немка пойдёт искать членства в подобном обществе, было бы вовсе не лишним для их дела. Пока же он чувствовал себя как белая ворона в самом прямом смысле данного выражения. Хорошо, что Ласт удалось уговорить его хотя бы на светло-серый вечерний костюм, вопреки всем канонам моды этого мира.

— Херр Кимблер! — кажется, это была первая искренняя улыбка в его адрес за сегодняшний вечер.

— Добрый вечер, Хельмут, — Зольф с готовностью пожал протянутую руку. — Что же вы, снова в неофитах? — он слегка приподнял бровь.

То ли Хельмут Шлезингер был слишком наивен и юн, то ли попросту глуп — конечно, Кимбли склонялся ко второму варианту, хотя не исключал и того, что этот малый не так прост, как кажется, и ведёт двойную игру — но, как удалось выяснить Зольфу, он стремился влиться в общество уже давно, не раз попадал на собрания для неофитов, но дальше дело не шло. Упорный Шлезингер не сдавался, и вот в этот раз он снова явился сюда.

— Сегодня новеньких совсем мало, — вздохнул юнец. — В прошлый раз было больше. Но и из лидеров никого нет пока…

— Много знакомых тебе лиц? — полюбопытствовал Зольф.

Ему не слишком хотелось примелькаться кому-то значимому рядом с неудачником Хельмутом.

— Не особенно, — помрачнел Шлезингер.

— Херр Кимблер, вот вы где, я искал вас, — к ним приблизился Беккер под руку с высокой белокурой девицей. — Не желаете составить нам компанию? Фройляйн Анна чрезвычайно интересовалась динамитом…

— Динамитом? — слегка снисходительно переспросил подрывник.

— О, вы же знаете, моё дело — считать деньги и вести отчетность, Зольф, — понизив голос, почти рассмеялся Флориан, — а уж в этих ваших взрывчатых веществах… Поверьте, фройляйн Анна разбирается в этом значительно лучше меня. Так что, с вашего позволения…

Счетовод моментально растворился в толпе, оставив спутницу на попечение Багрового.

Фройляйн Анна более всего напоминала фарфоровую куклу с бережно нарисованными бледной пастелью губами и прозрачными, словно капли ключевой воды, глазами-бусинами, обрамлёнными светлыми ресницами. Такие опаснее прочих: не воспримешь ее всерьёз, и всё, что ты при ней скажешь или сделаешь, тут же ляжет в аккуратной папке на стол к кому надо. Разумеется, со всеми подробностями.

Кимбли ещё раз оглядел зал. Люди не спеша курсировали меж фуршетных столов, разговаривая о своём. Фройляйн Анна не сводила с него ледяного взгляда, так не вяжущегося с её ангельской внешностью.

— Вы предпочитаете красное или белое вино? — вопросил он свою спутницу, подводя её к фуршетному столику.

— Сегодня я остановлю свой выбор на яблочном соке, — она положила цепкую ладонь на его предплечье, — чего осмелюсь пожелать и вам.

Началось оттуда, откуда он никак не ожидал. Чему он удивляется? Что эта Анна вовсе не безмозглая кукла? Что она позволяет себе диктовать свои правила незнакомому мужчине в такой обстановке?

Зольф протянул спутнице стакан сока, сам же взял бутылку содовой.

— Предпочитаете делать выбор самостоятельно, — её глаза неприятно сузились, — я не удивлена. Вы же, насколько я понимаю, прекрасный химик?

— Ваш источник не лжёт, — уголками губ улыбнулся Кимбли, проигнорировав всё сказанное до.

— Если вам на анализ попадёт… — она замялась, огляделась и понизила голос, — попадёт нечто… сконструированное… — фарфоровая кожа пошла красными пятнами, — не по… _привычным_ , — Анна явно перестаралась, выделяя это слово, — вам технологиям…

Зольф поморщился. Ну разве можно так топорно работать!

— Прошу меня извинить, но я вас не понял.

Пусть поизощряется с формулировками. Не он, в конце концов, это начал, да ещё и так бездарно и без прощупывания почвы!

— Видите ли… — блондинка накрутила локон на палец и облизала пересохшие губы. Жест вместо кокетливого вышел беспомощным. — Если представить себе, что… — её мысли явно опережали возможность облекать их в слова, — что это нечто — синтез как привычных вам… методов? способов? подходов… так и очень архаичных, и, вероятно, чрезвычайно прогрессивных, словно… — она вновь замялась, подбирая слова, — из будущего…

«Вот так сюрприз, — подумал Кимбли, — в первый же визит… надо вытрясти из этой очаровательной фройляйн, что она имела в виду».

— Понимаю повсеместное увлечение новомодными теориями отсутствия вектора времени, множественности миров и тому подобными гипотезами, — улыбнулся Зольф, — но, боюсь, вряд ли я скажу что-то новое. Я, прежде всего, учёный, значит и анализ будет подчиняться определённым алгоритмам.

— То есть, вы так просто отрицаете то, что это может быть изобретение из другого времени или даже мира? — её возмущение было неподдельным. — Что же вы тогда здесь делаете?!

На них начали оборачиваться.

— Заметьте, не я это сказал, — равнодушно проговорил алхимик. — Напротив, я не вполне понимаю, откуда столь далеко идущие выводы…

Под его прищуренным холодным взглядом Анна стушевалась. В данный момент от этого человека совершенно чётко ощущалась опасность, но в чем именно — девушка никак не могла понять.

— Прошу меня простить… — начала Анна.

Она не успела договорить, как к ним подошёл высокий представительный мужчина средних лет с длинными тёмными волосами, стянутыми в хвост.

— Фройляйн Анна, — он поцеловал ей руку, — добрый вечер. И вам, молодой человек, — он обратил взгляд проницательных глаз на Кимбли и протянул ему руку, — Исаак Хоффман.

На Багрового смотрели холодные глаза Исаака Макдугала, Ледяного алхимика из Аместриса.


	14. Глава 13: Nomina sunt odiosa/Не называя имён

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nomina sunt odiosa - буквально, "имена ненавистны", перевод, приведённый в названии, вольный, более привычный уху

_Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you_   
_The odds will betray you_   
_And I will replace you_   
_You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you_   
_It longs to kill you_   
_Are you willing to die?_   
_The coldest blood runs through my veins_   
_You know my name_

  
_Chris Cornell «You Know My Name»_

_…Хрипловатый смех отдавался от каменных стен одиночной камеры тюрьмы Аместриса. Исаак так и не понял, что так рассмешило Багрового алхимика, сумасшедшего подрывника, ветерана войны в Ишваре в его предложении пойти с ним. В ту ночь он ушёл из тюрьмы ни с чем, а в его голове звучали сказанные Кимбли слова: «Я убил их потому, что хотел убивать»…_

Теперь он был Исааком Хоффманом, не последним человеком в обществе Туле, и перед ним стоял… Нет, теперь у Ледяного не было ни тени сомнения. Изначально, когда ему сообщили, что обществом заинтересован некий химик, изучающий взрывчатку, он бы и не обратил на это внимания, если бы не редкое и специфичное имя и уж очень созвучная с уже знакомой ему фамилия. Нынешний Хоффман все же надеялся, что здешний учёный не имеет никакого отношения к маньяку-подрывнику из Аместриса. Да и возраст не сходился…

Сейчас же перед ним стоял _он_. Те же татуировки на ладонях, те же манеры, светлый костюм абсолютно не по сезону, едва уловимый аромат ветивера, который, казалось, сопровождал его везде: не только на парадах и торжествах, а даже там, где пахло порохом, кровью и безысходностью… Только сейчас Ледяной понял, что многое бы отдал, лишь бы больше не встречать этого психопата. Как бы гениален он ни был, но таким талантам место или под стеклом взаперти, или в сырой земле.

— Зольф Кимблер, — приветливо ответил бывший майор армии Аместриса, пожимая протянутую руку, — чрезвычайно рад знакомству.

Кимбли понимал, что если Ледяной Исаак отвечает за приём неофитов в круг посвящённых, то не видать ему этого самого места как собственных ушей после той откровенности, которую он позволил себе в тюрьме в Централе. Оставалось понять, точно ли перед ним Ледяной алхимик, хотя на этот раз Зольф был готов побиться об заклад, что это именно он собственной персоной. Даже прическа та же.

— Вы же тот самый талантливый химик, занимающийся взрывчатыми веществами?

— Да, полагаю, речь именно обо мне, — Кимбли учтиво наклонил голову.

Он думал лишь об одном: сейчас нужно было убедить Ледяного, что перед ним стоит вовсе не Багровый алхимик, а местный интеллигент херр Кимблер. Но удерживаться от соблазна пройти по краю пропасти было не в его правилах. И если Исаак даст повод…

— Что же привело вас сюда? — развёл руками Хоффман-Макдугал. — Может, хотите вина?

_…Неофициальная часть выпускного из академии только начиналась: больше не было напыщенных напутственный речей от старших по званию, зато звучала музыка, впервые легитимно пусть и не рекой, но ручьём, лилось вино и на вечере присутствовали не только выпускники их Академии, но и выпускницы соседней — женской._

_— Ты — талантливый алхимик, — улыбнулся Зольфу старший уже товарищ: Исаак Макдугал, Ледяной алхимик. — Твои преобразования прекрасны. Не стесняйся, выпей вина!_

_— Благодарю вас, майор, — Кимбли вежливо наклонил голову, — но я предпочитаю держать разум ясным…_

— Благодарю вас, — Кимбли искренне улыбнулся, — но я предпочитаю держать разум ясным.

Макдугал почувствовал, как кровь стучит в висках. Либо этот гадёныш попросту издевался над ним и, судя по улыбке, ещё и получал от этого удовольствие, либо… Исаак уже пять лет жил на Земле и повидал немало «двойников» тех, кто жил в Аместрисе. Часть из них были словно отражениями тех личностей, которых он знал там, и, в общем-то, ничего странного в подобном сходстве бы не было, если бы… если бы не что? Бывший алхимик, а ныне член общества не мог ответить себе на этот вопрос. Он был уверен: найди он это самое «что», станет ясно, кто же перед ним: сам Багровый алхимик собственной персоной или похожий на него тип. А если и похожий, но не только внешне — не нужны, ох как не нужны ему были подобные личности!

— Что же до общества Туле… меня чрезвычайно интересует Атлантида и её наследие. Я убеждён, что это может помочь, в частности, в современных научных исследованиях.

— В ваших научных исследованиях? — Ледяной пригубил вино, и прищурился. — Думаете ли вы о том, как ваши изыскания скажутся на человечестве? Разрушительная сила взрывчатки, способная унести столько жизней, — это ли благо?

Он снова провоцировал. Багровый просто не мог проигнорировать такое приглашение на своеобразный танец.

— Я делаю свою работу, — пожал плечами Кимбли, — до тех пор, пока мир нуждается в моих исследованиях и в моей работе, я буду продолжать этим заниматься. К чему здесь рассуждения о морали? Если этого не буду делать я, этим займутся другие. И, потом, разве не было мирного применения того же нитроглицерина? А даже если и не было — не в нашем положении воротить нос от того, что поспособствует самозащите. Хочешь мира — готовься к войне.

Он налил содовую в стакан и сделал несколько глотков.

— Но, позволю себе вернуться к Атлантиде и ещё одной «земле обетованной», — Зольф с явным наслаждением использовал столь характерное для этого мира выражение, — Шамбале. Вы не слышали о ней, херр Хоффман?

Исаак напрягся. Либо его собеседник очень хорошо информирован, либо… а что, собственно, либо? Сам принимал участие в открытии Врат? Быть того не может. И вообще, вероятно, стоявший перед ним щёголь не имел ни малейшего отношения ни к Аместрису, ни к алхимическим взрывам. Или имел?

— С чего Шамбала вошла в круг ваших интересов? Надеетесь найти там месторождения селитры? — с деланным добродушием усмехнулся Ледяной.

— Нитраты могут быть приятным бонусом, — мягко возразил Кимбли, — однако меня, скорее, интересует это место в связи с наследием Атлантиды, а я уверен в уникальности этого наследия, и в связи с различными эзотерическими концепциями собственно Шамбалы.

Формального повода отправить восвояси Кимблера у Макдугала не было. Главной своей задачей Исаак теперь считал не допустить встречи этого человека с Хаусхоффером или Дрекслером. В том, что они сойдутся, у Ледяного не было ни малейших сомнений. И если Дрекслер в последнее время не слишком активен, то Хаусхоффер…

— Исаак! — исполненный радости голос Хаусхоффера перекрыл шум говорящих.

Быстрым шагом в их сторону направлялся элегантный мужчина почтенного возраста.

— Безмерно рад тебе сегодня! — Он сердечно пожал руку товарищу. — Общаешься с молодежью? — Подмигнул он Исааку, кивнув в сторону Зольфа. — А там тебя, между прочим, дама заждалась, а я бы на твоём месте не заставлял ждать такую женщину, каким бы интересным не был собеседник! Тем более юноша почтит нас ещё раз своим присутствием?

Всё складывалось как нельзя хуже! Чёртов Хаусхоффер как всегда вовремя! Если этот «юноша» заговорит его (а если это и правда Кимбли, то не признать того, что он может быть чертовски обаятельным, — погрешить против истины), то рассчитывать на то, что увлечённый мэтр не выдаст последних новостей, — пустое и бесплодное занятие…

— Прошу меня извинить, — едва сдерживая негодование, Хоффман поклонился, — я, с вашего позволения, присоединюсь к вам позже. Херр Кимблер, я надеюсь продолжить наш разговор.

— Это весьма и весьма взаимно, — глаза Кимбли неприятно сверкнули.

— О, так вы и есть херр Кимблер, химик? Фройляйн Анна только что рекомендовала мне вас как весьма интеллигентного и приятного собеседника, — мужчина поправил очки и протянул руку, — моё имя Карл Хаусхоффер.

— Зольф Кимблер, чрезвычайно рад знакомству, — алхимик протянул правую руку для рукопожатия так, чтобы свет упал на татуировку на ладони.

Расчёт оказался верным. Глаза Хаусхоффера за очками заблестели, интерес к новому знакомству стремительно покидал формальную плоскость.

— О! — пожав руку Зольфа, его новый знакомый не отпустил её, а перевернул ладонью вверх и поднёс ближе к глазам, чтобы рассмотреть. — Как занятно! Вы же не возражаете? Я уже видел подобное… Вы… — он понизил голос, заглядывая собеседнику. — Вы же… алхимик?

Кимбли от души рассмеялся. У Исаака Макдугала по спине сползла предательская капля пота: он слышал этот смех, только более громкий и неистовый, в Ишваре. И в одиночной камере центральной тюрьмы.

— Херр Хаусхоффер, боюсь, у вас неточная информация, я — химик. Хотя, не стану скрывать, как наука, давшая жизнь делу моей жизни и как важнейшее культурно-историческое наследие, алхимия мне крайне интересна.

— Но я видел подобное! — Хаусхоффера обуял жар гордости за научный прорыв, и он горячо верил в то, что этот опыт может быть повторён. — Нам с помощью алхимика Хоэнхайма и его сыновей, братьев Элриков, уже удалось однажды открыть Врата в какой-то мир, хотя и не в Шамбалу! Я уверен, вы тоже сможете это сделать, особенно если объедините усилия с херром Хоффманом! Или поможете нам найти настоящую Шамбалу!

Исаак, стоя поодаль с фройляйн Анной, был готов лопнуть от праведного гнева. Когда Хаусхоффер стал рассматривать татуировку на ладони этого новенького, Ледяной был уже уверен, что старый дурак как на духу вывалит на столь заинтересованного молодого человека всё: и про Врата, и про оружие, и про Хоэнхайма с братьями Элриками. Он всегда был убежден, что нельзя отдавать важные ниточки в руки столь увлечённым людям. Потому что потом придут расчетливые подлецы с великолепной памятью, и уж они-то не упустят возможности сделать свой ход.

— Опасный молодой человек, — сквозь зубы процедила Анна, глядя в сторону беседующих Хаусхоффера и алхимика. — Он не из тех, у кого дрогнет рука.

— Я знаю, — вздохнул Ледяной, — знаю.

 

***

Кимбли, напевая под нос песню Вальтера,* шёл по направлению к воротам Хофгартена, откуда он попросил Ласт забрать его. В кармане пальто лежала записная книжка с новыми восьмью контактами, из которых явно ценными были два. Если быть более точным, то три, но Исаак Хоффман ему мешал. Впрочем, это не его забота. Пока, по крайней мере. Он был уверен, что на некоторое расстояние Ледяной и его спутница — под стать его алхимии! — проследовали за ним. Не стоило им пока видеть Ласт, пусть даже и через стекло автомобиля. Кто знает, были ли они знакомы в Аместрисе…

Но не признать поход продуктивным он не мог. Во-первых, его пригласил на кофе лично Хаусхоффер. Во-вторых, он теперь стал вхож на собрания общества. Признаться честно, на такую удачу он и рассчитывать не мог: с первого же визита подобное доверие — большая удача. И, разумеется, плодотворная работа — его работа.

 

***

— Он меня пугает, — капризно пожаловалась Анна, водя длинным пальцем по обнажённой груди Исаака. — Ужасный человек, право слово.

Макдугал внимательно посмотрел на кудрявую голову своей пассии. Либо она лукавит, во что бывший алхимик верить не желал, либо этот Кимблер и правда ей как в горле кость. И Исаак прекрасно её понимал: с момента появления этого щёголя в обществе Туле, нынешний «Хоффман» стал чувствовать себя так, словно он сидел на бочке с динамитом в самом прямом смысле этого слова. Однако выказывать спутнице своих подозрений он пока не собирался.

— Брось, — небрежно проговорил он, — таких как он — тьма. Ну химик, ну неприятный…

— А татуировки его ты видел? — женщина приподнялась на локте, заглядывая Ледяному в глаза. — Он что-то скрывает, я клянусь тебе!

Скрывает, как пить дать скрывает, но делиться этим с Вульф Макдугалу не хотелось. Тогда пришлось бы рассказывать всё — он за пару месяцев общения с Анной понял, что стоит дать ей хотя бы крупицу информации, она почище опытного сыщика вытянет все. Надо напустить её на Кимбли в более благоприятной обстановке. На это Ледяной с удовольствием бы посмотрел!

— Анна, милая, он просто отвратительный тип, не более, — примирительно сказал Исаак, обнимая женщину и перебирая её светлые кудри.

— Вот что ему понадобилось в обществе Туле? — не унималась блондинка. — Может, он и вовсе шпион?

«Шпион, — мысленно согласился Ледяной. — Страны, которой не существует в этом мире».

…Бывший государственный алхимик Исаак Макдугал поначалу принял Землю за Ад, хотя до ишварской зачистки не верил ни в чёрта, ни в бога. Позже, изучив множество источников, он пришёл к выводу, что находится на своего рода «изнанке» привычного ему мира, и жаждал всем своим существом вернуться домой. Но способ был лишь один — вновь открыть Врата. Он безмерно жалел, что на момент открытия Врат ничего не знал ни об обществе Туле, ни о наследившем и здесь семействе Элриков. И сейчас он отчаянно цеплялся за любую возможность получить так нужные ему знания. И такой конкурент, как Багровый алхимик, был ему ни к чему…

— Дорогая, эти модные теории заговора не доведут до добра, — он улыбнулся. — Но если ты так переживаешь, спроси у него сама? Никто не в силах устоять перед твоими чарами.

Комплимент возымел обратное действие: Анна вскинулась и гневно воззрилась своими прозрачными глазками на Исаака.

— Я?! С этим?! — она замотала головой. — Не желаю я с ним разговаривать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Песня Вальтера - песня Вальтера фон Штольцига "Morgenlicht leuchtend" из оперы Рихарда Вагнера "Нюрнбергские мейстерзингеры"


	15. Глава 14: Ferro nocentius aurum/Золото преступнее железа

_I know they're under the bed, that's where they hide_   
_I know they need to be fed every night_   
_They live deep under the bed, way down below_   
_I found the skin that they shed 'cause they_   
_eat there and they breathe there, and they grow_

_Alice Cooper «Under the Bed»_

Ульрих подобрался и с ненавистью посмотрел в тёмные глаза цыганки. Ещё не хватало, чтобы эта паршивая дрянь трогала его своими грязными лапами! И тем более ей не было дозволено говорить что-то о его матери. Собрав скудные силы, Ульрих ударил Ноа в плечо, от чего та отшатнулась и едва удержалась на ногах.

— Заткнись, шваль цыганская, — брезгливо скривился мальчишка.

— Не смей прикасаться к Ноа! — вспылил Альфонс, заламывая руку грубияна за спину. — Ты ничем не лучше её!

Мальчишка сжал зубы — было больно, но он не позволит этим блаженным и цыганской девке насладиться минутами его слабости. А тут ещё и этот златовласка — мало он его головой приложил, надо было сильнее! — полез шарить по карманам. И, разумеется, нашёл кое-что, не предназначавшееся для его глаз.

— Отдай! — вскинулся Ульрих, игнорируя боль в заведенной за спину руке: все болевые ощущения, что были в его тщедушном теле, заполняли сейчас его правую голень, постепенно растекаясь по всем членам так, что перед глазами плыло все сильнее.

С замусоленной фотокарточки Эдварду дружелюбно улыбалась белокурая Дитлинде Эккарт. По мнению Эда, если и существовал дьявол, то одной из его внебрачных, и от того особенно озлобленных, дочерей легко могла бы быть эта женщина. Несмотря на то, что он обещал себе не прерывать ничьих жизней, отрицать того, что с её смертью все смогли наконец вздохнуть спокойно, Элрик не мог. Бывший алхимик прищурился, разглядывая острые черты бледного юнца — так вот кого он так ему напомнил!

— Эта женщина — твоя мать? — голос Эда был полон непонимания и неприязни.

Ульрих поднял мутный от боли взгляд на одного из виновников смерти Дитлинде.

— Пошел ты… — выплюнул зло мальчишка и обмяк в руках Ала.

— Вот дерьмо! — раздосадованно махнул рукой Эдвард. — Теперь ещё этого придурка в больницу тащи и объясняйся, с какого чёрта он нам на головы свалился.

Спать старшему хотелось нестерпимо, да ещё и пострадавшая голова нещадно кружилась. Сделав два неловких шага, он стек на диван. Пока Ноа хлопотала рядом с ним, помогая стянуть сапоги и лечь поудобнее, Ал выудил из видавшего виды потёртого саквояжа верёвку и примотал юнца к креслу, расположившись напротив. Все равно искать врача сейчас было бы пустой тратой времени и сил.

Наутро, по прибытии поезда на главный вокзал Франкфурта, троица захватила с собой саквояж, посылку и полубессознательного впавшего в горячку Ульриха и направилась на поиски ближайшего госпиталя или отделения полиции. Всё-таки идти к адресату, указанному достопочтенным херром Веллером, в таком своеобразном сопровождении они не хотели, да и не могли себе позволить. Хотя оба брата были убеждены, что не в меру ретивого юнца никак нельзя оставлять на произвол судьбы: если это и правда сыночек Дитлинде, то ждать от него можно было любой гадости.

Сдав в отделение полиции незадачливого путешественника, «видимо, неудачно упавшего в коридоре в поезде», как очень убедительно охарактеризовал ситуацию перебинтованный Эдвард, троица наконец-то отправилась по указанному Веллером адресу. Благо, выданные заказчиком деньги казались баснословной суммой, поэтому Элрики и Ноа, не долго думая, взяли такси. Когда же автомобиль, шурша шинами, остановился напротив огромного особняка, Эд даже присвистнул: до чего же контрастной была эта страна! Пока они, как и большая часть местного населения, перебивались в воды на воду, а в самом лучшем случае, с воды на хлеб, небольшая прослойка богачей жила, словно короли. В Аместрисе, конечно, тоже существовало социальное расслоение, но то ли Эд не так остро замечал его, живя на жалование государственного алхимика, то ли все же курс на милитаризм накладывал свой аскетический и прагматический отпечаток на жизни всех граждан страны.

Расплатившись с водителем, путешественники забрали нехитрый багаж и драгоценную посылку и направились по аккуратной дорожке к воротам. Их тут же встретили люди, очевидно, из прислуги и повели внутрь.

— Херр Шаттерханд сейчас в оранжерее, — учтиво поклонившись, сообщила молоденькая горничная. — С вашего позволения, я проведу вас туда, следуйте за мной.

Эдвард шёл за девушкой, прижимая к груди драгоценную посылку. Он не мог отделаться от ощущения того, что сейчас произойдет что-то важное. Ал тоже был сам не свой, но нервировать брата опасался. Когда же горничная, наконец, открыла перед ними дверь, всем троим стало ясно, что пойти на попятную уже не получится.

— Прошу вас, проходите, — она жестом пригласила гостей войти.

— Благодарю вас, Линда, — голос принадлежал мужчине, похоже, средних или преклонных лет. — Вы свободны.

Наконец, из-за высокой стены экзотических растений выехало инвалидное кресло, в котором сидел мужчина среднего возраста. У него не было обеих ног немногим выше колена, на лице были старые шрамы, словно от ожога, и отсутствовали мочки ушей. На его коленях сидел огромный белый кот. Он подъехал поближе к долгожданным визитерам и оглядел всех испытующим взглядом внимательных карих глаз. Элрикам взгляд показался очень и очень знакомым.

— Что ж, я ждал вас, — он улыбнулся, — старина Веллер давненько обещал мне эту посылку, да только дюже долго искал надёжного курьера.

Мужчина продолжал улыбаться и изучать глазами гостей. То ли ему отчаянно не хватало общения, то ли его очень заинтересовали его посетители.

— Меня зовут Эрнст Шаттерханд, — он подъехал ближе к братьям и протянул руку стоявшему чуть впереди Эду.

— Эдвард Элрик, — пожал руку нового знакомого Эд, пытаясь вспомнить, где и когда он уже видел эти глаза и слышал этот голос. — А это мой младший брат, Альфонс. И Ноа, — он кивнул на стушевавшуюся цыганку. — Вот, собственно, посылка, ради которой нас сюда послали.

— Как вы добрались? — прищурился инвалид. — Смотрю, не без приключений?

— Упал в поезде, — улыбнувшись, чистосердечно соврал Эдвард. — Пустяки.

Шаттерханд кивнул и очень осторожно принял из рук Элрика коробку и принялся осторожно распаковывать предназначавшееся ему сокровище. У троицы перехватило дух. Когда последние слои газет были сняты, свету предстал глиняный горшок с внушительных размеров кактусом, с которого нечёсаными прядями свисали длинные седые лохмы.

— Cephalocereus senilis!* — безногий мужчина просиял. — Право слово, старина Веллер умеет сделать приятный сюрприз! Молодые люди, вы, должно быть, устали с дороги, — он позвонил в колокольчик. — Вам предоставят гостевые комнаты, если вы голодны — милости прошу к Линде, она вас накормит. Обед у меня в четырнадцать часов, если вы не будете спать, буду рад разделить с вами трапезу!

 

***

Все трое собрались в комнате у Эда — у него болела голова после ночного приключения. И его мучил вопрос: где и когда он видел Эрнста Шаттерханда. Ни он, ни Ал не могли пока дать друг другу ответа.

— Вот придурки эти богачи, — проворчал Эд, поудобнее подкладывая мягчайшую пуховую подушку под многострадальную голову. — Этот Веллер отвалил нам такие деньжищи и так беспокоился о целостности коробки из-за какого-то идиотского кактуса!

Несмотря на то, что Ал считал форму высказываний брата слишком резкой, не согласиться с ним по существу он не мог.

— Эд, Ал, — неуверенно начала Ноа, — вы всю поездку сами не свои. Что происходит? Вы знаете этого Шаттерханда?

Эдвард нахмурился. Его раздражало любопытство цыганки, но, с другой стороны, он мог её понять: его бы самого не устраивала ситуация, в которой его таскали бы за собой по всей стране как бесплатное приложение и при этом не вводили в курс дела. Но одно дело он, а другое — эта девчонка!

— С чего ты вообще взяла, что мы его знаем? — огрызнулся Элрик. — Если ты такая умная, может расскажешь нам, где и когда мы с ним встречались?

Ноа потупилась. Она никак не могла понять, когда её вопросы были уместными, а когда выводили старшего брата из себя. Иной раз он охотно пускался в разговоры, но чаще Эд, подобно потревоженному ежу или дикобразу, ощеривался и выпускал иголки, превращаясь в абсолютно несносную личность. Но девушка с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, тянулась к нему.

— Брат, Ноа права, — возразил Ал. — Ты час от часу все мрачнее и мрачнее. И неужели тебе этот мужчина не показался знакомым?

— Башка раскалывается, — неохотно признался старший, переводя тему.

Альфонс вздохнул — всегда вот так! Всегда из этого упрямца всё надо вытягивать клещами! Его брат всё время пытался взвалить себе на плечи не только огромный небосвод — весь мир со всеми его бедами, горестями и разочарованиями. И сколько бы Ал не твердил ему, что эта ноша не под силу никому, Эд снова и снова бросался из огня да в полымя. Он всегда был мастером невыполнимых обещаний, и, что самое удивительное, ухитрялся так обходиться с окружающей его реальностью, что обвинить его в нарушении слова было крайне затруднительно.

— Ал… — Ноа подняла тёмные глаза на юношу. — А Эд… Каким он был в детстве?

— Очень целеустремленным, — глаза Альфонса засияли, когда он вспомнил маленького брата и их детство, — упрямым, несговорчивым… Самым лучшим!

«Прямо как сейчас», — подумала цыганка. Чем дольше она путешествовала с братьями, тем больше привыкала к ершистому характеру Эда и тем меньше представляла собственную жизнь без него.

Альфонс посмотрел на девушку и его осенило: она же не сомкнула глаз. Да и ему спать хотелось, а идея оставлять её одну бродить по этому чужому дому казалась ему чистой воды безумием. Проводив Ноа в её спальню, Ал направился к себе. Сколько он ни силился вспомнить голос Шаттерханда и обстоятельства, в которых мог его слышать, ничего не выходило. После долгих мучительных попыток оживить в памяти хоть что-то, Ал провалился в тяжёлый сон.

Ноа неслышно, как ночной хищник, прокралась в спальню Эда. Памятуя его резкую реакцию на столь грубое вторжение в личное пространство, девушка как можно незаметнее опустилась на колени рядом с диваном, на котором даже не сняв плаща лежал Эд, и осторожно положила подбородок к нему на подушку, мягко касаясь своим лбом его.

_...На крыльце дома на холме стоит красивая белокурая девушка, а рядом с ней — пес, передняя лапа которого такая же, как нога Эда. И Эдвард безмерно рад ей — когда она бросается к нему на шею, не сдерживая слез счастья, он принимает девушку в объятия, вдыхая запах её волос, сцеловывая дорожки соленых слез с её щек..._

Ноа отшатнулась. Это было слишком личное и слишком… неприятное для неё? Усевшись на мягкий ковер в углу, цыганка обняла руками колени и задумалась. Каково же Эдварду здесь, если он так скучал по этой девушке? Он сделал свой выбор потому, что этот мир отчаянно нуждался в спасении, закрыв глаза на собственные чувства, или, может, это было просто то, что осталось в прошлом?

Альфонс спал беспокойно. То ли отчего-то снова сказывалось долгое пребывание его тела за Вратами, то ли было что-то ещё…

_...Вот чёрное существо из пробирки посреди белой пустоты оглядывается в замешательстве, оно потеряно, одиноко, слабо, оно потеряло в одночасье все, чем успело завладеть. И Ал чувствует себя так, словно заглядывает во что-то потаенное, скрытое, интимное, испытывает стыд и болезненный интерес к этой обнаженной душе, которая не говорит ни слова, но чувствует — и отражения этих чувств болезненным эхом отдаются в его собственной душе… Он ощущает, как растет в растоптанной душе решимость выйти за грани того, где её заключили, он знает — каждый жаждет вендетты, жаждет сатисфакции..._

_...Вот чёртова бомба на фотокарточке, а от фотокарточки не остается ни следа — лишь бомба в обрамлении звенящей пустоты, в отсутствии цветов, звуков, запахов, и лишь мужская рука держит бомбу и скрывается вместе с ней в жадно раззявленной геенне, остаётся лишь зияющая дыра, которая, словно облизнувшись, захлопывается — он снова один в вакууме, где нет счета дням, ночам, годам..._

_...Перекошенное лицо человека скрыто маской, поблескивают серьги в ушах — по две в каждой мочке — он стоит над грудой тел, а в следующий миг…_

Ал проснулся в холодном поту. Теперь он точно вспомнил, где видел взгляд Безногого и слышал его голос.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cephalocereus senilis - цефалоцереус старческий, пользуется успехом у коллекционеров, описан в 19 веке


	16. Глава 15: Homines, quo plura habent, eo cupiunt ampliora/Чем больше люди имеют, тем больше жаждут

_I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go_   
_Where the wind don't change_   
_And nothing in the ground can ever grow_   
_No hope, just lies_   
_ <…>_   
_But I survived_

_Sia «Alive»_

Безногий гладил своего любимого кота Вилли. Некогда неудачливый алхимик, он узнал Эдварда Элрика и его младшего брата. Правда, когда они виделись в последний раз, старший обладал автопротезом не только левой ноги, но и правой руки, а младший и вовсе являл собой пустые доспехи. Что же они сделали такого, что теперь рука бывшего Стального состояла из плоти и крови, а младший обрел тело? Что они отдали взамен? Это знание очень пригодилось бы Безногому — как бы ни было хорошо его кресло, оно никогда не заменит живых ног. Или хотя бы автоброни.

_...Толчея впереди не давала проехать дальше. Веллер вышел из машины, глядя на дым и скопление людей и машин._

_— Господин Веллер, вперед нельзя, — развел руками сотрудник дорожной полиции. — Там дирижабль упал и взорвался, много людей пострадало. Мы сейчас просим людей посодействовать и отвезти пострадавших в больницу, медицинские экипажи не справляются… Тем более вы прекрасный военный врач…_

_Веллер закурил, оглядываясь. Война кончилась совсем недавно, и в памяти Готтфрида всплыли страшные минуты бомбежки Мюнхена. С того рокового момента прошло целых три года,* и сейчас Веллеру казалось, что неупокоенный призрак страшной войны поднялся из могилы и опалил смрадным дыханием улицу. Мужчина, погрузившись в свои мысли, наблюдал, как к нему в машину погрузили человека с обожжённым лицом и оторванными при катастрофе ногами. Беглый осмотр дал понять, что от потери крови пострадавший уже не умрёт — огонь поработал не только над его лицом, но и над культями ног. Что удивило Веллера, так это то факт, что лицо человека было обожжено так, словно на него надели раскалённую маску, которую с него сняли вместе с обгоревшей кожей. И то, что почти обугленные мочки его ушей украшали оплавленные серьги, по всей видимости, нагревшиеся до такой степени, что стали причиной столь тяжёлого ожога..._

Шаттерханд был доволен: на ловца и зверь прибежал! Веллер не подвел — послал прекрасного курьера. И посылка на месте, и, что самое главное, — теперь перед ним был бывший Стальной алхимик, виновник того, что он без ног и без бомбы оказался в этом мире. А раз он был тут, то и бомба была наверняка у него — иначе куда бы ей было ещё деться, если из Врат Эрнст вышел уже без нее, как и без ног. Оставалось выяснить, куда эти мальчишки дели бомбу. И как добыли недостающие части тел.

 

***

Веллер сидел в своем доме перед камином и пил коньяк со своей тётушкой. Дрова уютно потрескивали, распространяя душистое тепло и неповторимый запах, так сочетавшийся с ароматом благородного напитка. По прикидкам Готтфрида, Элрики и цыганка должны были уже добраться до дома Безногого, поэтому он собирался подождать до утра и позвонить Эрнсту по телефону. Более всего его интересовало, узнали ли мальчишки в инвалиде своего старого знакомого.

— А они ничего, — задумчиво проговорила тётушка. — Только старший грубоват. Очень добрые и искренние молодые люди, даже эта цыганка.

Ничто не выдавало в интеллигентной хорошо одетой престарелой фрау прежнюю склочную и якобы глухую старуху. Женщина с наслаждением вдохнула запах коньяка и потянулась к столику за долькой швейцарского шоколада.

— Зря ты за ними Ульриха послал, — она провела тонким узловатым пальцем по губам. — Как бы он всё не испортил раньше времени.

— Мальчишка справится, — не слишком уверенно возразил Готфрид.

Ему по большому счету было наплевать, раскроет ли свою личность Ульрих. Он — всего лишь пешка в его игре. Пешка, способная дойти до конца доски и стать ферзём, но, если по какой-то причине этого не произойдет, это не имело решающего значения. Веллер не такой идиот, чтобы складывать все яйца в одну корзину. И пусть тётка думает, что он ошибается — информатор из неё прекрасный, но кто знает, останется ли она на его стороне до конца?

— Он ослеплён жаждой мести, — покачала головой женщина. — И исполнен неуместного юношеского пыла. Или ты так спокоен, потому что единственное, чем ты рискуешь, — это его шкура?

В блёклых глазах старухи отблески пламени танцевали адскую пляску чертенят. За свою жизнь она неплохо выучила племянника и знала, что он не остановится ни перед чем.

_...Когда несчастный пострадавший оправился от первых травм, к нему вновь заглянул Веллер: уж очень заинтересовали военного врача сказанные в бреду слова. Узнав, что этот человек — ученый, создавший революционное оружие, Готтфрид решил, что не оставит его просто так, а всенепременно использует — такого козыря Веллеру отчаянно не хватало. Да и в бред с другими мирами никто бы и не поверил, посчитав, что Эрнст — так звали его нового знакомого — слишком сильно пострадал при падении дирижабля. Сам Веллер поначалу тоже так думал, пока мужчина, едва встав с больничной койки не углубился в изучение географии и не сказал, где искать уран. А, что самое главное, не объяснил, что этот металл бывает разным, и один — достаточно инертен, а вот второй при облучении нейтронами имеет мощнейший радиоактивный потенциал.*_

_Смекнув, насколько подобное открытие может оказаться выгодным, Готтфрид принял решение финансировать исследования. Поначалу всё было хорошо, однако позже учёный стал всё больше и больше жаждать найти своё старое изобретение, которое считал безупречным..._  
  
— Вы как всегда проницательны, тетушка, — холодно отозвался мужчина. — Ещё коньяку?

— Увы, откажусь, — она поставила опустевший бокал на стол. — А то, не ровен час, и правда стану глухой и немощной. А что до этих Элриков — осторожнее с ними. Они мало того, что преданны одной идее, они ещё и умны, что редкое сочетание. И не такому, как отпрыск Дитлинде, с ними тягаться.

Магда Веллер никогда не одобряла идеи Готтфрида рассказать о другом мире пустышке Эккарт. Дитлинде, по её мнению, была тщеславна, глупа и мелочна, а таким подобное знание никогда не шло на пользу. Теперь, после всего случившегося, мужчина не мог не согласиться со старшей родственницей. И ему предстояло исправить ошибки прошлого.

 

***

Ал, пребывающий в абсолютно разбитом состоянии, посмотрел на часы — через полчаса у херра Шаттерханда должен был быть обед. Он не мог предположить, понял ли старший брат, в чьём доме они сейчас находились. Стоило пойти к Эду, но Альфонс отчего-то медлил. Может, бомба где-то здесь? Например, в оранжерее? И если Эд не узнал гостеприимного хозяина, а он сейчас сорвёт покров с этой тайны, не решит ли его брат обшарить весь дом, невзирая на правила приличия? Но если смертоносное изобретение этого сумасшедшего и правда тут, то им остался всего лишь один шаг!

Ал решительно направился в комнату к брату — толку сидеть и гадать не было. Эдвард ещё спал — на лице его расплылась мечтательная улыбка, безмятежность словно приняла его, редкого гостя, в объятия. Альфонс искренне порадовался за брата: наконец-то хотя бы во сне он доволен! Юноша на мгновение ощутил укол легкой зависти — он с удовольствием не знал бы липкого страха, принесенного его кошмарами, но, если бы не сон, не факт, что он вспомнил бы что-то о личности безногого мужчины. Ал уже собирался разбудить Эда, как увидел маленькую фигурку Ноа, прикорнувшую в углу.

— Ноа, почему ты здесь? — он потряс девушку за плечо. — У тебя есть своя комната, к чему терпеть такие неудобства?

Цыганка подняла глаза на Альфонса. Он был очень похож на Эда, лишенного своих самых острых углов. Принципиальный, добрый, честный — его достоинства можно было перечислять бесконечно, — да ещё и не такой импульсивный. Но Ноа словно были нужны все эти колючки, шипы, острые углы, будто нарисованный в её душе идеал без них не обретал своей живости и оставался холодным портретом.

— Я что-то так устала, — улыбнулась она.

«Или решила посмотреть в сон брата», — Ал не стал озвучивать догадку. Хорошо, что Эд ничего не заметил — он терпеть не мог, когда кто-то лез в его личное пространство без особого на то приглашения. Да и кому бы это вообще понравилось?

— Скоро обед, — он пожал плечами, — пора будить нашего соню.

Проснувшийся Эд пребывал в удивительно благостном расположении духа, из чего Альфонс мог сделать два вывода: либо брат попросту хорошо выспался и видел хорошие сны, либо он уже понял, кто такой этот Шаттерханд, и что делать с этим всем дальше. Но судя по тому, что пока Эдвард не фонтанировал тысяча и одной идеей о том, что делать дальше, первый вывод был ближе к истинному положению вещей. Ал замялся — ему решительно не хотелось сеять беспокойство в мятежном сердце брата, которое в это редкое мгновение пребывало в состоянии хотя бы минутной умиротворенности.

— Наверняка опять будет деликатесы в три горла жрать, — проворчал Эд, когда троица направилась вслед за идущей впереди горничной. — Зато и нам перепадет, видишь, Ноа, когда бы ты ещё попробовала какую-нибудь икру или осетрину?

Сколько бы смущенно ни улыбалась в кулак Ноа, сколько бы ни пихал брата локтем Ал, прогнозы Эдварда оправдались: стол ломился от яств. Во главе восседал с иголочки одетый Безногий и приветливо улыбался. Альфонс поддерживал светскую беседу ни о чем и наблюдал за братом: Эд был непривычно спокоен и вежлив. Казалось, ничего не выдавало мыслей старшего в определенную сторону, кроме характерного прищура — Ал научился подмечать такие детали за долгие годы их путешествий. Если бы не это, обстановку можно было бы охарактеризовать как крайне непринужденную, даже Ноа наконец-то расслабилась и включилась в диалог.

Безногий обозревал своих гостей и был крайне доволен: даже если они его и узнали, в чем он сомневался, похоже, они повзрослели. А это означало, что на этот раз с у него были шансы с ними договориться и использовать в своих целях.

— Эд, — шепотом начал Ал, когда они после обеда возвращались к себе, — тебе не показался он знакомым?

Ноа вздохнула — опять у братьев от неё секреты! Она все больше и больше чувствовала себя бесполезной.

— Ещё как, — ухмыльнулся Эд в ответ. — Он оказался гостеприимным, предлагаю воспользоваться и обшарить по кирпичику весь этот чёртов особняк — и бомба или хотя бы её след будет у нас в руках!

У младшего даже сердце защемило — он узнавал и этот тон, и эту мимику, словно они только вчера искали философский камень, словно этот мир был им родным.

— Ноа! — осенило Ала. — Тебе нужно заглянуть в сознание херра Шаттерханда! Так мы сможем многое узнать!

Дни шли один за одним. Как ни старались братья, но поиски по дому не дали ничего: ни карт, ни чертежей, ни бомбы. Зато кот Вилли недовольно протяжно мяукал, сверкая на троицу разными глазами, всякий раз, когда встречал их в странное время в странных местах. Все разговоры с Безногим напоминали хождение по лезвию ножа над пропастью — стало очевидно, что он тоже прекрасно помнит их, но ни одна из сторон не упоминала ни искомое сокровище, ни Аместрис как таковой. От тактильного контакта с Ноа инвалид утекал прямо-таки виртуозно и создавалось впечатление, что он прекрасно в курсе поисков братьев и смотрит на них с некоторой снисходительностью.

Ещё одной ложкой дёгтя для братьев оказался факт исчезновения Ульриха Эккарта — мальчишка словно сквозь землю провалился, и все попытки Элриков найти его не дали никаких результатов. А с учётом того, что ждать от него можно было чего угодно, внесение ещё одного дестабилизирующего фактора наводило на не слишком оптимистичные мысли.

Безногий же убедился в том, что, к его вящему сожалению, братья не только не располагали его потерянным детищем, но и даже не знали, где его искать. И Веллер, не сообщивший об этом, либо не располагал этой информацией, либо зачем-то её утаил. Выяснив, что троица дальше держит путь в Мюнхен, Шаттерханд решил не препятствовать — было слишком много шансов на то, что они сами выведут его на след пропавшего сокровища.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Бомбардировка Мюнхена, при которой на город сбросили 3 французские бомбы, произошла в 1916 году  
> **Речь о процессе обогащения урана


	17. Глава 16: Inter vepres rosae nascuntur/И среди терновника растут розы

_People like us_   
_Know how to survive_   
_There's no point in living_   
_If you can't feel the life_   
_We know when to kiss_   
_And we know when to kill_   
_If we can't have it all_   
_Then nobody will_

_Garbage «The World Is Not Enough»_

Жизнь шла своим чередом. Иегуд Шварц читал лекции и продолжал вести врачебную практику, Марии были поручены хлопоты, связанные с запланированной на июнь свадьбой, Леонор готовилась к экзаменам для прохождения курсов повышения квалификации, Зольф усиленно работал, периодически встречался с Хаусхоффером и несколько раз посетил собрания общества Туле. Ледяной ещё несколько раз пытался вывести бывшего алхимика на саморазоблачение, но, по крайней мере пока, это было впустую.

Объявление о помолвке достопочтенных Зольфа Йенса Кимблера и Леонор Шварц и назначение даты свадьбы — двенадцатое июня 1924 года — легло на заботливые плечи Марии, которая с немалым удовольствием составила текст и отнесла оный в редакцию местной газеты. Конечно, знакомые семейства Шварцев тут же разделились на два лагеря: одни горячо поздравляли отца и экономку, вторые недовольно качали головами на смешанный брак.

Как удалось выяснить Кимбли, к миру, лежащему по ту сторону Врат Хаусхоффер остыл, хотя и был исполнен гордости за столь революционное слово в оккультной науке. Теперь же профессор вновь искал магическую Шамбалу и, посему, заинтересовался Тибетом. Тибет был интересен Зольфу постольку, поскольку по той информации, которую им с Ласт удалось найти, его жители обладали необычными способностями, которые вполне могли иметь самое прямое отношение к алхимии. А бывший государственный алхимик отказывался верить Хаусхофферу в том, что тот говорил, что Врата можно было открыть только из замка, который был разрушен не без участия братьев Элриков. Значит, предстояла ещё очень, очень большая работа.

Когда он в очередной раз возвращался со встречи с Карлом, он зашёл не в привычный цветочный магазин, а в тот, который был по дороге — в витрине стояли чудесные белые лилии, и Зольф решил, что они прекрасно подойдут к интерьеру спальни Леонор. Войдя и посмотрев на цветочницу, он поджал губы — и вновь родной мир передавал ему пламенный привет: за прилавком стояла женщина, которая так же скромно улыбалась, как та, чью фотокарточку с сентиментальными слезами в углах глаз прижимал к груди некогда его сослуживец Маэс Хьюз.

— Доброго вам вечера, — Кимбли вежливо поздоровался, снимая шляпу. — У вас чудесные лилии. Не могли бы вы завернуть их в газету для меня? Пусть неблизкий, а на улице сегодня ветренно, — он улыбнулся.

Цветочница посмотрела на гостя, которого видела впервые. Пожалуй, судя по одежде и выправке, предупреждать о том, что лилии подорожали, его было необязательно, он мог позволить себе подобную роскошь. Зольф же и правда мог её себе позволить: во-первых, жалование специалиста его уровня не шло ни в какое сравнение с жалованием его машинисток, во-вторых, приютившая его семья была крайне зажиточной и уважаемой, в-третьих, у канувшего в лету Вольфа Кимблера была пусть и не большая, но своя квартирка в неплохом состоянии, которую бывший алхимик достаточно удачно сдал.

Пока женщина промакивала полотенцем стебли и заботливо заворачивала «три самые красивые», как попросил новый покупатель, алхимик успел поговорить с ней о погоде и о начале весны, выяснить, что зовут её Грейсия (что, кажется, совпадало с аместрийским именем), пообещать, что он всенепременно вернется ещё, и оставить целых десять пфеннигов на чай. Он уже собирался уходить, как в цветочной лавке появилась светловолосая женщина с прозрачными глазами и, узнав в случайно встреченном мужчине нынешнего закадычного приятеля херра Хаусхоффера, она тут же перешла в наступление.

— Ах, это вы! И как вам только не стыдно! — причитала она, не обращая ни малейшего внимания ни на удивлённые глаза ничего не понимающей цветочницы, ни на закатившего глаза Кимбли. — Херр Кимблер, вы, человек, который на таком хорошем счету в обществе, вы — и снюхались с еврейкой!

Зольф никак не мог понять, в чем причина этой дурной мизансцены. Он не верил, что Анна — а это была именно она — настолько глупа, чтобы говорить подобные вещи на публику. Значит, она преследовала какую-то цель. Какую — он не понимал, и это порядком его раздражало.

— Фройляйн Анна, вас это не касается, — он надел шляпу и подошел к выходу из лавки. — Позволите выйти?

— А херра Хаусхоффера это, по-вашему, тоже не касается? — зло прошипела блондинка, перегораживая ему дорогу. — Или он не в курсе и ему стоит об этом узнать?

Кимбли был готов рассмеяться. Конечно, он невзначай уже поведал Карлу о своих ближайших намерениях и он точно знал, что кому-кому, а не Хаусхофферу осуждать его за подобный выбор. В этой честности Зольфа был свой расчёт — если евреев и правда объявят вне закона, а в том, что это случится, он был почти уверен, — подобную связь лучше оформлять заранее и с санкции тех, у кого рыльце в пушку точно по тому же пункту.* Тогда выйдет старый и добрый принцип, что все равны, но некоторые, пожалуй, равнее прочих.

— Фройляйн Анна, — он почти любовно посмаковал её имя на языке, — прошу вас, дорогая, если вы так ревнуете — делайте это молча, — Кимбли проскользнул мимо опешившей девушки, повернулся и приподнял шляпу на прощание. — До свидания, фройляйн Грейсия, прошу прощения за неудобства!

— Хам! — крикнула вслед удаляющемуся алхимику покрасневшая Анна.

Грейсия едва сдержала улыбку — ей показался очень симпатичным её новый покупатель не только из-за вежливости и чаевых. В последнее время она слышала слишком много плохого о евреях и цыганах, и ей было отчего-то очень приятно, что вежливый и хорошо одетый молодой человек женится на еврейке и несет ей в подарок «три самые красивые» лилии.

 

***

— Зелёный дракон, — задумчиво протянула Ласт, нахмурившись. — Выходит, они убили Энви.

Зольф не верил, что, если всё, что рассказал Хаусхоффер, правда, и Карл всё правильно понял, гомункул мог остаться в живых. Но подтверждать это Ласт он сейчас хотел меньше всего на свете.

— Подожди делать такие выводы, — он выудил из ведра со льдом бутылку игристого вина. — Может, профессор что не так понял. Или знал не всё. Тем более, в тот день он был ранен, хотя и несерьёзно, но тем не менее. Рано хоронить твоего брата. Мы, между прочим, тоже по такой логике давно мертвы.

Она сделала глоток вина из протянутого ей Кимбли бокала и откинула назад роскошные волосы, рассматривая алхимика. Он ей нравился: умный, интересный собеседник, честный. Сейчас он тоже не врал — он оперировал фактами так, что ситуация, казавшаяся ей безвыходной, заиграла новыми красками. То ли он дарил сейчас ей ложную надежду, то ли заботился о её чувствах… Как-то раз, в одну из жарких ночей, она спросила его, каково ему, человеку, делить ложе с гомункулом. Он хрипло рассмеялся и в ответ поинтересовался, каково ей, самому Совершенству, отдаваться серийному убийце и психопату. Больше она к своему вопросу не возвращалась, хотя, вспоминая дело Кимбли ещё в Аместрисе, в военной библиотеке, она часто думала: он с ней потому что здесь и сейчас это чертовски удобно, когда есть и крыша над головой, и пропитание, и союзница, и возможность реализовать собственную похоть, или потому что он фетишизирует её как гомункула, как идеальную форму жизни, превосходящую человека? Или этот психопат влюблён своей особенной маниакальной влюблённостью?

Несколькими минутами позже она уже ни о чем не думала — она ощущала, как пахли лилии, как скользкий прохладный шёлк её же шарфика лёг на глаза, как Зольф горячо шептал на ухо просьбу не снимать повязку с глаз. А Ласт и не хотелось — она знала, как он изобретателен, и ей было интересно. Она не видела, как алхимик быстрым ловким движением отправил себе в рот ледяной осколок, но чувствовала на внутренней поверхности бедра холодное прикосновение его влажного языка и обжигающее дыхание, она хотела, чтобы эти прикосновения сместились. Гомункул попыталась направить его, попыталась сама изменить положение, но он усмехнулся и продолжил эту сладкую пытку, крепко удерживая её рукой. А когда, наконец, едва коснулся вновь ледяным кончиком языка влажной вульвы, Ласт провалилась в бездну наслаждения, с её губ сорвался громкий стон, и алхимик, ощутив прилив страсти, впился в неё горяче-ледяным поцелуем, наслаждаясь вкусом и запахом.

Пока она отходила от очередной волны, в которой вся её суть разлетелась многоцветным фейерверком под прикосновениями бывшего подрывника и сейчас собиралась заново воедино, он не давал ей шансов, заполняя собой, жадно лаская руками изгибы её тела, пышную грудь; татуированные ладони соприкасались с твёрдыми розовыми сосками. Она почти закричала, но одна из ладоней легла ей на губы, от чего кричать Ласт захотелось ещё громче и все ощущения обострились стократно. Он нервно вздрогнул, когда она впилась ногтями в его спину, расцарапывая бледную кожу: он не виделся с ней в Аместрисе, но знал, что её когти — абсолютный клинок. Там это могло бы стать финалом его странной жизни, но происходящее здесь — лишь сиюминутная маленькая смерть.

Когда он, ненадолго обессиленный, откинулся на подушку, Ласт, сняв повязку с глаз, как кошка выгнув спину, прижалась к нему всем телом, словно пытаясь оставить на нем свой неповторимый запах ванили, целовала искусанными в моменты особого удовольствия губами его шрамы на животе и полупрозрачную тонкую кожу в паху. Теперь настала его очередь пытаться направить её к вновь восставшей плоти, жаждущей ласк, а она мстила за своё томление, смеялась грудным смехом, когда он, сходя с ума от желания, хватал её за роскошные волосы, чтобы скорее получить желаемое. Она знала, что в такие моменты бывает достаточно один раз провести языком по бархату головки, чтобы Зольф забился в оргазме, но будет готов к новому раунду этой игры совсем скоро, и охотно удовлетворила его желание. Ласт было известно, что он, удивительно брезгливый во многих вопросах человек, охотно, страстно и требовательно поцелует её после того, как она, похотливо облизывая яркие губы, примет в себя последствия его наслаждения, подаренного ею, кого он дрожащим от возбуждения голосом называл «моё Совершенство», кого он прижимал к себе так жадно и властно, нежно и трепетно.

Эта ночь блаженства продолжалась до самого утра, пока они оба, обессиленные, выпитые друг другом до дна, не переплели тела в предрассветной неге на сбитой влажной простыне, и алые лучи солнца не озарили свидетельства взаимной страсти на их обнажённых телах. Тяжело вздохнул тихо спящий поодаль от кровати Вильгельм, поведя бархатным носом и ощутив тяжёлый аромат лилий, удовлетворённого желания и лёгкого отзвука ветивера, смешанного с ванилью.

 

***

Ледяной алхимик встал с кровати, накрыл спящую Анну одеялом и, как и был, обнажённый, вышел на балкон. Было холодно, но холод придавал ему ясность мыслей. Выходит, Зольф — вот удивительное дело, но за несколько лет, проведенных в Германии, Исаак не встретил больше ни одного человека с таким именем — нашел себе какую-то еврейку и собирается жениться. Это было непохоже на того Кимбли, которого знал Макдугал, разве что эта еврейка не была зачем-то нужна Багровому, и речь шла вовсе не о сексуальной подоплеке. Надо было бы познакомиться с этой фройляйн, как знать, что там замышляет этот негодяй. Исаак задумался — а что, если это и правда не он? Ну живет в Мюнхене химик, хитрец и гад — мало ли таких людей? Может, у Исаака просто развилась паранойя?

_…Несколько месяцев назад Хоффмана, как физика-инженера, позвали на консультацию к какому-то режиссёру — ему нужны были советы по техническому обеспечению съемок. Исаак с неподдельным интересом рассматривал закадровые детали, связанные со здешним искусством, когда к нему вышел тот самый режиссер, Фриц Ланг. Сердце бывшего государственного алхимика ухнуло куда-то в пятки, когда ему навстречу вышел, одетый в черный костюм-тройку, с моноклем на прикрытом глазу, его убийца — фюрер Кинг Брэдли. Макдугал был уже готов ко всему, но, похоже, этот Ланг и правда не имел ни малейшего касательства к своему прототипу из Аместриса. Или это он был прототипом для Кинга Брэдли?.._

_Ланг оказался славным малым, но несколько сдружились они уже позже, после Пивного путча. Режиссер был евреем, а Ледяному категорически не импонировала вся эта муть о сверхрасе: где-то он это уже слышал и был со всей искренностью убежден, что люди равны, а подобные мысли по сути своей преступны и антигуманны. От Фрица Исаак и узнал об обществе Туле и сверхоружии — чрезвычайно мощной бомбе. Алхимик никак не мог взять в толк, почему режиссёр толковал о том, что бомба из Аместриса — зачем Аместрису бомбы, пока там есть такие, как Багровый или Железнокровный? Кто бы стал вообще этим заниматься в мире, где алхимия — королева наук? Однако, узнав, что информация о том, что сверхоружие родом из его мира попала к Лангу от Элрика, Исаак понял, что окончательно запутался, и в этом деле предстояло досконально разбираться._

_Именно для этого аместриец Исаак Макдугал вступил в общество Туле и ужаснулся тому, что собирались провернуть все эти люди под лозунгом общего блага. Однако информацию об оружии никто не спешил ему предоставлять, пока однажды с ним, как с учёным, не заговорила о необычных изобретениях Анна Вульф. Судя по той информации, что была у неё, бомба действительно была изготовлена в его родном мире, однако, как он ни пытался увидеть это загадочное оружие воочию, ему это не удалось. И только позже, когда его отношения с Анной вышли за пределы формальных, она сообщила, что и сама в глаза не видела эту бомбу. И подозревает, что на данный момент общество Туле ею не располагает, так как, очевидно с чьей-то помощью, вышеозначенная бомба обзавелась парой крепких нижних конечностей и пропала в неизвестном направлении…_  
  
Пропавшая бомба в сочетании с лишенным алхимии Багровым способствовала начертанию в воображении Макдугала фантасмагорических зловещих картин, изображающих конец света, где посреди выжженной пустыни, покрытой искалеченными телами стариков, детей, женщин, мужчин, отчего-то весьма напоминающими ишваритов, стоял триумфально разведший в стороны руки Кимбли и смеялся своим безумным дьявольским смехом, сверкая тёмными глазами. Теперь поиски этого чёртова оружия выходили на первый план. Дилемма, стоявшая перед Исааком, не давала ему покоя: говорить или не говорить Анне? Он склонялся к тому, чтобы не говорить. Но было нечто неуловимое, нечто неясное, от чего ему казалось, что Анна тоже не так проста, что она против массовых кровопролитий, что она против притеснений евреев и цыган, что её цели так близки к его… И что её тоже очень и очень интересует, где бомба, но вовсе не для того, чтобы вернуть оружие бонзам Туле и НСДАП. Он тяжело вздохнул и решил, что пока не время. Дёрнув плечами от холода, Макдугал пошел обратно.

— Ледяной, — поморщилась Анна сквозь сон, обнимая холодное тело, но все же прижимаясь ближе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Жена Карла Хаусхоффера, Марта Майер-Досс, - еврейского происхождения


	18. Глава 17: Vita somnium breve/Жизнь - это краткий сон

_Waking up from this dream_   
_Got a feeling that something is wrong_   
_There's blood in the bodies everywhere_   
_What the hell have I done_   
_Was I walking in my sleep or is it just a conspiracy_   
_All I know that I'm in too deep_

_Save me_   
_Please wake me up from this dream_   
_Save me_   
_How am I supposed leave_

_Pain «Save Me»_

_…Он стоит в окружении родни, а вдали грохочет канонада. Он не понимает, почему сухой пустынный ветер оставляет на языке приторную сладость гнили, а воздух пропах кровью, почему место, которое является его домом — не высокие горы Тибета, а эта выжженная равнина. Он видит бегущего к нему Норбу, его любимого старшего брата, в руках которого потрепанная тетрадь — он всегда такой, не от мира сего, и даже сейчас… А что сейчас? Всё наполненно страхом и агонией ожидания смерти, сейчас кровь впитывается в серую землю, отовсюду слышны крики боли и отчаяния. Но на этот раз, кажется, всё отступает — они вместе, вся его семья, и нет людей в странной синей военной форме. Только Норбу смущенно улыбается и, поправляя очки, за стёклами которых глаза отчего-то не карие, а красные, передаёт ему тетрадь, что-то говоря. Но Чунта, словно загнанный зверь, чувствует ледяной взгляд, словно это взгляд самой смерти, он видит человека на крыше и понимает, что это не человек — чудовище, его безумная улыбка похожа на хищный оскал, он втягивает воздух длинным носом с наслаждением, принюхиваясь к добыче и жадно вбирая в себя запах войны и смерти. На его ладонях татуировки, и неясно, как он одним движением вырывает землю у них всех из-под ног, перемалывая их жизни в кровавое месиво…_

— Норбу! Брат! — Чунта проснулся в холодном поту от собственного крика.

Рубаха облепила словно вырезанный из камня рельефный торс, сердце билось где-то в висках, горло сжимал спазм, будто бы он долго кричал во сне, но не мог издать ни звука. На него из-под толстых стёкол очков смотрели сонные глаза брата.

— Опять сны? — обеспокоенно спросил тот, что был в очках.

По сравнению только что проснувшимся мужчиной, Норбу был ниже, не настолько атлетически сложен и производил ошибочное впечатление более младшего. Несмотря на то, что их лица, казалось, были высечены из камня одним и тем же скульптором, старшего будто долго полировали, привнося в его черты плавность, мягкость и тонкость, младший же больше напоминал грубую глыбу камня, эскиз умелого творца.

Дверь купе приоткрылась, и на пороге показался мужчина с усами и в очках:

— Какие-то проблемы? — обеспокоенно спросил он.

— Не переживайте, господин Гедин, — с улыбкой ответил Норбу, — брат впервые так далеко от дома, видимо, акклиматизация, приснилось что-то. Сейчас поздний час, не тревожьтесь, положитесь на меня — я все-таки врач.

Свен Гедин оценивающе оглядел обстановку и ретировался в свое купе. Его крайне занимали исследования Тибета, и общение с двумя братьями из одного из аристократических родов помогало узнать больше о предмете своего научного интереса.

— Брат, это снова те же сны? — нахмурившись, поинтересовался старший. — Про серую равнину, войну и человека с ледяным взглядом?

Эти сны начали сниться его младшему брату, когда тот в четырнадцать лет сорвался со скалы и неделю пролежал, не приходя в сознание. Тогда-то им и оказал поддержку шведский учёный Гедин, находившийся в Тибете в очередной экспедиции. А потом помог Норбу поступить в Каролинский университет, отметив талант молодого человека в медицине.

Но Чунта после комы стал странным: твердил про какую-то алхимию и страну с незнакомым названием. Старший брат по мере учёбы в университете осторожно пытался выяснить у специалистов о таких случаях, но большая их часть разводила руками и говорила что-то о необратимых повреждениях мозга. Постепенно сны стали тревожить брата реже и реже, и он стал забывать об этом, хотя Норбу все ещё лелеял надежду показать его одному уважаемому профессору, а сейчас ещё и господин Гедин пригласил их в Европу, так что в целом всё складывалось как нельзя лучше.

— Да, опять всё то же, — вздохнув и пригладив широкими ладонями встрепанные и мокрые от пота седые волосы (после травмы мальчишка в одночасье поседел как лунь) проговорил младший. — Только…

_…Человек, смеясь, идет сквозь завесу дыма, пыли и смерти, поднятую взрывной волной, его холодная изящная ладонь ложится на лоб Чунты, который видит происходящее словно сквозь пелену, в ушах все ещё грохочет эхо взрыва, а после, под неистовый смех своего палача, он ощущает, как кожа на его лице вздувается, причиняя ужасные страдания, как она взрывается: на лбу, вокруг глаз, кажется, острыми осколками разлетается вся голова и вся жизнь; мир становится красным от яркой, жидкой крови, обильно заливающей глаза. Чунта видит отливающую багрянцем фигуру человека с ледяным взглядом — он стоит напротив него и оценивающе смотрит. Багровый человек существенно ниже и уже в плечах своей жертвы, но сейчас он смотрит свысока, ему остаётся только протянуть руку, и…_

— Сейчас я снова видел его совсем близко, — прошептал пересохшими губами младший, нахмурившись: он совсем не хотел показаться старшему слабаком, но животный липкий страх вынудил его на откровенность, — как раньше. Как _тогда_.

— Чунта, — старший отечески прижал младшего к себе. Ему уже двадцать пять, а он словно четырнадцатилетний мальчишка, живший неделю в иллюзорном мире со страшной войной, или бойней, — всё пройдет. Свен найдет нам врача, и сны постепенно уйдут.

— Я не умалишенный! — почти крикнул седой юноша, но тут же, устыдившись своего порыва, замолчал.

В повисшей тишине, за мерным стуком колёс их поезда, казалось, можно было услышать, как бьётся сердце Чунты. Он смотрел на брата и не мог заставить себя рассказать, как видел, что тот закрыл его собственным телом после того, как Багровый человек всё тем же изуверским способом, которым изуродовал лицо, лишил его ещё и правой руки.

 

***

Когда Кимбли и Хаусхоффер встретились перед одним из грядущих собраний общества Туле, Зольф отметил, что Карл особенно чем-то увлечён и обрадован, и, словно бы невзначай, вежливо поинтересовался, все ли в порядке у его визави. Оказалось, Карл с нетерпением ждал прибытия одного из своих давних приятелей, шведа Свена Гедина, который должен был уже вернуться из экспедиции в Тибет. Хаусхоффер не оставлял надежд найти мифическую Шамбалу, и теперь фокус его исследований сместился с Врат на Восток. Особенно, как поведал один из лидеров Туле благодарному и заинтересованному слушателю в лице Кимбли, он был заинтересован в намерении Гедина прийти не одному, если не возникнет тому препон. И ныне Карл пребывал в состоянии восторженного ожидания, как истинный учёный и преданный своему делу человек.

Зольф же, в свою очередь, планировал в ближайшее время представить друг другу Леонор и Хаусхоффера. Он не сомневался, что дьявольского обаяния его невесты с лихвой хватит, чтобы вскоре оказаться в числе приглашённых на собрания оккультного общества. А уж впоследствии вытянуть нужную информацию в частной беседе у неё получится куда как быстрее, нежели у него самого.

И, разумеется, Гедин и гости с Востока занимали его не меньше, чем Хаусхоффера — Кимбли был наслышан о мистических способностях и умениях тибетских монахов, и он не оставлял надежд найти лазейку для своих впавших в анабиоз талантов. Потому-то опять же стоило поторопиться с вводом Ласт в это змеиное логово — те, кто не захочет распространяться о чём-то ему, наверняка не устоят перед ней.

 

Очередное собрание общества Туле было организовано в загородном особняке одного из его членов, неподалеку от замка, разрушенного братьями Элриками. Особую пышность антуража данной встречи Хаусхоффер и вернувшийся в Германию инкогнито, находящийся в розыске Рудольф Гесс объясняли визитом шведского ученого Свена Гедина и его особенных гостей из Тибета. Взволнованный, и оттого подобревший по отношению к помогавшему ему Кимблеру, Хаусхоффер дал добро на визит благонадёжного Зольфа вместе с его невестой. Поэтому в этот вечер Ласт скромно блистала собственной неповторимой красотой в сочетании с мягким мерцанием в свечном пламени кровавых осколков сотен тысяч жизней и их подобием, именуемом в этом мире гранатами.* Все достопочтенное антисемитское сообщество, глядя на саму похоть в человеческом обличье, разом забыло, что лицезреет дочь известнейшего еврейского врача. Они были готовы забыть о её происхождении, глядя в омут фиалковых глаз, на обтянутый бархатом изящный стан и молочный фарфор плеч, на котором непринужденно расположилось норковое манто. Женщины восхищались её красотой, мужчины были томимы жаждой обладать с лёгким оттенком зависти к молодому химику, пришедшему в этот вечер с ней.

Впрочем, среди гостей были две особы, не разделявшие всеобщего великодушного веяния «простить» будущей фрау Кимблер её анти-человеческое** происхождение. Одна из них, Винифред Вагнер, светловолосая валькирия, отобравшая превосходный камерный оркестр на этот волшебный вечер — разумеется, в оркестре не было и не могло быть ни одного еврея, — и вторая, её подруга и соратница Рудольфа Гесса, Ильзе Прёль. Обе женщины крайне редко посещали собрания общества Туле и сейчас стояли в стороне, откровенно обсуждая каждого гостя и гостью. Они, как и прочие, были заинтересованы в визите именитого шведа и ждали новостей, которые тот должен был привезти из далёкого Тибета.

Появление Гедина и двух его спутников произвело фурор. Стоявшие в стороне Леонор и Зольф решили немного переждать. От Ласт не укрылся тот факт, что две женщины, производившие впечатление давних подруг, которым её персона была что кость в горле, тоже остались в стороне. С ними ей предстояло держать ухо востро — вряд ли её чарам достичь этих ледяных сердец, а такие идейные только что носом землю не роют… Лучше было бы, конечно, войти с ними в прочный союз, но, Ласт была готова побиться об заклад, что та, что попышнее и повыше, готова будет перегрызть горло тому, кто хотя бы посмотрит на еврея, как на человека, пусть это будет хотя бы и её собственный ребенок. Оставалась вторая. И, если они будут продолжать появляться на собраниях, Леонор Шварц сделает всё, чтобы ни одно живое существо никогда не встало на её пути к тому миру, который был так мил её отсутствующему сердцу.

— О, я чрезвычайно рад, — до Кимбли донесся голос Хаусхоффера. — Проходите, я представлю вас моему хорошему знакомому, он отличный химик!

Прежде, чем Зольф повернулся на источник голоса, Ласт успела рассмотреть всех троих, подходивших к ним в компании профессора. Усатый мужчина в очках, с серьёзным взглядом, безукоризненно с иголочки одетый, и двое его гостей. Один повыше, молодой, но седой как лунь, на смуглой коже под глазами залегли темные круги, словно он не спал уже не одну ночь кряду — она прекрасно знала это лицо. Только сейчас его не украшал оставленный безжалостной алхимией её нынешнего любовника шрам. Второй похож на него, но пониже, в очках.

— Херр Зольф Кимблер, — указал Хаусхоффер на повернувшегося алхимика, прищурившего ледяные глаза при виде новых знакомых, — фройляйн Леонор Шварц, это доктор Свен Гедин и двое достопочтенных гостей из Тибета, простите, у меня чудовищная память на имена, — он развел руками и обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

В горле Чунты поднималась волна тошноты: он узнал это лицо, узнал этот взгляд. В последнюю неделю проклятый кошмар мучил его еженощно, а сейчас, похоже, становился явью.

— Леонор, здравствуйте! — подал голос тибетец в очках. — Я искал вас, но вы перестали выходить на связь… Я безмерно рад видеть вас здесь!

Он по-европейски учтиво наклонился, чтобы поцеловать руку Ласт, и, что не укрылось от внимательного взгляда Кимбли, слишком долго вдыхал аромат её кожи.

— Весьма рад знакомству, — глаза алхимика были холоднее льда, когда он пожимал руку старшему, запоминая его непривычное как для аместрийца, так и для европейца имя.

Но они стали ещё более колючими, когда он протянул ладонь второму, так и не представившемуся, а лишь буравившему глазами злосчастную татуировку так, что если б взгляд мог сжигать или взрывать, бывший подрывник бы лишился правой руки.

— Простите, я, кажется, не расслышал вашего имени, — бархатным голосом почти пропел Кимбли, пожимая слегка влажную ладонь мужчины, которого в родном мире он, к своему вящему сожалению, так и не убил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *автор в курсе, что философским камнем одно время считали рубин, но по оттенку красного гранат мне кажется ближе и уместнее  
> **см. философию Аненербе об анти-людях, анти-мыслях и анти-боге


	19. Глава 18: Gaudia principium nostri sunt saepe doloris/Радость часто является началом нашего горя

_We don't deal with outsiders very well_  
_They say newcomers have a certain smell_  
_Yeah, trust issues, not to mention_  
_They say they can smell your intentions_  
_ <…>_  
_You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you_  
_You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you_  
_You'll think, «How'd I get here, sitting next to you?»_  
_But after all I've said, please don't forget…_

_Twenty One Pilots «Heathens»_

Норбу переполняла радость: шесть лет назад он, ещё студент медицинского института, познакомился с прекрасной девушкой, приехавшей в Швецию на конференцию с остальными студентками колледжа. Мягкая и романтичная натура тибетца была покорена красотой и благочестием юной европейки, которая, смущаясь и краснея, почтила его несколькими прогулками по весеннему острову Кунгшольмен, где находилось здание института. После юная Леонор Шварц уехала, горячо заверив будущего врача общей практики Норбу Нгоэнга, что будет писать ему и ожидать их следующей встречи. Тибетец получил одно-единственное письмо, которое хранил по сей день, его же письма остались без ответа. Он быстро перестал писать ей, искренне надеясь, что Леонор попросту нашла любовь своей жизни на родине, и сейчас она жива и счастлива, хотя тоска не унималась, да и временами юноше казалось, что с кудрявой прелестницей произошло нечто ужасное.

Поэтому сейчас тибетец пребывал в превосходном расположении духа: общество европейцев приняло их с братом тепло, Мюнхен оказался очень красивым и гостеприимным городом, да ещё и здесь нашлась его Леонор, женщина, которая украла его сердце ещё той далекой весной!

— Вы стали ещё красивее, — он отвел её в сторону от уже начавших что-то активно обсуждать Зольфа и Свена. — Я так боялся, что с вами случилось что-то, после того, как вы перестали писать мне.

— Благодарю вас, — Ласт улыбнулась. — Однако, я прошу прощения, не хочу показаться грубой или бестактной…

Не было смысла притворяться. У неё было железное алиби, подтверждавшееся выпиской от врача с неутешительным диагнозом «ретроградная амнезия».

Норбу поджал губы — как же так? Теперь ему совершенно необходимо было найти самых лучших специалистов: мало того, что брату по приезду сюда стало значительно хуже, так ещё и это! Он не был готов терять ту, кого любил беззаветно и всей душой, обретя спустя долгих шесть лет разлуки! Он вернет память Леонор, чего бы это ему не стоило!

Тибетец настолько увлекся собственными размышлениями и поддержанием разговора о дороге в Европу, погоде, немного — медицине с так внезапно найденной возлюбленной, что не обратил внимания на холодный взгляд химика, которого им представил Гедин и имени которого Норбу не запомнил. Младший брат никогда не описывал своего палача из снов, поэтому старшему было невдомёк, какие терзания сейчас испытывала душа Чунты и какие кульбиты выделывало его сердце, пытаясь вырваться из груди.

Так, Норбу не замечал изучающего неприветливого взгляда Кимбли. Зольф, ничем не выдавший недовольства, продолжал вести беседу со шведом, но в душе у него тяжестью наливались беспокойство и ревность. Алхимик уверял себя, что ему плевать на все, кроме возвращения его способностей и хорошей войны, однако было нечто ещё, что вызывало у него безудержное желание превратить этого выходца с гор — или откуда он там? — в яркий и громкий фейерверк. Желательно, по частям — и насладиться ещё и криками невыносимой боли. _Как в Ишваре._

— Что ты думаешь о них? — указала ещё не подожженной сигаретой в сторону тибетцев Ильзе Прёль.

Валькирия Виннифред подобралась, прищурив пронзительные светлые глаза.

— Если они и правда носители мудрости древних ариев, это может быть прекрасный союз, — она постучала кончиком крупного сильного пальца по ножке бокала. — Руди придерживается теории, что тибетцы — их наследники.

Фрау Вагнер чрезвычайно интересовало, кто будет мерилом истины. Главное было правильно сделать ставку и не попасть впросак — если эти люди окажутся пустышками, лишенными мистической силы, то союз с ними подобен союзу с евреями. Гессу, которому в рот смотрела её подруга, женщина не доверяла. Оставалось одно: терпеливо ждать освобождения из заключения фюрера.

— Что-то твой Руди не жаждет разделить положенную ему участь, — яд сочился из голоса Виннифред: она недолюбливала Гесса.

— Он должен быть убежден в том, что попадет туда же, куда и фюрер, — возразила Ильзе, — иначе это будет пустой потерей времени, промедлением, что подобно смерти.

Прёль любила Виннифред за её непоколебимость и верность идеалам, но Рудольфа Гесса она ещё и вожделела, хотя прикрывала это всё теми же идеалами: негоже немке, арийке, испытывать похоть, она же не животное или, того хуже, — не еврейка. Ильзе смотрела на беззастенчиво флиртующую с тибетцем Ласт и испытывала к ней глубочайшее отвращение: уж она-то никогда не опустится до такого!

— Хорошо, если так, — голос Вагнер был полон сомнений, — в случае с твоим Руди я бы поставила на банальную трусость и желание жить в комфорте.

 

***

Норбу был печален: мало того, что брату опять стало плохо — хорошо, что хотя бы не прямо во время приёма, — так ещё и в конце вечера выяснилось, что его вновь обретенная Леонор опять потеряна для него. У неё была уже назначена дата свадьбы с этим химиком: Кимлер? Кимли? Тибетец никак не мог вспомнить его фамилию — да и не особенно-то хотел. Тот мужчина показался ему слишком холодным и надменным для прекрасной Леонор, впрочем, если она его и правда любила… Конечно, Норбу желал ей счастья, но он предпочел бы разделить это самое счастье с ней сам, а не уступать его какому-то европейскому хлыщу.

О снах Чунты пришлось рассказать Гедину, тот, в свою очередь, настоял на разговоре с Хаусхоффером, чтобы подыскать врача, но без последствий вроде жёлтого дома. Карл, выслушав историю кошмаров Чунты, в очередной раз посетовал об отсутствии братьев Элриков. Или той странной цыганки — вот тут-то её способности могли пригодиться. Конечно, можно было бы попробовать ещё потрясти Зольфа — Хаусхоффер упорно не мог отделаться от чувства, что тот все же что-то знает о мире, который они опрометчиво приняли за Шамбалу, — но, скорее всего, это не дало бы никаких результатов. Профессору казалось, что сны тибетца напрямую связаны с алхимией, Вратами и всей этой фантасмагорией. Тем более из рассказа Норбу выходило, что хуже Чунте становилось по мере приближения к месту, где, как для себя определил Хаусхоффер, «завеса особенно тонка».

Загадок становилось всё больше, а ответов — всё меньше. Да тут ещё и Рудольф явился из Австрии и скрывался от розыска в доме Хаусхофферов… Разумеется, Карл пообещал оказать содействие, но пока он не представлял, к кому обращаться за помощью.

 

***

— Хаусхоффер пригласил какого-то шведа с иностранными гостями, — Анна наматывала светлый локон на палец, задумчиво глядя на пузырьки в бокале игристого. — Ты получал приглашение на этот вечер?

Ледяной нахмурился. Его никто не звал, что означало стремительную потерю доверия к его персоне. Конечно, могло быть и так, что доверие теряла Анна, а он вместе с ней, но этой мысли Макдугал допускать не желал. Всё его существо постоянно твердило о какой-то особенности девушки, которую он не мог определить для себя и облечь в слова. Ему казалось, что её холодность и некоторая сварливость — лишь маска, скрывающая благородную душу, идеалом которой могут быть разве что такие прекрасные явления, как свобода и справедливость.

Когда во время гражданской войны в Ишваре он примкнул к сопротивлению, ему удавалось вербовать новых сторонников без промахов: он, как зверь, чуял их скрытые мотивы и не ошибался в расчётах. Кроме одного-единственного раза, но это была уже совсем иная история. Поэтому он был уверен, что здесь, в мире, где его алхимия уже казалась сном, развеявшимся словно предрассветный туман при восходе солнца, его чутьё не то, что не исчезло — но обострилось.

— Увы, — он посмотрел в её прозрачные глаза. — Впервые слышу о подобном.

— Есть ещё кое-что, — она замялась, словно думая, как подобрать слова. — Об этом вечере я услышала от Хельмута Шлезингера.

Исаак скривился — то ли брют оказался кисловат, то ли уровень непонимания ситуации достиг критического. Хельмут Шлезингер появился в окрестностях общества ещё до того, как о нём узнал Исаак и, судя по всему, до открытия Врат. Он появлялся только на открытых собраниях и слыл местным шутом, никто не воспринимал его всерьёз. Поэтому ситуация, в которой Шлезингер оказался информирован о встрече, куда вход был только для избранных, казалась чем-то запредельным. Впрочем, было ещё кое-что. Шлезингер работал на одном предприятии с Кимблером, а уж в том, что этого человека пригласили на загадочное мероприятие у Макдугала не было никаких сомнений.

— Шлезингер был приглашён? — вскинулся Исаак.

Анна пригубила вино и задумалась.

— Вряд ли. Я не знаю точно, но вряд ли кто-то бы позвал такого идиота даже для увеселения.

Ледяной был готов с ней не согласиться: по его мнению, люди, способные всерьёз рассматривать теорию о превосходстве одних над другими, были наиболее склонны к таким мелочным и жестоким развлечениям, подразумевающим самоутверждение за счёт других. Но куда как больше его сейчас волновало то, почему они с Анной оказались за бортом этого корабля? Всякий раз, когда он об этом думал, его мысли возвращались к Кимбли. Видимо, этот гадёныш боится его, боится разоблачения, вот и использует принцип «отделяй и управляй», как говорили философы Ксеркса. Но теперь появлялось ещё одно неизвестное — Шлезингер. Количество переменных множилось с каждым днем, все больше вопросов оказывалось без ответа. А, главное, было неясно, как и где искать бомбу. По мнению Макдугала, это было первоочередным — такое средоточие силы в чьих-то руках делало эти самые руки почти всемогущими. Значит, эту силу предстояло либо похоронить во веки вечные, либо передать в самые достойные руки. Исаак изучал множество новостей со всего мира и уже выбрал себе фаворита на политической арене, вот только говорить об этом вслух кому-либо было чрезвычайно опасно. Поэтому он выжидал, наблюдал и держал всё в себе.


	20. Глава 19: Absit invidia/Да не будет зависти

_Findest du zu dir?_  
_Dem Sein nicht zum Schein_  
_Definier dich nicht zum Selbstzweck_  
_Du und dich und dein Empfinden_  
_Und was immer dich berührt_  
_Das ist was du wirklich bist_  
_Hör auf dich_  
_ <…>_  
_Jede Seele ist geprägt_  
_Von dem was mal war und dem was ist_  
_Das gleiche Ich in anderer Zeit_  
_In, einer anderen Welt_  
_Wärst du wirklich was du heute bist_

_Lacrimosa «Herz und Verstand»_

Получив баснословную, по их мнению, сумму за услуги курьера от Эрнста Шаттерханда, а также билеты на поезд в Мюнхен, троица откланялась и направилась на вокзал. Расспросы полиции по поводу Ульриха снова не дали ничего.

— Эд, как думаешь, за нами отправят хвост? — оглядевшись по сторонам, спросил Ал.

— Угу, — на ходу пережёвывая бутерброд, ответил старший. — А ты что думаешь, эта хитрая безногая задница станет так рисковать? Он даже Ноа к себе ни разу не подпустил. И кошка у него странная, зуб даю!

Ноа и Ал вспомнили разноглазого Вилли и почти синхронно передёрнули плечами — это было одно из самых не поддающихся объяснению явлений в этом мире. Кот вызывал суеверный ужас, хотя вопреки приметам, был абсолютно белоснежным.

Купе на этот раз выглядело значительно проще — рассчитанное на четыре места и с двумя туалетами на весь вагон, благо, ехать было недолго. На одной из верхних полок уже расположился пассажир с газетой — юный темноволосый парень. Ал и Ноа вежливо поздоровались, Ноа вжала голову в плечи — она была уже готова к скандалу: не все порядочные немцы захотят ехать в одном купе с цыганкой, но, к её удивлению, реакции не последовало. Эд ввалился в купе последним, грубо затолкал под сидение саквояж и плюхнулся на нижнюю полку, с прищуром глядя на вынужденного попутчика, чьё лицо неожиданно перекосила знакомая ухмылка.

— Ну здорово, уже, как я посмотрю, нецельнометаллическая фасолина! — парень, откинув газету, в одно движение спрыгнул с полки и уселся напротив бывшего государственного алхимика.

— Энви?! — в глазах Эдварда мелькнуло узнавание. — Ты опять вырядился в какую-то фигню?

— Ладно тебе, — обиженно протянул гомункул, поправляя странного покроя чёрный тренч, под которым был чересчур по здешней моде обтягивающий, словно с чужого плеча, костюм. — Если бы я не захотел, ты бы меня и вовсе не узнал. Эрвин Циммерман, — он учтиво протянул руку.

Эд уставился на протянутую руку гомункула как на ядовитую змею. Ал и Ноа в полном непонимании смотрели на старого нового знакомца.

— Не хочешь — как хочешь, — поджал губы Энви, убирая руку. — А я-то хотел тебе всё, что знаю, рассказать. Как за тобой наблюдали, пока ты шарился по халупе этого безногого паралитика, например.

— Э-э! — вскочил со своего места Эд. — А ну выкладывай!

Гомункул только скрестил руки на груди и уставился в окно.

— Брат, ладно тебе, — примирительно выставил руки вперед Ал. — Не забывай, где мы! Я — Альфонс Элрик, — он протянул руку Энви.

— Помню я тебя, — ощерился гомункул, отвечая на рукопожатие, — только тогда ты был более _пустым_.

Ал поджал губы. Упоминание о его отсутствующем теле в таком ключе задело его — он отдавал себе отчёт в том, что за неимением тела, его душа не прошла все этапы взросления, и он так и остался выросшим ребенком, не пережившим многого и не получившим нужного взрослому человеку опыта.

— Ноа, — осмелела цыганка, протягивая руку странному попутчику, не ожидая ничего в ответ.

Энви пожал руку попутчице, заглянув ей в тёмные бездонные глаза.

_…Жуткие крики боли — впору зажать уши, но картина проясняется: она видит невероятно красивую женщину с длинными вьющимися волосами и толстого мужчину неопределённого возраста, сосущего палец, как младенец. Женщина улыбается и ерошит непослушные волосы их попутчика. Вместе они разглядывают карту несуществующей страны и туннеля под ней — скоро всё будет готово…_

Ноа отшатнулась, прикрыв ладонью глаза.

— Не трогай тех, кто может внести хаос в мир, к которому привыкла, — заметил парень, ухмыляясь. — Но раз вы не хотите подробностей, буду рассказывать тому, кому они нужны больше, — осклабился Энви.

Ал закусил губу. Неужели брату было так сложно просто пожать ему руку? Он помнил самоубийство Энви в Аместрисе. По мнению Альфонса, он просто хотел дружбы. Человеческого отношения, которого не видел за всю свою длинную жизнь. И если ему отказывали в ней и здесь — то что же творилось на душе этого парня?

— Ты хотел нам рассказать кое о чём, — напомнил младший Элрик неслучайному попутчику.

— Э, нет, — протянул гомункул, гадко ухмыляясь. — Раз его величество фасолина не желает ни о чём слышать — пусть получит желаемое сполна!

Эдвард сложил руки на груди и отвернулся — такими детскими манипуляциями этот щёголь, так и не научившийся нормально одеваться, его не проведет. Как и апелляциями к его росту — надоел уже!

— Но мы хотим слышать! — подала голос Ноа. — Мы тоже были в доме у Безногого!

— А я-то думал, что вы там присутствовали в качестве багажа, — парировал Энви, продолжая ухмыляться, — бессловесного, между прочим!

Ноа вспыхнула — этот наглец попал в самую точку! В последнее время она ощущала себя бесполезным старым чемоданом, которому делают одолжение, что прихватывают с собой. Иногда давая глупые задания, вроде, — «загляни в его сознание, Ноа!» А все потому, что Эдвард брал на себя всё, не давая им ни свободы воли, ни свободы слова!

— Но мы — не Эдвард Элрик! — выпалила цыганка, покраснев.

— И слава Отцу, — скривился гомункул, — трёх малявок не вынес бы даже я.

Эдвард вскипел — сколько можно! Сначала говорит загадками, а потом ещё и обзывается! Чёрт его знает, есть ли у него вообще какая-то информация, или он блефует и провоцирует их? Какая может быть вера тому, кто лавирует между различными потоками и неясно, на чьей он стороне?

— Или говори уже, что начал, или выметайся, — сверкнул глазами Эд.

Энви закинул ногу на ногу, откинулся на мягкую спинку нижней полки и испытующе посмотрел на бывшего алхимика. Только сейчас Эдвард заметил, что у гомункула глаза непривычного для этого мира фиалкового цвета.

— Вообще-то у меня, как и у тебя, билет на это место, так что не зарывайся, — посоветовал Энви. — И давай так — если тебе нужна от меня информация, может, сделаешь одолжение и начнешь разговаривать нормально, а не так, словно я подложил тебе на тарелку дерьма вместо сосиски?

Ал больше и больше проникался сочувствием к их вынужденному попутчику. Ему казалось, что гомункул действует по собственному почину на свой страх и риск, что желание поделиться с ними информацией — абсолютно искреннее. Но сейчас всё зависело от Эда. Точно так же, как тогда, в Аместрисе, потому что именно Эд смог разглядеть истинные порывы завистливой сущности Энви.

— Хорошо, — неожиданно серьёзно проговорил Элрик-старший.

Он помнил взгляд сморщенного зелёного существа, когда-то приняло роковое решение о самоубийстве и сейчас даже устыдился собственного ребячества, за которым прятал всё больше и больше наполняющее его сострадание.

— Договорились, — Эд протянул правую руку.

Энви с недоверием уставился на человеческую ладонь: во-первых, все ещё было непривычно видеть Эдварда без автоброни, во-вторых, он чувствовал себя очень смущенным и как-то глупо счастливым. Но руку пожал.

Пока гомункул увлеченно рассказывал про миниатюрную рацию в ошейнике кошки, сделанную Безногим, и записи их разговоров, Ноа, подтянув колени к груди рассматривала попутчика из-под опущенных ресниц. Она впервые столкнулась с подобным существом и этот опыт ей не понравился. Насколько она могла судить, именно этот взъерошенный парнишка и был огромным зелёным драконом, с помощью которого удалось открыть Врата. Но как же он тогда выжил? Или его устройство настолько отлично от человеческого?

— Ты же присутствовал, когда открывали Врата, — она вклинилась в паузу в рассказе о питомце Шаттерханда.

Энви скривился — менее всего ему хотелось вспоминать то, что пришлось тогда пережить. Он мечтал о смерти, но судьба распорядилась иначе, и, зализав раны, он решил отомстить членам общества Туле за свои страдания. Особенно его огорчала смерть главной виновницы его мучений — белобрысой стервы Дитлинде. Если бы он мог, он бы с удовольствием воскресил бы её ради того, чтобы заново разорвать на куски. Гомункул отчаянно завидовал полицейскому-очкарику, что именно его пуля оборвала жизнь этой кошмарной женщины.

— Видишь ли, я несколько более прочен, — ухмыльнулся Энви. — Могу продемонстрировать.

— Нет уж, давайте обойдемся без этого, — неожиданно резко подал голос Ал. — Хватит с нас драк в поездах, давайте уже до Мюнхена доедем без приключений!

— Драк? — Энви подобрался и оживился. — Ну-ка, выкладывайте, а то что я тут вам всё, а вы отмалчиваетесь. Играть — так по-честному!

Глаза гомункула загорелись, когда он услышал об Ульрихе. Значит, сын ответит за мать. Тем более, он уже подписал себе смертный приговор, напав на тех, к кому отчаянно тянулось все противоречивое существо новоявленного Эрвина Циммермана. Пусть он и не был готов признаться в этом даже самому себе.


	21. Глава 20: Pares cum paribus facillime congregantur/Равные с равными хорошо сходятся

_War on the axis of morons_  
_All out war on complacent consent_  
_I declare war on the war against drugs_  
_Rape and slaughter of the innocent_

_War on Big Brother_  
_Warmongers and profiteers_

_KMFDM «WWIII»_

— Где жить-то будем? — спросил Энви, когда они налегке тащились через вокзальную площадь Мюнхена.

— Если дом Хайдериха ещё пустует, то можно там, — неуверенно протянул Эд.

— То есть ты притащил сюда задницу со своим живым багажом, даже не зная где вы будете жить? — гомункул округлил глаза. — Да ты, я посмотрю, ни капельки не поумнел!

Эдвард нахохлился. Опять этой язве удалось задеть его за живое! Юноша признавал, что зачастую был слишком не критичен к подобным деталям, а этот мир прощал подобную халатность куда хуже, чем его родной. Но тон Энви начинал выводить его из себя.

— На себя посмотри, — огрызнулся Эдвард.

— Не забудьте одежду постирать, — невзначай добавил гомункул. — Воняете кошачьей мятой за милю.

Дом, к их счастью, и правда пустовал. Энви, осмотревшись, присвистнул:

— Ого! Да тут целый замок для графа Элрика! Кроваво-красным плащиком уже обзавёлся, дело осталось за парой бутафорских клыков!

Но, к вящему сожалению гомункула, остальные пропустили мимо ушей его едкий комментарий. Отдохнув с дороги, все четверо собрались в столовой, думая, что же делать дальше. Эдвард предложил нанести визит Хаусхофферу, на том и порешили — как знать, может, старый ученый и не будет против появления их странной компании на собрании общества. Однако, как оказалось, Хаусхоффер был в отъезде как минимум до конца недели, а это означало, что у них в запасе было ещё целых четыре дня.

Предстояло так же найти источник заработка — конечно, на деньги, выданные им Веллером и Безногим, по мнению братьев, можно было безбедно жить полгода, а то и дольше, но это был не выход. Первой, как ни странно, проявила инициативу Ноа, вспомнив о приветливой цветочнице Грейсии — оставалось выяснить, пойдет ли эта прекрасная девушка на такой риск, как наём на работу цыганки. Эд и Ал как-то стушевались, а Энви просто наблюдал. То ли денег, данных ему Безногим за слежку хватало с лихвой — и Эд ещё подумывал, что стоит всё же быть поаккуратнее, — то ли он снова что-то задумал.

***

— Ноа! — Грейсия просияла при виде девушки. — Куда же ты пропала? С тобой всё в порядке? Ты знаешь, где Эдвард?

Пока цыганка коротко отвечала на вопросы, тут же принявшись помогать цветочнице, в лавку вошел полицейский в очках, тот самый, который всегда так предвзято относился к Ноа.

— Ты опять здесь? — нахмурился он.

— Маттиас, перестаньте! — Грейсия заслонила цыганку собой. — Этой девочке нужна работа, и здесь она её получит!

Ноа чуть было не уронила всю охапку тюльпанов — она ещё даже не успела сказать, что хотела бы работать в лавке, как ей уже фактически дали добро!

— Я знаю всё, что вы хотите мне сказать, можете не продолжать! — напустилась на полицейского женщина. — И если не желаете сказать ничего нового, вам лучше уйти!

Маттиас Хан поджал губы. Он очень не хотел, чтобы у Грейсии были неприятности из-за этой цыганки, он жаждал оградить цветочницу от всех бед. Отчего-то в его памяти всплыли слова Элрика, и он понял, что сейчас подходящее время.

— Фройляйн Грейсия, не поужинаете со мной после работы? — выпалил он, покраснев, и отвел глаза.

Ноа почувствовала себя лишней и так и застыла с охапкой тюльпанов в руках. Она была рада за Грейсию — наконец-то этот мужчина соизволил проявить к ней свою симпатию!

— Поужинаю, херр Хан, — цветочница потупилась и залилась румянцем.

Ноа, улыбаясь, наблюдала, как Грейсия мечтательно смотрит вслед уходящему полицейскому. Хотя он и относился к цыганке настороженно, она понимала и уже не держала обиды — если к такому вообще можно привыкнуть, то да, Ноа привыкла быть изгоем. Куда бы она не приходила, люди начинали внимательнее следить за кошельками и драгоценностями, подозрительно зыркать в её сторону и хорошо ещё, если обходились только оскорблениями. Поэтому она и переживала, не испортит ли её присутствие репутацию цветочной лавки.

— Даже не думай, что повредишь моему делу, — вернула девушку с небес на землю цветочница. — У меня достаточно постоянных клиентов. И пусть люди видят, что не всегда их суждения соответствуют истине.

***

Не успели братья толком порадоваться за Ноа и поздравить её с обретением работы, как заявился жутко довольный собой Энви и рассказал, что его принял к себе режиссер Фриц Ланг. Гомункула забавлял тот факт, что Ланг не имел представления о том, что тот самый дракон, за которым он так долго гонялся, теперь входит в штат его сотрудников. Самого же режиссёра поразила артистичность Эрвина Циммермана и его умение перевоплощаться. Ланг сотоварищи пророчили Энви большую актерскую карьеру — они впервые видели человека с такой интересной внешностью и подобными талантами.

Эдвард становился мрачнее тучи: он понятия не имел, куда бы приложить собственные знания и умения, и совершенно не желал зависеть от девчонки-цыганки и зелёной козявки. Ал относился к этому спокойнее и собирался использовать тайм-аут для изучения библиотеки в доме Хайдрихов — как знать, может, это поможет ему определить, как выжить в этом мире?

Пока Ноа и Энви пропадали на работе, а Альфонс в библиотеке, Эдвард считал дни до возвращения Хаусхоффера и бесцельно бродил по улицам Мюнхена. Войдя в первое попавшееся кафе выпить кофе и перекусить, он увидел знакомое лицо.

_— Если бы ты только знал всё!.._

_После Эд много думал об этом человеке и ощущал свою вину за его ужасную смерть. Тогда он ещё верил в фюрера и в справедливость. И если бы он и правда знал всё…_

Человек поднял голову. Он определенно узнал в вошедшем Стального алхимика, мальчишку, чья голова была до отказа набита идеалами и иллюзиями. Юношу, который помог Хаусхофферу открыть Врата. Ледяной алхимик приподнялся и, поймав взгляд Элрика, жестом пригласил сесть к себе. Исаак не знал, согласится ли он, но попробовать стоило.

— Простите, — произнес Эдвард, сев за стол и опустив глаза.

— Ты ничего не знал, — вздохнул Исаак. — В произошедшем нет твоей вины.

Элрик поднял голову и упрямо посмотрел в глаза мужчине — он нисколько не изменился с того момента, как они виделись в Аместрисе в последний раз.

— Незнание не освобождает от ответственности, — в голосе Эда сквозила горечь.

— Ты можешь что-то изменить? — поинтересовался собеседник. — Нет? Тогда незачем ворошить прошлое.

Эдвард разглядывал человека из его родного мира и гадал: чего он хочет? Что знает? Как он здесь очутился?

— Вы хотите домой? — Эд прищурился, не ожидая правды.

Исаак горько улыбнулся. Он безраздельно скучал по родному миру, по потокам энергии, с помощью которых он управлял водой, но и этот мир стал ему не чужд. Он не хотел, чтобы здешние люди умылись собственной кровью. Не хотел оставлять Анну. Он был словно путник без дома, но его домом отныне были оба мира. И, потом, он не знал, что стало с Аместрисом, ждёт ли он своего заблудшего сына?

— Что стало с Аместрисом?

На лице у Эдварда заиграла теплая улыбка.

— Об этом вам лучше поговорить с моим братом, — проговорил он. — Он знает больше моего. Но гомункул больше не стоит во главе государства.

Он внимательно наблюдал за мужчиной, на лице которого не дрогнул ни один мускул, но глаза… Глаза потеплели и наполнились искренней радостью.

— Прежде всего, — Ледяной посмотрел в глаза Эдварду, словно оценивая, стоит ли раскрывать перед них какие-то карты, — прежде всего я хочу не позволить этому миру утонуть в крови. А там, если выживу, конечно…

Он поджал губы и замолчал. Такие сообщники, как братья Элрики резко повышали его шансы на успех. А в том, что цели у них одни, он не сомневался — он помнил этих ребят ещё по Аместрису и был очень раздосадован обстоятельствами, в которых они были вынужденны столкнуться. Что его занимало, так это то, как в этом мире мог существовать Альфонс Элрик, живые доспехи, лишённые тела, но с прикрепленной к ним алхимией душой?

— Вы что-то знаете об обществе Туле? — решил взять быка за рога Эд.

Исаак предвидел этот вопрос — он был наслышан о братьях от Хаусхоффера. По всему выходило, что они, скорее всего, знают и о бомбе.

— Да, и даже был вхож в него, — вздохнул он. — Но в последнее время меня не зовут.

Ледяной задумался — говорить Стальному о Кимблере? Знает ли он вообще, что это за человек? Да и железных доказательств того, что Кимблер — это Багровый лотос, у Исаака не было.

— Не зовут вас — позовут меня, — ухмыльнулся Элрик. — Только вот Хаусхоффер куда-то уехал, вернётся — буду с ним разговаривать. Потому что мы с братом тоже не собираемся бросать этот мир на произвол судьбы! Как и позволять всяким пройдохам использовать ресурсы Аместриса для вооружения!

Исаак не был так уверен, что общество Туле с распростёртыми объятиями примет в свои ряды Эдварда Элрика, но разубеждать юношу не стал. Однако же почувствовал более острую необходимость все же сообщить о Кимблере.

— В Аместрисе был такой человек, — неохотно начал он. — Багровый алхимик…

— Кимбли? — непонимающе отозвался Эд.

— Вы были знакомы?

Макдугал напрягся. Выходит, этого психопата там ещё и из тюрьмы выпустили?

— Ну… — Эд замялся, не зная, что и как отвечать.

Он не испытывал к Багровому алхимику ненависти — скорее непонимание и… уважение? Благодарность?

— Да, мы виделись, — выдавил юноша. — А что?

— Здесь есть очень похожий на него человек…

— Тут это не редкость, — отмахнулся Эд. — Тут есть и Хьюз, и Грейсия, и Кинг Брэдли…

— Нет, — Исаак покачал головой. — Тут… другое… И манеры, и татуировки, и в целом… всё…

Эдвард напрягся. Он помнил страсть этого человека к взрывам и его извращённую философию. Если бомба попадет к нему в руки…

— И он вхож в общество Туле, — закончил Ледяной.

Эту информацию предстояло крепко обдумать. Выдавать какие-либо суждения по этому вопросу кому-либо Эд решительно не хотел.

— Давайте я вас… — он замялся, — с братом познакомлю? Заходите к нам, мы тут недалеко живём.

— Оставьте адрес, я всенепременно загляну на днях, — улыбнулся Исаак. — Те, кто не хочет войны, должны держаться вместе.


	22. Глава 21: Similia similibus destruuntur/Подобное разрушается подобным

_I'll be your scapegoat_   
_I'll be your savior_   
_I'm the better of two evils_   
_ <…>_   
_I want to hang all you cattle with your velvet rope_   
_Motherfuckers step up and get into an orderly line_   
_I'll show you how to make a muscle_   
_Takes the strength to_   
_It doesn't spit on all you…_

_Marilyn Manson «Better Of Two Evils»_

Душа Кимбли трепетала в предвкушении, входя в резонанс с его телесными реакциями: наконец он получил добро от врача, пусть тот и не пришел в восторг от того, что его странный пациент всё же примет живое непосредственное участие в полевых испытаниях своей чёртовой взрывчатки, но сменил гнев на милость, от чего полгода медотвода от подобных мероприятий превратились в два месяца. Зольф настоял на использовании ниперита:* пусть он был недешев в производстве, но это вещество оправдывало затраты на все сто и даже больше. В качестве полигона выбрали пустынный пригород Мюнхена — там на оборудованной площадке разместился склад, лаборатория и внушительных размеров пустырь.

Под началом Берга Кимблер, его коллега из смежного цеха, двое учёных из AGFA, с которой в ближайшем будущем намечалось слияние под эгидой крупного промышленного концерна, несколько лаборантов и техников трудились не покладая рук.

Первый день полевых испытаний принес истосковавшейся душе бывшего подрывника часть того, что стало смыслом его жизни в Аместрисе: это были прекрасные взрывы. Кимбли выходил из укрытия, вставал лицом к земляному брустверу, защищавшему экспериментаторов от ударной волны и стягивал наушники, чтобы насладиться звуком, которого ему так не хватало в этом мире, чтобы впитать в собственное тело болезненную дрожь земли.

— Херр Кимблер, — нахмурился за обедом Вольфганг Штоллен, химик из концерна AGFA, наблюдавший за коллегой, — зачем вы снимаете наушники? Разве вы не боитесь последствий для собственного здоровья?

— Херр Штоллен, — Кимбли ловко подцепил вилкой скользкий морской гребешок, — я должен оценить все процессы, происходящие в моём детище. Звук взрыва может слишком многое поведать о достоинствах и недостатках созданной мной взрывчатки, он может указать, над чем мне ещё предстоит поработать, а что уже доведено до совершенства на данном этапе.

Штоллен покачал головой. Многие перешёптывались о том, что Кимблер ненормальный, но это в некоторой степени обеспечивало ему преимущество — удача всегда благоволила к рисковым парням. А этот был не робкого десятка, по крайней мере тогда, когда дело касалось его разработок.

Остальные двое Кимбли не перечили — его коллега пользовался возможностью работать поменьше, а ещё один представитель компании AGFA, Ганс Рубер, был трусоватым бессловесным мужичонкой неопределённого возраста. Хотя привезённый им на испытания образец был достаточно любопытным, хотя и очень спорным и, по мнению Зольфа, сырым и недоработанным.

На испытания заявился Хаусхоффер с тибетскими гостями. Берг принял их прохладно, остальные химики не обратили внимания на пару лишних гражданских, а вот Зольфу и штату лаборантов, похоже, нежданные визитёры были как кость в горле: тут бы за своими делами уследить, а ещё и эти под ногами путаются! Впрочем, Кимбли предпочел бы лишний раз не видеть выходцев с гор. Они ещё в том мире успели ему изрядно надоесть, только здесь их не хватало! С другой стороны, не портить же себе всё удовольствие из-за каких-то пришлых личностей.

 

***

Чунта опять проснулся в холодном поту. Норбу, хотя и владел не только знаниями врача общей практики, но и умел применять уникальный опыт предков, ничем не мог ему помочь, что обескураживало молодого человека и ввергало его в пучину отчаяния. Он не понимал, почему приступы брата участились. Спать без снов ему не помогали ни медикаменты, не медитации. Поэтому на этот раз, разбудив брата, Норбу решил, что тому срочно нужна новая порция впечатлений. Это он был инициатором поездки на испытательный полигон — отчаявшись помочь младшему, он решил последовать принципу блаженного старины Ганемана** и излечить подобное подобным. Благо, связи Хаусхоффера позволяли и такую наглость, как заявиться на промышленный полигон. И сейчас, вырвав Чунту из липких лап кошмара, старший предложил прогуляться.

Братья рассматривали огороженную колючей проволокой изрытую воронками взрывов землю — словно кто-то вырезал скверну из бугристой плотной кожи исполина, и теперь на этих местах зияли кратеры, готовые принять в себя чистоту дождевой воды и переродиться в плодоносящие угодья. На само место взрывов их не пустили: техники перестраховались, выдвинув предположение, что не всё могло взорваться, хотя этот Кимблер заявил, что все взрывчатые вещества отработаны. Норбу он был неприятен всем: начиная от его самоуверенности, заканчивая тем, как по-хозяйски он, уходя с приснопамятного собрания этого их мистического общества, положил руку на талию его прекрасной Леонор. Да и молодому врачу казалось, что этот человек получал удовольствие от того, как на мгновение останавливается время, выворачивая из тверди комья грунта, как содрогается земля под ногами и грохочет эхо взрыва — опасного, смертоносного… Чунта же отчего-то вовсе не желал даже смотреть в его сторону.

— Смотри, брат, — стекла очков отразили розоватую дымку занимающегося над полем рассвета, — там они держат эти смертоносные штуки.

Чунта повернулся в сторону ангара, втянув носом влажный утренний воздух. Он был уже не таким густым, как в самое тёмное предрассветное время, но достаточно пряным и тяжёлым.

— Думаешь, нам стоит туда идти? — вопрос словно застревал в горле расплавленным свинцом.

Младший был готов ответить себе сам — однозначно стоило. Хотя бы чтобы развеять этот почти суеверный страх.

Кимбли почти любовно проверил всё, что находилось на складе, и недовольно покачал головой, посмотрев на экземпляр, помеченный металлической пластиной в форме буквы «икс». Черт бы побрал этого Рубера из AGFA — где он только взял такую странную форму и сочетание активных веществ для своего сверхэкспериментального образца? Слишком, слишком рискованный шаг он предлагал! Испытывать такое в совокупности с остальными разработками… Подумав о том, что наутро надо бы переставить подальше от этой неведомой субстанции своё новое детище на основе ниперита, Зольф, напевая себе под нос романс Вольфрама,*** направился в противоположный конец ангара — проверить реактивы и расписаться в журнале.

Это по его инициативе по ночам на складе помимо охраны дежурил лаборант и один из специалистов проверял состояние образцов. Так уж вышло, что образцы на соответствие условиям хранения третью ночь кряду проверял он — остальным было либо лень, либо они, на его взгляд, были слишком нетрезвы для подобной работы. Например, тот же Рубер, которому изначально планировали поручить сегодняшнее дежурство, изволил выпить удивительное количество вина вместо ужина и заснуть прямо в столовой, чем возмутил Кимбли до глубины души.

Услышав шаги и голоса, алхимик скривился: вот какая муха укусила Берга, что он дал допуск на посещение ангара посторонним? Перед кем и зачем он пытается выслужиться? Решив, что это его не касается, Зольф продолжил детальный осмотр и подсчёт реактивов.

От вдумчивой работы его отвлёк прекрасный оглушительный взрыв. Бывший подрывник едва удержался на ногах, но после, когда раздался второй, более мощный, всё же упал на колени, ощущая, как пальцы дрожат и душа раскрывается в почти позабытом экстазе. Звук пробежал электрическим разрядом по нервам, даря удивительное ощущение невероятно приятной прохлады всей коже, его эхо вползло в самую суть подрывника, наполняя её новым смыслом, новыми переживаниями и впечатлениями.

По локализации и характеру звука он с досадой, смешанной с удовольствием, понял, что опоздал с перекладыванием чувствительного к фрикционным и ударным воздействиям ниперита — он сдетонировал. С одной стороны Зольф Кимбли был счастлив, с другой же всё его существо затопила жгучая ревность: не он стал инициатором этого замечательного явления!

Молниеносно сообразив, что дело пахнет жареным (он находится на режимном объекте, а незапланированный взрыв — это чрезвычайное происшествие), Кимбли понёсся к источнику звука: к эху взрыва примешивалось то, что было настоящей музыкой для ушей Багрового, — крики нечеловеческой боли. Он даже узнавал тембр.

Взвыла сигнализация. Половины ангара не было. В дыму, который мало того, что никак не желал рассеиваться, так ещё и вошёл в сговор с предрассветной дымкой, лежал и корчился от невыносимой боли человек. Зольф не мог разглядеть толком, что с ним, но он точно знал, что кандидаты на то, чтобы жить дальше, пусть и не очень счастливо, так не выглядят: обрывок жестяного листа торчал из груди мужчины, кажется, того самого _ишварита_ , то есть тибетца, давнего знакомца Ласт, а из раны, которую толком и не было видно, шла обильная розовая пена. Второй обрывок листа накрывал его ногу так, что было неясно, на месте она все ещё или уже нет. Алая лужа под несчастным казалась огромной, словно вся кровь покинула его организм, но бывший государственный алхимик прекрасно знал, что подобное впечатление зачастую обманчиво и ресурс человеческого организма куда как более богат, нежели кажется. Осознавая всю неприятность ситуации для него самого, Кимбли бросился вперёд, чтобы оказать помощь тибетцу: хотя эта идея и была глубоко противна его существу, ничто не должно было нарушить его планов. Тем более такая глупая случайность.

На ходу стягивая лабораторный халат — он помнил азы первой помощи при пневматораксе, а этот идиот ещё и орал, исчерпывая крошечный запас кислорода, отмеренный ему неумолимой старухой с косой, — Зольф подлетел было к незадачливому пострадавшему, как получил увесистым кулаком куда-то в челюсть и, путаясь в ещё не снятом халате, полетел на пол в сторону полок со своими же образцами. Поминая всех святых и их матерей до седьмого колена, он осознал, что в дыму не заметил ещё одного — своего заклятого аместрийского врага. Перекатившись на бок и неловко вскакивая на ноги, попутно уходя от ударов, Кимбли побежал к выходу — пройти в том месте, где больше не было стены не представлялось возможным: во-первых, из-за перегородившего ему выход сумасшедшего громилы, во-вторых, он совершенно не хотел продираться через покореженную взрывом жесть, рискуя оставить добрую половину кожи и мышц в виде рваных лоскутов на неровных зубах импровизированного хищного рта ангара.

Чунта бежал за проклятой крысой, которая дала дёру с тонущего корабля. Сбылись его кошмары! Сейчас кровь заливала его лицо — в него отлетела какая-то металлическая дрянь, но он видел Багрового человека, который, петляя, бежал к спасительному выходу. Тибетцу было на всё плевать — его ослепляли текущая по его лицу горячая кровь и жажда мести. Эта тварь убила его брата, его Норбу! Как в том отвратительном сне. Но он нагонит убийцу, он отомстит!

Кимбли добежал до спасительного выхода — драться посреди взрывчатки было чистой воды самоубийством — и, уйдя от удара вниз, перешёл в наступление. Теперь он видел — это воистину было прекрасное зрелище! — шрам на лице громилы, почти такой же как тот, что оставил его ишварскому двойнику он сам своей алхимией. Это был его шанс. Резко и с наслаждением Зольф впечатал кулак противнику прямо промеж глаз, в истекающую кровью обожженную рану, вырвав из широкой груди оппонента стон боли. Алхимик засмеялся, уходя от очередного удара — похоже, это обещало быть интересным! Его лихорадочное возбуждение достигло пика. В привычном жесте он соединил ладони и коснулся ими земли.

Глаза Чунты округлились, когда он увидел, что химик сделал то же, что делал его враг в проклятых снах. Он ждал ужасного, но ничего не произошло, и, кажется, это ввело его противника в замешательство. Тибетец воспользовался шансом, нанеся сильный удар тяжелым ботинком по лицу Кимбли, от чего тот упал навзничь, но тут же перекатился, уперев ладони в землю. Чтобы не дать оппоненту шанса на контратаку, седой со всей силы впечатал ему ногу в живот.

У Зольфа разом выбило весь воздух из легких. Он закашлялся, не в силах вдохнуть, спазм подступил к горлу. Кимбли казалось, что ещё мгновение — и он выблюет все внутренние органы прямо под ноги этому мерзавцу. Такое до боли знакомое ощущение…

_…Он лежал лицом вниз на холодном грязном полу тюремного эшелона, перевозившего преступников в Центральную тюрьму. Алхимик был готов молиться богу, в которого он не верил, лишь бы его не вырвало — тогда всё будет напрасно, если эти твари обнаружат философский камень и отнимут его…_

_— Эй, принцесса, — один из громил намотал на кулак его спутанные волосы и резко дёрнул вверх, — а с каких пор военным можно носить такие патлы? Или ты был местной девкой?_

_Согласный хор уголовников омерзительно заржал. Зольф попытался отвлечься и представить себе, что он в вагоне для перевозки скота и ржут из стойл, но не вышло — ни одни животные не разговаривали бы с ним человеческими голосами и не слетелись бы, как стервятники, на алхимика с закованными в колодки руками._

_— Заткнись, — голос вышел срывающимся и хриплым из-за неестественного положения головы._

_— Ты с кем разговариваешь?! — возмутился местный авторитет, рванув голову бывшего майора ещё выше._

_Зольф мог дотянуться одной рукой до этой мрази и превратить его в отменную бомбу. Мог взорвать весь вагон к чертям. Но всё это раскрыло бы то, что он так любовно прятал в своем желудке, ради чего он вообще находился в этом вонючем поезде._

_— Молчишь, сука, — уголовник, не отпуская Кимбли, опустился на корточки. — Ну ничего, у нас и не такие разговаривают. Эй, Натан, как думаешь — может, ему зубы выбить? А то ещё укусит, падла, — он хрипло рассмеялся._

_— Передние расшатать можно, — флегматично пожал плечами сухопарый мужик неопределённого возраста._

_Зольфа передёрнуло — липкий страх, порождённый болью, унизительным положением и риском потерять то, ради чего он пошёл ва-банк, этот чёртов страх, перемешанный с чудовищной брезгливостью при одной мысли о том, что эти твари собирались с ним делать, сковали его душу крепче колодок на руках._

_— Ну что, принцесса, будешь по-хорошему? — почти ласково спросил громила, заглядывая Зольфу в глаза._

_Багровый смерил мужчину презрительным взглядом и злобно уставился на него в ответ, изо всех сил пытаясь не выдать почти животного страха._

_— Вот выпиздыш поганый, — он ударил военного преступника головой о колодки, сковывавшие руки, обошел кругом и для верности пнул под ребра. — Ничего, скоро ты нам тут в любви объясняться будешь, блядь фронтовая, дерьма кусок, небось, жировал на жалование алхимика-то, да по борделям шастал, не то что мы! А теперь и ты наших харчей пожрёшь, да жизни хлебнёшь, да говна ложкой!_

_Кимбли закашлялся, в очередной раз борясь с приступом тошноты: сухой спазм подбирался к горлу, сковывал тело в тиски. Вязкая горькая желчь заполнила рот, нечто твёрдое ударилось изнутри о стиснутые зубы. Нечеловеческим усилием алхимик, давясь, заставил себя проглотить собственную рвоту с хранившимся в ней сокровищем. Слова и угрозы доносились до него словно сквозь пелену, с разбитого лица на пальцы текла кровь, слёзы застилали глаза._

_— Давай уже, принцесса, мы соскучились по женскому теплу, — громила подошёл ближе, обнажая в улыбке щербатые зубы и стягивая арестантские штаны._

_— Чтоб тебя на куски разорвало, паскуда! — ощерился Кимбли, с усилием прислоняя ладонь к холодному грязному полу с нарисованным на нём его собственной кровью кругом преобразования, сдирая кожу с правого запястья о плохо зашлифованное дерево колодок…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ниперит - он же ТЭН, мощное взрывчатое вещество, впервые было синтезировано в Германии в 1894 году. В 20-30-е производилось в небольших количествах, массовое производство было налажено незадолго до Второй мировой войны. Позже было вытеснено более безопасным гексагеном, хотя в ряде ситуаций используется и сейчас  
> **Ганеман - основоположник гомеопатии, автор постулата "подобное лечится подобным"  
> ***Вагнер «Тангейзер»


	23. Глава 22: Si vera narretis, non opus sit testibus/Когда вы говорите правду, нет нужды в свидетелях

_Still life_   
_A masquerade to appear_   
_Worm eaten apple_   
_Shining like a star_   
_Beware of_   
_The forked tongued lambs_   
_Guardian angels_   
_Dig your grave by night_

_Macbeth «Fables»_

Чунта ехал в машине скорой помощи, направлявшейся в Мюнхен. Его рану на лице обработали и перевязали, а сам он ещё не знал, что отныне на его лице будет вечно стоять клеймо в виде буквы «икс» по вине той чёртовой пластины, что отлетела в него во время взрыва. Зато он знал, что ещё в одном автомобиле едет этот мерзавец из его снов, а во втором… Он видел, как тело его брата накрыли белой простыней и погрузили в машину. Он слышал, как фельдшер, сокрушенно покачав головой, сказал, что если бы ему вовремя оказали помощь, то всё могло бы быть совсем по-другому. А этот-то, Кимблер, хорош, сволочь — принялся оправдываться, что пытался оказать первую помощь, но ему помешали. Чунта был уверен — подпусти он этого Мару* к брату, тот бы убил его. Впрочем… Итог всё равно был один. Его старшего брата, его Норбу, больше не было. И седой как лунь юноша знал, благодаря кому.

Берг, которому пришлось свернуть испытания, был мрачнее тучи: мало того, что теперь вхождение их корпорации в промышленный конгломерат оказалось под вопросом, так теперь ещё и предстояла масштабная проверка. Хорошо, что хотя бы больше никто не пострадал. Да и Освальда крайне беспокоил тот факт, что вину за произошедшее могли свалить на Кимблера — директор крайне не хотел лишаться такого перспективного, хотя и проблемного сотрудника. А ещё его невероятно раздражала необходимость плясать вокруг Хаусхоффера — все началось с этого чёртова профессора, которого ему зачем-то поручили пустить на полигон, ежели тот пожелает, и вот что из этого вышло! Что этот боевой тибетский монах вообще не поделил с Кимблером? И тащи их теперь в госпиталь, а потом опять к доктору Кунцу…

 

***

— Опять ты?! — всплеснула ручищами «фрау Жаба» при виде Зольфа.

— Фройляйн Марта, — он неловко улыбнулся, — здравствуйте! А Леонор здесь? — Кимбли перешел на шёпот. — Отпустите меня, пока она не увидела…

Жаба нахмурила лицо, напоминающее перезрелую грушу. Она была убеждена, что такой, как этот Кимблер, мог бы найти себе девушку поприличнее, а повёлся на красивую обёртку и полную грудь. По её мнению, все мужчины были глупыми детьми. И нет бы её послушал!

— Кудой-то я тебя отпущу-то, а? — покачала она головой. — Кудой-то ты, такой красивый, собрался? Без осмотра доктора ни в жисть не отпущу, — махнула рукой Марта. — Ишь, удумал чего. Не улыбайся и вообще молчи, тебе рот-то открывать вовсе не велели! Сиди тут. Пока там доктор с патологоанатомом разберётся, чего за труп-то там привезли…

— А что с трупом? Сложное дело? — максимально сочувственно спросил Зольф.

Более всего сейчас Кимбли занимал лишь один вопрос: как не нести ответственность за чужие ошибки. Он не имел к смерти этого парня ни малейшего отношения, и, если за свои дела он был готов ответить хоть перед Истиной, хоть перед судом, произошедшая коллизия никакого касательства к его персоне не имела.

— Да ведь жив-то он ещё долгонько был, — отдуваясь, излагала старуха, — да вот ентот у него, невма… пнема… тьху, понапридумают, вишь, латыней всяческих, а нормальным людям потом… — сокрушалась она. — В общем, лёгкое ему проткнуло, воздух-то весь и вышел, задохся он. Ну и ногу повредило, крови много потерял. И спорят они сейчас — задохся или кровью истёк. Но главное-то то, что ежели б подмогу пораньше… Эх, а такой молодой был, вроде тебя…

«Плохо дело, — думал Зольф. — Если сейчас заговорят о неоказании помощи, то первым, кто окажется под подозрением, окажусь я».

— А ты-то там как? — осенило старуху. — Тебя ж оттуда же, вроде, привезли, может, видел чего? И кто тебя так-то?

_…Вбежавшие на звук взрыва конвоиры ошалело оглядели вагон. Тот, что помоложе и понеопытней, распрощался с обедом, не успев даже отвернуться. Впрочем, пол от этого грязнее не стал: и он, и то, что осталось от стен вагона демонстрировало воистину богатый внутренний мир примерно полутора десятков отбросов человеческой популяции. Остальные уголовники в страхе вжались в угол подальше от закованного в колодки человека, который был с ног до головы испачкан кровью и прочим содержимым некогда живых организмов. Вооружённые конвоиры застыли в дверях, опасливо направив пушки на алхимика._

_Кимбли с огромным трудом оторвал от пола руки, показывая открытые ладони силовикам и истерически посмеиваясь._

_— Что произошло? — зычным басом спросил вошедший подполковник, отвечавший за перевозку военных преступников. — Вы всё-таки засунули его к уголовникам…_

_Он покачал головой — иногда служащие пенецитарной системы были невыносимы в своем стремлении утвердить свою власть. Теперь же предстояло писать гору отчётов о взрыве в поезде, потому что пересматривать приговор этому ненормальному все равно было некуда — а раз уж не расстреляли на месте, то и в Централе не расстреляют. Тем более посадили его к самому отвязному контингету: убийцам, маньякам, педофилам — к того же поля ягодам, впрочем._

_— В отдельное купе его, — он с отвращением посмотрел на истерически посмеивающегося Багрового. — И алхимика-медика к нему. Пожелания? — неохотно обратился подполковник к бывшему майору-ветерану ишварской войны._

_— Помыться бы, — хрипло отозвался Зольф._

_— Отмойте его, — скривился военный. — Колодки замените на более тесные, чтоб руками не дёргал больше. И вагон этот отцепите — а то так и будет смердеть тухлятиной с дерьмом вперемешку. Главное, не забудьте вон тех уродов пересадить, и подальше от этого психованного. Лично с меня довольно гнилого ливера…_

— Ладно, — вздохнула женщина, глядя на Кимбли, мысли которого были где-то далеко, — потом всё расскажешь, а то, поди, мысли-то путаются.

 

***

Ласт находилась на работе, когда в госпиталь привезли троих из того самого пригорода, в который на испытания отправился Кимбли. Одному из привезенных помогать было уже нечем, и гомункул испытала странное чувство облегчения, когда поняла, что тело, накрытое белой простыней, принадлежит не алхимику из Аместриса. Ситуация, по мнению девушки, была не из приятных — если Зольфа выставят виноватым во взрыве и неоказании первой помощи, это может очень и очень плохо сказаться на её планах и скомпрометировать её личность. Смерть тибетского врача не принесла ей облегчения, несмотря на то, что он был из тех, кто знал Леонор до того, как её жизнью всецело завладела Ласт, и начал лезть не в свое дело. То ли жизнь вдали от остальных гомункулов и Отца с его планами сделала её ближе к людям, то ли его смерть была попросту бессмысленной — но женщине отчего-то было даже немного жаль этого человека.

Младшим братом погибшего занимался доктор Краузе, определивший Зольфа в недавно опустевшую палату неподалеку от сестринской комнаты, куда Ласт и направилась, взяв по дороге историю болезни Кимбли. Главное, чтобы господа эскулапы не определили к нему тибетца, иначе слишком велик риск, что эти заклятые враги во всех мирах переубивают друг друга прямо под строгим врачебным наблюдением. И так дело пришлось передать в полицию, хотя Кимбли и пытался отказаться от претензий, а, значит, в ближайшее время сюда ещё и эти в форме заявятся.

Услышав знакомые шаги за дверью, Зольф натянул одеяло на лицо так, чтобы вошедшей Леонор не было видно его левую половину лица: он неплохо представлял себе, как, должно быть, сейчас выглядит, а это означало снова продемонстрировать ей собственную хрупкость и несовершенство человеческого организма. Он искренне не понимал, к чему разводить столько паники вокруг банальной драки: его как минимум на два дня оставили в стационаре под пристальное наблюдение офтальмолога и невролога, опасаясь потери зрения и помутнения рассудка. Да ещё и питаться постановили только жидкой пищей.

— Какое знакомое лицо, — язвительно отметила вошедшая Ласт.

— Вот уж не думал, что ты меня узнаешь, — парировал он.

— Это было непросто, — она села на его постель, заглядывая в его единственный открытый глаз, — но мне в этом помогла история болезни — она, к счастью, именная.

Ласт вглядывалась в него, не понимая, как просто можно превратить красивое лицо в это. Все же люди — удивительно хрупкие создания. Но чертовски упрямые, что подтверждал и этот экземпляр: ему же сказали поменьше двигаться, лежать, не открывать рта, а он…

— Если нас увидят, у меня будут проблемы, — женщина убрала его руки, уже пытавшиеся расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу на белом халате. — Зато мне разрешили в порядке исключения сегодня остаться на ночь, чтобы следить за твоим состоянием. Ваш директор, Берг, попросил передать тебе записку и дал мне добро на прочтение её тебе вслух, так как самому читать тебе пока нельзя.

Кимбли тяжело вздохнул: что там ещё принесёт чёртова служебная проверка? Если выплывет чья-то халатность, то и вопрос о консолидации предприятий повиснет на неопределенное время, и их всех могут замучить бесконечными ревизиями. Не говоря уже о том, не выгодно ли кому-то определенному сделать виноватым любую неугодную личность. И алхимика не беспокоило бы это все столь сильно, если б не полное отсутствие у него алиби.

Пока Ласт читала предписание от Освальда слушать врачей, не появляться на работе в таком виде и дать знать, когда достопочтенного херра Кимблера можно будет навестить, дабы из первых уст узнать об инциденте, Зольф размышлял. Он не признавал собственной вины в произошедшем, кроме того, что ему стоило все же убрать злополучный ниперит подальше от икс-бомбы, как окрестили они экспериментальный образец.

Но основная проблема была даже не в этом. Он чудовищно просчитался. Поддавшись эмоциям и позабытому экстазу, Зольф упустил самое главное — здесь по-прежнему не было его алхимии. Это в очередной раз существенно подрывало не только нездоровую самоуверенность, но и совершенно необходимую веру в себя.

 

***

Ева вздохнула свободнее. На время отсутствия Кимблера их определили под начало руководителя смежного цеха. Работы, как и придирок, стало меньше, жалование осталось прежним и ей не приходилось лицезреть ледяной взгляд этого неприятного человека. Когда к труду приступил Берг, а их начальник всё ещё не вернулся, в душе девушки даже затеплилась надежда, не произошло ли чего-то такого, из-за чего этот тип не вернётся вовсе? Берта и Йоханна отчего-то её энтузиазма не оценили и, хотя времени на перекуры, кофе и разговоры у них стало больше, с нетерпением ждали возвращения этого бессердечного человека. Да и как этот бесчувственный осколок льда можно называть человеком?

Ева вспомнила, как однажды под конец рабочего дня к ним заявилась невероятно красивая женщина в черном. Она была одета по последнему писку столь презираемой немками среднего класса французской моды, ярко накрашена и являла собой само очарование. У Евы даже дыхание перехватило и губы пересохли, а когда она услышала голос прекрасной незнакомки, всё внутри её существа скрутилось в тугую пружину. Горькое разочарование постигло машинистку, когда та поняла, что незнакомка — это та самая невеста Кимблера, которой сегодня полдня восхищалась Берта, встретившая её и начальника накануне в театре.

Еву не покидало какое-то смутное противоречивое ощущение: то ей казалось, что Кимблер недостоин такой женщины, то она вспоминала Гретхен и возмущалась несправедливости жизни, ведь одним почему-то доставались почти безграничные возможности, а эту девочку так обделила злая судьба… Вайс никак не могла взять в толк, отчего её так интересует эта уже не незнакомка, а фройляйн Шварц, отчего её то бросало в жар при виде её, то сердце наполнялось жгучей ненавистью.

Сейчас же всё было относительно спокойно, пока не поползли слухи о грядущей проверке в связи с каким-то взрывом на испытаниях. Рабочие разделились на два лагеря: одни — большинство — были убеждены, что их компания тут вовсе не при делах, и во всем виноваты сотрудники AGFA, другие же были готовы спустить всех собак на Кимблера, как на бывшего сотрудника завода в Оппау. Но точной информацией никто, к сожалению, или к счастью, не обладал.

— Не Зольф это, — уверенно пробасила Берта, закуривая очередную сигарету и наливая себе кофе.

Она в последнее время повадилась за глаза называть начальника просто по имени.

— Да что вы, Берта, помилуйте — он такой педантичный, кому вообще в голову могло прийти его в таком обвинять? — Йоханна вставила тонкую сигарету в длинный изящный мундштук и последовала примеру Берты. — Ева, сигарету?

Ева отрицательно помотала головой. Курить не хотелось. Всё, на что она надеялась, это на то, что Кимблера выставят с работы, как нагадившего котёнка. Как он некогда Гретхен. Её малышку Гретхен, которая с тех пор, как стала работать у Берга, даже перестала общаться с ней.

— Ну как хочешь, — поджала тонкие губы Йоханна. — И что тебе всё не так?

— Как там Гретхен-то? — повернувшись всем пышным телом к Еве, спросила Берта. — Поди зарабатывает побольше нас теперь?

Ева нахмурилась, заметив, как спрятала глаза Йоханна. С бывшей секретаршей директора явно стоило поговорить: может, она прольёт немного света на странное поведение её подруги? Казалось бы, что может быть лучше: и жалование больше, и нет этого злобствующего зануды...

— Не знаю, — помрачнела Ева, — она что-то совсем пропала. Вижу её только изредка в коридорах. Может, работы много?

Она поймала долгий нечитаемый взгляд Йоханны. Похоже, стоило поговорить с бывшей секретаршей херра Берга наедине. Может, это могло бы помочь Еве ответить на часть вопросов хотя бы самой себе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Мару — буддийский дьявол


	24. Глава 23: Fide, sed cui fidas, vide/Доверяй, но смотри, кому доверяешь

_And as we wind on down the road,_   
_our shadows taller than our souls,_   
_there walks a lady we all know_   
_who shines white light_   
_and wants to show_   
_how everything still turns to gold_

_Led Zeppelin «Stairway to Heaven»_

Исаак Макдугал сдержал обещание и на следующий же вечер пришел по указанному Эдом адресу. Он крайне удивился, что его встретил удивительно похожий на самого Эдварда юноша из плоти и крови — он помнил Ала как пустой доспех с прикрепленной к нему душой.

Услышав историю о непростом возвращении тела, трудной победе над Отцом и его приспешниками, Ледяной задумался. Странная выходила картина: если Эда в этот мир отправила сама Истина, а после они с Алом прошли через открытые Врата, то почему он, умерев в Аместрисе, очнулся здесь? И что произошло с Кимбли? У Исаака сложилось впечатление, что доверять братьям Элрикам можно почти как самому себе. Пожалуй, стоило познакомить их с Анной.

Вскоре к их беседе присоединилась вернувшаяся из цветочной лавки Ноа. Макдугал с удовольствием отметил отсутствие предубеждений у его новых возможных союзников — это особенно радовало его в накаляющейся атмосфере пока ещё скрытой, но уже разрастающейся нетерпимости.

— Ну привет, книгочей и цветочница, а где фасолина… — ввалившийся в столовую Энви осекся, заметив гостя.

Он узнал алхимика, примкнувшего к сопротивлению на ишварской войне. Он узнал алхимика, пытавшегося помешать реализации их плана. И он был крайне не рад увидеть его в доме, который только начал считать для себя безопасным. Впрочем, их гость тоже не испытывал теплых чувств к вошедшему.

— Что здесь делает эта… — Исаак нахмурился.

— Эта — кто? — сощурился Энви. — Договаривай, раз начал.

Альфонс поджал губы. Ему не хотелось объяснять Макдугалу, почему они так легко приняли в компанию Энви — это было слишком личным и болезненным. Но без отровенности был риск потерять сильного союзника.

— Давай угадаю, — осклабился гомункул, — ты тоже сраный миротворец, который хочет найти эту сраную бомбу и похоронить её в сраном аду на веки вечные, чтобы никто ни за какой сраной сранью не взорвал её и не превратил этот сраный мир в сраную кровавую кучу сраного дерьма?

Ледяной напрягся — выходит, о бомбе они уже знали. И знали не только Элрики, но и отвратительная тварь, называемая гомункулом. И эта самая тварь знала не только о бомбе, но и о его цели, слишком прозрачной для того, кто наблюдал за войной в Ишваре — кровавой комедией в нескольких актах — из амфитеатра давно разрушенной арены. Если гомункул имеет выход на общество Туле, то можно забыть о реабилитации в его кругах сразу.

— Молчишь, — протянул Энви. — Крыть, похоже, нечем… Значит, в яблочко.

Он взял стул и, с противным скрипом придвинув его поближе к собеседнику, сел на него верхом.

— Какой смысл что-либо говорить, если ты уже сделал выводы? — брезгливо отозвался Исаак. — Можно подумать, ты разубедишься в своем мнении, стоит мне сказать, что ты не прав?

— Послушайте, это другой мир, — Ал встал, — здесь нет Отца с его планами. Здесь Энви помог нам!

— У вас есть причина ему доверять? Хотя бы одна? — серьёзно посмотрел на Ала Ледяной — ему был симпатичен этот юноша, как и его старший брат. — Меня не интересует, какова она, просто скажите, есть ли она. Да или нет?

Ал положил ладони на стол, подался вперед и заглянул в прищуренные глаза Макдугала.

— Есть.

— Исаак Хоффман, — со вздохом протянул руку гомункулу бывший алхимик.

— Эрвин Циммерман, — Энви ответил на рукопожатие.

 

***

Эдвард бесцельно бродил по Мюнхену, всматриваясь в прохожих. Он хотел, чтобы Альфонс поговорил с бывшим алхимиком без его участия — во-первых, у него не было желания снова слушать о том, что происходило дома в его отсутствие, во-вторых, его задели слова Энви о багаже. Видимо, и правда не стоило перетягивать одеяло на себя…

С другой стороны, Эд не мог представить себе, как отреагирует Исаак на гомункула. В том, что Энви прекрасно знал, кто такой Ледяной алхимик, Элрик не сомневался. А вот работало ли это в обратную сторону, он не мог даже предположить. Главное, чтобы они не перессорились — лишаться такого союзника, как Макдугал, решительно не хотелось.

Знакомых лиц Эдвард не замечал. После рассказа Ледяного о Кимбли Эда очень заинтересовал вопрос, кто ещё из его мира попал сюда. И если здесь Энви, то кто ещё из гомункулов топчет эту землю? Менее всего бывшему алхимику не хотелось вновь столкнуться с Прайдом — слишком живо в его памяти всплывали картины их последнего противостояния. И, если он понимал, пожалуй, почти всех из их омерзительной семёрки, Селим Брэдли, а, точнее, то, чем он являлся на самом деле, был для Эда загадкой.

 

***

Тибетец со шрамом на лице шел на поправку. Он более не проявлял агрессии, не вспоминал о химике с татуировками на ладонях, не кричал во сне. Он был молчалив и отрешен, что врачи списали на потерю близкого человека и незнакомые традиции иного народа. Разумеется, Чунта не отказался от планов мести, но впредь решил быть осмотрительнее. Но на первое место для него вышла отнюдь не вендетта. Он знал, что брат вел какие-то исследования по совмещению западной медицины и их народных традиций. Многие на родине осуждали его за это, но не Чунта — он верил, что брат сможет изменить мир к лучшему. Теперь, когда брата не стало, тибетец не имел права оставить его исследования в небытии. Для этого сначала стоило выздороветь, а позже найти кого-то компетентного и заинтересованного в научных изысканиях.

Коллективу госпиталя он не доверял: слишком тесно они общались с этим Кимблером. Значит, стоило найти кого-то ещё. Возможно, ему в этом поможет Гедин. Но Гедин был приятелем Хаусхоффера, который и привез их на эти проклятые испытания, и к тому же был вхож в общество Туле. Похоже, ему придется очень постараться, прежде чем он найдет того, кому можно будет доверить такое сокровище, как изыскания брата.

Из больницы его забрал Гедин. Возвращаться в отель не хотелось — все напоминало о Норбу и, кажется, швед и Хаусхоффер это поняли, поэтому Карл, рассудив, что одним человеком больше — одним меньше, позвал Чунту к себе. Теперь у тибетца была прекрасная возможность насладиться общением с Рудольфом Гессом, целыми днями не казавшим носа из дома профессора — причина крылась в том, что Гесса разыскивали за какое-то политическое дело.

Вскоре Чунта проникся искренней неприязнью к Рудольфу, читавшему совершенно, на взгляд тибетца, отвратительные книги и статьи Ницше, Вагнера, Форда и кого-то там ещё. По мнению Чунты, Гесс был резонёром, к тому же опасным, и тибетец очень жалел, что не мог поспособствовать его обнаружению, так как свято чтил законы гостеприимства. Также заочно он проникся глубочайшей неприязнью к тому, кого они называли фюрером.

Когда ему удавалось отделаться от остальных, Чунта пытался разобраться в записях брата, но вскоре он окончательно утвердился во мнении, что без сведущих в здешней медицине людей он совершенно бессилен понять хоть что-то.

Сны продолжались, но в них больше не появлялся химик с татуировками на руках — куда как чаще там фигурировала его невеста. Эта женщина во снах больше напоминала жестокую демоницу с когтями-кинжалами и ходила в сопровождении приземистого урода с невероятно острыми зубами и огромной слюнявой пастью. А ещё там был мальчишка со светлыми волосами, заплетенными в косу, и живые доспехи. Если демоница с толстяком были однозначным злом, то со второй парочкой Чунта пока не мог определиться.

 

***

Безногий сидел в мастерской и пытался прослушать магнитофонную ленту — он выдал Циммерману несколько мини-раций. Сначала шли разговоры о погоде — Эрнст слышал, пусть и с большим искажением, два мужских голоса и один женский. Немногим позже раздалось неприятное характерное шипение, и сигнал стал поступать только от одной рации, но там транслировалась только музыка. Либо Безногий ошибся в настройке — чего, конечно, быть не могло, — либо мальчишки что-то обнаружили и предприняли контрмеры. Думать о том, что гомункул мог его обмануть, Безногий не хотел, однако и эту версию не списывал со счетов. Учёный осознавал, что гомункулы всегда вели свою игру, и, пока их цели совпадали, имело смысл рассчитывать на поддержку.

Он утаил от постоянно выходившего с ним на связь Веллера истинную природу существа Энви. Во-первых, по мнению Шаттерханда, никому нельзя было доверять безоговорочно и туз в рукаве ему бы не повредил, во-вторых, его спасителю было совершенно незачем знать об этом, кто такие гомункулы. Да и он ни капли не сомневался в том, что Веллер и сам что-то скрывает. Например, было совершенно непонятно, кто такой этот Ульрих Эккарт, о котором говорили Элрики. Конечно, это мог быть кто угодно, но мнительный учёный отчего-то подозревал всех до единого в злонамеренности, в том числе и Веллера.

— Ничего, Вилли, — заглянул он в разные глаза кота, который тут же ответил ему коротким деловитым «мяв», — мы ещё разберемся с этими лживыми скотами и вернём наше по праву.


	25. Глава 24: Abusus non tollit usum/Злоупотребление не отменяет употребления

_Deine Größe macht mich klein_   
_du darfst mein Bestrafer sein_   
_deine Größe macht ihn klein_   
_du wirst meine Strafe sein_   
_der Herrgott nimmt_   
_der Herrgott gibt_   
_doch gibt er nur dem_   
_den er auch liebt_

_Rammstein, «Bestrafe Mich»_

Выписанный из стационара под честное слово фройляйн Шварц Зольф ожидал визита комиссара из полиции. Уже посетивший его в частном порядке Берг покачал головой и предписал говорить все, касающееся инцидента, без прикрас и утаиваний. Типа, пришедшего поговорить о взрыве от комиссии по безопасности, кажется, удовлетворила версия Кимблера. По крайней мере, увольнять его с работы или лишать права на занятия подобными изысканиями по результатам расследования никто пока не собирался. Хотя Берг, уходя, намекнул, что при таком раскладе повышения Зольфу в ближайшее время ждать вряд ли придется, и немало удивился тому, что, кажется, химика это совершенно не задело. Теперь оставалось вновь рассказать всё в подробностях господину из полиции — по словам Берга, сущая формальность, необходимая для отчетов, — и можно перелистнуть эту страницу биографии, вынеся из нее всё необходимое.

Конечно, Кимбли привык к тому, что этот мир — своего рода отражение Аместриса и здесь множество двойников, но всё же несколько напрягся, увидев вошедшего в дом Шварцев Маэса Хьюза.

— Комиссар Маттиас Хан, — блеснув стеклами очков, строго по-военному протянул руку полицейский.

Кимбли представился, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией, которой не последовало, и пригласил визитера в кабинет. Зольфу не верилось, что это тот же Хьюз — он держался совершенно иначе, и к тому же никак не отреагировал на его персону. Не узнать он его не мог — отек спал и синяки почти прошли, поэтому единственным отличием его от аместрисовского алхимика-подрывника были не собранные в хвост, а аккуратно уложенные, хотя и слишком длинные для здешнего мужчины, волосы.

Хан записывал всё в видавший виды блокнот и хмурил брови. При чём тут вообще они? Этих несчастных случаев на производстве было достаточно много, и этот был уникален лишь тем, что в него оказались впутаны иностранцы. Но Кугер отчего-то с нехарактерным для него энтузиазмом взялся за это дело и отправил его на беседу с одним из фигурантов. Фигурант, впрочем, не путался в показаниях, ничего не утаивал, но говорил так, будто это всё его вообще не касается. Маттиас покачал головой — опять скучнейшее дело с кучей бумаг, и ничего более. Отказавшись от предложенного из вежливости кофе и завершив формальную беседу, Хан откланялся и поспешил сдать отчет Кугеру, лишь бы отделаться от этого дела.

У Кугера в кабинете сидела посетительница, от взгляда на которую даже у однолюба-Маттиаса перехватило дыхание. Подумав о том, что полицайрат не промах, если она, конечно, посетила его в частном порядке, Хан отдал начальнику отчет и поспешил удалиться.

— Очень надеюсь, что ты не подвела меня под монастырь, чертовка, — пробубнил полицейский, вглядываясь в написанный аккуратным почерком отчет комиссара.

— Ну что ты, mein kleiner Schlingel, — она плотоядно улыбнулась, — тебе ли не знать, что иной раз и самый законопослушный гражданин может попасть в переплет. И тут ваша прямая задача, как стражей порядка, всячески помочь ему.

Кугер потер вспотевшую лысину. И зачем он перестраховался и позвал ее на разговор? Только потому что в этом идиотском деле мелькала фамилия ее протеже? А теперь вместо того, чтобы получить очки в свою пользу, он обязательно проиграет, потому что не проиграть этой дьяволице невозможно.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я прикрыл его задницу? — не выдержал Кугер.

— Фу, как грубо, — скривилась Ласт. — Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты не мешал делу идти своим чередом и чтобы не выплыла информация о подмене. Более того, — она перешла в наступление, — с чего ты взял, что чего-то хочу я? На сей раз ты сам позвал меня.

— Может, я соскучился по твоим прелестям, — брякнул полицайрат — надо было срочно сглаживать ситуацию.

Ласт откинулась в кресле, сдвигая манто так, чтобы был виден глубокий вырез платья и засмеялась тихим грудным смехом. Как глупо выглядел этот похотливый старый пузырь!

— О, mein kleiner Schlingel, — грустно пропела она, — кажется, злой рок хочет разлучить нас. Я ныне помолвленная девушка и более не могу принимать участие в ваших играх без крайней необходимости.

У Кугера загорелись глаза. Наконец-то у него появится рычаг для пусть и минимальных, но манипуляций — вряд ли ее будущий муж придет в восторг, если узнает о маленькой, но пикантной детали в биографии невесты. Перемена в настроении полицейского не укрылась от Ласт: пусть самодовольный идиот думает себе, что хочет, пусть верит в то, что отныне сможет выставлять ей встречные условия — тем сильнее будет его разочарование впоследствии! Тем паче она слишком привыкла к бездоказательным кривотолкам со стороны, чтобы обращать на них внимание. И они не шли ни в какое сравнение с ее информацией о великовозрастном извращенце Герберте Кугере.

 

 

***

Хельмут Шлезингер сидел в пивной и, вопреки стереотипам о порядочных бюргерах, пил не пиво, а виски с содовой. В обществе Туле его ни одна собака не воспринимала всерьез, даже вежливый Кимблер был таковым только ввиду воспитанности. Тем проще было влиять на этот змеиный клубок извне. А ведь наверняка теперь этот глупец и пассионарий Хоффман, у которого на лице написана симпатия к евреям и прочим отбросам, вместе со своей лупоглазой пассией думает, что его не позвали на собрание благодаря Кимблеру. Хельмута очень интересовало, чем же Хоффману так не понравился химик. Чутье подсказывало, что странные татуировки тут играли не последнюю роль. Каким надо быть идиотом, чтобы поверить, что брезгливый педант Зольф Кимблер, даже по молодости и глупости, на спор сделал такие чудные наколки на таком видном месте? Казалось, этот человек не мог быть безмозглым юнцом, он словно из материнского лона вышел взрослым и нудным. Что же до Хоффмана — пусть обвиняет химика во всех смертных, ему, Хельмуту, это было на руку.

Шлезингер заказал ещё стакан виски с содовой. Надо было очень крепко подумать, как вернуть расположение верхушки Туле Анне. Никто из Центра не обрадуется такому выводу из игры блестящей агентессы. Девушка в глазах духовных лидеров общества была безупречна за одним исключением — связь с этим самым Исааком Хоффманом. Да ещё и связь внебрачная. Хорошо бы, чтобы для Центра это так и осталось тайной — их реакция на подобные выходки была непредсказуема: то они объявляли подобное государственной необходимостью и прощали всё и вся, то выводили агента из игры одним из множества способов. Осталось вложить в головы этих перестраховщиков, что фройляйн Вульф — идеальные глаза и уши. И она совершенно прекрасно справляется с тем, чтобы притворяться несведущей пустышкой, сходу готовой раскрыть все карты. Впрочем, вероятно, с этим можно было и повременить — сами догадаются, не идиоты. А в том, что они не идиоты у Хельмута никогда не было сомнений — первое, что должен усвоить хороший разведчик, так это то, что никогда не стоит недооценивать врага.

 

 

***

Гретхен сидела на полу перед мутным зеркалом, забаррикадировавшись в своей комнате, и, обняв себя за плечи, раздирала ногтями кожу. Берг день ото дня становился все страшнее и непредсказуемее. Сначала он лишил ее дневного заработка за злополучные бежевые трусы. Потом на время своего отъезда отдал ее одному из руководителей AGFA, оформив командировку.

Впрочем, тип из AGFA оказался не таким и ужасным: он даже сводил её в Мюнхенскую оперу, кормил в хороших кафе, много рассказывал о работе и показывал фотокарточки семьи: у него были две очаровательные дочки школьного возраста. Он почти не делал ей больно, говорил ласковые слова, иногда целовал и щепетильно пользовался резиновыми изделиями. Правда отчего-то Гретхен временами, глядя на его сосредоточенное на монотонном процессе лицо, представляла себе бывшего начальника и гадала — каков он? И склонялась к мнению, что уж точно не такой жестокий и грубый, как Берг. Или Ева права, и она просто идеализировала этого монстра?

Возвращение директора принесло девушке панический страх беременности и новую боль. Дни тянулись серой чередой с грязно-кровавыми всполохами боли, стыда и унижения. Когда Гретхен посмела заикнуться о своем страхе и озвучить просьбу о том, чтобы Освальд все же принимал меры предосторожности, мужчина пришел в ярость. Ярость Берга не проявлялась в крике и бурном проявлении эмоций — напротив, он становился холоден, молчалив, замкнут и ещё более жесток. Хотя на этот раз, похоже, его хваленая выдержка ему изменила, потому что он попросту приказал ей раздеться догола и со всей силы отходил подтяжками с расчетом, чтобы под одеждой не было видно следов. Впервые в тот день директор изменил себе и излил липкое и густое семя не внутрь неё, а на её тело, после чего швырнул в девушку скомканную одежду и дал минуту на приведение себя в порядок после чего вытолкал прочь в одном чулке и криво застегнутом платье — Берг прекрасно знал, что в этот час в приёмной никого не было и быть не могло.

Еле дойдя до дома от боли в истерзанном теле, она закрылась в своей комнате и бессильно опустилась на пол. Девушке было непонятно, то ли само по себе зеркало такое мутное, то ли она утратила возможность четко видеть этот мир, а может, сам мир стал тусклым и расплывчатым? У Гретхен кружилась голова, её тошнило — от произошедшего, от боли, от осознания собственной гадкости и низости. В те мгновения, когда острые ногти впивались в тонкую кожу, она чувствовала себя живой, но это проходило слишком, слишком быстро.

Ей нестерпимо хотелось увидеть Еву, уткнуться в ее теплое плечо, пахнущее можжевельником и немного табаком, и разрыдаться, выплеснуть всю боль, всю обиду, всю оставленную в ней Бергом грязь и скверну. Но это означало прикоснуться к недосягаемой нравственности подруги с риском быть отвергнутой — негоже святым представать перед миром в компании блудниц. Поэтому Гретхен старалась не пересекаться с такой кристально чистой Евой, чтобы не бросить на неё тень и чтобы лишний раз не осознавать собственную порочность.


	26. Глава 25: Discipulus est prioris posterior dies/Следующий день — ученик предыдущего

_It came up screaming from the ashes of the grave_   
_To make this world a battlefield_   
_It's got a voice that steals the courage from the brave_   
_And leaves a scar that will not heal_   
_Unholy alliance_

_Scorpions "Unholy Alliance"_

Анна выбралась из-под руки уснувшего Исаака и, накинув его рубашку, направилась на балкон. После страстно проведенной ночи сигарета настраивала на рабочий лад, сон как рукой сняло. У её любовника появились новые друзья - это настораживало. Как знать, на кого они работают? В её ситуации утечка информации была недопустима. Тем более об этих самых друзьях говорил Хаусхоффер.

Женщина не верила в эти россказни про другой мир. Возможно, конечно, было нечто, не исследованное учёными, но это, на её взгляд, никак не могло быть связано с религией и прочей антиматериалистической паранормальщиной. Право слово - смешно, взрослые образованные люди, а верят в шизофренический бред госпожи Блаватской? По её мнению выходило, что либо эти представители буржуазной интеллигенции попросту недостаточно умны, либо Шамбала - это какой-то эвфемизм. Или очередное тайное общество.

Анна никак не могла взять в толк, существовала ли та самая бомба или это всё было придумано исключительно как система "пароль-отзыв" вкупе с качественным фотомонтажем. Ей всё больше казалось, что оружия не существует, но Центр упрямо утверждал обратное. И Исаак тоже демонстрировал явную убеждённость в наличии бомбы. Анна смотрела в ночное небо и не могла отделаться от ощущения, что она, уже порядком измученная, преодолевает километр пути за километром ради миража. И в этом отношении ей отчасти импонировал Кимблер. Несмотря на то, что перед химиком она испытывала какой-то абсолютно иррациональный страх, к которому примешивалось отвращение, не признать, что то, что он говорил - разумно, ей не удавалось.

Теперь Исаак воодушевлён новым знакомством с этими самыми братьями, о которых по косвенным рассказам у Анны сложилось впечатление, что они либо хитрые шпионы, либо очередные вырвавшиеся на волю без санкции психиатров обитатели желтого дома. Это предстояло выяснить, тем паче, она и Исаак были приглашены к ним в гости на грядущей неделе. А примерно тогда как раз вернётся Хаусхоффер.

Об отъезде Хаусхоффера женщина не знала почти ничего, кроме того, что его шведский приятель привез в Мюнхен каких-то восточных гостей. Введение иностранцев усложняло и без того становившуюся все более рискованной игру. А всеобщее помешательство на всех этих вратах, иных мирах и несуществующих бомбах больше и больше походило на уже порядком истаскавшиеся приёмы отвлечения внимания. Анна исправно играла свою роль, но всё острее чувствовала себя выкинутой за пределы арены, на которой происходили действительно значимые события.

Было ещё кое-что: хотя Анна была на прекрасном счету в Центре, как правило, ей выдавалась роль глупой истеричной блондинки - словно женщина не может играть роль позначительнее! Но нет - вне зависимости от умственных и актёрских данных, ей было отведено одно-единственное амплуа, порядком набившее оскомину. Чем дальше, тем больше разведчицу не устраивало такое положение вещей.

Вернувшись в комнату, она задержала взгляд на лице спящего Исаака. Во сне он казался неожиданно открытым и беззащитным, так не похожим на самого себя. С каждым днём Анна понимала неотвратимость момента, когда она просто исчезнет и оборвет все связи с ним, и с каждым днём это осознание давалось ей всё сложнее. То, что начиналось как производственная необходимость вкупе с желанием совместить приятное с полезным, обрастало новыми нюансами, засасывало в пучину привязанности - поначалу незаметно, а теперь всё стремительнее и стремительнее. Поэтому ей оставалось жить сегодняшним днём, а прямо сейчас - сегодняшней ночью. Она пробралась обратно в постель, вползая в в кольцо теплых рук Исаака и, уткнувшись носом в его плечо, отдалась во власть Морфея.

 

***

Ульрих сидел в доме матери в Мюнхене прямо на холщовом чехле, надетом на кресло. Передвигаться самостоятельно у него получалось с невероятным трудом - нога в гипсе и два неудобнейших казённых костыля делали своё чёрное дело. Но перспектива попасть после излечения в участок мальчишку не вдохновляла, так же, как и возможность три-четыре недели проваляться на больничной койке, поэтому он возблагодарил бога, что наивные эскулапы положили его в палату на первом этаже. До Мюнхена он добирался почти целую неделю, хотя ему и повезло присоединиться к престарелому бюргеру, ехавшему к внукам на исключительной новой машине Карла Бенца, подаренной всё теми же внуками. Дедуля постоянно останавливался, отклонялся от маршрута, много болтал - но зато кормил юношу и даже оставил ему на всякий случай свой номер телефона и номер телефона, как он выразился, отличного врача. Велел звонить не стесняясь, главное - сказать, что он от херра Вильгельма Зауриха. Ульрих горячо поблагодарил старого господина за подмогу, но, несмотря на сложности с передвижением, адреса не назвал и предпочёл пару кварталов доковылять самостоятельно. 

Дом матери он помнил отлично; в его кармане как раз завалялась шпилька, которую обычно приличные фрау использовали для удержания волос в подобающем виде, а несносные сорванцы вроде него - для прохождения через так некстати закрытые двери. Особняк Дитлинде Эккарт, за который велись ожесточённые бои между истинными и ложными наследниками, к счастью, пока пустовал. О том, что будет завтра, Ульрих не думал с точки зрения прагматической - он твердо знал лишь одно: вскоре все признают заслуги жестоко убитой Дитлинде. А он, её сын, будет купаться в лучах славы матери. Не забыв при этом отомстить напыщенному трусливому петуху - всё же, по мнению прямого наследника безвременно почившей фрау Эккарт, порой судьба давала людям имена и фамилии, как нельзя лучше отражающие их внутреннюю суть.*

Дело осталось за малым - выздороветь. И сколько бы не храбрился мальчишка, в четырнадцать лет пересекший почти всю Германию, даже он осознавал необходимость обращения к врачу. Старикан говорил, что он лично все уладит, и, похоже, был и правда отчего-то заинтересован в растрепанном мальчугане на костылях. Главное, чтобы он не забыл о своём обещании, не перепутал Ульриха с кем-то ещё или не помер раньше времени. А пока сын Дитлинде Эккарт сидел в накрытом холстиной кресле перед не горящим из-за неимения дров камином и в очередной раз рассматривал засаленную бумажку, на которой убористым почерком были выведены адрес, телефон и имя: "Доктор Рихард Кунц".

 

***

Эдвард и Альфонс толкались у входа в дом Хаусхоффера - дворецкий не пустил их дальше порога, косо посмотрев на затасканную одежду Эдварда, и велел ждать херра Карла у дверей. Закрытых. Со стороны улицы, разумеется. Альфонс не разделял энтузиазма брата - ему казалось, что если Хаусхоффер хотя бы захочет с ними поговорить, это уже будет большой удачей. Эд то ли прятал неуверенность и страх за бравадой, либо считал старика идиотом. Второй вариант Ал отмел сразу - слишком хорошо он знал Эдварда. Наконец, хозяин дома соизволил выйти к визитёрам и пригласил их пройти в кабинет.

\- Чему обязан, молодые люди? - глаза были холодны за бликующими стёклами очков.

\- Нас интересует общество Туле, - на одном дыхании выпалил Эдвард.

\- Снова? - Хаусхоффер скрестил руки на груди. - Или, может, вам интереснее оружие из вашего мира?

По тому, как коротко стриженый юноша бросил взгляд на брата, Карл понял, что попал в точку. Несмотря на то, что братья, несомненно, были целым кладезем информации об ином мире и могли очень сильно помочь в поисках Шамбалы, о которой Хаусхоффер денно и нощно грезил, опыт с Аместрисом ему совершенно не понравился. Слишком много жертв, слишком большой риск - но будет ли Париж стоить мессы? Чутьё подсказывало Карлу, что, увы, нет. А это означало только одно - никаких больше дел с братьями Элриками.

Эдвард, услышав предположение Хаусхоффера, нахмурился - раскрывать карты этому человеку хотелось менее всего. Однако врать старику в таких очевидных вещах...

\- Господа, я бы предложил разойтись, как в море корабли. Интересы общества более не включают в себя открытие Врат в ваш мир, мы заняты поисками Шамбалы, и незачем вносить смуту и смещать фокус нашего исследования, - тон Хаусхоффера не терпел возражений. - Что же до оружия... Ничем не могу вам помочь.

\- Херр Хаусхоффер, мы бы очень попросили вас рассказать нам о бомбе, - Ал говорил мягко, но уверенно. - Эта бомба может представлять огромную опасность для этого мира.

Карл наклонил голову - неужели он неясно выражается?

\- Мне о ней ничего особенного не известно. Бомба на данный момент меня не интересует, так что обратитесь к тем, кто напрямую в этом задействован. К учёным, например.

\- Может, вы посоветуете нам, к кому конкретно обратиться с этим вопросом? - не отставал Ал.

Хаусхоффер едва удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. Вот уж и правда - в любую дыру влезут!

\- Я же сказал, - он шумно выдохнул, - я не знаю. Мне больше нечем вам помочь.

Он встал из-за стола, давая понять, что аудиенция окончена.

 

***

\- Вот чёрт, - Эдвард понуро плелся по вечернему Мюнхену, избегая смотреть брату в глаза.

Неужели этот проделанный путь был напрасным? Где он опять просчитался? Этот мир день ото дня нравился Эду всё меньше и меньше, хотя желание спасти его только крепло в его душе. Порой самому Элрику казалось, что это стало своего рода сверхидеей его пребывания здесь, а стремление не допустить катастрофы было продиктовано не только благородными гуманистическими порывами, но и некоторым почти что спортивным азартом. Конечно, признавать подобное было не слишком приятно, поэтому Эд часто погружался в мысленные споры с собственным внутренним голосом, приводя всё новые и новые доводы в пользу собственного альтруизма, убеждая в нём по большей части самого же себя.

\- Брат, ну кто же знал, - Ал развёл руками. - Ты уверен, что он сказал нам правду?

Конечно, Эд был уверен, что Хаусхоффер врал, как сивый мерин. Опять тонкие политические игры. Игры с жизнями сотен тысяч людей никогда не были по душе ни одному из братьев Элриков - в том числе поэтому они и были здесь.

\- Может, напустить на него Ноа? - Эдвард был готов хвататься за соломинку.

\- Ты же сам говорил, что он всё о ней знает, - протянул Ал. - Нужен кто-то ещё.

Эд задумался - у них был Энви, но доверять вот так судьбу людей гомункулу...

\- Я не уверен, что Энви - это хорошая идея, - покачал головой Альфонс, словно прочитав мысли брата.

\- Есть идея получше? - огрызнулся старший. - Может, еще предложишь найти Кимбли? Как ты это видишь? "Уважаемый Багровый алхимик, вы, конечно, садюга и сумасшедший убийца, но не поможете ли вы нам спасти мир?" Звучит дерьмово.

Младший не мог не согласиться, что звучит, мягко говоря, не очень. Значит, оставалось искать варианты. К тому же у них был ещё один новоявленный союзник, которого не стоило списывать со счетов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hahn - петух, также курок (нем.)


	27. Глава 26: Ut sementem feceris, ita metes/Что посеешь, то и пожнёшь

_You have set something in motion_   
_Much greater than you've ever known_   
_Standing there in all your grand naïveté_   
_About to reap what you have sown_

_Time will feed upon your weaknesses_   
_And soon you'll lose the will to care_   
_When you return to the place that you call home_   
_We will be there, we will be there_

_Nine Inch Nails «My Violent Heart»_

— Я понимаю, вам неприятно об этом говорить, — комиссар Маттиас Хан спрятал глаза.

Он терпеть не мог допрашивать жертв преступлений и их родственников. Тот факт, что сейчас он говорил с пострадавшим от несчастного случая не слишком поменял отношения Хана к ситуации.

— Но… — он закусил губу, — расскажите, пожалуйста, еще раз обо всем, что произошло на складе.

Зачем Кугер еще раз послал его на это дело, несчастный комиссар не понимал — вроде, разобрались уже! Да, сторонние лица оказались любопытными идиотами и оплатили собственную глупость непомерной ценой.

Чунта вздохнул и ещё раз изложил события злополучной ночи по порядку. Он прекратил в своем монологе давать негативную оценку личности ненавистного ему химика, однако не умолчал как о факте его нахождения ночью на складе, так и о том, что его безвременно погибший брат Норбу был знаком с невестой Кимблера и некоторое время переписывался с ней. Тибетец, порывшись в вещах брата, даже нашел пару фотокарточек демоницы из его кошмаров. Одну из них он отдал полицейскому, вторую же оставил себе: хотя эта женщина пугала его, но она и влекла и манила его, как магнит.

_…Он жадно целует её губы, она тонкими руками обвивает его мощное тело, фиалковые глаза призывно смотрят из-под опущенных ресниц, когда она, дразня, отстраняется. Страсть — беспредельная, лишающая разума, готовая перелиться через край — заполняет его существо, а демоница косо улыбается накрашенными губами и, подаваясь навстречу ему, обнимает, вонзив острые когти, преодолевая сопротивление плотной кожи и мощных мышц, сокрушая края ребер, причиняя нечеловеческую боль, заставляя захлебываться собственной кровью и жадно и бесплодно хватать воздух ртом…_

_…Он просыпается в холодном поту, дыша тяжело и часто, боль отдается легким эхом в перенапряженном теле; эрекция уже спала и белье перепачкано, но он, вытирая пот со лба, включает настольную лампу и вглядывается в старую выцветшую фотокарточку, с которой вовсе не развратно и призывно, а смущённо, улыбается фройляйн Леонор Шварц…_

Комиссар нахмурился, разглядывая фото незнакомки, в которой он узнал посетительницу Кугера. Дело принимало странный оборот. Наскоро попрощавшись с тибетцем, он натянул фуражку и поспешил в участок. Наверняка полицайрат теперь не закроет дело, а завалит его дополнительной работой.

Хан был отличным следователем — он любил свою работу и умел находить и сопоставлять информацию. Но отчего-то этим делом заниматься ему решительно не хотелось — Маттиаса не покидало ощущение, что он вляпался в вязкую, липкую, дурно пахнущую субстанцию, от которой нет ни малейшего шанса отделаться так, чтобы не причинить себе и своим близким вреда. Более всего его тревожила судьба прекрасной цветочницы Грейсии, и он очень надеялся, что вся эта ситуация никак не отразится на её благополучии.

 

***

Одним прекрасным утром на пороге дома Безногого появился Веллер, как всегда, безукоризненно одетый, гладко выбритый и благоухающий одеколоном.

— Рад видеть вас, — он пожал инвалиду руку. — Хотел расспросить вас лично о новостях, а также посмотреть на обновленную коллекцию растений.

Безногий обрадовался нежданному гостю — несмотря на то, что до конца он не доверял никому, и даже себе, хороший сообщник всегда пригодится. Особенно когда сам ты ограничен в передвижениях.

— Проходите, конечно, — Шаттерханд повернулся и поехал по коридору, жестом приглашая гостя следовать за ним. — У меня для вас есть сюрприз.

Веллер отметил, что Шаттерханд свернул раньше — до поворота на оранжерею оставалось еще добрых метров пятнадцать, — отчего у Готтфрида засосало под ложечкой. Как знать, не решит ли этот человек, получив от него всё, что ему было надо, избавиться от него теперь. Особенно если Безногий все же получил какую-то ценную информацию об искомом предмете.

Однако страхи Веллера не оправдались — напротив. Шаттерханд завел его в маленькое помещение, сплошь уставленное приборами и затянутое проводами и разбросанными магнитофонными лентами, жестом предложил занять неказистое, но удобное кресло, и с видом триумфатора нажал на кнопку воспроизведения на одном из магнитофонов. Из похрипывающего динамика раздались искаженные, но знакомые голоса.

— Выходит, Циммерман переметнулся, — задумчиво сказал Веллер, поглаживая пальцем нижнюю губу. — А Хаусхоффер послал их ко всем чертям…

— К сожалению, момент измены Циммермана мне отследить не удалось, — посетовал Безногий, подкручивая какие-то ручки. — Пока я настроился на резервный передатчик, ушло некоторое время.

_— Вы хотите домой?_

_— Что стало с Аместрисом?_

_— Об этом вам лучше поговорить с моим братом._

— Вы знаете, с кем он разговаривает? — Веллер нахмурился и постучал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. — И кто такой этот… Багряный… Багровый…

Безногий повернулся лицом к собеседнику и усмехнулся.

— Я не узнаю голос этого человека. Аместрис — большая страна, поймите. Даже если мы виделись или знали друг друга — слишком много воды утекло. И техника пока не совершенна. Что же до Багрового алхимика, — его голос едва уловимо переменился, — знаю. Это ветеран войны в Ишваре, живое оружие, с количеством убитых им человек сравнятся послужные списки разве что еще пары-тройки таких же выдающихся.

Веллера передернуло — он не мог привыкнуть к тому, что всё это — реально. Что можно одним щелчком пальцев затопить огнём целую долину. Что можно превратить всё, что угодно, в оружие. Этот суеверный страх помешал ему отметить, как поджал губы его собеседник, говоря об этом ветеране, и что в голосе его проскользнуло нечто слабо уловимое, но явно не имеющее ничего общего с тёплыми чувствами.

— Что он умел, этот Багровый? — само наименование алхимика вызывало однозначные ассоциации.

— Взрывать. Он мог виртуозно взрывать все, что угодно. И кого угодно.

 

***

— Добрый вечер! — колокольчик звякнул, когда на пороге цветочной лавки появился улыбающийся мужчина в светлом тренче и шляпе.

Ноа подобралась — Грейсия отошла, а как на неё, цыганку, отреагирует столь респектабельный, судя по внешнему виду, клиент, она не могла себе даже представить. За время работы откровенного хамства или неприязни не выказывал никто, но косо смотрели многие, очень многие.

— Здравствуйте, — кивнула девушка, — вам помочь?

Кимбли поджал губы. Ему нравилась эта лавка и её хозяйка, и он не ожидал увидеть здесь цыганку — бывший алхимик держал нос по ветру и прекрасно понимал, как стоит относиться к этим людям. Однако пока у него не было формального повода.

— Простите, — начал он, снимая шляпу и оглядывая витрину, — а могу я поинтересоваться, где фройляйн Грейсия?

Ноа вздрогнула — она заметила на ладони мужчины татуировку, так напомнившую часть того, что рисовали Эд и Ал при открытии Врат. Также девушке бросились в глаза следы почти сошедших синяков на лице посетителя: характерная легкая желтизна очерчивала нижний контур левой скулы.

— Она скоро подойдет, — цыганка улыбнулась, — вы можете подождать её. Или, если хотите, я тоже могу вам помочь.

— Разумеется, — он придирчиво оглядывал цветы. — Будьте добры, пять этих роз, — Кимбли указал на розово-сиреневые крупные бледные бутоны. — И перевяжите лентой, пожалуйста.

— Разрешите, — проходя рядом с ним, она мимолётно коснулась его предплечья рукой.

_…Выжженная серая земля простирается перед ним, стоящим на возвышении. Кажется, сам воздух пропах смертью. Он смеется исступлённо, кажется, вот-вот — и по пыльным щекам прочертят влажные дорожки слёзы экстаза. Серая земля изрыта воронками, всюду мёртвые тела, мир утратил краски — пока он не смыкает ладони, и перед ним не раскрывается волшебный, пламенный, алый цветок, пока его лепестки не осыпаются искрами, оставляя на сером небе росчерк багрянца. И по серой земле багровыми реками течёт кровь, словно неизвестный художник, набросавший углём унылый пейзаж, взял банку киновари и щедро пролил поверх…_

Ноа с трудом справилась с приступом тошноты.

— Вам плохо? — он обернулся к девушке.

— Нет-нет, благодарю вас, — цыганка отшатнулась от протянутой татуированной ладони. — Всё в порядке.

Она ещё долго смотрела вслед странному посетителю — истинно говорят, внешность обманчива! Мысль о том, что он, скорее всего, постоянный посетитель лавки вызвала у цыганки суеверный ужас — хотя он ничем не выказал неприязни и даже напротив, был чрезвычайно корректен — девушка не хотела смотреть в его глаза. Это были глаза убийцы.

— Ноа, как успехи? — цыганка вздрогнула от неожиданности, не заметив возвращения цветочницы. — Я смотрю, витрина изрядно опустела за моё отсутствие!

Вошедшая Грейсия принесла ещё горячие колбаски и кофе. Выслушав, кто заходил, она покивала и обрадовалась.

— И как пожилая фрау? Не скандалила? А как тот мужчина в шляпе?

Вопросы сыпались на Ноа как из рога изобилия.

— Нет… — цыганка поджала губы — что она могла сказать?

— Я в них не сомневалась, — улыбалась Грейсия.

— Даже в мужчине в шляпе? — слова сорвались с губ сами собой.

Грейсия испытующе посмотрела на Ноа — конечно, она привыкла, что слова таких, как он, имеют значительный вес, и сейчас цыганка боялась подобных людей значительно больше, чем простых работяг.

— Между прочим, у него невеста — еврейка.

 

***

— Невеста? — округлил глаза Эд. — А он тут времени зря не теряет!

— Завидуешь? — Энви водрузил тощие ноги на журнальный стол.

Ноа рассказала братьям и гомункулу про посетителя и свое видение. Ал нахмурился и поджал губы, Энви расплылся в улыбке, а Эд…

— Перестань, — буркнул Элрик-старший, — просто интересно, какая женщина в своем уме свяжется с Кимбли.

Цыганка была не согласна с Эдвардом — не увидь она того, что для ее глаз не предназначалось, ей бы и в голову не пришло плохо думать об этом вежливом и на первый взгляд приятном человеке. Но, похоже, Эд знал примерно то же, что и она.

— Ладно тебе, — протянул Энви, — не так уж он и плох.

Ал вздрогнул — он помнил последнюю битву, в которой Хейнкель нанес Багровому алхимику тяжелейшее увечье, помнил их разговор, и совершенно не желал еще и здесь получить врага в лице этого человека с вывернутой наизнанку моралью и витиеватой логикой.

— Я и не говорил, что он плох, — посерьезнел Эдвард, — если бы не он, не знаю я, где бы мы все были.

— Вопрос в том, что ему нужно, — подал голос Альфонс, подняв голову от учебника по химии. — Может, стоит поговорить с ним и выяснить, по какую он сторону баррикад?


	28. Глава 27: Aliena vitia in oculis habemus, a tergo nostra sunt/Чужие грехи у нас на глазах, а свои - за спиной

_Die Spur ist frisch und auf die Brücke_  
_tropft dein Schweiss dein warmes Blut_  
_ich seh dich nicht ich riech dich nur ich spüre Dich_  
_ein Raubtier das vor Hunger schreit witter ich dich meilenweit_  
_ <…>_  
_Du riechst so gut_  
_gleich hab ich dich_  
_Jetzt hab ich dich_

_Rammstein " Du Riechst So Gut»_

В Мюнхенской опере давали «Тристана и Изольду». В театральном буфете, во время первого антракта, когда дамы щеголяли в вечерних платьях по французской моде, а мужчины оправдывали прямое предназначение смокингов, на фоне остальных выделялась прекрасная высокая женщина с копной темных вьющихся волос и точёной фигурой, грацией напоминающая балерин с полотен Дега.

— Прекрасный оркестр, прекрасные солисты, Виннифред, вы с супругом как всегда на высоте! — улыбалась раскрасневшаяся от эмоций и вина Ильзе. — Выше всяких похвал!

— Разумеется, — победно улыбнулась фрау Вагнер. — Творчество херра Рихарда должно жить и вдохновлять людей стать лучше. Ах, если бы мы могли установить ценз на тех, кто допускается в театр…

Виннифред неприязненно смотрела на женщину, которой восхищалась остальная толпа.

— Погоди, подруга, — Ильзе перешла на шепот, — имей немного терпения. Мы все работаем над этим, ты же знаешь.

— Знаю, — валькирия с вызовом посмотрела в глаза подруги. — Пока я приносила ему в тюрьму печатную машинку и бумагу, где был твой ненаглядный херр Гесс? Все так и отсиживается у Хаусхофферов?

— Полно, — тема была Ильзе неприятна. — Ты только посмотри на них, — её голос наполнился неприязнью. — И что он в ней нашёл?

К темноволосой красавице подошел мужчина в смокинге и учтиво подал ей бокал красного вина, улыбаясь и о чем-то сдержанно рассказывая.

— Животное, — скривилась Вагнер, затягиваясь сигаретой, — она — отвратительное животное. Я скоро.

Виннифред, расправив плечи, направилась к паре.

— Херр Кимблер, добрый вечер! — она приветливо поздоровалась с мужчиной, проигнорировав его спутницу. — Вы изменили светлым оттенкам? Рада видеть вас здесь.

— Взаимно, фрау Вагнер, — он учтиво поцеловал даме руку, а затем вежливо обратился к своей спутнице. — Леонор, прошу меня извинить, я ненадолго вас покину.

Ласт прищурила фиалковые глаза. Она прекрасно знала об отношении к ней Виннифред, но если Зольфу так хочется… Или это ему зачем-то надо?

— Я прошу вас, передайте вашему мужу слова глубочайшей благодарности — постановка просто прекрасна, — начал он, поддерживая валькирию под локоть и отводя в сторону от Ласт.

— О, благодарю, — лицо Вагнер озарила искренняя улыбка, — я чрезвычайна рада, что вам нравится. Херр Рихард был бы счастлив, он так хотел, чтобы люди, слушая его музыку, становились лучше…

— Разумеется, — Кимбли пустил в ход все свое обаяние и вновь приобретённые знания об опере и о композиторе в целом. — Жаль, что нам так и не довелось услышать его музыки, предназначенной для действительно развитого человека, если позволите, — _сверхчеловека_. Всё, что нам остаётся — довольствоваться адаптацией для таких как мы, не вышедших на тот уровень, когда мы будем готовы воспринять такую музыку без слов…

Виннифред растаяла — она приходила в подобие экстаза всякий раз, когда кто-либо выказывал осведомленность о намерениях и чаяниях почившего свёкра. Неужели же этот человек, столь развитый, и правда свяжет свою жизнь с _такой_?

— Херр Кимблер, простите, что вмешиваюсь, — она не могла молчать, — но как можете вы, вы — умный, красивый молодой человек и… право слово, вы же не фабрикант какой и не торговец… вы же… — Вагнер подбирала слова, отчаянно стараясь не скатиться в вульгарщину, но это ей все же не удалось, — не скотоложец…

Кимбли тихо рассмеялся, выдержал паузу и, пригубив вино, продолжил:

— Фрау Вагнер, видите ли, в чем штука… Вы же понимаете — еврей еврею рознь. Есть такие, как Мендельсон, — он не без удовольствия отметил, как скривилось её лицо, — и, видит бог, мне не нравится ни тот, что писал бездарные мелодии, ни тот, что сейчас заправляет химическим концерном AGFA, а есть — как доктор Иегуд Шварц. Сколько жизней честных немцев спас этот врач? Глядя на него и его дочь я, право слово, сомневаюсь, что они и правда евреи, а не жертвы злого рока или наглой клеветы.

— Вы так уверенно об этом говорите, — выражение брезгливости все еще не сходило с её лица, — словно имеете в этом личный интерес.

— Разумеется, имею, — развел руками Зольф.

Ему всегда претили люди, не видевшие ничего зазорного в том, чтобы вот так манипулировать фактами. Мир Кимбли был достаточно прост: ты заслуживаешь уважения, когда верен чему-то: если это дело — ты отдаёшься ему беззаветно и до дна, если это сторона — то её идеалы для тебя начало и конец, альфа и омега, и третьего не дано. Но сейчас пришла и его пора попробовать на вкус своего рода двоемыслие: разумеется, исключительно потому, что иначе, по его мнению, путь в Аместрис бывшему алхимику был заказан. Этот мир, словно океан, увлекал своей сложностью, изощрённостью во всём — от географии и до социальных институтов. Впрочем, Зольф уже начинал понимать, что проблема была не столько в сложности мира, сколько в том, что он сам попал в него взрослой, сформированной личностью с отнюдь не простым багажом за плечами и своеобразными взглядами. Поэтому сейчас он занимался примерно тем же, чем занимался на психологической комиссии при поступлении на службу государственного алхимика: вдохновенно давал своей собеседнице то, что было необходимо для _дела_ , и только.

— Вот и Ильзе жертва чувств, — неожиданно откровенно посетовала Виннифред, — влюблена в недостойного труса. Почему бы вам не попробовать провести время вместе?

— Не думаю, что фройляйн Прёль разделяет ваши мысли, — улыбнулся Кимбли, в душе закипая от ярости — никто здесь ему не указ! Да и на Ильзе Прёль он бы в жизни не посмотрел! — Кажется, нам пора — второй звонок уже прозвучал.

Неимоверно счастливый, что ему удалось отделаться от неприятной собеседницы, которую, однако, игнорировать в сложившейся ситуации было слишком опасно, Зольф направился к Ласт, которая уже вела светскую беседу с двумя импозантными мужчинами.

 

 

***

Заехав в гараж, Кимбли заглушил машину, но выходить не спешил — вместо этого он придвинул Леонор к себе поближе и принялся целовать её, жадно и страстно.

— Она назвала меня скотоложцем, — прикусывая ухо Ласт, доверительно шепнул Зольф.

— Что?! — гомункул от возмущения оттолкнула его, глядя потемневшими от страсти и от гнева глазами.

Зольф, нежно поглаживая пальцами кожу над резинкой чулок, рассмеялся.

— Она не так уж и не права. Мы всё же слишком разные.

— Ты с ума сошел? — прошипела она, потянув его за слишком длинные волосы. — Я, по-твоему, — животное?!

Зольф смотрел на неё, слегка прикрыв глаза тяжёлыми веками и обнажив зубы в самодовольной усмешке.

— Что ты, — он прикусил кончик языка, — просто ты — само Совершенство.

 

 

***

— Очень жаль, что вы лично не присутствовали при взрыве. Вы уверены, что он был столь мощным именно из-за вашего образца?

Ганс Рубер, химик из AGFA, проявивший на полевых испытаниях взрывчатки ничем не замутнённую страсть к вину, снова и снова вслушивался в этот голос, впитывая все его отличительные черты, интонации, пытался поймать характерные фразочки и намотать их на жиденький бесцветный ус, но ничего не выходило. Этот голос словно принадлежал человеку из ниоткуда: ни слов-паразитов, ни особенностей тембра или интонации — чёрт бы его побрал, но Руберу казалось, что этот голос просто не мог принадлежать живому человеку!

_…Когда ему четыре года назад впервые предложили заняться изучением интересного объекта, Ганс с радостью согласился — незадачливого химика с последствиями контузии упорно не брали на работу практически никуда, и он был уже на грани того, чтобы наложить на себя руки, как, словно чёрт из табакерки, перед ним в лице странного собутыльника оказался его спаситель, пообещавший свести инвалида войны с кем-то жутко влиятельным. Рубер был настолько ошеломлен известием, что в ожидании этого кого-то даже бросил пить на целых шесть недель — через этот промежуток времени ему, наконец, пришло письмо. Верующего Ганса перепугала перспектива встречи ночью в исповедальне у старины Петра (собор им. Св. Петра в Мюнхене, прим.авт.), но, рассудив, что ежели сам Пётр сейчас ему откроет врата в Царствие Божие, то это будет не так и плохо — и не придется мучиться в земной юдоли, и греха на душе не будет._

_Все четыре долгих года он разговаривал со своим работодателем исключительно в исповедальнях и исключительно по ночам, а после шёл замаливать грех богохульства, попутно благодаря Всевышнего за работу, хлеб насущный и за что там ещё обычно принято благодарить…_

— Скорее всего, — Рубер замялся, — однако, точно сказать вам не могу. Там ещё один влез, из BASF. Новенький, похоже — я раньше о нём не слышал. Странный тип.

— Плохо, — голос был бесстрастен. — Выходит, этот образец был потрачен впустую. Рубер, вам во что бы то ни стало нужно в ближайшие два месяца провести полевые испытания.

Химик вспотел — он еще ни разу не нарушал условий, всегда делал все в срок и в точности. Но он отчего-то был точно уверен — права на ошибку у него нет. А как он, пусть и хороший специалист, но не принадлежащий к руководству работник, может организовать подобное? Грядущее слияние BASF и AGFA было отличным прикрытием, но теперь было совершенно неясно, удастся ли в течение этого времени опробовать ещё один образец.


	29. Глава 28: Metiri se quemque suo modulo ac pede verum est/Правда в том, что каждый мерит себя своей меркой

_Red it is time for action_   
_Time for us to play our part_   
_If we unite what's divided_   
_We tighten the social knot_

_Red planet,_   
_Red sky_   
_This world ends in a blast_   
_Red planet,_   
_Red sky_   
_We're one people at last_

_Samael «Red Planet»_

— Ты уверен, что они все еще нас ждут? — хмурилась Анна.

Исаак покачал головой — хотя они и правда обещали прийти к Элрикам полторы недели назад, он был уверен, что братья и сами не ждали их чётко в срок — слишком много всем нужно было успеть.

— Уверен, — твёрдо сказал он. — Тем более я почти уверен, что Хаусхоффер категорически отказал им в доступе в общество.

Сам Макдугал волновался, но по другим причинам. Он отдавал себе отчет, что на этот раз придется приоткрыть перед Анной завесу, прикрывающую тайну об Аместрисе с другой стороны, и его беспокоило, как женщина к этому отнесется. Исааку порой казалось, что его любовница не верит ни в чёрта, ни в бога, и просто искусно играет роль экзальтированной дамы, интересующейся эзотерикой и прочими сомнительными идеями, вроде путешествий во времени.

Дверь им открыла девушка-цыганка. Анна напряглась — неужели новые справедливые и чистые душами знакомцы Исаака держат прислугу? Однако, когда эта девушка прошла вместе с гостями в столовую и села за общий стол, гостья успокоилась и принялась разглядывать разношёрстную компанию выпуклыми водянистыми глазами. Цыганка и аккуратно стриженный блондин, отложивший в сторону книгу и вежливо представившийся как Альфонс Элрик, показались ей нормальными и даже симпатичными, а вот остальные двое…

Один сидел в кресле, закинув тощие ноги в слишком обтягивающих штанах на журнальный столик и потягивал вино. На вид ему было от силы лет восемнадцать, хотя взгляд его был больше похож на взгляд топчущего эту землю лет пятьдесят, не меньше. И глаза странного цвета, фиалковые — Анна глаза подобного оттенка, только более темные, видела только у одного человека. У народного комиссара по делам национальностей на Родине.

Второй был одет по странной моде, она могла бы, пожалуй, принять его за девчонку благодаря густой пшеничной косе, если б не знала о нём больше. Из всех четверых он смотрел наиболее настороженно — в разведке часто были люди с подобным взглядом.

— Господа и дамы, — начал серьёзно Исаак после того, как все представились, — думаю, пришло время поговорить начистоту. Анна, дорогая, я попрошу тебя нас всех выслушать.

По мере рассказа увлёкшихся и от того периодически перебивавших друг друга Хоффмана и того самого, с косой, Анне всё больше и больше казалось, что она попала в дурной сон — мало ей было врат, бомб и прочей эзотерической чепухи, так еще и Исаак, её Исаак тоже оказался из этих… шамбаланутых… А ведь казался совершенно нормальным человеком.

— Я посмотрю, очаровательная фройляйн нам не верит, — гадко протянул Энви. — Плюнем и найдем союзничков посговорчивее или докажем ей, что мы не психи, а, фасолина?

Анна вздрогнула — из всех присутствующих этот голенастый юнец со взглядом старика пугал её больше прочих.

— Пошёл ты, — огрызнулся Эдвард. — Если ты клоун — сам и устраивай своё дурацкое представление, нечего других впутывать.

— Подождите, — подала голос Ноа, — позвольте мне.

Она положила руку на плечо дёрнувшейся Анны.

_…Над площадью с башнями красного кирпича, слегка поддаваясь дуновению ветра, реет привязанный аэростат, так схожий с привычными дирижаблями. На его боку красуется алая пятиконечная звезда, атмосфера праздника переполняет всю площадь, заливая её таким ярким, красным восторгом…_

Лицо Анны пошло пунцовыми пятнами, когда Ноа описала увиденное. Исаак нахмурился — СССР? Его Анна родом из этой страны? Сердце словно пропустило удар и дыхание перехватило — если это правда, это, по его мнению, было просто великолепно!

— Вы… вы все так можете? — её голос дрожал.

— Не совсем, некоторые еще похуже, — обрадовал женщину Энви, метнув предупреждающий взгляд в открывшего было рот Альфонса.

— Так вот, о бомбе, — перевел тему Эдвард. — Нам надо её найти. Я знаю, какой псих сделал эту штуку и сколько людей полегло, пока он добывал этот свой уран. Если она взорвётся — этот мир утонет в крови.

Анна все ещё не желала верить в существование бомбы. Её мир был куда проще, когда всё укладывалось в рамки простых человеческих мотивов: блеф, грязные интриги, политическое противостояние. «Может, они и правда все сумасшедшие?» — с надеждой продолжала думать женщина, но никак не могла взять в толк, откуда эта девка могла знать, что это её воспоминание вообще было? Не могла же она попросту увидеть там Анну? А даже если и могла — неужели можно так попасть, в самое больное, самое сокровенное и драгоценное? В ту самую болезненную ниточку связи с Родиной, в восхищение её величием… Но, как бы там ни было, задача не менялась — чёртову бомбу предстояло найти. И передать в Центр, поэтому пока ей было по пути с этими умалишёнными. Может, это было и не так плохо — по крайней мере имелась возможность впоследствии просто сдать их на принудительное лечение, и даже несчастный случай не понадобится.

— Да только где она, эта бомба? — Анна решила пойти на мировую, по крайней мере, пока. — Хаусхоффера бы потрясти.

— Он выставил нас за порог, — покачал головой Ал.

— Я так и думал, — вздохнул Исаак. — Есть идеи, кому можно доверять?

В сторону гомункула Ледяной старался даже не смотреть. И не говорить о его особенностях Анне — она-то не знает, что это за твари такие, наверняка захочет использовать его в своих целях, а потом и глазом моргнуть не успеет, как сама окажется использованной. Вообще, Исаак балансировал между состоянием, подобным эйфории, и ощущением, что он перешёл запретную черту. Тот факт, что Анна, скорее всего, — советская разведчица, заставлял его душу петь: СССР был его однозначным политическим фаворитом. Однако это предположение еще предстояло тщательно проверить.

— Надо выяснить, кто ещё из наших здесь, — сказал Альфонс. — И понять, с кем наши цели сходятся.

— Кимбли, — сквозь зубы выдохнул Исаак.

Анна повела плечами — она ослышалась или Исаак неверно назвал фамилию химика с татуированными ладонями? Эд и Ал переглянулись — они хотели сами потолковать с Багровым лотосом, прежде чем обсуждать его с кем-либо, даже с Исааком.

— Это он, — подала голос Ноа. — Я видела, как он сеет смерть. Я видела это в его воспоминаниях.

 

***

Ева сидела за столом в кофейне, прятала глаза от Йоханны и не знала, с чего начать разговор. Она уже начинала жалеть, что позвала бывшую секретаршу Берга выпить кофе. О чем она думала? Что она будет у неё спрашивать? «Не знаешь ли ты, почему Гретхен меня избегает?» или, может, «что с ней делает Берг?» Йоханна открыла резной портсигар, достала из него сигарету и, щёлкнув зажигалкой, без слов протянула портсигар Еве. Та кивнула, дрожащими пальцами выудила сигарету и, неловко прикурив, выдохнула облако дыма, сквозь которое украдкой посмотрела на сидевшую напротив девушку. Спокойная, всегда точно знающая, что нужно делать Йоханна, похоже, начинала закипать.

— Ева, — она испытующе посмотрела на коллегу, — ты же позвала меня не просто помолчать и выпить дрянного кофе, так?

«Похоже, фройляйн Лангефельд зрит прямо в корень», подумала Ева и, набравшись храбрости, заглянула сотруднице в ореховые глаза.

— Йоханна… ты была секретаршей Берга. Что там происходит, совсем много работы? Гретхен совсем перестала со мной общаться.

Бывшая секретарша Освальда Берга откинулась на спинку стула и затянулась сигаретой. Неужели Ева настолько ничего не понимает?

— Да, работы там много, — криво улыбнувшись, кивнула она. — Только далеко не вся она такая, как у нас.

Бледная кожа Евы почти сравнялась по цвету с её рыжими волосами.

— Так что я не понимаю, почему тебя так не устраивает происходящее в нашем отделе, — покачала головой Йоханна. — У нас — рай земной. Кимблер, конечно, придира и зануда, но он не проверяет тебя на прочность каждый день.

— Но что, что происходит у Берга?

— Ты, право, как маленькая, — скривилась Йоханна. — Если я тебе скажу, что они там отче наш читают — ты поверишь?

Ева, конечно, знала о подобном. Из газет, от прежнего начальника, сыпавшего сальностями, да и крошка-Гретхен любила поделиться фантазиями о будущем принце на белом коне, но от неё эта сторона жизни будто была отделена стеклянной перегородкой, словно она жила в каком-то параллельном мире.

— Послушай, — Лангефельд поставила локти на стол и придвинулась к собеседнице, — поговори с Гретхен. Приди к ней в гости, вытащи её в театр, в кофейню, погулять — куда угодно. Скорее всего, ты нужна ей, но она…

Йоханна замялась. Говорить о подобных вещах было сложно. Первую неделю у Берга сама она и вовсе просидела без зарплаты — благо, у неё была какая-никакая страховка в виде сердобольной тётки, всегда готовой поделиться куском хлеба. Позже она дала понять начальнику, что пойдет на его условия, но далеко не на все. Но девушка понимала, что для этого надо обладать специфическим опытом и складом характера. А если Гретхен оказалась слишком добра и покладиста — Берг попросту выпьет её, как тарантул добычу, потому что ему с каждым днём нужно больше и больше, потому что он из тех, кому нужно чувствовать власть, а власть развращает. И такой слизняк как Берг ни за что не остановится, он будет идти на поводу у своих низменных страстей, совершенно не думая о том, что его добыча тоже живая. Или думая — и получая от этого особенное извращённое удовольствие.

— Сделай это как можно скорее, — от души посоветовала Йоханна, гася окурок. — Если она дорога тебе, не тяни.

Ева брела по улице, глядя под ноги, и думала лишь об одном — дай бог, чтобы Йоханна ошибалась. Не может быть где-то хуже чем у них — в этом-то девушка была уверена целиком и полностью. Подумаешь, что Берг спал с Йоханной! Он не станет спать с Гретхен, если она сама его не захочет. А Берг для куклы-Гретхен слишком старый, слишком невзрачный, да еще и женатый. И с детьми. Хотя принялась же она кокетничать с Кимблером, а он тоже не образец принца, хотя молодой и без семьи. Но Освальд Берг — это было вовсе за гранью!

Червь сомнения продолжал точить её изнутри, но Ева для себя все решила. Классификацию из принцессы Гретхен, мамаши Берты, монстра Кимблера, таинственной красавицы его невесты и абстрактного директора пополнила потаскуха Йоханна.


	30. Глава 29: Omne vitium semper habet patrocinium/Любой порок находит себе оправдание

_Ich reiße meinen Körper aus der Flut_  
_Der Engel wirft die Schwingen in die Glut_  
_Ich spucke meine Sünden_  
_Er öffnet seinen Schlund_  
_Ich lecke seine Wunden mit meinem Mund_  
_Ihr Herz hab ich geküsst_  
_Ihr Fleisch auf dem Portal geliebt_  
_Ihr Zunge versteinert am Fuß des Monuments_  
_Und ihre Asche unter den Engeln verstreut_  
_Ich will nur leben_

_Lacrimosa «Schakal»_

К огромному неудовольствию Евы и вящей радости Берты и Йоханны, монстр-начальник вернулся и тут же приступил к обязанностям. Времени на разговоры стало меньше, но машинисток это устраивало: это означало, что их никто не расформирует и жизнь и дальше пойдет так, как они привыкли.

Ева ловила себя на мысли, что счастлива тому, что ей не нужно общаться с Йоханной — ей казалось, что после того разговора она запачкалась в этой грязи. Это дошло до такой степени, что девушка перестала брать у сотрудницы сигареты и обращаться к ней с вопросами. Ей думалось, что уж попади-то она к Бергу, в её сторону он даже и не посмотрит с неподобающими намерениями! И в сторону Гретхен он наверняка так не смотрит: её принцесса — чистая как дитя — не чета Йоханне!

— Добрый день, — в приёмную к ним вошел мужчина в полицейской форме и очках, — могу я попросить передать эту повестку херру Кимблеру?

— Разумеется, — Берта расплылась в улыбке. — Вы пройдете?

— Нет, благодарю, — комиссар Маттиас Хан оставался серьёзен. — Просто передайте ему повестку.

— Разумеется, — кивнула женщина. — Чай или кофе? Посидите, отдохнёте от беготни по службе.

Ева скривилась — её раздражало подхалимство Берты. Чем дальше, тем больше все её сотрудницы вызывали у неё глухую неприязнь. Зато монстру принесли повестку! Она была готова молиться, чтобы его упекли в тюрьму — наверняка ведь было за что! — или, наконец, сняли с должности.

— Нет, благодарю, — мужчина натянуто улыбнулся. — Я при исполнении.

— Раз при исполнении, могу предложить коньяк, — пробасила Берта, заходя в кабинет начальника. — Я сейчас.

 

***

Кимбли смотрел на повестку. Менее всего ему хотелось идти в участок и опять объясняться по поводу этого чёртова взрыва. Он бы предпочёл и вовсе не иметь дел с местной полицией, что было вполне понятно для человека с чужими документами. Но на сей раз на допрос его вызывал уже полицайрат, так что дело могло принять серьёзный оборот. Решив не говорить ничего Бергу — все равно на допрос его вызывали по окончании его рабочего дня, — Зольф вернулся к работе.

С удовольствием отметив, что машинистки за время его отсутствия сделали всё, что необходимо без ошибок и помарок, он принялся смотреть новые технические задания для его цеха. Черновики с технологией производства взрывчатки на основе ниперита он с сожалением отложил в сторону — не пришло их время, испытания не состоялись. Осталось уговорить начальство на повторение подобного мероприятия — главное, чтобы до дотошного доктора Кунца не донесли всю подноготную его подвигов и физического состояния, иначе этот тип костьми ляжет, но не допустит Зольфа до нового этапа.

 

***

— Херр Кимблер? — полицайрат придирчиво осматривал молодого мужчину в светлом костюме. — Садитесь.

Он указал на стул около его стола. «Чем этот тип так зацепил Леонор?» — думал Кугер, придирчиво рассматривая визитёра. И какие демоны обитают в этом с виду приличном — если не принимать во внимание слишком длинные волосы — человеке? О демонах полицайрат знал очень многое и мог бы кое-что поведать о них миру, но, естественно, не хотел. За время ожидания химика Кугер уже успел перебрать все известные своему порочному существу фетиши и привычки и дважды удовлетворить себя, перебирая фотокарточки Леонор, сделанные им с помощью казённого фотоаппарата, и сейчас смотрел на Зольфа, гадая, любит ли он облизывать ноги этой дьяволице, или, может, получает удовольствие от того, что она проходится плёткой по его телу? Или он по её? Представив эту картину, полицайрат ощутил острую необходимость отлучиться в уборную, но тут же поборол это желание. Как знать, может, этот Кимблер выключает свет и натягивает одеяло до самой спинки кровати? * Полицейский прищурился, гадая, какова же настоящая фамилия севшего напротив него мужчины.

— Добрый вечер, херр Кугер. Чему обязан? — вежливо улыбнулся Кимбли.

Кугер неприязненно воззрился на свидетеля, рискующего спешно перекочевать в подозреваемые — вежливый, сволочь! И еще и улыбается тут!

— Отчего вы умолчали о том, что у вас был мотив для убийства гражданина Тибета? — полицайрат откинулся в кресле, сцепив руки в замок на объёмистом пузе.

— Мотив? — Зольф непонимающе нахмурился. — Не понимаю, о чём вы.

— О связи вашей невесты с убитым.

Кимбли уже и думать забыл об этом факте, а выходило скверно. Его не слишком касались приключения Леонор Шварц, контейнера для гомункула Ласт, его Совершенства. Но не говорить же об этом полиции.

— Вы сейчас серьёзно? — переспросил химик. — Это всего лишь переписка, причём очень давняя.

Кугера захлёстывала ревность. Ему очень хотелось стереть самоуверенную улыбку с лица этого человека, очень хотелось заявить о своих правах на прекрасную чертовку Леонор, очень хотелось увидеть, как страдает этот человек — наверняка недостойный, ведь кто прячется за поддельными документами, кроме подонков, преступников и прочей швали?

— Вы можете наверняка сказать, которая из бомб взорвалась и точно описать все их составы для наших экспертов? — полицайрат решил вернуться к делу.

— Я же все уже рассказывал, — непонимающе отозвался Зольф. — Но если вам угодно…

— Вы составите мне письменный отчёт, — Кугер порылся в столе и извлёк оттуда пачку фотокарточек. — Здесь все эти ваши бомбы. Напишете к завтрему подробные описания химического состава, что и когда взорвалось. И по какой причине.

Зольф перебирал фотокарточки. Он узнал большую часть образцов, и даже злополучную «икс-бомбу», однако у части образцов, предоставленных другой компанией, он знал только примерный состав: ни соотношений, ни точного перечня компонентов — ничего. Да и к следующему дню он бы точно не успел всё описать даже по своим проектам.

— К завтрему — это, увы, невозможно, — прищурился химик. — Я могу расписать всё, что вы просите, но только о том, к чему я имел непосредственное отношение. Ряд образцов разрабатывали и предоставляли другие химики. Спросите их. И да — на работу мне понадобится неделя.

Конечно, он бы управился за пару дней. Но полицайрату об этом знать было необязательно.

— У вас три дня, — прошипел Кугер, внезапно выведенный из себя такой, по его меркам, наглостью.

Как он мог так себя вести? Любой нормальный человек, будь он хоть кем: преступником, вором, убийцей — не станет лезть на рожон, имея в кармане липовые документы! Полицайрат больше не мог сдерживаться.

— Вы знаете эту женщину?

На фотокарточке была Ласт, сидевшая на этом самом столе, за которым сейчас Кугер допрашивал Зольфа. Её глаза были прикрыты ресницами, рот полуоткрыт, платье приспущенно с плеч таким образом, что из-под него призывно выглядывал сосок — Кимбли наверняка знал, что он нежно-розовый, хотя фотокарточка была монохромной. На другой фотокарточке лица не было видно, но бывший алхимик знал её не только в лицо: её платье, её пояс для чулок, всё остальное — тоже её.

— Знаю, разумеется, — странный человек расплылся в улыбке. — Это моя невеста, фройляйн Леонор Шварц.

— И вас не смущает её, — лицо Кугера пошло пятнами: он ждал совершенно иного, — настолько… хмм… экстравагантный вид?

— Нет, — Кимбли равнодушно отложил фотокарточки. — У вас есть ещё что-то по делу?

 

***

Зольф ехал по вечернему Мюнхену и думал, не стоит ли зайти в какую-нибудь пивную. Настроения ехать домой не было, писать отчёты для полиции — тоже. Он не мог взять в толк, что было не так. Ожидать от Ласт верности — все равно что ударить кулаком по большому куску ниперита и думать, что тебя не разорвет на куски. Или бросить натрий в воду и верить, что ничего не произойдёт. Её природа определяла её поведение — и это было само собой разумеющееся. Точно так же он был убеждён, что если женщина изменила или ушла — она попросту выбрала другого, не тебя. Он и к смерти относился философски — а тут такая невидаль! Но было нечто, заставлявшее вновь вновь вспоминать показанные Кугером фотокарточки, нечто, вползавшее как ледяная змея куда-то под кожу в районе груди, нечто, что заставляло его сейчас лететь на почти предельных сорока-сорока пяти милях в час.* Впрочем, признаваться самому себе в иррациональных мотивациях бывший алхимик не хотел — они, по его мнению, могли серьезно повредить их плану по возвращению в родной мир.

Резко остановив машину у первой попавшейся работающей забегаловки — всё же время было уже позднее, — он вошел внутрь и сел за отдалённый маленький стол. Несколько мужских компаний подозрительно посмотрели на него, но вскоре вернулись к своему пиву и обсуждениям. Зольф долго думал, не заказать ли чего покрепче, но решил остановиться на содовой — сейчас выпивка могла только навредить, и, чтобы отвлечься, вынул из внутреннего кармана фотокарточки, данные ему Кугером. Интересно, как полицайрат видит описание того, что, когда и почему взорвалось? Мысли упорно скатывались в сторону того, как полицайрат видит не описание взрывчатки, а Ласт. Тихо выругавшись, Кимбли убрал фотокарточки под шляпу, с глаз долой. Или и правда взять виски или коньяк?..

 

***

Альфонс Элрик вышел прогуляться по городу. Весь день он просидел за книгами, а когда отвлекался от них, думал о произошедшем накануне. Ему не слишком понравилась Анна, он вовсе не доверял шпионам — а судя по всему, она была именно шпионкой — и считал, что если люди ведут политические игры, то до добра это не доведет ни их самих, ни их близких. Это осознание дорого далось Алу — он помнил всех, павших случайными жертвами войны в Аметрисе, и понимал, что это было меньшим злом, но больше касательства к политике иметь не желал. В этом мире не было Отца, не было философских камней, не было алхимии — было оружие, и то аместрийское! Его, по мнению Ала, надлежало уничтожить на веки вечные. А потом уже можно думать о политике. А лучше — о возвращении домой.

Ал был чертовски недоволен тем, что Ноа, не посоветовавшись ни с кем, выдала информацию Ледяному и Анне о Кимбли. Элрик-младший, конечно, не стал бы ему доверять вот так сразу, но здесь всё могло перемениться. Вряд ли, конечно, — скорее всего, он опять займет роль стороннего наблюдателя и будет делать какие-то ему одному понятные ставки, но попробовать выяснить, что ему нужно, стоило. А теперь эта информация может попасть неизвестно в какие руки, и, если Багровый алхимик узнает, кто поспособствовал её утечке, самое лучшее, что произойдёт — так это то, что он не захочет с ними разговаривать.

Вдыхая тяжёлый весенний воздух, Ал огляделся. Этот мир был таким чужим для него, и таким родным. У них не было дома с того момента, как Эд решил сжечь его в далёком-далёком 1911 году. Ал смотрел на редких прохожих — это были такие же люди, из плоти и крови, со своими чаяниями, страданиями, привязанностями. Неужели люди везде одинаковы — везде не могут ужиться под одним небом и проливают кровь? Его взгляд зацепился за ярко-красный припаркованный автомобиль — машин тут было меньше, чем в Аместрисе, — и хотя было темно, опустившей на город полог ночи пока не удалось пожрать эту краску, краску крови, любви, смерти и самой жизни.

Хотелось пить. Ал осмотрелся и увидел, что забегаловка на той стороне улицы, где стояла столь приметная машина, всё ещё открыта. Убедившись, что дорога пуста, он почти бегом направился внутрь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *порядка 70-75 км/ч. Что характерно, по паспорту предельная скорость остин севен с 4 цилиндрами и 0,75-литровым движком - 65 км/ч, значит, Кимбли выжимал из неё немного больше положенного.


	31. Глава 30: Par pari referre/Равным за равное воздавать

_And in the end_   
_The love you take_   
_Is equal to the love_   
_You make_

_The Beatles «The End»_

— Выходит, этот Кимблер — все же шпион, — резюмировала Анна, сидя в кресле с бокалом вина.

Исаак поджал губы — он не мог ответить ничего на такое заявление.

— А ты? — женщина поставила бокал на столик, подалась вперед и вперилась водянистыми глазами в Ледяного. — Чем ты там занимался? Что умел?

— Я работал с преобразованиями воды, — глаза Исаака просияли, жесты неуловимо изменились. — Я мог вскипятить её или заморозить. Мог даже создать из неё подобие оружия.

— А что ты знаешь про этого малявку? — Анна пристально следила за тем, как переменился Исаак.

Первое впечатление схлынуло и она отчаянно пыталась объяснить всё с точки зрения материалистической. Так, чтобы в её картине мира всё же не существовало алхимии, магии, других миров и всего с этим связанного. Положим, цыганка и правда подосланная, и её, Анну, просто обвели вокруг пальца. А этот растрёпанный блефовал. Впрочем, от взгляда растрёпанного — Циммермана, если она всё правильно помнила, — ей было не по себе: уж очень он походил на взгляд человека с её Родины. А с ним были шутки плохи, она была убеждена в этом ещё тогда, а сейчас, судя по новостям из дома, только больше утверждалась в своём мнении. Да и стоило Исааку заговорить об алхимии — он весь подобрался, переменился, словно давно позабытое вдохновение вновь озарило его своими лучами. Так ведут себя либо фанатики, преданные своему делу, либо сумасшедшие. Впрочем, как бы там ни было, оставалось одно: извлечь максимальную пользу из ситуации и замести следы, какими бы они не оказались.

— Не суди книгу по обложке, — покачал головой Ледяной. — Ему дали прозвище Стальной не только за природу его алхимии, но и за характер.

Анна сыпала вопросами, надеясь впитать как можно больше информации. И надеясь сбить с толку Исаака — незачем ему знать, что она из советской разведки. Первое впечатление, конечно, было не самым лучшим, но в случае чего будет петь песни о туристической поездке. В конце концов, она придумает, как убедить его в том, что ей выгодно — и не с такими доводилось сталкиваться. А этот еще и влюблён.

Исаак отвечал на ей, обходясь общими фразами в адрес Циммермана и цыганки, ссылаясь на недостаточную осведомленность. Он смотрел на неё с восхищением: в глазах алхимика эта женщина была образцом воительницы за мир, которая, рискуя собственной шкурой в тылу врага, скатывающегося в нацизм и ксенофобию — а это всё вызывало у Макдугала стойкое дежа-вю, — сеяла разумное, доброе и вечное — идеалы свободы, равенства и братства.

 

***

Ласт мерила шагами спальню. Зольф никогда не задерживался, не предупредив. Машины в гараже тоже не было — значит, он не приезжал после работы. Гомункул беспокоилась, жив ли её сообщник — слишком многое он знал. В связи с этим, она переживала, не попал ли он в переплёт или не в те руки — человеческий организм так хрупок! Думать о подобном ей решительно не хотелось. Женщина бы предпочла, чтобы он был здесь, в этой спальне, в идеале — в этой постели.

Она уже даже подумала спросить у Марии или отца, не видели ли они «юного химика», но, придя к выводу, что если им сообщить, то через пару часов на ушах будет стоять вся полиция Мюнхена, а добрая половина врачебного сообщества примется отпаивать сердечными каплями старую еврейку, отказалась от этой заведомо провальной идеи.

Ласт не представляла, куда он мог пойти или поехать. Ни о каких делах за завтраком Зольф не сообщал, всё было абсолютно как обычно — разве что, алхимик радовался возможности наконец пойти на работу. Рассудив, что подобными мыслями делу не поможешь, девушка села за изучение книг, выданных им на обучении. Становление полезным членом общества подразумевало в её глазах более высокую квалификацию, нежели сестра милосердия, поэтому теперь Леонор Шварц усиленно грызла гранит науки, да ещё и успешнее почти всех в группе. Однако сейчас всё не ладилось — мысли отчего-то постоянно возвращались к невесть куда запропастившемуся Кимбли и тому, какое несчастье могло постигнуть его многострадальную голову.

 

***

Кимбли прищурившись посмотрел на вошедшего в забегаловку парня — совсем молодой. И безумно похожий на Эдварда Элрика, но точно не он. И даже не его двойник. Парень же, в свою очередь, смотрел прямо на него удивлёнными медовыми глазами и переминался с ноги на ногу. Зольф растянул губы в подобии улыбки — он был почти уверен в том, что уж его-то этот человек узнал, хотя они раньше ни разу не встречались — разве что парень раньше, в Аместрисе, был химерой. Или пустым доспехом.

Ал не слишком удивился, увидев в зале того, о ком только что думал — скорее, его смущала перспектива разговора, к которому он не был готов. Элрик понимал, что говорить придётся — если он упустит этот шанс, второго может не дать ему как фрау Судьба, так и сам Багровый алхимик, который всегда отличался некоторой нестандартностью мышления и непредсказуемостью. Поэтому Альфонс решил всё же набраться наглости.

— У вас не занято? — он посмотрел сидящему человеку в глаза, отметив, что из выпивки перед ним стоит бутылка содовой и стакан.

— Нет, садитесь, — мужчина жестом указал на стул.

Альфонс неотрывно смотрел на татуированную ладонь — этот человек стал для него здесь и сейчас живым напоминанием об Аместрисе, о жертвах борьбы за философский камень и о бесчеловечном плане Отца.

— Что вы так смотрите на мои руки, _херр Элрик_? — Кимбли испытующе посмотрел в глаза юноше.

Невелика беда — если это окажется не он, всегда можно извиниться и сослаться на чудесное сходство со старым приятелем. Однако, похоже Зольф попал в яблочко. Он не знал, зачем ему открывать свое инкогнито этому человеку, но почему бы и нет? Это могло оказаться хотя бы забавным.

— Кимбли, — выдохнул юноша, садясь.

Зольф приподнял голову и свысока посмотрел на мальчишку, с которым сражался по разные стороны баррикад. На мальчишку, лицо которого увидел впервые. На мальчишку, выбравшего свой путь и ни разу с него не свернувшего — _прямо как он сам_. Это не пресный догматичный Ледяной алхимик — этот танец может быть красивым и увлекательным.

— Я рад, что вы живы, — искренне сказал Ал, с вызовом глядя в холодные глаза.

— Я рад, что ты вернул тело, — вернул реверанс Багровый. Впрочем, тоже искренне.

— Это брат, — Ал потупился, рассматривая неровные щели между досками столешницы. — Если бы не его жертва…

— Вы так и не использовали философский камень, — констатировал факт Кимбли. — Похвально.

Сидя здесь, в грязной пивной города Мюнхена, странно было вести разговоры о философском камне, что для юноши, большую часть жизни прожившего в виде пустого доспеха, что для мужчины с витиеватой философией убийцы.

— Хочешь вина? — предложил Зольф, наклоняя голову. — Мне кажется, ты уже достаточно взрослый, или твое тело иного мнения?

— Нет-нет, — Ал отчего-то слегка покраснел.

— Брат заругает? — усмехнулся Кимбли, подзывая официантку. — Две содовых, пожалуйста.

Зольф смотрел на неожиданно встреченного старого знакомого и гадал: знает ли он как открыть Врата? Или этим занимался старший брат? Хаусхоффер что-то говорил об одновременном открытии с двух сторон, но тело Альфонса, насколько мог судить Зольф, было вполне целым. Неужели он открыл Врата, ничем не поплатившись? Или это можно сделать и без человеческого преобразования? Багровый не был уверен, что Элрик согласится рассказать ему о том, что нужно совершить. Оставалось и дальше вальсировать по ставшему так привычным битому стеклу.

— Благодарю, — Зольф кивнул девушке, принесшей заказ, и слегка сдвинул шляпу, освобождая место на столе.

Потревоженные фотокарточки одна за одной посыпались на пол через слишком широкую щель. Не успел Кимбли наклониться и подобрать их, как Ал уже стоял на коленях, держа в руках фото со злополучной «икс-бомбой» и глядя на неё широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Будь добр, верни фотокарточку, — раздражённо процедил Зольф, вспомнив о необходимости писать отчёт и об индюке-Кугере.

— Откуда она у вас? — Элрик вцепился в неё так, что аж кончики пальцев побелели.

Кимбли тяжело вздохнул — одни неприятности от этой гадости! Мало того, что она и выглядит как чёрт знает что, ещё и по свойствам недалеко ушла!

— Это рабочее дело, тебя оно не касается, — Багровый протянул руку.

— Нет, — неожиданно твердо прозвучал голос Ала.

_Почти как в той самой битве, ставшей в Аместрисе последней для Зольфа Дж. Кимбли._

Бывший государственный алхимик прищурил холодные глаза. Ему было всё равно, куда попадёт информация об этом взрывотехническом недоразумении, но показывать этого было нельзя — это был его шанс, возможно, второго или третьего не будет больше никогда.

— Хорошо, — Зольф посерьёзнел. — Я расскажу тебе все, что знаю про эту штуковину. А ты мне — про то, как вы открыли Врата.

Альфонс закусил губу — давать такую информацию было слишком рискованно такому, как Кимбли.

— А вам зачем? — он недоверчиво прищурился.

— Домой хочу.


	32. Глава 31: Deos manes placari victimis humanis/Тени умерших требуют умилостивления богов человеческими жертвами

_I am what you know as temptation_   
_I am the ancient deception_   
_I wish I could leave this world behind_   
_I wish I had the will to end it all_   
_But I shall paint my nightmares_   
_And things will never be the same again_   
_ <…>_   
_This is not a happy ending_   
_This is not a last farewell_   
_Open your eyes and stop pretending_   
_This is not the perfect end_

_The Kovenant «The Perfect End»_

— Зачем ты рассказал ему, как открыть Врата? — возмущённо прошипел старший Элрик.

Ноа и Энви были на работе, и Ал решил поведать всё брату без лишних ушей — он считал, что пока им обоим знать обо всём этом ни к чему.

— Иначе бы он не рассказал мне о бомбе, — пожал плечами Альфонс.

Эдвард ходил из угла в угол, опустив глаза в пол и размышлял. Слишком много совпадений. Мало того, что Ал, просто гуляя по Мюнхену, ухитрился натолкнуться на Багрового алхимика, так у того, словно у заправского иллюзиониста, из шляпы выпала фотокарточка того, ради чего они вернулись в этот мир! А дальше начинались проблемы. Судя по словам Кимбли, выходила какая-то сущая бессмыслица: ну как это так — бомба взорвалась, а мир не то, что не утонул в крови, а даже не заметил? Ничего не сходилось.

— Ты уверен, что Кимбли не наврал? Может, он всё подстроил? Ты уверен, что это была та самая бомба?

Эд сыпал вопросами, и Ал понимал брата, но никак не мог до него донести, что ему было бы все ясно, поговори он с Багровым сам.

— А вот и поговорю, — ерепенился Эдвард. — Какая у него, говоришь машина? Погоди… — Стальной осёкся. — Он довёз тебя до дома. Он знает, где мы живём… Ал, чем ты думал?

Эдвард остановился у стены, сжав кулак. По словам Кимбли выходило, что этим делом сейчас интересуется ещё и полиция. И что Хаусхоффер тоже был на испытаниях. Уж не ушлый ли старик зачем-то решил избавиться от бомбы? Или переделать её? И вдобавок Эду совершенно не верилось в то, что Багровый лотос так презрительно будет отзываться о настолько потенциально мощной взрывчатке. По всему выходило, что-либо он уж очень убедительно играл, либо и правда не знал о сверхоружии ровным счётом ничего. Плохо было то, что подрывник не отдал им фотокарточку — теперь у них не было возможности поговорить об этом предметно с Ледяным и Анной.

 

***

— Что он сказал?! — если бы у Шаттерханда были ноги, он бы вскочил, а так только, дёрнувшись, пролил на паркет тягучее красное вино. — Что моё изобретение…

Он судорожно хватал воздух ртом, словно рыба, выброшенная на сушу. Всё, чем он жил здесь, было повторение его величайшего творения и обретение его заново — то ли в этом мире не хватало какого-то из компонентов, то ли над его открытием стоило ещё поработать, но без готового безупречного образца это было затруднительно. А по словам этого Кимбли, пересказанным Альфонсом Элриком, выходило нечто совершенно неудовлетворительное. Мысли о том, что, быть может, в этом мире что-то работает не так, как в его родном, Безногий даже допускать не хотел — по крайней мере, пока.

— Погодите, — лицо Веллера излучало спокойствие. — Откуда вам знать, что всё, что мы услышали — правда? Что этот ваш Кимбли не соврал, что Элрик передал его слова точно, что, в конце концов, это было ваше изобретение?

Готтфрид изучающе смотрел на некогда спасённого им человека и не стал договаривать еще одно предположение — что Шаттерханд переоценил себя и своё детище, на поверку оказавшееся заурядной взрывчаткой. Тем более травм он тогда получил достаточно — вот и выдаёт теперь желаемое за действительное. Конечно, без его помощи разработка урана не была бы сейчас на том уровне, что сейчас, но списывать со счетов любое мало-мальски подходящее объяснение, даже — тем более! — самое неблагоприятное, Веллер не собирался.

— Да-да, вы правы, — Безногий даже как-то обмяк в своём кресле и словно резко постарел.

— Эрнст, — в глазах Готтфрида как-то особенно резво заплясали отблески пламени камина, — кажется, вам пора развеяться.

— Что вы имеете виду? — насторожился Шаттерханд, так и застыв с бокалом в руке.

— Ничего особенного, — на лице собеседника играла лёгкая улыбка, — согласитесь — много ли мы узнаем, сидючи тут? А сколько раз я предлагал вам посмотреть Баварию!

Позже Веллер, избавившись от общества Шаттерханда, думал еще об одном аспекте подслушанного разговора. Его, конечно, занимала бомба, но было кое-что ещё. Врата. Если бы удалось колонизировать Аместрис… Эти мысли поселились в его голове очень, очень давно, однако же теперь, когда была возможность вытянуть из Элриков или из этого Кимбли прямое руководство к тому, как это сделать, мечта перестала казаться такой уж неосуществимой. В конце концов, он — не Дитлинде, которую сначала ослепило собственное тщеславие, а потом — страх.

Мужчина закурил, глядя в окно. Надо как следует потолковать с этими алхимиками. Вряд ли они какие-то сверхлюди — он видел раненого Безногого и знал, что человеческая природа хрупка и слаба. Если не пойдут на диалог по-хорошему, придется по-плохому, благо, способов и до него изобретено столько, что уж на его век хватит. А на их запас прочности — тем более.

…Готтфрид Веллер происходил из богатой семьи юристов, однако когда пришла и его пора оправляться в университет, он неожиданно выбрал вместо юридического — медицинский, чем изначально восстановил против себя отца и дядьёв. Его поддержала лишь тётка, Магда Веллер. Годами позже семья переменила своё отношение к нерадивому, но чрезвычайно способному и волевому наследнику, а уж когда война собрала свою кровавую жатву, жертвами которой пали, в том числе, и многие Веллеры, причин для неудовольствия и вовсе не осталось. Так Готтфрид унаследовал почти всё состояние некогда большого семейства. Тётка лишь вздыхала, сетуя на то, что передавать-то некому: сама она была незамужней и бездетной (хотя позже в моменты «производственной необходимости» любила рассказывать о своих якобы существующих детях), да и племянничек тоже не спешил обзаводиться семьёй.

Впрочем, по мнению Магды, это было даже к лучшему: она опасалась, что Готтфрид женится на Дитлинде, с которой познакомился в университете, а, несмотря на хорошее происхождение и образование, эта девица категорически не нравилась фрау Веллер. Поэтому, когда она вышла замуж, Магда вздохнула с облегчением, периодически нервно поджимая губы, узнав, что Готтфрид продолжает поддерживать общение с ныне фрау Эккарт. Даже когда она однажды увидела Дитлинде с маленьким сыном, всё же вопреки здравому смыслу вглядывалась в черты мальчонки, с явным облегчением не обнаружив в нём ни малейшего сходства с племянником.

 

***

Свен Гедин снова ехал в поезде со своим — уже, к сожалению, одним — подопечным. То ли смерть Норбу так повлияла на его брата, то ли европейская просвещенная публика, но Чунта загорелся неутолимой жаждой познания. Гедин, крайне тепло относившийся к покойному тибетцу, с энтузиазмом воспринял желание седого юноши, пока не оправившегося от боли потери, пойти по стопам Норбу, прежнего протеже учёного.

Швед не знал, что сны, мучавшие Чунту, теперь возвращались еженощно; тибетцу же казалось, что по ночам он проживает другую жизнь. И эта жизнь уже перестала быть для него чужой. Он привык к пейзажам мира из снов, привык к людям, с которыми его альтер-эго проходило через все перипетии, уготованные — ему? им? — ироничной Судьбой. Тибетцу казалось, что он не просто наблюдал — что он влиял на решения, которые принимал его близнец там, в странном измерении, наполненном тем, что здешним людям кажется чудесами. Порой создавалось впечатление, что он сходит с ума, и его душу принимал в леденящие объятия липкий страх: что, если тот, кто был по ту сторону, на изнанке мира, — тоже влиял на него? Что, если его, Чунты, решения продиктованы его двойником с почти таким же шрамом, татуированной правой рукой и красными глазами?

Понятное дело, что обращаться с этим вопросом к врачам было чистой воды самоубийством. Но Чунта чувствовал все большую и большую необходимость разобраться с записями брата, словно они несли в себе не только пользу для всего мира — а в этом он был уверен, — но и ответы на его вопросы, объяснение его снов, его двойной жизни. Отчаявшись самостоятельно найти кого-то компетентного в чужой стране, тибетец обратился к Гедину. Тот тут же подхватил идеи Чунты и связался с самыми разными учёными, для начала в Швеции, куда они теперь и ехали. Стук колёс напоминал вчерашнему монаху о той ночи, когда они ехали в Европу, полные надежд и питающие множество иллюзий, ещё не знающие, что жизнь одного там оборвётся навсегда, а второго — переменится безвозвратно. И этот самый второй теперь гадал — будет ли эта ночь настолько же поворотной в его несуразной жизни - _или несуразных жизнях._

 

***

Кимбли потёр руками глаза — все же двухчасовой сон в машине не слишком устраивал бывшего алхимика. За время нахождения в Мюнхене он привык к комфорту, который бы с радостью променял на добрую войну и алхимию. Но быть лишённым всего этого, и ещё и не иметь возможности нормально поспать, принять утренний душ и побриться, надеть свежую рубашку и выпить крепкий кофе — увольте.

В тюрьме Аместриса его душу согревал философский камень, позволявший делать ставки и ждать. Здесь же он наконец-то узнал, как Элрикам удалось открыть Врата. Пусть вопросов оставалось пока немало, но это было уже что-то. Однако Зольфа смущала необходимость человеческого преобразования. Одно дело — беготня наперегонки со смертью и ставка ва-банк на войне — жизнь она и есть жизнь, какая разница, чья? — и совершенно другое — алхимическое преобразование. Разве годная цена — искалеченное безвозвратно тело в лучшем случае, а то и смерть, — за мираж? За то, что обречено на небытие изначально? Но, похоже, все-таки была лазейка — достаточное число человеческих жертв. И самое главное — преобразование гомункула.


	33. Глава 32: Fortuna usu dat multa, mancipio nihil/Судьба многое даёт в пользование, ничего в собственность

_Puppenjunge, komm' doch mal mit_   
_Ich zeig' dir mein Versteck_   
_Puppenjunge, spielst du mit mir_   
_Danach schmeiß' ich dich weg_

_Puppenjunge_   
_Herz und Lunge_   
_Kopf und Bein_   
_Ich koch' dich ein_   
_Milz und Bregen_   
_Welch ein Segen_   
_Junges Blut_   
_Du schmeckst so gut_

_In der Ecke steht ein Sack mit menschlichen Gebeinen_   
_Schädel stehen aufgereiht und können nicht mehr weinen_

_Ost+Front «Puppenjunge»_

Ласт выскользнула из дома во влажную дымку неожиданно холодного утра, плотнее запахивая плащ. Ей кое-как удалось отвертеться от Марии и ее волшебного завтрака, не говоря об отсутствии Зольфа, — картина с полицией и сердечными каплями все ещё пугала её своей неотвратимостью и масштабами. У Леонор Шварц был сегодня выходной, который она изначально планировала посвятить учебе и праздности, но вышло все иначе. Как гомункул, она хотя и нуждалась в этом мире во сне и пище, ее потребность была несравнима с человеческой. И, быть может, она и предпочла бы забыться сном этой ночью, но не удалось.

Увидев красную «семерку» около здания, где работал Зольф, Ласт ощутила облегчение, сменившееся тревогой — что, если автомобиль стоял здесь со вчерашнего дня? Она, тряхнув головой, направилась внутрь.

Берта, прищурив глаза, посмотрела на утреннюю визитёршу — что-то серьёзное или личный разлад? Начальник сегодня, впрочем, сух как обычно, разве что темные круги под глазами да синева на подбородке, столь нехарактерная для Кимблера, выдавали намётанному глазу умудрённой жены и матери добропорядочного семейства, что не все ладно. «А тут прямо с утра, к началу рабочего дня явилась, — думала старшая машинистка. — Красавица, конечно, но наверняка стерва. Как пить дать стерва». 

Кимбли, узнав от Берты о посетительнице, нахмурился и велел подождать, сославшись на срочную проверку инструкций, чем ещё больше утвердил женщину в ее догадках.

Зольф не хотел сейчас видеть Ласт — слишком многое предстояло обдумать. Врата были близко — рукой подать, но его цель требовала точного расчета, и он, впрочем, как и всегда, не имел права на ошибку. Мысли о гомункуле — а её близость тем более — отчего-то мешали ему, лишали трезвости ума, переводя всё в какую-то низменную эмоциональную плоскость. Алхимик был прекрасным знатоком человеческих душ — чужих, был прекрасным манипулятором, но природа его сообщницы всё же была иной.

Ласт мило беседовала с Бертой и Йоханной о ранней в этом году весне, неожиданно стылом утре сегодняшнего дня, хотя, казалось бы, расцветающий апрель уже вот-вот должен уступить права тёплому и немного дождливому маю, а после и вовсе дала рекомендацию на проверенного добросовестного сапожника, когда дверь в кабинет Зольфа открылась. 

— Фройляйн Шварц, прошу, проходите.

Голос Кимбли был абсолютно бесстрастен, и, закрывая дверь за своей невестой, он даже не посмотрел в ее сторону.

— Зольф, ты в порядке? — она тщетно пыталась поймать его взгляд, пока он перебирал рабочие папки и бумаги. — Я думала, что-то случилось… Ты не ночевал дома… Хорошо, что мне удалось скрыть это от Марии…

Он поджал губы — это и правда было не слишком хорошо. Уж очень многим он был обязан этим людям, и их совершенно не должны касаться его внутренние дела. Эти самые дела заставляли бывшего алхимика всё больше злиться на самого себя — он не имел права на слабость. А происходящее отчего-то делало его уязвимым.

— Ничего не случилось, — холодно проговорил он, не отвлекаясь от дел.

Ласт нахмурилась — ей были не знакомы тонкости человеческой души. Не знай она Зольфа всё это время, решила бы, что все и правда в порядке, но что-то непонятное внутри неё говорило об обратном.

— Мог хотя бы позвонить, — она скрестила руки на груди.

— Я обязан отчитываться? — правая бровь поползла вверх. — Мне казалось, мы просто сообщники, преследующие одну цель.

Леонор подобралась — она не раз слышала подобное от Зольфа по содержанию, но не по форме. И он никогда не воспринимал её заботу как попытку нарушения свободы, более того — у них всегда подобное было обоюдным. Взаимопомощь, взаимопонимание, взаимная полезность: от интеллектуальной и политической области — до интимной.

— Я не могу волноваться о сохранности своего сообщника?

Зольф раздражённо отметил про себя слабость собственной аргументации — лично он бы в случае подобного ответа, как минимум, не стал бы вести дела со столь ненадежным союзником.

— Разумеется. Сегодня буду в обычное время, — он поднялся из-за стола и направился к двери, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

 

***

Ева хмуро глядела на закрывшуюся за фройляйн Шварц дверь, стараясь не смотреть на остальных машинисток. Она не могла отделаться от мыслей о том, что представляет себе, как начальник обнимает стройный стан невесты, как он, недостойный этого совершенно, вдыхает аромат её волос, как по-дурацки выглядит, перепачканный её темной помадой. Всякий раз, когда её воображение подбрасывало столь непристойные картины, Ева краснела и хмурилась, приводя самой себе множество логических доводов о том, что, должно быть, эта красавица — воплощение самой святости и благонравности, и даже гротескное уродство Кимблера не способно запятнать той чистоты.

— Красивая, — кивнув головой, протянула Йоханна. — Повезло Кимблеру.

— Тут еще бабушка надвое сказала, — закуривая, отметила Берта. — Такие обычно капризны, что те королевы аглицкие. И ты только посмотри на её наряды — представляешь, сколько всё это стоит? Вот ни за что не поверю, что женщина может столько зарабатывать.

Йоханна хотела было возразить, но осеклась — она знала, что после того, как Фрица Крюгера, мужа старшей машинистки, уволили, тот только и делает, что просаживает заработанные женой деньги по пивнухам, а ведь у них ещё и дети!

— Это ей не повезло, — не выдержав, прошипела Ева и отчего-то покраснела до корней волос.

— Много ты понимаешь, — неожиданно разозлилась старшая, гася папиросу. — Молоко на губах не обсохло — а всё туда же! Все всё допечатали? Нет? А что сидим и лясы точим?

Бывшая секретарша Берга косилась на Еву и не могла понять, что происходило с ней. После их разговора девушка стала совсем странной, нелюдимой — неужто последовала её совету и узнала что-то про подругу? И не отвернулась ли от сломанной куклы — а проницательная Лангефельд была готова об заклад побиться, что такую восторженную принцессу, как Гретхен, директор просто изломал и извалял в грязи, не зная жалости и сострадания. Таких, как Ева, Йоханна относила в категорию ханжей и пустосвятов — религиозные лицемеры и лицемерки, в которых от христианского смирения не осталось ничего, гораздые лишь осуждать других. И если подруга Гретхен и правда такова, то плохо дело — муха выпадет из паутины пустой хитиновой оболочкой, а та, что должна была поддержать, пройдет мимо с гордо поднятой головой, с презрением роняя слова обвинения.

— Поругались, — вполголоса отметила Берта, когда за вышедшей из приёмной Леонор Шварц закрылась дверь.

Йоханна пожала плечами — сплетнями она не интересовалась, а к человеческим проявлениям относилась философски. Ева же отчего-то просияла, надеясь на справедливость мироздания, которое всенепременно отведёт такого, как Кимблер, от не заслуживающей подобной участи красавицы.

 

***

— Как же так, юноша? — качал головой Рихард Кунц, осматривая многострадальную ногу Ульриха Эккарта.

Ульрих наконец-то последовал совету своего случайного ангела-хранителя и посетил доктора. Нога продолжала болеть, благо, хотя бы температура не поднималась.

— Хромать всю жизнь будете, — Кунц выдохнул сизый дым в сторону. — И болеть — ещё поболит.

Ульрих сжал зубы — очень хотелось курить.

— Сигаретой не поделитесь? — он понимал, что это наглость. Но если в Брауншвейге насущные потребности юнца обеспечивал Веллер, то здесь его финансовые запасы подходили к концу. Конечно, он еще собирался обшарить дом матери на предмет денег и ценностей, но пока он был слишком ограничен в передвижении, особенно по лестницам.

— Держи, желторотый, — вздохнул Рихард, поблёскивая очками. — Это на что же такое ты упал?

Мальчишка вздохнул — похоже, врать этому угрюмому человеку, что будто насквозь видит и в душу колючками глаз метит, бессмысленно.

— Подрался, — поднимая глаза, выдавил из себя Ульрих.

Кунц нахмурился, пожёвывая сигарету и кидая пациенту коробок спичек. «Молодец франкфуртский врач, — думал Рихард, — перелом обеих костей голени — не шутка!» Конечно, по мнению Кунца, побег из больницы, в котором малец всё же сознался под его пристальным взглядом, сделал своё чёрное дело. Но как так могло выйти в драке?

— И чем же тебе в ногу-то так зарядили, а?

— Ногой, — прошипел Ульрих, пряча глаза и нервно затягиваясь.

Отметив и странность произошедшего, и реакцию на вопрос пациента, Кунц покачал головой.

— Мальчишки, — он прищурился, — вот не живется вам спокойно. Сначала в драках друг друга калечите, потом вырастаете и изобретаете оружие, чтоб калечить сподручнее было. И ведь нет предела вашей фантазии — нет бы остановились уже. Нам-то потом каково вас собирать? Иной раз ведь и по кускам…

Он с горечью махнул рукой, выуживая из пачки новую сигарету.

— Но ведь это заставляет остальных с нами считаться! — Ульрих горячо сверкнул глазами. — Кому захочется нападать на страну, у которой есть всё, чтобы себя защитить?

— Мальчишки, кровь кипит, а ума всё нет, — скривился врач. — Ты подумай головой своей — чьими жизнями расплатится страна, которая пусть и победит? Вот твоей, например, и расплатится…

— Ну так за идею-то и умереть не жаль! Если мир станет лучше и чище, да сброда всякого не будет! — на щеках мальчишки выступил лихорадочный румянец.

— А судить кто будет о том, кто есть сброд? — Кунц смотрел не мигая сквозь стёкла очков.

— Найдутся мудрые люди, — махнул рукой Ульрих. — Не нашенское дело это. Нам главное руки свои к возрождению величия страны приложить. А то, ишь — набросились, союзники проклятые. Поди одни жиды там…

— Ну, полно, — доктор положил юнцу руку на плечо. — Время позднее, отвезу я тебя домой. Через два дня приеду — всё, что назначено, соблюдай неукоснительно.

Кунц помог юноше войти в дом и неприметно оставил две авоськи — с продуктами и сигаретами. Пусть выздоравливает.

На обратной дороге, вглядываясь в опустившуюся на город темноту, Рихард думал об одном — как в случае новой войны он вновь попадет в госпиталь и будет, прижавшись лбом к холодной стене и вдыхая ставший безвкусным сигаретный дым, отчаянно молиться, чтобы не привезли новую порцию раненых. Раненых, из которых выживет дай бог четверть. Остальные примутся отчаянно ругаться, кричать, проклинать все и вся или молиться, звать матерей и умирать. В сладкой гнилостной вони крови, гноя и дерьма. Раненых, которых он и его коллеги будут собирать по частям, гадая, поблагодарят их или проклянут, если выживут. Ведь жить таким порой куда страшнее смерти, но он — врач, и его задача сохранить жизнь. Жизнь таким мальчишкам, готовым переложить вину за все болезни общества на кого-то другого — лишь бы не на себя.


	34. Глава 33: Omnes homines ad quaestum suum callent/Все люди знают толк в том, что касается их выгоды

_Among the best survive or leave_   
_Paranoid night so hard to relieve_   
_Would you betray innovation_   
_In the name of tradition_   
_Hopeless- amnesia_   
_Samael «The Cross»_

— Полиция продолжает требовать отчётов?

Рубер промокнул пот со лба — он никак не мог привыкнуть к этим богомерзким «исповедям». Голос словно парализовывал его, вызывал чудовищную дурноту и спазмы в кишечнике.

— У вас же был новенький. В BASF. Который ночью был на складе. Как, говорите, его зовут?

 — Кимблер. Херр Зольф Кимблер, — сжимая платок в ладонях проговорил Рубер.

С каждым разом становилось все сложнее и сложнее. И страшнее. Он с каждым разом всё отчётливее ощущал приближение чего-то непоправимого, казалось, злой рок уже готовился постучать в его двери. Порой Гансу казалось, что лучше бы он не соглашался ни на какие предложения — тогда он бы никогда не услышал этого голоса, который чем дальше, тем больше казался ему голосом самого дьявола.

— Подставьте его. Пусть полиция обвинит этого человека во взрыве, а вы получите карт-бланш на испытания.

Рубер вздохнул с облегчением: конечно, наврать полиции куда проще, чем держать ответ перед… сатаной? Да и Кимблер ему не нравился — слишком много мнил о себе этот мужчина с надменным взглядом. Тем более, поведение его было и правда странным, а если прибавить ещё и его попытку не допустить «икс-бомбу» до испытаний — даже врать придется не так много.

— Назначьте ему встречу. Здесь. Скажем, через три дня, в ночь на пятницу. А уж о том, чтобы полиция сочла, что он вам угрожает, я позабочусь.

— А если он откажется? — Рубер теребил в руках промокший насквозь от пота платок.

Он не представлял себе, что такой, как Кимблер вот так просто заявится на встречу посреди ночи, если ему сообщить про «важный разговор».

— Соврите что-нибудь. Всё, что угодно, — ваша задача привести его сюда.

Весь мокрый, словно мышь, Рубер вывалился из исповедальни, судорожно потирая проплешину на темени. Ему срочно было необходимо в туалет.

 

***

— Эй, фасолина, чего нос повесил? — Энви был нарочито весел, как, впрочем и обычно. — Ну что вы сидите и киснете, а?

Ноа еще не вернулась, а братья Элрики сидели в столовой и сосредоточенно молчали. По мнению гомункула, это означало одно из двух: либо что-то произошло, либо на соседней улице сдохла кошка, и Альфонс уже успел возвести это недоразумение в ранг мировых проблем.

— Отстань, — буркнул Эд. — Мы не киснем, мы думаем.

— И о чём же? — Энви закатил глаза — неужто нельзя нормально рассказать?

— О Кимбли, — подал голос Альфонс.

— Ты поаккуратнее, тут этого тоже не приветствуют, — глумливо протянул гомункул, оскалившись в подобии улыбки.

— Заткнись, а? — посоветовал Эд, поднимая глаза. — Никому нет дела до твоих идиотских шуточек, у нас тут важные проблемы.

— Опять мир спасаете? — Энви плюхнулся в кресло, вытягивая ноги вперёд. — От кого на этот раз?

Ал, тяжело вздохнув, принялся рассказывать о ночной встрече, фотокарточках, оказавшихся почему-то у Кимбли, и всём том, что тот ему поведал. Разумеется, о том, в обмен на какую информацию Багровый алхимик стал столь словоохотлив, тоже пришлось рассказать. Младший Элрик так увлёкся повествованием, что не заметил, как вернулась Ноа. И теперь она стояла, застыв на пороге, словно изваяние, с широко раскрытыми бездонными глазами, прикрыв рот изящной рукой.

— Ты рассказал ему, как открыть Врата? — всплеснула руками Ноа.

Она помнила картины, порождённые сознанием того человека: выжженная земля, реки крови, смерть… Мысль о том, что он вернётся в тот мир и примется за старое — а он обязательно примется, таких способна изменить разве что сама смерть — претила цыганке. Как Эд и Ал начали относиться к этому миру, так и для Ноа Аместрис стал чем-то большим, чем просто набор картин из чужих воспоминаний.

— Рассказал! — с вызовом проговорил Ал. — Но и он поведал мне нечто очень важное.

— Люди — лживые твари, — самодовольно резюмировал Энви, дослушав рассказ Элрика-младшего. — И не такие уж и талантливые, раз этот недоалхимик оказался ещё и недоучёным.

Ал вздохнул — суть Энви осталась прежней. Всепоглощающая зависть, квинтэссенция его существа, принимала порой уродливейшие формы, от которых страдал в первую очередь сам же гомункул. А ввиду того, что страдать в одиночестве он не хотел, то разрушения порой приобретали воистину грандиозные масштабы.

— Все разные, Энви, — покачал головой Эдвард. — Прими это, и жить станет легче.

Не то, чтобы Эда привлекала перспектива быть нянькой для гомункула, но он отчего-то чувствовал свою ответственность ещё и за это лохматое чудо. Энви был словно ребёнок, вынужденный рано повзрослеть, но так и не справившийся с собственной болезненной завистью. Тот, кто так и не научился быть кем-то, личностью — без оглядки на остальных, и теперь любой ценой стремился спрятать собственную ничтожную суть, растоптать людей, чтобы их сияющее совершенство не резало до слёз глаза.

— Нам нужно подумать, что мы будем делать дальше, — между бровей Альфонса пролегла вертикальная складка.

— Надо рассказать про бомбу Ледяному, — уверенно сказал Эд.

Ал нахмурился ещё сильней — он не был в этом уверен, как и не был уверен в Анне.

— Нет, — подала голос Ноа. — Я знаю, вам нет дела до моего мнения, но им нельзя говорить. Эта женщина мне не нравится.

Энви сощурился — он достаточно нагрел уши в обоих мирах, чтобы прекрасно понимать, что Анна у них в руках с потрохами. Сообщи они кому нужно, что лупоглазая красотка — советская разведчица, не сносить ей блондинистой головы. Поэтому вопрос утечки информации не стоял. Но вот в том, что Ледяному алхимику вовсе не обязательно знать о том, что об оружии сообщил Кимбли, гомункул был уверен на все сто.

— Я бы тоже не рассказывал, — голос Ала был тих и твёрд. — Мне нравится Исаак, но я бы понаблюдал. Мне кажется, он во многом слишком предвзят.

Эдвард был не согласен с братом — его аместрийские приключения научили его доверять союзникам, а Ледяной алхимик, несомненно, был таковым. И утаивание столь важной информации на сей раз казалось Стальному недопустимым.

— У нас голосование или что? — Энви приподнял бровь. — Нам руки поднимать или бумажки в шляпу бросать?

Что до гомункула — он был убеждён, что Исааку не стоит рассказывать ничего. Однако, он уже понимал, что если Стальной придерживается иного мнения — пусть против него будет хоть сотня голосов, он всё равно сделает всё по-своему.

— Обсуждение, — нахохлился Эдвард. — Судя по… м-м-м… всему, рассказать всё же стоит.

***

Человеческое преобразование не поддавалось обсчёту согласно законам физики, и это ставило Зольфа в тупик. Было неясно, как дать понять Истине, что за открытие Врат он намерен заплатить щедрую цену, но не собой? Конечно, в этой ситуации гомункул — идеальная жертва, идеальный объект преобразования — _само Совершенство_ … Но, скорее всего, только гомункула будет мало. И отчего-то при мысли о преобразовании единственного существа подобной природы, которое точно было в этом мире и к которому Кимбли имел доступ, у него появлялось жгучее желание пуститься на поиски либо другого гомункула, либо иного способа открытия Врат.

Отложив книги по здешней физике и философии, Зольф влез под одеяло — сказывался недосып. Кровать и правда была неуютно велика для одного, и сейчас это ощущалось особенно сильно. За время пребывания здесь он привык к теплу тела Ласт, к возможности удовлетворить потребности не только в еде и крыше над головой, но и в физической близости, и сейчас ему этого отчаянно не хватало. Однако, когда дверь скрипнула, и Леонор изящной тенью проскользнула к нему в комнату, а затем и в постель, он не проронил ни слова.

Ласт льнула к нему, пробираясь тонкими пальцами под ткань пижамы, спускаясь ниже, но когда, наконец, добралась узкой ладонью до горячей головки напряжённого члена, Зольф убрал её руку.

— Не надо.

Она никак не могла взять в толк, что с ним происходит — он всегда был не прочь ответить на самую безрассудную провокацию, а здесь… Кимбли однозначно хотел её, но отчего-то отстранялся, словно отгораживаясь невидимой стеной.

— Зольф, что происходит? — она приподнялась на локте, заглядывая в его полуприкрытые глаза.

— Я тут подумал о репутации нашей будущей семьи, — глаза он так и держал полуприкрытыми, голос звучал глухо. — Меня, конечно, не смущают слухи вокруг твоей персоны, но я не хотел бы, чтобы на нас — и на меня — показывали пальцем.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — переспросила Ласт. Она никак не могла понять, к чему клонит её сообщник.

Кимбли поджал губы. Он предвидел этот разговор и никак не мог взять в толк, что говорить, как и зачем.

— За то время, пока мы официально помолвлены, ты была с другими мужчинами? — вопрос вышел неловким.

Гомункул не была знатоком человеческих душ, но этот аспект ей был хорошо известен — как Похоть она прекрасно знала о такой темной эмоции, как ревность. И неоднократно этим пользовалась в собственных интересах. Однако сейчас, с некоторым удивлением отметив этот факт в Зольфе, Ласт поняла, что совершенно не хочет провоцировать его на подобное.

— Нет, — она провела пальцем по его щеке. — Если таковое понадобится для какого-то дела, я скажу. Да и мне хорошо с тобой.

— Видишь ли, — Кимбли сделал вид, что проигнорировал последнюю фразу, пытаясь ничем не выдать, что сердце его от радости забилось быстрее, — я видел твои фото сомнительного содержания. А это уже серьёзно.

— У Кугера? — Ласт откинула роскошные волосы и хищно улыбнулась. — О, поверь мне, я знаю маленький грязный секретик этого старого импотента. Так что эти фото никуда не попадут.

Кончики её пальцев рисовали по тонкой ткани пижамы неведомые узоры.

— Главное, чтобы это было нечто посущественнее сочетания старости и импотенции, — мрачно отозвался Зольф, перехватывая её руку и опрокидывая Ласт на спину, подминая под себя.

— Я ждала тебя, — прошептала она ему на ухо, пока он настойчивым движением колена разводил её ноги в стороны.

Наскоро обнаружив дрожащей рукой, что под сорочкой Ласт не было белья, Кимбли приспустил штаны пижамы и нетерпеливо вошёл в её влажное лоно. Осознание того, что с самого начала их отношений он обладает ею единолично, опьяняло его — женщина, конечно, не мир, но тоже своего рода вселенная, а тут еще и не просто женщина, а _само Совершенство_. Зольф сжимал её в объятиях, двигаясь быстрее и быстрее, целовал точёную нежную шею, губы, а потом отстранялся и долго-долго смотрел в подёрнутые страстью глаза, не сбавляя темпа, пока в один момент, когда она уже была готова закричать от нахлынувшей страсти, почти вышел и, тяжело дыша, навис над ней, прикусив губу.

— Ещё, — она застонала, подаваясь навстречу, обнимая его, впиваясь острыми коготками в прикрытую тонкой тканью кожу и направляя в себя с нечеловеческой силой, но он умудрялся держать оборону и только бьющаяся на виске синяя жилка выдавала его напряжение.

— Что — ещё? — переспросил он, наклонившись и нежно скользнув языком по её полуоткрытым губам.

— Зольф, пожалуйста, — её движения стали более настойчивыми.

Не в силах сдерживаться дальше, он скользнул внутрь и, совершив ещё несколько резких толчков, глухо зарычал, и, наконец, излился в Ласт, забившуюся в оргазмических судорогах.

Продолжая обнимать и ласкать её тело, Кимбли, к которому начала возвращаться ясность мышления, внезапно заглянул ей в глаза.

— Я знаю, как открыть Врата.


	35. Глава 34: Nimium ne crede colori/Не слишком полагайся на цвет

_Weak-hearted decisions_   
_Won't break our fall._   
_Business as usual_   
_Is not acceptable._   
_Our noble visions_   
_Where have they gone?_   
_Don't say we didn't have a choice_   
_We did but we chose wrong._

_De/Vision «Where's the Light»_

_Я не хочу, чтобы ты открывал Врата_. Голос Ласт, произнесший эту фразу вчерашней ночью, отдавался у него в голове. Какая ей разница, что станет с ним, простым сообщником, если он сокрушит преграду, отделяющую её от мечты? _Я не хочу, чтобы меня преобразовывали_. Это звучало почти как детская просьба, как нечто настолько искреннее и непосредственное, что он даже растерялся. Более всего Зольф хотел найти Прайда — это был тот самый гомункул, которого алхимик с мстительным удовольствием пустил бы в расход. Тот, кто показал себя, по мнению Кимбли, недостойнейшим из недостойных, извратившим всю идею той войны. Предатель — он и есть предатель, и, случись Зольфу повлиять на вердикт мира, он с удовольствием нашептал бы судье обо всех «подвигах» вероломной твари.

Сейчас он ехал к Кугеру, чтобы выдать требуемый отчёт, предвкушая негодование полицайрата. Надеждам было суждено сбыться.

— Это что? — нахмурившись, спросил страж порядка. — Я вас спрашиваю, что это такое?!

Одутловатое лицо Кугера пошло пятнами, он даже расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Полицайрат гневно потрясал стопкой листов, исписанных аккуратным почерком. В верхнем правом углу каждого листа, вместо фотокарточек, красовались выполненные химическим карандашом рисунки. К слову, весьма недурные.

— Видите ли, — растягивая слова и ухмыляясь, елейным тоном отвечал Зольф, — собаке моей невесты чудовищно приглянулись фотокарточки. Часть из них мне удалось спасти, — он, брезгливо зажав между пальцами бумажный конверт, протянул его полицайрату, — но часть, увы, утрачена безвозвратно. Я на каждом листе нарисовал образец. Так как все они визуально различны, не думаю, что у вас возникнут проблемы.

Кугер принял конверт из рук Кимблера, отметив про себя, что выкинет его не раскрывая, когда этот мерзкий субъект покинет его кабинет. Формального повода обвинить химика пока не было, но полицайрат жаждал его найти, и найти так, чтобы не навлечь на себя гнев дьяволицы-Леонор.

— Омерзительно, — пробурчал страж порядка. — Вы не могли лучше следить за животным?

— Это всего лишь собака, — пожал плечами Кимбли, — иной раз за людьми-то не уследишь, хотя, казалось бы — сколько написано о человеческом интеллекте. А тут всего-то животное.

Кугеру показалось, что его посетитель в иносказательной форме попросту насмехается над ним. Вот уж до чего отвратительный тип! Под стать своей невесте — с ними обоими, даже имея козырь в рукаве, он почему-то всякий раз чувствовал себя побежденным. Но он был убеждён, что настанет и его черёд смеяться. Последним, разумеется.

 

***

— Херр Кимблер, к вам посетитель. Вам кофе сварить? — Берта встретила как всегда.

Кимбли окинул взглядом гостя — им оказался тот самый плешивый агфовец, притащивший злополучную «икс-бомбу» на полигон. Зольф сжал зубы — что-то явно происходило, вокруг этой бомбы плелась какая-то значительная интрига, в которую он оказался втянут совершенно против собственной воли. Значит, пришло время выяснить, что к чему.

— Да, благодарю вас, Берта, — он вежливо кивнул, затем пожал руку посетителю и открыл дверь в кабинет. — Доброго дня, херр Рубер, прошу, проходите.

Рубер постоянно потел. Похоже, измученный войной, нервами и злоупотреблением пивом организм таким образом реагировал на страх, который стал несчастному химику вечным спутником и верной женой. И сейчас, глядя на Кимблера, он потел ещё больше. Всё его нутро говорило об опасности этого человека для него, хотя тот самый голос, явно принадлежавший если не дьяволу, то, по меньшей мере, демону из его свиты, утверждал, что это он, Рубер, сделает свой ход, который позволит вывести Кимблера из игры.

— Вы меня помните? — голос Ганса предательски дрогнул.

— Разумеется, — холодно отозвался Зольф. — Точно так же, как я помню, что ромштекс оказался для вас неприемлемой закуской, в связи с чем вы решили восполнить недостаток калорий вином за ужином десятого апреля сего года.

Рубер вытер изрядно взмокшую проплешину. Как этот дьявол из исповедальни видел его схватку с этим человеком? Кимблер же его сожрёт и не подавится! Несчастный химик помнил, с каким пристрастием этот человек выпытывал подробности конструкции его взрывчатки, как безошибочно определял, что и где взорвалось и, конечно, как стягивал наушники, а на лице его отражалось почти физическое удовольствие.

— Вы садитесь, — Зольф придвинул кресло посетителю. — Чему обязан?

— Мне очень надо с вами поговорить, — набрав побольше воздуха в лёгкие, выпалил Ганс — быстро, чуть ли не зажмурив глаза.

За последнее время он привык бояться всякого шороха, а после провалившегося испытания все его страхи словно пустили новые побеги и корни, распространили по его существу колючие разлапистые ветки-руки и готовились к цветению огромными, безобразными, удушливо пахнущими цветами.

— Ну так говорите, — пожал плечами Зольф.

Наконец, Берта принесла кофе, и Кимбли испытующе воззрился на собеседника.

— Вина, к сожалению, не держу. Могу предложить коньяк в кофе, будете?

Зольф искренне не понимал этого низкопробного представления. По его мнению, Руберу стоило взять себя в руки и наконец выложить, за каким чёртом он притащился к человеку, с которым его не связывало ровным счётом ничего. А сейчас же его визитёр кивал, отвратительно облизываясь и сжимая в потных ладонях уже насквозь мокрый носовой платок, и, похоже, не собирался переходить к повествованию. Даже когда Берта по природной щедрости плеснула в его кружку несколько больше, чем полагалось, он только смотрел на Кимбли и прихлёбывал еще горячий кофе.

— Вы сами сказали, что пришли поговорить, — Зольф чувствовал, что вот-вот выйдет из себя.

— Да, но это долгий разговор, — после нескольких глотков Рубер стал чувствовать себя гораздо вольготнее.

— Пока это только долгое молчание, — раздражённо отметил Зольф. — Вы отрываете меня от работы, не соизволите, наконец, перейти к делу?

Рубер не представлял себе — ну что он может сказать? Как назначить встречу этому человеку? Голос дал ему карт-бланш на враньё, чем несчастный и решил воспользоваться.

— Я не могу говорить здесь… Я бы просил вас о встрече в единственном месте, которое считаю безопасным… — его глаза бегали, он чувствовал, что краснеет. Ложь никогда не была его сильной стороной. — Видите ли, из-за той взрывчатки…

Кимбли превратился в слух. Похоже, этот плешивый что-то недоговаривает. Но он в чём-то замешан, а, значит, имело смысл повертеть его со всех сторон.

— В общем… Это… дело… — Рубер шумно сглотнул. — Вас хотят подставить!

Он уставился выцветшими глазами на Зольфа. Кимбли откинулся на спинку кресла, отстукивая по столешнице пальцами наиболее запомнившийся ритм из какой-то сонаты Бетховена. Выходило интересно.

— Кто и как? И, главное, — почему?

Руберу казалось, что на лице этого человека появилось что-то неуловимое. Он видел подобное на войне. У разведчиков, диверсантов, минёров. Словно… азарт?

— Я не могу говорить здесь, — визитёр беспомощно огляделся. — Давайте встретимся в пятницу, в три часа после полуночи у старины Петра…

— Где? — поднял брови Кимбли.

Ганс удивленно воззрился на собеседника — быть того не может, чтоб человек, живущий в Мюнхене, не знал самого старого собора!

— В соборе Святого Петра. В исповедальне, — он осушил чашку.

 

***

— Брат, нам не стоит пока ничего говорить Макдугалу, — уверенно говорил Альфонс, с наслаждением ощущая брусчатку под ногами.

Он чувствовал. Шероховатость земли, прохладу ветра, запах жарящихся прямо на улице колбасок. Не просто вспоминал, каково это — и уже не был уверен, было ли с ним и правда подобное, или он выдавал желаемое за действительное, — а действительно _ощущал_. Альфонс Элрик порой не мог взять в толк, отчего люди так не ценят себя, не ценят эти моменты, — а потом он посмотрел на брата. Какой путь прошёл Эд, чтобы обрести то, что было у них сейчас, и продолжал по нему идти, на сей раз — ради других.

— Не знаю, Ал, — Эд остановился посреди улицы, рассматривая прохожих. — Здесь что-то не то. Видишь — не сходится.

— А что, если Энви прав? — Альфонс испытующе посмотрел на брата. — Посуди сам — всё, что мы знаем о бомбе, так это то, что о ней говорили другие люди. Никто до этого случая её не испытывал, так ведь?

Эдвард передёрнул плечами — если то, из чего Безногий сделал бомбу и правда настолько смертоносно, то не хотел бы он присутствовать на испытаниях этого страшнейшего оружия. А они видели, что стало с теми, кто разрабатывал уран в Аместрисе.

— А это точно та бомба? — старший точно знал, что спрашивает об этом не впервые, но эта идея не давала ему покоя.

— Ну разве что они сделали такую же, — с недоверием протянул Альфонс.

— Ал! Ты — гений! — просиял Эд. — Нам надо выяснить, не создавал ли кто-то аналогичную бомбу!

Альфонс потёр затылок — легко сказать! Здесь всё куда как сложнее, чем в Аместрисе — ни алхимии, ни привилегий государственного алхимика. И люди — хотя и безумно похожие, но такие… другие?

— Тогда нам нужен Кимбли, — развел он руками. — И те учёные, которые были на испытаниях.

Эд сжал зубы — вот что мешало брату взять у Багрового адрес? Или хотя бы телефон — если у него тут есть машина, то телефон-то уж точно должен быть.

— Ещё вопрос, что у него тут за невеста такая, — нахмурился старший. — Вдруг тоже кто-то из наших?

Эдварда всё больше занимал вопрос, кто ещё из аместрийцев попал сюда, и все ли хотят открыть Врата. Во-первых, его смущало то, что это повлечёт неизбежные жертвы, которых он хотел бы избежать. Во-вторых, неясно, не попадет ли кто-то из Аместриса сюда, и не укусит ли змея собственный хвост.

— Давай навестим Грейсию? — неожиданно предложил Ал. — Ты говорил, что она здесь такая же милая и добрая, как у нас. Тем более, она помогает Ноа.

— Отличная мысль, — поддержал Эд. — Заодно и про Кимбли спросим. Только давай сначала перекусим — желудок сводит, сил больше нет!


	36. Глава 35: Par praemium labori/Соответственно труду и вознаграждение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: в конце главы есть упоминание группового изнасилования.

_Justice is lost_   
_Justice is raped_   
_Justice is gone_   
_Pulling your strings_   
_Justice is done_   
_Seeking no truth_   
_Winning is all_   
_Find it so grim_   
_So true_   
_So real_

_Metallica «…And Justice For All»_

— Эрнст, дружище, вы же прекрасный физик, — ворчал Веллер, переставляя объемистый чемодан в угол шикарного купе: сдать в багаж хрупкую технику Безногий так и не позволил. — Неужели нельзя было сделать эту вашу машинерию полегче и покомпактней?

Глядя на то, как его сообщник собирался в Мюнхен, Готтфрид только качал головой: видимо, стоило брать трёхместное купе. Конечно, деньги решали многое, но перевозка инвалида — само по себе дело хлопотное, а тут еще и чемодан с передатчиком. Благо, хотя бы плёнки удалось запихать в багажное отделение.

— Готтфрид, над тем, что сделано сейчас, я и мои коллеги бились многие годы. Это еще весьма компактный и лёгкий экземпляр, — Шаттерханд, зардевшись от похвалы собеседника, приоткрыл застёжку в сумке-переноске, где сидел его обожаемый разноглазый Вилли. — Доставайте же наушники, я жду с нетерпением новой информации.

Веллер неспешно достал трубку, набил её, закурил и покачал головой:

— Полно вам, может, устроим себе небольшой отдых? Всё равно пока мы в дороге, ничего не изменится.

— Нет-нет, что вы. Окончится плёнка — а остальная в багаже, давайте отслушаем, а потом запишем заново! Будет жаль из-за такой случайности потерять ценнейшие крупицы информации.

Ажиотаж Безногого не проходил — он чувствовал, как с каждым днём, каждым шагом приближается к цели, и сейчас бездействию предпочёл бы даже не самое осмысленное, но — действие. Веллер же, напротив, был спокоен как никогда. Также ему предстояло найти Ульриха и выяснить, почему юноша не выполнил задание. В то, что сын Дитлинде переметнулся, Готтфрид не верил — не того десятка этот упёртый юнец. Но он вполне мог попасть в неприятности, и здесь стоило крепко подумать — оказать ему помощь щедрой рукой и ещё увеличить моральный долг мальчишки перед его персоной, или списать его со счетов как отработанный материал.

_…Сын Дитлинде не слишком интересовал мать — ей были ближе политические устремления. Поэтому когда на войне погиб её муж, мальчишка окончательно оказался предоставлен сам себе. Сначала его под крыло — пусть и весьма неохотно — взяла тётка Готтфрида, фрау Веллер, а после юношу ненавязчиво обработал и сам Готтфрид…_

Они прильнули к одной паре наушников.

_— А это точно та бомба?_

_— Ну разве что они сделали такую же._

_— Ал! Ты — гений!_

— Эрнст, — Веллер искоса посмотрел на инвалида. — Скажите, это возможно?

Безногому не хотелось даже думать о том, что кто-либо в состоянии повторить его гениальные изыскания, но, к сожалению, пришлось признать правду. Впрочем, у этой самой правды была оборотная сторона, тешившая самолюбие незадачливого учёного.

— Возможно. Тогда это объяснит тот факт, почему копия вышла настолько убогой, — он слегка дернул головой, лицо его приобрело то ли брезгливое, то ли злорадное выражение.

— Значит, нам предстоит выяснить, чьих рук это дело. Выясним это — найдём оригинал, — Веллер продолжал наблюдать за реакцией собеседника.

Ему не слишком хотелось отдавать оружие в руки сумасшедшего изобретателя. Стоило мотивировать его на создание ещё не одного подобного творения, и Готтфрид прекрасно знал, на что стоит давить — он порядочно изучил этого человека.

— Надо потрясти Кимбли, — нахмурился Безногий.

 _…Он помнил этого человека ещё желторотым юнцом. Он ненавидел этого человека, хотя, в общем-то, вины Багрового алхимика в этом не было — попросту комиссия, принимавшая экзамен и решавшая, кому выдать часы с резной крышкой, в том далёком году выбрала не его, Эрнста, а угловатого вчерашнего подростка, курсанта Военной академии Зольфа Дж. Кимбли…_  
  
— А с ним вы были знакомы? — проницательный Веллер обратил внимание на то, как подобрался Безногий, говоря о подрывнике.

— Шапочно, — бросил Шаттерханд, отводя глаза.

«Выходит, и этот тип перешёл тебе дорогу, — подумал Веллер, втягивая горький табачный дым, — воистину, неудачники — страшные люди…»

— Судя по всему, там ещё и советская разведка потопталась, — заметил он вслух. — Пока это нас не касается, но впоследствии может оказаться неплохим козырем в рукаве.

 

***

Анна сжигала в пепельнице полученную шифровку. Снова ей поручали сущую бессмыслицу! Отвлечься от дела о бомбе и сосредоточиться на изучении влияния мистических воззрений и движений. Что за чёрт! Почему как только она подходила к решению какой-то проблемы, распутывала сложнейший клубок, её данные передавали другому агенту, который и получал за это все лавры? А сейчас ей просто подсунули неперспективное дело, чтобы переключить внимание. Кого вообще в здравом уме могла заинтересовать мистика? Она ни за что бы не поверила, что советское командование и правда считает все эти бредни про иные миры правдой. Просто им нужно было перетянуть под её дело кого-то, кто выглядел бы представительнее. Наверняка — мужчину.

Разведчица закурила и задумалась — она любила мужчин только в собственной постели. И открывающих рот для двух нужд: признаться ей в любви или поцеловать её. Или, если речь шла о «языке», — рассказать правду. В остальных ситуациях они её раздражали: ощущением превосходства, чванством и снисходительностью. Конечно, зачастую это давало ей, как шпионке, сто очков вперёд, но в остальных ситуациях злило и огорчало. На данный момент не настолько остро это превосходство ощущалось при общении с Исааком, братьями Элриками с их хамоватым встрёпанным приятелем и, как ни странно, Кимблером. Словно они и правда впитали какой-то неуловимо отличающийся от других паттерн поведения… Анна тряхнула головой — вот придёт же на ум такая ерунда! Просто, похоже, они несколько более интеллигентны. На родине тоже была разница между профессором университета и крестьянином от сохи. Не делать же на этом основании вывод о существовании параллельного мира — да даже сама идея звучит как бред!

Надо было втереться в доверие к этой компании. Такие землю носом роют, чтобы получить желаемое. Пока их цели относительно совпадают — отчего бы не воспользоваться чужими руками? Конечно, она будет выполнять задание Центра, но и от погони за бомбой не откажется. Сейчас, когда что-то начало вырисовываться, она просто так не отдаст лавры. Для начала, пожалуй, имело смысл сблизиться с цыганкой, или, хотя бы, последить за ней на почтительном расстоянии. Главное, сделать это так, чтоб об этом не стало известно широкой общественности.

 

***

Гретхен, придя с работы, снова заперлась в комнате. В последнее время у неё совсем не было денег: отец нашёл её скромную заначку, на которую она планировала купить одежду самому младшему брату и отдать один из некрупных долгов, и, разумеется, пропил. Что дальше делать, она не знала.

Берг выдал ей небольшую премию за «командировку» на выходных, когда он и руководители других филиалов их компании собрались в его загородном доме. Тогда она просто делала вид, что её в этом месте нет, что всё то, что произошло там, за закрытыми дверями, произошло вовсе не с ней, а с кем-то ещё, а она стала невольным свидетелем, закрывшим глаза, чтобы не смотреть, заткнувшим уши, чтобы не слышать, отключившим все остальные чувства, чтобы не ощущать и не обонять. Боль и стыд пришли после, но были спрятаны далеко-далеко — рассказать было некому. Проще было представить себе, что не произошло ничего.

Она в целом перестала ощущать. Ощущать холод столешницы прижатой к ней щекой, ощущать боль от каждой фрикции в почти сухом лоне, ощущать острый запах директорских гениталий. Иногда отвращение и боль приходили позже, когда изломанная кукла оставалась наедине с собой, иногда они приходили, когда она расцарапывала плечи острыми ногтями и до крови впивалась зубами в собственные губы, чувствуя, как рот заполняет солёная жидкость.

Но было ещё кое-что. В последнее время дурнота, которую поначалу она списывала на бедственность своего положения и отвращение к самой себе, усилилась. Часть запахов вызывала у Гретхен настолько стойкий рвотный рефлекс, что порой удержаться не удавалось. В последний раз это произошло в кабинете Берга — её вывернуло прямо в процессе, и впервые оскорблённый до глубины души директор преступил собственное правило не бить по лицу и отвесил ей звонкую пощёчину.

Также Гретхен постоянно хотела спать, но самым страшным было то, что у неё прекратились менструации. Подозрения росли и множились, пока она не набралась смелости и не сообщила о происходящем Бергу. Тот лишь заявил, что все эти её женские дела его ни капли не касаются, и ни выблядки, ни брюхатая секретарша ему вовсе не нужны, так что пусть делает, что хочет. И в довершение всего стал обращаться с ней ещё хуже, чем раньше — хотя несчастной казалось, что хуже уже попросту некуда.

Осознание собственной ничтожности до такой степени поглотило Гретхен, что она прекратила видеть какой-либо выход из ситуации, кроме одного. Этот шаг казался ей спасительным, её персональным светом в конце тоннеля, её избавлением. То, что могло быть дальше, манило её с каждым днём всё сильнее и сильнее, укутывало мягкими чёрными крыльями, давая призрачное предвосхищение принятия и признания. Конечно, она отдавала себе отчёт, что этот грех не искупить. Но уж лучше тот ад, чем здешний, а рая ей всё равно уже было не видать — туда могут попасть только чистые, не переломанные, не оскверненные девы. Как Ева.


	37. Глава 36: Atrium mortis/Чертог смерти

_I broke open the box_  
When I spoke the spell  
And I became  
An entrance wound  
To your bedroom grave,  
And I was paid  
With the shadow of consensual rape  
Your ransom note  
Is quoted by,  
Your death and  
Birth certificates

_Marilyn Manson «Murderers are getting prettier every day»_

Зольф, проклиная погоду и Рубера с его желанием встретиться в церкви посреди ночи, ехал по пустынной улице. Его забавляло гладкое зеркало воды, не дающей протекторам шин как следует вгрызться в дорогу, вкупе с отсутствием других машин, людей и полицейских. Если бы не Рубер с его информацией, можно было бы пожечь бензин и подумать о жизни, но, увы, дело есть дело. 

Посвятив себя размышлениям о неслучившемся, Кимбли не заметил темную фигурку, возникшую слово бы ниоткуда и бросившуюся под проливным дождем прямо под колёса красной «семерки». Фигурку спасла только военная выучка бывшего алхимика: даже не успев толком осознать, что затормозить он не успеет, Зольф резко вывернул руль в сторону человека и, ударив по тормозам, направил машину в противоположную сторону. Взвизгнули шины, зарычал двигатель, и «семёрка», подняв веер брызг и пара от вскипевшей под протекторами колёс воды, остановилась, описав задними колёсами круг вокруг хрупкой фигурки, тут же ничком упавшей на мокрый асфальт. 

Зольф, выругавшись, вышел под ливень навстречу ночному приключению, повыше поднимая воротник тренча. Фигурка при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась бывшей машинисткой его отдела Гретхен Мозер. Девушка была без сознания. Впрочем, пульс прощупывался без особого труда. Кимбли беспомощно огляделся — он был уверен, что не задел Гретхен. Но оставлять ее так, посреди улицы ночью, да ещё и под проливным дождем, было категорически нельзя. Похоже, в этот раз Руберу придётся подождать.

Зольф тяжело вздохнул и, осторожно подняв бесчувственную девушку, положил ее на переднее сидение «семёрки» и направился в госпиталь. Вот радость их персоналу — опять он! Передав бывшую подчиненную в руки врачей и получив директиву дождаться полиции — опять! — Кимбли достал из внутреннего кармана записную книжку. Похоже, у фройляйн Мозер дома не было телефона. Он задумался, кого можно обрадовать новостью — его совершенно не интересовала жизнь бывшей машинистки. К Берте он относился слишком тепло, чтобы беспокоить её звонком посреди ночи. Но оставалась еще одна прекрасная кандидатура.

— Могу я услышать фройляйн Вайс? — его голос был воплощением самой любезности и галантности. — Да, разумеется, я в курсе, который сейчас час. Да, благодарю.

Ева тут же примчалась, взяв такси и успев извести себя по дороге, — всё, что ей сказал равнодушным голосом Кимблер, звучало как «ваша подруга в больнице, так как бросилась под колёса моей машины». Спасибо, хоть адрес сказал… При виде начальника у девушки в душе поднялась настоящая буря: вот он, истинный виновник всех бед крошки Гретхен!

— Будьте вы прокляты! — Ева совершенно перестала владеть собой и набросилась на стоявшего поодаль с отрешенным лицом Зольфа.

Он немало удивился, увидев растрепанную рыжую фурию с горящими гневом глазами. Едва успев перехватить ее за руки, он с силой оттолкнул ее к противоположной стене.

— Вы с ума сошли, — прошипел Кимбли сквозь зубы, — держите себя в руках.

— Молодой человек, — обратилась к Зольфу вышедшая из палаты Гретхен совсем молоденькая медсестра, — я должна вам сообщить, что свежих повреждений нет, но она беременна и…

— Меня это не касается, — отрезал Кимбли. — Рассказывайте о состоянии юной фройляйн кому-нибудь другому. Меня интересует только то, что я и мой автомобиль тут не при чем.

Ева, стоявшая у стены словно приклеенная, шумно втянула сквозь зубы воздух.

— Да, но… — медсестра нервно теребила полы белого халата, — у неё всё тело в синяках…

Зольф поджал губы — вот только не хватало ему ещё и оказаться виновным в том, что он сбил человека.

— Вы хотите сказать, что причина этого — мой наезд на неё? — Кимбли был практически на пределе.

— Мы не уверены, доктор разбирается…

— Разберитесь с этим поскорее, я уверен, что даже не задел её, — он стиснул зубы. Похоже, Рубер всё же не дождётся его этой ночью.

Еве казалось, что всё происходит в дурном сне. Её Гретхен, её подруга, её принцесса… беременна? Неужели это и правда могло случиться с крохой Гретхен, такой чистой и трогательно невинной? Неужто потаскуха Йоханна была права? Но откуда синяки — что этот изверг Берг с ней делал? Должно быть, Гретхен долго и честно сопротивлялась омерзительному чудовищу, и, разумеется, этого бы не произошло, если бы не Кимблер. Еве показалось, что глаза заволокла белая пелена.

— Это всё вы! — она во второй раз бросилась на начальника, метя коротко остриженными, но острыми ногтями тому в глаза — он ответит ей за всю боль! И за ту, которую она, Ева, испытывала сейчас, слушая сбивчивые пояснения медсестры, и за ту, что причинил Берг крошке Гретхен!

— Это вы виноваты!

Кимбли оттолкнул Еву, но та бросилась снова. Молодая медсестра уронила папку и пронзительно закричала. Зольф с чувством отвращения, написанном на лице, дал Еве звонкую пощечину, схватил её за запястье и заломил руку за спину.

— Отпустите! Я не стану больше у вас работать! — всхлипнула она и предприняла попытку вырваться из цепких пальцев.

— Думаю, с завтрашнего дня у директора Берга как раз появится вакантное место, — саркастически заметил Кимбли, рывком подтягивая Евину руку вверх.

Пойманная фурия взвыла от боли и, обмякнув, принялась шумно и тяжело дышать.

— Что здесь происходит? — зычный бас доктора Краузе заставил всех замолчать.

— Доброй ночи, — ухмыльнулся Зольф, — одной рукой продолжая удерживать глотающую слёзы от боли и обиды Еву, второй вытирая лицо и убеждаясь, что до крови она его так и не расцарапала. — Доктор, у меня две просьбы — сделайте мне, пожалуйста, уколы от бешенства. Или, на худой конец, от столбняка — кто знает, что за заразу переносит эта ненормальная. И вызовите каких-нибудь бравых ребят из соседнего корпуса — она на людей бросается.

— Это вам опять предстоит разговор с полицаями? — Краузе посмотрел на ночного визитёра поверх очков. — Умеете же вы вляпаться в дерьмо, право слово.

 

***

Хан, войдя в госпиталь и увидев ждущего его человека, мысленно застонал — опять он! То ли он наконец-то и правда в чем-то виноват, то ли его удаче можно только посочувствовать. Прежде чем комиссар завязал разговор с химиком, он удалился с доктором Краузе для выяснения подробностей. Подробности вызвали у Маттиаса недоумение: тот факт, что девушка беременна, разумеется, его не удивил — он достаточно пожил на белом свете, чтобы заметить, что такое иногда случается с лицами женского пола. Его скорее удивило количество синяков на теле больной — старых, новых, больших, маленьких… Хан повидал всякого, но подобные случаи ему были искренне непонятны и вызывали некоторый ступор вкупе с отвращением. В представлении Маттиаса любимую женщину стоило оберегать и окружать заботой и нежностью, особенно в таком уязвимом состоянии, а иначе — зачем?..

— Вы были знакомы с потерпевшей? — Хан не мог взять в толк: неужели это все дело рук химика?

— Был, — Кимбли уставился в глаза полицейского.

Маттиас привык к большей разговорчивости Зольфа. Что сейчас значило его поведение? Его причастность к травмам девушки? Или химик, как любой нормальный человек, попросту не был склонен вести светские беседы в предрассветный час вне собственного дома с официальными лицами?

Пауза затягивалась.

— Вы знали… о её интересном положении? — нарушил повисшее молчание Хан.

— Нет.

Снова пауза. «Черт возьми, насколько легко было с ним разговаривать по обстоятельству дела о взрыве, и что это сейчас?» — думал комиссар. Можно подумать, полиции делать нечего, как по ночам обсуждать дорожные происшествия, вытягивая по слогу из фигуранта дела!

— Вы… — Хан замялся. — Имеете непосредственное касательство к её… интересному положению?

Кимбли сцепил руки в замок, касаясь большими пальцами подбородка и испытующе посмотрел на комиссара.

— Вы хотите спросить, не от меня ли она беременна? — голос сочился ядом.

— И имеете ли вы отношение к синякам на ее теле, — выпалил Хан.

Кимбли усмехнулся. Его начинало забавлять происходящее. Как этот тип вообще работает в полиции, если такие вопросы вызывают у него такую живую реакцию? Впрочем, к подобным человеческим проявлениям он привык ещё в прошлой жизни, в том самом мире, где одним хлопком в ладоши или щелчком пальцев можно было сравнять с землёй или утопить в огне целый квартал, а то и больше.

— Нет и нет.

Маттиас поправил очки. Химик уже порядком утомил его своим нежеланием идти на нормальный диалог.

— Знаете ли вы, кто послужил причиной?

— Нет, не знаю, — Кимбли пожал плечами. — То, что мы — сотрудники одного предприятия не означает, что я спал с ней. Или держал свечку. Может, мы перейдем к сути дела? Я и так пропустил важную встречу.

Хан смешался — свидетели ему попадались разные, но от этого человека он не ожидал такого поведения. Выслушав сухой, но информативный рассказ Зольфа об инциденте, комиссар тяжело вздохнул — похоже, этому человеку опять посчастливилось оказаться не в то время не в том месте.

— Где вы научились так водить машину? — Хан не был уверен, что все их полицейские водители сработали бы так же гладко.

— В армии, — пожал плечами Зольф.

 

***

Хан уже собирался домой, как его отправили на срочный вызов. Комиссар удивился, когда понял, что вызвали его в церковь, но еще более он удивился, когда увидел, что послужило причиной вызова: из-под двери исповедальни на пол натекла лужа крови. Много крови — словно кто-то поглумился и зарезал внутри козла. По крайней мере, эту гипотезу выдвинул раскрасневшийся и уже изрядно пахнущий шнапсом пастор Фридрих. Надеясь, что всё это глупая шутка антирелигиозных фанатиков, Маттиас в присутствии пастора и ещё нескольких сотрудников полиции открыл кабинку.

На лавке в неестественной позе сидел залитый кровью человек. Его пальцы, безуспешно пытавшиеся заткнуть страшную резаную рану от уха до уха, так и остались скрюченными на веки вечные. Перекошенный рот — раззявленным в немом крике, а глаза словно пытались заглянуть куда-то вверх, под веки, ища там то ли ответов, то ли поддержки. Под немигающим грустным взглядом распятого Христа пастор Фридрих лишился чувств.


	38. Глава 37: Mores bonos mala vitiant /Дурные сообщества развращают добрые нравы

_You give me the reason you give me control_   
_I gave you my purity my purity you stole_   
_Did you think I wouldn't recognize this compromise_   
_Am I just too stupid to realize_   
_Stale incense old sweat and lies lies lies_

_It comes down to this_   
_Your kiss your fist_   
_And you strain_   
_It gets under my skin within_   
_Take in the extent of my sin_

_Nine Inch Nails «Sin»_

Ласт, заперевшись в темноте, проявляла фотокарточки с так и не возвращённого Кугеру снимка «взрывчатки раздора», как она окрестила злополучную «икс-бомбу». По всему выходило, что за их спинами велась какая-то хитрая игра. Гомункул привыкла к хитрым играм, но тем, что ведёт она и её команда, поэтому намеревалась в ближайшее время повлиять на ход событий в выгодном для неё ключе. Но для этого предстояло собрать дополнительную информацию.

Зольф уехал среди ночи, ограничившись ёмким «по делу», и она с нетерпением ждала его возвращения — вдруг ему удастся выяснить что-то дополнительное.

Мария в последнее время всё больше хлопотала над подготовкой к свадьбе, уточняла список приглашённых, звонила каким-то друзьям-приятелям и постоянно напускала на себя заговорщический вид. И Леонор, и Зольфа это устраивало, притворно ворчавшую по поводу их спокойствия еврейку тоже — никто не мешал ей делать всё так, как по её мнению было нужно. Ей так и не удалось уговорить крошку Норхен на то, чтобы пошить свадебное платье поприличнее, однако, решив не искать от добра добра, Мария смирилась с пожеланиями своевольной воспитанницы. Пусть её, лишь бы уже, наконец-то, замуж вышла — в её-то годы…

 

***

Кугер нервно курил и мерил шагами комнату.

— Маттиас! Вот вам пожалуйста! Допросите этого Кимблера как следует — а если вздумает огрызаться и издеваться, разрешаю вести допрос с пристрастием!

Хан не мог взять в толк, когда это Кимблер издевался. Заартачился накануне, было дело — но тут уж взятки гладки, его тоже можно понять. Комиссару уже порядком надоело вести дела с химиком — всякий раз это был ложный след, от чего у Хана складывалось впечатление, что этого непонятно чем и кому не угодившего человека все пытаются подставить. Тем более его смена уже кончилась, и он нечеловечески хотел спать. Но полицайрат был иного мнения о распорядке своего подчинённого.

— Вот вам, изучите материалы дела! Этот жертвенный агнец в исповедальне, между прочим, знаете кого ждал? Знаете? Вот то-то же, — не дожидаясь ответа, Кугер бросил на стол объёмистую папку.

Хан читал материалы и чесал коротко стриженый затылок. Ситуация складывалась как по нотам: по объяснительной Рубера выходило, что в ночь взрыва именно Кимблер не пустил его на склад, предварительно подлив шнапс в вино, чтобы обвинить коллегу в пьянстве. И образец его он критиковал за недостаточную безопасность. И вообще вел себя с коллегами из другой компании пренебрежительно. Сам Рубер предполагал, что всё дело в антисемитизме Кимблера, тем паче он вхож в общество Туле и вроде бы даже имеет какие-то контакты с НСДАП. А всем известно, что AGFA — самая лучшая химическая компания. И что основатель и руководитель её, Пауль Мендельсон и его преемник, Пауль Мендельсон-младший, — евреи. Так отчего же Кимблеру не бросить тень на более талантливых коллег? Да ещё и убить двух зайцев, одним из которых в совершенно прямом смысле оказался бывший воздыхатель его невесты?

А, если принять во внимание, что Кимблер позвал его на встречу, узнав, что полиция собирает отчеты, и угрожал несчастному изобретателю, выходило совсем не красиво. Дополнительным штрихом к демоническому портрету любителя взрывчатки шло красочное описание Рубером поведения химика на испытаниях и более напоминавшего поведение того, кто прошёл войну и свихнулся, испытывая низменное удовольствие от разрушений.

Так неужели и правда Кимблер зарезал коллегу, пусть и из другой компании, да ещё и так цинично — в исповедальне, когда понял, что тот может поломать его планы? Хан еще раз посмотрел на отчёт врача. Всё бы сходилось, если бы не один момент: у херра Зольфа Йенса Кимблера на момент убийства Ганса Рубера было железное алиби. Он в это время разговаривал с ним, комиссаром полиции Маттиасом Ханом, в Мюнхенском госпитале.

И он совершенно открыто с досадой сообщил стражу порядка, что не попал на важную встречу. Выходит, скрывать ему было нечего. Хан еще раз просмотрел поднятое из архива личное дело то ли свидетеля, то ли подозреваемого. Зольф Йенс Кимблер окончил Гейдельбергский университет. Во время войны работал как учёный в тылу. И, хотя ему и было присвоено звание, никогда не служил в армии.

 

***

— Переведите меня в другой отдел! — раскрасневшаяся Ева выловила Берга в коридоре перед началом рабочего дня.

Директор презрительно смерил растрёпанную девушку взглядом, отметив красный след на правой щеке.

— У меня нет вакансий, фройляйн Вайс. Либо вы остаётесь в том же отделе, либо увольняетесь, ваше право. И поспешите на рабочее место — насколько мне известно, ваше начальство не терпит опозданий.

Ева, словно побитая собака, понуро поплелась на место, осознавая всю безвыходность ситуации. Увольняться было нельзя — найти работу в эти времена было делом сложным, а она и так с трудом сводила концы с концами. Но оставаться там же не представлялось возможным: после того, что произошло этой ночью между ней и Кимблером, думать, что он не сживёт её со свету было, по мнению Евы, верхом наивности.

— Вы опоздали, — его голос был абсолютно холоден. — Я подам докладную, штраф вычтут из вашего жалования.

Не дождавшись ответа, Кимбли усмехнулся и скрылся в своём кабинете.

— Что с тобой приключилось? — пробасила Берта, кивая на несчастную Еву. — Ночь не спала, подралась с кем-то…

— Нет, — Ева отвернулась к стене и замолчала.

— Ну молчишь — так и молчи, — тяжело вздохнула старшая, — Бог с тобой.

Йоханна покачала головой — ей упорно казалось, что дело касается Гретхен. И она отчего-то начала переживать за девушку, пусть и толком не знакомую ей, но, судя по всему, столкнувшуюся с той же превратностью злой Судьбы, что некогда и она сама. Но раз Ева молчит, то и выяснять придётся все самостоятельно.

 

***

— Когда её выпишут?

Сухопарый мужчина с жёлтыми от табака пальцами смерил Еву колким взглядом.

— Она здорова, если не считать синяков. И беременности, но это, как известно, не болезнь, — он усмехнулся и прищурился, вертя в руке папиросу, — однако у нас есть основания полагать, что под машину она бросилась, а вовсе не оказалась настолько невнимательной, чтобы не заметить её. По-хорошему, при таких подозрениях мы переводим пациентов в соседнее здание.

Ева вздрогнула — о психиатрических лечебницах в среде обывателей ходили легенды, способные составить конкуренцию готическим историям о призраках и вампирах.

— В каких условиях она живёт? — врач наклонил голову, рассматривая девушку. — Или в какие условия её могут забрать?

Вторым вопросом он словно наводил Еву на определённую мысль, за которую, как за спасительную соломинку, она тут же ухватилась.

— В отличных! Комната, там, правда, не слишком большая, но все чисто, и соседи хорошие, и даже ванна есть!

Ева поняла — она заберёт подругу с собой. Они что-нибудь придумают, она будет заботиться о Гретхен и о её ребёнке.

— Тогда я готов выписать её через пару дней, — Ева явно произвела на доктора благоприятное впечатление, несмотря на вчерашнюю истерику.

Краузе, а это был именно он, прекрасно знал, что в моменты потрясений с людьми бывает и не такое, поэтому очень снисходительно отнёсся к произошедшему.

— Вы можете пройти к ней, — на лице врача заиграла лёгкая улыбка.

Он надеялся, что пришедшая девушка, столь рьяно бросившаяся ночью на защиту подруги, не даст той потонуть в водовороте, в который бедняжку, судя по всему, засосала беспощадная жизнь. Пока Ева выглядела достаточно разумной и благонадёжной, чтобы наставить больную на путь истинный.

 

***

— Гретхен! — Ева расплакалась, обнимая подругу. — Наконец-то! Куда же ты так пропала, сестричка?

Гретхен разрыдалась. Разрыдалась до рвоты и до изнуряющей икоты и судорожных всхлипов. Наконец-то она могла излить всю боль, все эмоции от пережитого кошмара, чудовищного унижения; она выла, сжимая пальцами белые холщовые простыни, и слова лились из неё потоком — грязные, бессвязные подробности. Выговорившись, она забылась тяжёлым сном, вцепившись в руку Евы — наутро на молочно-белой коже останутся красные следы.

Ева с отвращением смотрела на разметавшиеся по больничной подушке кудряшки. Она-то думала, что Берг, словно хищная птица, схватил в когти бедняжку и взял силой. А оказалось, её кукла, её принцесса — обычная потаскуха, ничем не лучше Йоханны, которая просто согласилась на все, как это было поименовано, «дополнительные обязанности». Вайс не знала, как дальше жить, её попросту разрывало: одна часть всё ещё испытывала к крохе Гретхен нежные чувства и желание защитить от всего на свете, вторая же утверждала, что теперь, когда она безвозвратно испорчена и запятнана, она противна такому чистому существу, как безупречная фройляйн Вайс. Как известно, _дурные сообщества развращают добрые нравы_. Но, так как церковь велела проявлять христианское милосердие, Ева, стиснув зубы, решила всё же забрать Гретхен к себе. Пусть её ребёнок будет её крестом. А уж она, Ева, постарается помочь подруге отмолить грехи.


	39. Глава 38: Consonus esto lupis, cum quibus esse cupis/Будь в согласии с волками, с которыми хочешь жить

_Forgive me father for I have sinned_   
_Find me guilty of the life I feel within_   
_When I'm branded this mark of shame_   
_Should I look down disgraced or straight ahead_   
_And know that you must blame_   
_I am, I am the secret_   
_I am, I am the sin_   
_I am, I am the guilty_   
_And I, I am the thorn within_

_Metallica «Thorn Within»_

— Эдвард! Наконец-то! — Грейсия просияла. — Уже столько времени здесь, а только сподобился зайти…

— Простите, фройляйн Грейсия, — Элрик потупился, осознавая, что сделал глупость. — Спасибо вам за помощь Ноа. И да, это мой брат, Альфонс.

Цветочница рассматривала скромного стриженного юношу, отмечая, что он как две капли воды похож на покойного Альфонса Хайдериха — вот уж дивные дела происходят!

— Очень приятно, — Альфонс вежливо поклонился.

— Вы, наверное, голодные, — всплеснула руками Грейсия, — погодите, у меня кое-что есть!

Она достала из-под прилавка добрый кусок домашней ветчины и, делая юношам бутерброды, принялась нахваливать способную Ноа и рассказывать о том, какие у неё дивные покупатели, и как она рада, что у Элриков всё в порядке.

— Фройляйн Грейсия, — не до конца пережевав бутерброд, начал Эд, — а вы можете рассказать нам о вашем клиенте, мужчине в шляпе? У него ещё свадьба скоро. Просто Ал с ним очень здорово пообщался, а контакты спросить забыл, мы хотели у него по химии проконсультироваться.

Эдвард сделал невиннейшее лицо и улыбнулся.

— Вот так я и знала, поганец, — беззлобно вздохнула цветочница, — что тебе что-то надо. Нет бы так просто зашёл… Адреса точного не знаю, спросите в справочной — он живёт в доме доктора Иегуда Шварца. Милейший человек. Если хотите, я сама передам, что вы его искали — он часто заходит, всегда берёт цветы.

Эд удивлённо посмотрел на Ала — он не представлял, чтобы Кимбли приходил за цветами. Альфонс же пожал плечами — в его картине мира такое было в порядке вещей.

— Нет-нет, — заторопился Элрик-старший, — мы сами его навестим.

— Спасибо вам за информацию, фройляйн Грейсия, — вежливо поблагодарил Альфонс. — Мне было очень приятно с вами познакомиться. Теперь мы знаем, что наша Ноа работает в прекрасном месте.

Цветочница смотрела уходящим юношам вслед. Хорошие люди, искренние, с пылающими сердцами — на таких, по её мнению, и была надежда всего мира. Которые не делят других по цвету глаз и кожи, а лишь по поступкам. Её Маттиас тоже был такой, сколько бы не цеплял на лацкан пиджака свастику. Конечно, он прошёл войну, он видел все те ужасы, и его предвзятость понятна. Но он скоро сам убедится и на примере Ноа, и этих Шварцев — а Грейсия верила, что обязательно убедится! — что не в них корень зла.

 

***

— То есть как — у него есть алиби? — Кугер словно подавился этими словами. — Черти б его побрали, это сраное алиби! Надо закрывать дело поскорее, какой скандал — чтоб у старины Петра, да в исповедальне! Вон, какие шутки уже пошли! Дескать, не такая-то уж церковь и всепрощающая, что его сам старина Пётр прям из конфидента-то и прибрал…

— Если сам Пётр, то как раз всепрощающая, — меланхолично отметил Хан, которому это всё порядком надоело.

Он был убеждён, что дело куда сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Возможно, оно даже имеет международную важность. Странно только то, что им на голову не свалилось другое управление и не прибрало к своим длинным лапам всю проделанную ими работу.

— Отставить чёрный юмор! — гаркнул полицайрат.

Как ни хотелось Кугеру обвинить Кимблера в убийстве, мозаика не складывалась — алиби этого хлыща было подтверждено его же сотрудником, таким же полицейским, хотя и пониже в звании.

— Проверьте всех сотрудников обоих химических концернов. Сначала тех, кто был на испытаниях, потом — тех, кто выше рангом. Потрясите тулистов — только осторожно, начните с малого. И первым делом — все контакты Рубера. Что жрал, где срал, с кем спал.

— Есть! Разрешите приступать? — Хана преисполняло нетерпение покинуть кабинет начальника и пропустить кружечку пенного. И навестить Грейсию.

— Валяй, — махнул рукой полицайрат.

Когда за комиссаром закрылась дверь, Кугер достал из кармана замызганный чулок и, посмотрев на него с отвращением, подумал: «С твоего появления, чертовка Леонор, все полетело коту под хвост».

 

***

Веллер, оставив Шаттерханда в гостинице, решил наведаться в дом старой подруги Дитлинде — если дело с наследством не решилось (а он был уверен, что оно затянется не на месяц, а то и не на целый год), то можно было бы расположиться там. Каково же было его удивление, когда, вскрыв замок при помощи шпильки для волос, он увидел мирно спящего прямо на чехле кресла Ульриха.

— Ну здравствуй, — он легонько толкнул мальчишку в плечо.

Жив, значит. На костылях — но жив. Уже хорошо.

— Херр Веллер… — он залился краской до корней белёсых волос. — Простите… Я…

— Не мямли, — строго посмотрел на мальчишку мужчина и, откинув чехол с ещё одного кресла, сел и закурил. — Выкладывай, что и как.

Поначалу Готтфрид хмурился, но потом по-отечески улыбнулся.

— Будет тебе, — он покачал головой. — Неудачи у всех случаются. Лечись пока.

Мальчишка просиял — он уже было решил, что Веллер ни за что не простит ему досадной неудачи, ведь он посрамил память великой своей матери. И теперь, когда ему дали понять, что не все безнадёжно, он был готов, словно верный пёс, следовать любым указаниям Веллера.

— Мы тут с моим приятелем поживём немного, если не возражаешь. Примешь гостей? — Готтфрид подмигнул. — Да и тебе подмога сгодится, покуда нога болит. И прислугу наймём.

О таком счастье Ульрих и помыслить не мог — подумать только, принять в гостях самого херра Веллера, которому он был стольким обязан!

— Разумеется! — мальчишка улыбнулся кривыми зубами. — Почту за честь!

Он не путался под ногами и даже не позволял себе подслушивать разговоров своих гостей, хотя удержаться от соблазна было порой чертовски сложно. Друг Веллера, инвалид без обеих ног, смотрел на мальчишку слегка снисходительно, и Ульрих никак не мог для себя решить, обижает его этот факт или не очень. Зато у Безногого был красивейший кот, который иногда приходил к Ульриху, садился на больную ногу и принимался безмятежно мурчать.

— Вы знаете, где расположен дом Шварцев? — Безногий понизил голос и прищурился — он явно был обрадован тем, что наконец-то выяснил, кто такой Ульрих Эккарт, о котором толковали Элрики. Как и тем, что, похоже, мальчишка был попросту обычной пешкой, ничем не угрожавшей ни ему самому, ни его грандиозным замыслам.

— Хотите потолковать с этим Кимблером пристрастно? — усмехнулся Веллер. — Это можно. Давно хотел потолковать с кем-нибудь. А здесь прекрасный подвал.

Шаттерханду очень хотелось, во-первых, выяснить, что известно этому человеку, а во-вторых, посмотреть ему в глаза. Вряд ли он узнает его, но тем слаще будет месть.

— У вас есть выход на каких-нибудь головорезов? Так, чтобы ничто не вело к нам? — пульс Безногого участился в предвкушении.

Веллер скривился — зачем говорить о подобном вслух? Неужели за столько лет его пособник так и не привык к тому, что у Готтфрида всегда есть всё?

— Обижаете.

 

***

Гретхен ждала возвращения Евы с работы. С того момента, когда подруга забрала её из больницы, потянулись очень странные дни. Она не знала, ищет ли её отец, она переживала за младшего брата, но возвращаться домой для неё сейчас было равносильно смерти. Девушка постоянно ощущала жгучий стыд за одно своё существование. То же, что росло у неё под сердцем, вызывало панику, липкий страх и чистую, ничем не замутнённую ненависть.

Когда уставшая и явно недовольная Вайс вернулась с работы, Гретхен накрыла на стол и молчаливой тенью ждала, пока подруга либо расскажет о том, как прошёл день, либо выразит желание обсудить что-то ещё.

— Ева, — смотря в сторону, лишь бы не встречаться с подругой взглядом, решилась начать разговор Гретхен, — я не могу…

Та подняла полный непонимания взор, но ничего не ответила.

— Я не могу родить этого ребёнка, — слёзы сами собой полились из голубых глаз. — Я не могу, этот паразит, это чудовище — оно выпьет меня, оно…

— Заткнись, — Ева с размаху ударила подругу по лицу.

Гретхен прижала ладонь к пылающей щеке, уставившись с полным непониманием на свою спасительницу. Она привыкла к затрещинам от отца, к издевательствам Берга, но поверить в то, что её ударила Ева?.. Ева, которая так нежно уверяла её в том, что всё позади, что она поможет ей справиться со всем произошедшим. Ева, которая гладила её по волосам, когда она просыпалась от кошмаров…

— Что ты несёшь! — бледное лицо Вайс исказилось гримасой брезгливости. — Он же живой!

Гретхен задохнулась от возмущения — она всю жизнь жила как вещь, как приложение, как средство. И вот впервые, когда Ева забрала её к себе, она ощутила себя живой просто потому, что она тоже была человеком, личностью! И это осознание сейчас у нее отняли, подразнив запахом свободы, — она вновь была не ценной сама по себе, а лишь как контейнер, временное вместилище для чудовища от семени Берга.

— А как же я?.. — голос был едва слышен.

— А что ты, — Ева скривилась ещё сильнее, — обычная потаскуха. Сама же подпустила его к себе! А теперь ещё и хочешь стать… убийцей!

Когда Ева уснула, Гретхен уже долго сидела на полу комнаты, думая, что делать дальше. Врача искать было не на что, да и слишком рискованно, хотя, в тюрьме хотя бы кормят… Она смотрела на спящую девушку с пониманием и сочувствием — Ева, добрая душа, не заслуживала такой подруги. Как и её младший брат не заслуживал такой сестры.


	40. Глава 39: Scio me nihil scire/Я знаю, что ничего не знаю

_Der Körper bebt, beweist dass er lebt._   
_Ich brauch keinen Frieden, das Blut muss sieden._   
_Den Blick geradeaus, die Gedanken sind klar._   
_Wo bin ich gewesen, ich bin wieder da._

_Sei stets gut zu mir,_   
_Wenn mein stummes Herz wieder lacht._   
_Oh, mein Elixier,_   
_Hast das Feuer neu entfacht._

_Adrenalin!_

_Ost+Front «Adrenalin»_

Кимбли возвращался с очередного собрания общества Туле, которые стали более редкими, однако с Хаусхоффером они всё же периодически встречались. У того по-прежнему квартировался Гесс, и, хотя Карл особенно ничего об этом не говорил, было понятно, что его это положение вещей не слишком устраивало. Зато старик был уверен в абсолютной непричастности бывшего алхимика к злополучному взрыву. О бомбе у него выяснить толком тоже ничего не удалось, но на это Зольф и не рассчитывал.

Да ещё и последние новости не радовали — Кимбли читал газеты и прекрасно знал, что в ту роковую ночь, когда бывшая машинистка из его отдела отчего-то бросилась под колеса «семёрки», в исповедальне у старины Петра был убит химик Ганс Рубер, назначивший ему встречу. И не нужно было обладать задатками гения, чтобы сложить произошедшее в единую картину — кому-то очень сильно понадобилось выставить Зольфа виновным в убийстве. Оставался самый основной вопрос: кому и зачем это было столь необходимо. Очевидно, это как-то было связано с той самой взрывчаткой, но как именно — Кимбли не знал.

Подойдя к дому — а в этот день Зольф отчего-то решил дойти до собрания пешком, — он едва ли не кожей почувствовал, что что-то было не так. Он привык к подобному ещё со времён ишварской войны — все, кто не обладал подобным чутьём, очень скоро остались кормить бродячих псов и шакалов. Это ощущение было почти забытым и отчасти очень даже приятным, но все положительные стороны резко обратились в недостатки, стоило вспомнить, что алхимия была ему недоступна.

Он почувствовал чьи-то руки на затылке, сладковатый запах ударил в нос. Кимбли попытался уйти от захвата вниз, но перед глазами потемнело, и наступила тишина.

Багровый алхимик пришёл в себя в тёмном затхлом помещении. Он сидел на стуле, руки его были скованы за спиной — опять! — ноги привязаны. Он поднял голову, силясь услышать или рассмотреть, есть ли кто-то ещё кроме него в этом гостеприимном месте.

— Очнулся, — грубый хриплый голос словно вонзился в мозг. — Разговаривать будем?

Человек, говоривший с ним, стоял в тени.

— Смотря о чём, — пленник неловко пожал плечами.

— А это мы будем определять, о чём, — хохотнул голос, — твоё дело маленькое — на вопросы отвечать. А спрашивать я буду.

Волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Скованные руки лишали Кимбли способности связно мыслить — слишком много воспоминаний связывало его с этими ощущениями. Все его усилия были направлены на одно: удержать самообладание. Не выказать страха. Не показаться слабым.

— Ну попробуй, — равнодушно бросил Зольф.

Наёмник в углу был готов взорваться — надо было у того франта-заказчика просить двойную цену.

— Ты чего это? Непонятливый?

— Да нет, наоборот, — протянул Кимбли.

— Дерьма кусок! — вышел из себя похититель, подскакивая к пленнику и хватая того за лацкан пиджака.

Уж очень раздражал честного криминального элемента связанный человек, не спешивший паниковать и просить отпустить его, а даже в таком положении ухитрявшийся представлять ситуацию так, словно он сидел в удобном кресле и вёл светскую ни к чему не обязывающую беседу. И сейчас, безвольно повиснув в руках наёмника, этот тип ухмылялся.

— Перестань, — раздался вкрадчивый голос из тёмного угла, — не надо грубить нашему достопочтенному гостю.

Страх с новой силой сжал сердце Зольфа липкой потной ладонью, заставив дыхание участиться, губы — пересохнуть, а самого Кимбли — испытать совершенно парадоксальное болезненное удовольствие: наконец-то размеренность и некоторая пресность здешней жизни оказалась разбавленной острыми ощущениями. Хотя, что таить греха — всё его существо жаждало подобных эмоций, но из совершенно иной отправной точки. А никак не оказаться приведённым силком невесть куда невесть зачем, ещё и со скованными руками.

— В гости, между прочим, по собственной воле ходят, а не силком тягают, — заметил Кимбли, нервно дёрнув головой, после того, как его отпустили.

Голос в углу рассмеялся.

— Это смотря к кому. Я, например, если в гости зову, ко мне на всех четырёх поспешают, — с явной улыбкой отозвался голос. — Давай, расскажи мне, мил человек, что ты знаешь о бомбе.

Зольф рассмеялся. Он ожидал подобного, но в несколько ином антураже. Пусть смех и вышел слегка истерическим, бывший алхимик даже немного расслабился — тут у него не было поводов чего-либо скрывать, а, судя по голосу, его собеседник, прятавшийся в тени и табачном дыму, был способен на конструктивный диалог. Хотя скованные руки по-прежнему мешали ясности мышления.

— О какой же именно бомбе?

— А ты не юли, — посоветовал голос. — Может, тогда и снисхождение проявим. Помнишь бомбу, что на испытаниях взорвалась?

— На память не жалуюсь, — отозвался пленник. — Да только не одна она там взорвалась.

— Выкладывай всё, что знаешь. И без промедления, а то я же на предмет снисхождения и передумать могу.

 

***

— Вы всё слышали, — пожал плечами Веллер, закуривая. — Ничего нового.

Безногий разозлился. Он так рассчитывал на этот разговор!

— Выходит, придётся разговаривать по-другому, — глаза инвалида блеснули.

— Вы уверены? — лицо Готтфрида выражало сомнение.

Он был уверен, что Кимблер сказал правду. И теперь стоило трясти этого Рубера, с которым их невольный гость так и не встретился. Но, похоже, его подельник был настолько ослеплён жаждой личной вендетты, что был инвалидом не только по состоянию опорно-двигательного аппарата, но и зрения, слуха и, по всей видимости, мозга.

— Пустите меня с ним поговорить, — Безногий рвался в бой.

— Нельзя, — отрезал Веллер. — Вы представляете себе, что будет, если он вас запомнит и доложит полиции? С учётом того, сколько раз его допрашивали и, по всей видимости, безрезультатно, нас тут же заподозрят во всех делишках, которые кто-то хочет повесить на него. А нам бы не подставляться, а сыграть на опережение!

— А мы от него избавимся, — предложил инвалид.

Веллер закурил ещё одну. Похоже, учёный, на которого он делал ставку, сдулся, раз готов рисковать всем ради того, чтобы заглянуть в глаза чудовищу из прошлого.

— Даже думать об этом забудьте, — в голосе Готтфрида зазвенел металл. — Я и так ума не приложу, как бы его поделикатнее отсюда выставить.

 

***

Анна, словно тень, следила за Ноа в те моменты, когда не была с Исааком. Ничем примечательным цыганка не занималась — работала в цветочной лавке, а вечера и редкие выходные проводила дома. Ни друзей, ни личной жизни — ровным счётом ничего. Вежлива и ровна в общении с клиентами, смотрит в рот мальчишке с золотой косой — от слежки за подобным объектом недолго и помереть со скуки. Стремится не трогать никого руками — единственная особенность, но о её причине разведчица догадывалась, пусть и не хотела до конца верить в подобные возможности. Но если это и правда так — зачем ей нужны обрывки чужих воспоминаний? Девчонку можно понять.

На сближение Анна пока не шла — всё же прямой контакт и есть прямой контакт, придётся обнаруживать себя, изворачиваться — а ей было совершенно не нужно, чтобы в Центре узнали, что дело с бомбой она не забросила. Зато походив по придуманным бытовым предлогам в полицию и покрутившись около, разведчица выяснила, что очень странную взрывчатку — вроде бы как, экспериментальную — привозил на испытания некоторый химик из одной из крупных корпораций. Это было уже очень похоже на след, по которому она решила идти, но очень и очень осторожно.

Очень быстро удалось выяснить, что тот самый химик и жертва скандального убийства в церкви, которое тут же было подхвачено и разлетелось слухами по всему Мюнхену, а то и за его пределами, — одно лицо. Это чертовски осложняло дело. Складывалось впечатление, что новая информация вместо того, чтобы вносить ясность, запутывает ещё больше.

 

***

Ласт смотрела на часы — Зольф снова не вернулся. Что-то подсказывало ей, что на сей раз и правда случилось что-то серьёзное — он позвонил ей из дома Хаусхоффера и сообщил, что будет поздно и хочет прогуляться. Однако уже светало, а Кимбли так и не пришёл. С трудом соврав Марии что-то про поездку по работе, она вышла из дома, ведя Вильгельма на поводке. Пёс вёл себя беспокойно: оглядывался, скулил, но этот факт Леонор списала на то, что животное скучало по Зольфу, которого успело полюбить всей искренней собачьей любовью. Однако вскоре Вильгельм дёрнулся и потащил свою хозяйку прямиком к раскидистому кусту благоухающего шиповника, под которым белело нечто явно не растительного происхождения. Спустив собаку с поводка, гомункул следила за движениями мощного чёрного тела, пробирающегося сквозь колючки. Когда же пёс вернулся, Ласт ощутила подползающий к горлу ком — огромные зубы почти нежно сжимали шляпу Зольфа.

Похоже, всё развивалось стремительно. Что теперь делать, Ласт не знала — идти в полицию? У неё в этом мире не было ни таких возможностей, ни таких рычагов, как в Аместрисе. Она стояла перед домом, сжимая в руках злополучную шляпу — она точно принадлежала Кимбли. Тот же оттенок, тот же фасон — да она даже пахла им! Дог сидел рядом, понурив голову.

— Фройляйн Шварц, доброе утро, — вежливо поздоровался невесть откуда возникший комиссар Маттиас Хан. — Какой красавец!

Комиссар снял перчатку и потрепал грустно взглянувшего на него пса между бархатных ушей.

— Я как раз шёл к вашему жениху.

Маттиас Хан шёл к Кимблеру в нерабочее время, с сугубо частным визитом. Его интересовало, насколько правдив был отчёт покойного Рубера и правда ли то, что той самой ночью, неделю назад, они должны были встретиться у старины Петра.

— Доброе? — Ласт нахмурилась. — Не знаю…

— Что-то произошло? — у Хана засосало под ложечкой.

— Зачем вам понадобился Зольф? — перешла в наступление Ласт. — Может, довольно вызывать его на допросы? Он так пострадал в этом ужасном ноябре…

Уж что-что, а играть с эмоциями людей гомункул умела превосходно.

— По правде говоря, я шёл к нему как частное лицо, — смешался комиссар.

Это был её шанс. Обращаться к официальным властям по поводу пропажи Зольфа Ласт не хотела, но вот если попросить о содействии этого комиссара в частном порядке…

— Тогда помогите мне, как частное лицо, — она ухватила его за плечо и понизила голос. — Зольф… Он… пропал…

Маттиас смотрел в увлажнившиеся глаза этой невероятно красивой женщины и его сердце наполнялось состраданием.

— Вы уверены? — это было совсем плохо.

Выходит, Кимблер настолько увяз в этих интригах с проклятой бомбой, что кто-то, коль не вышло подставить, попросту решил от него избавиться. Или что-то в этом роде.

Выслушав достопочтенную медицинскую сестру, без пяти минут жену химика Зольфа Кимблера, комиссар Маттиас Хан уверился в том, что дело это и правда политической важности. И началось все несколько лет назад, когда принятый в штат химической компании AGFA, а ныне покойный Ганс Рубер принёс на изучение очень-очень странный образец взрывчатки.


	41. Глава 40: Inter bonos bene/Между хорошими — все по-хорошему

_I'm not listening to you_   
_I am wandering right through resistance_   
_With no purpose and no drive_   
_'Cause in the end we're all alive, alive_   
_ <…>_   
_To all of you who've wronged me_   
_I am, I am a zombie_   
_Again, again you want me to fall on my head_   
_Iam, Iam, I am a zombie_   
_How low, how low, how low will you push me_   
_To go, to go, to go, before I lay, lay down dead_

_The Pretty Reckless «Zombie»_

Ранним субботним утром Эдвард и Альфонс Элрики наконец направились в гости к давнему знакомцу из Аместриса. Эд хотел нанести этот визит немного раньше, но Ал убедил его в том, что к работающему химику стоит идти в выходной. Эдвард, для которого любое промедление было подобно смерти, поворчал, поспорил, но в конечном итоге всё же согласился с доводами младшего брата.

Сверяясь с картой, они достаточно быстро вышли по нужному адресу, оглядывая залитую утренним солнцем улицу. Каково же было их удивление, когда около ворот указанного дома она увидели здешнего двойника Маэса Хьюза, комиссара полиции, черную собаку грозного вида и…

— Стой! Это же… — Эд округлил глаза.

— Это та женщина, которая чуть не убила лейтенанта Хоукай! — голос Альфонса задрожал. — Но она же…

Оба брата видели, как неукротимое пламя Огненного алхимика лишило это создание всех жизней, как некогда красивейшее существо билось в агонии, пока его кожа лопалась от запредельного жара, порождённого смертоносной алхимией Роя Мустанга и его же горячим сердцем.

— Макдугал тоже, — насупился старший. — Пошли. Может, это ещё и не она. Вспомни, сколько здесь двойников.

Братья подошли к воротам и уже были готовы позвонить, как женщина обернулась на них, изучающе скользнув по ним фиалковыми — как у Энви! — глазами.

— Вы далеко направляетесь, молодые люди?

Эдвард узнал и этот голос, и эти интонации. И камни, горящие красным, — круглые, совершенные, в количестве трёх. К одному из них, оправленному в кулон, красавица в привычном жесте подняла руку.

— Мы хотели повидать господина Кимбли.

Пусть думают, что он ошибся — в конце-концов: Кимбли, Кимблер — какая разница? Женщина хищно усмехнулась, комиссар рядом с ней непонимающе округлил глаза.

— Вы его знаете? — недоверчиво спросил полицейский.

— Да, мы знакомы, — перехватил инициативу Альфонс. — Мы хотели попросить у него помощи с химией.

Ласт окинула всех ледяным взором. Похоже, речь шла о чём-то очень серьёзном. Эти двое не знали, что Зольф пропал, и, насколько она помнила братьев Элриков, коль скоро он им нужен…

— Нам всем нужно поговорить в безопасном месте, — начала она. — К себе не зову — моего отца и экономку удар хватит. Есть ли предложения?

Эдвард и Альфонс переглянулись.

— Тогда давайте адрес, — жёстко скомандовала Ласт, жестами показывая следовать за собой. — Только пса домой заведу.

Маттиас Хан едва перевёл дух после поездки на красной «семёрке», управляемой Леонор Шварц. Судя по всему, эту девушку водить машину учил её жених.

— Проходите, — выдохнул старший Элрик, открывая дверь.

— Фасолина, ну не живётся тебе спокойно, опять гостей приволок, чтоб тебе пусто…

Энви осёкся и замолчал на полуслове, распахнув странные глаза. Ему казалось, что они бессовестно его обманывают.

— Ласт… — прошептал он. — Чёрт возьми, будь я проклят…

Она сощурилась на него предупредительно, едва заметно кивая головой в сторону комиссара, поджав накрашенные губы. Гомункул осёкся на полуслове, что-то неслышно прошептав себе под нос.

— Проходите, садитесь, — засуетился Эд, сверкая глазами. — И выкладывайте, что у вас там такого срочного.

— Зольф пропал, — проговорила Ласт, выкладывая на стол светлую шляпу.

Элрики переглянулись, Энви присвистнул, Хан непонимающе воззрился на всех.

— Так, молодые люди, вечно вы приключений себе находите, — сверкнул он очками. — Выкладывайте всё, что знаете.

Переглядываясь и перебивая друг друга, братья принялись рассказывать всё, что знали, начиная с бомбы из Аместриса — комиссар полиции всё равно видел Врата, а молчать об этом означало не рассказать самого главного. Ласт и Энви пока только бросали друг на друга долгие многозначительные взгляды, а Хан обратился в слух и впитывал каждое слово.

Веллер, сидевший с аппаратурой в одиночестве и слушавший происходящее в реальном времени, выругался. Вовремя он подмешал своему подельнику снотворное в вино — пусть поспит немного. Резко поднявшись, он отдал приказ усыпить пленника и вернуть на то место, откуда взяли. Похоже, до раскрытия этой загадки оставалось не так много времени. Оставалось выяснить самое главное — к кому попала бомба изначально. Судя по всему, копировал её тот самый Рубер из концерна AGFA, с которым пока так и не встретился Кимблер. Это означало только одно — переговорить с ним нужно было крайне срочно. Раньше, чем это сделают все остальные.

— Какая бомба? — потряс головой Хан.

— Не эта ли? — Ласт выложила на стол стопку фотокарточек.

Маттиас хмыкнул — хитёр этот Кимблер! Полицайрат ещё долго поминал недобрым словом и его, и его собаку. А он, оказывается, вон что сделал.

 

***

Зольф пришёл в себя в кустах около собственного дома. Средь бела дня. Голова нещадно болела, руки затекли, на запястьях остались зудящие следы от наручников — еще со времен тюрьмы его мучило раздражение, из-за которого он не носил даже часов на руке. Оглядевшись, он пришел к выводу, что оставалось только уповать на то, что его, валяющегося в кустах у ворот дома почтенного семейства Шварцев, никто не заметил. Подобную надежду подпитывали те два факта, что день был выходной, а время — довольно раннее, так что улица, которая в будни с утра кишела людьми, была довольно пустынной. Да и шиповник достаточно раскидистым, хотя и чертовски колючим. С другой стороны, со своей любовью к светлым тонам, среди весеннего буйства ярких красок Кимбли был заметным объектом.

Решив войти домой через гараж, дабы не будоражить нервную систему Марии, он обнаружил отсутствие «семёрки» — значит, Ласт заметила его пропажу и направилась на поиски. Не имея ни малейшего понятия, куда она могла направиться, Кимбли решил навестить тех, кто точно вечно оказывается в гуще событий.

Порывшись в карманах и не без удовольствия осознав, что его даже не ограбили, он критично осмотрел себя на предмет повреждений и загрязнений и, отряхнув плащ, направился на улицу, чтобы вызвать такси.

Увидев около дома братьев Элриков красную «семёрку», алхимик вздохнул с облегчением — значит, вся компания в сборе. Расплатившись, он задумался об одном — откуда тот, кто в столь гостеприимной обстановке расспрашивал его, знал о его разговоре с Альфонсом Элриком? Знал в подробностях, словно это ему поведал сам Элрик-младший? В то, что Ал мог его подставить, Кимбли не верил. В то, что его могли обманом заставить рассказать — вполне. Значит, стоило выяснить, кому и при каких обстоятельствах Ал столь подробно описывал их встречу. Настолько подробно, что упомянул о том, что фотокарточки просыпались из-за того, что сам Зольф неловко сдвинул шляпу, а ряд формулировок был передан с дословной точностью, обычно теряющейся при пересказе из уст в уста.

 

***

У Хана голова шла кругом. Он уже пожалел, что гостеприимные юноши не держат пива — холодное пенное как-то сразу настраивало на рабочий лад и помогало яснее мыслить. Главное — не переборщить, иначе наступал обратный эффект. Маттиас, конечно, видел Врата, но ему казалось, что вся эта информация ещё больше запутывает только-только начавшую проясняться картину преступления — преступления давнего, масштабного и весьма опасного.

С другой стороны, теперь, наконец, ему стало понятно, о какой такой армии говорил Кимблер. Хан покачал головой — видимо, порядком вымотанный, Зольф попросту проговорился. По всему выходило, что столь дотошный химик не преминул ознакомиться со своей новой биографией, но ответил на его вопрос машинально, не подумав.

В пылу беседы никто не услышал, как открылась входная дверь.

— Выходит, вашего приятеля похитили чтобы подставить? — Маттиас нахмурился. Он уже составил определённое мнение о произошедшем, но, к его удивлению, ни один из его собеседников не попытался с ним поспорить и предположить, что Кимблер задержался у соседа, чтобы выпить пива, или решил навестить какое-нибудь сомнительное заведение — напротив, все единогласно поддерживали рабочую версию Хана о том, что это было не что иное, как похищение.

— Нет, — голос Кимбли был весел и бодр. — Они очень хотели узнать у меня подробности, сначала о том, откуда я взял бомбу, а потом куда я её дел.

Пристальным взглядом алхимик обвел сидящих за столом, чуть дольше остановившись на Энви. «Выходит, этот червяк выпутался», — с удовольствием подумал Зольф. Однако радость Кимбли была кратковременной — он никак не мог взять в толк, что здесь делает комиссар полиции — не говорить же при нём обо всём начистоту!

— О, моя шляпа, прекрасно, — тут же продолжил он, беря многострадальный головной убор в руки и придирчиво осматривая, — а я уж думал, я её потерял. В этом мире невероятно сложно найти светлую шляпу правильного оттенка. А эту ещё и в химчистку придется нести — её что, опять Вильгельм облизал?

— Зольф! — Ласт встала. — Что с тобой произошло? Ты в порядке?

Остальные смотрели удивлённо, но обрадованно — судя по всему, пропажа не просто обнаружилась, но обнаружилась живой, целой и, на первый взгляд, невредимой.

— В порядке, — скривился Кимбли. — Но прежде, чем я скажу ещё хоть слово, мне нужно поговорить с Альфонсом. Наедине.


	42. Глава 41: Plus vident oculi quam oculus/Два глаза видят больше, чем один

_Die Welt liegt uns zu Füßen_   
_Wir wollen alles oder nichts_   
_Kopfüber in die Fluten_   
_Den Blick geradeaus_   
_Weil nur der Mutige gewinnt_   
_So sehen Sieger aus_   
_Unter Strom_

_Megaherz — «Unter Strom»_

— Ты зачем отпустил его? — гнев клокотал в груди Безногого, грозясь вырваться наружу и разорвать беднягу изнутри.

— А что я должен был делать? — развёл руками Веллер.

— Что-что… кончать его надо было, — проворчал инвалид.

Уж очень печалил Безногого тот факт, что он так и не посмотрел самодовольному подрывнику в глаза.

— И посадить себе на хвост всю эту бравую компанию? — Готфрид приподнял бровь. — Вам было мало стычки с братьями Элриками в Аместрисе?

Безногий подобрался. Веллер никогда не бил его по больному, и учёный настолько к этому привык, что сейчас воспринял его вопрос как удар под дых. 

— А если они сейчас поймут, что на Стальном передатчик?

— А вам-то что с того? — удивился Готтфрид. — Право слово, они ничего не знают. Они отработали своё. Теперь нам нужен Рубер.

Их разговор прервал стук в дверь и стук костылей Ульриха по полу.

— Кого сюда могло принести? — обеспокоился Шаттерханд.

— А это мы сейчас проверим, — Веллер закурил и вышел из кабинета в холл.

Ульрих открыл входную дверь и жестом пригласил гостя внутрь, что-то вещая о самочувствии. Готтфрид прищурился — похоже, его юный протеже уже обзавёлся в Мюнхене друзьями. Не то чтобы он был против, но приглядывать за тем, кто и что говорит мальчишке стоило. Особенно, если речь шла о мужчинах почтенного возраста — такие пуще прочих способны сбить юнца с верного пути.

— Приветствую, — улыбнулся Веллер, протягивая руку. — Готтфрид Веллер, давний знакомый херра Эккарта.

Кунц смерил мужчину изучающим взглядом — уж не этот ли господин вложил в бестолковую мальчишечью голову эти милитаристские бредни? Но руку пожал.

— Доктор Рихард Кунц, — он вытянул из кармана портсигар. — Лечу вот помаленьку этого засранца.

 

***

Когда Исаак проснулся, Анны уже не было. В последнее время она часто отсутствовала, ссылаясь на большую занятость и сверхурочные. И вот сейчас в выходной она снова ушла ранним утром, не оставив даже записки.

Теперь он особенно остро ощущал, что с момента визита к Элрикам его возлюбленная резко переменилась — стала менее разговорчива, чаще уходила в себя, и всякий раз, когда он пытался начать разговор о политике, переводила тему на всё, что угодно. Иногда её глаза загорались лихорадочным блеском, иногда на лице проступало скрытое раздражение, но по всему выходило, что Анна занята решением какой-то сложной и важной задачи, в которую упорно не хотела посвящать Исаака. Сколько бы он не пытался вывести её на откровенность, все попытки оказывались тщетными.

Встретиться с Элриками тоже никак не удавалось, зато возобновилось общение с обществом Туле и Хаусхоффером. Как ни пытался Исаак Макдугал-Хоффман выяснить, что же послужило камнем преткновения и из-за чего он оказался во временной опале у вдохновителей и идеологов столь патриотического движения, ничего не выходило — в ответ на намёки ему отвечали ещё более уклончивыми намёками, а совсем уж сваливаться в софистику Ледяной алхимик был попросту не в состоянии.

Зато Анна всякий раз под благовидными предлогами избегала встреч с тулистами, что давало почву для размышлений на тему её связи с прекрасной державой, семимильными шагами стремящейся к утопии. И Исаак, как увлечённый и очарованный вполне определёнными идеями, готовил возлюбленной большой сюрприз в виде информации, которую для неё скрупулёзно собирал: кто что высказывает, кто на что опирается и к чему апеллирует. Настанет время — и окупятся его труды сторицей.

 

***

Кимбли закрыл за Альфонсом дверь в одну из комнат как можно дальше от столовой, придирчиво осмотрел зазор в двери и, жестом пригласив юношу сесть на кровать, расположился в кресле.

— А теперь подробно и без выкрутасов, — посоветовал он. — Кому, где и при каких обстоятельствах ты пересказывал наш ночной разговор?

Ал смешался. Он не ожидал от Багрового такого напора, да и не то чтобы этот факт был каким-то чрезвычайно секретным.

— Только брату, — Элрик поднял глаза на Кимбли.

— Где и как?

Зольф никак не мог успокоиться. Он постоянно мысленно возвращался к тому, что хозяин невероятно гостеприимного места, в коем ему пришлось провести ночь, говорил так, словно ему этот разговор пересказали почти слово в слово. Особенно его задевала эта подробность про фотокарточки под шляпой… Также интересным казался тот факт, что его ночной собеседник ни разу не упомянул в их «доверительной беседе» философский камень. Это означало лишь одно: прослушивали не Ала. А сам Альфонс Элрик не счел нужным рассказывать брату о такой, на его взгляд, мелочи. Выходит, тот самый собеседник попросту не знал об этой части разговора, в противном случае, он бы уцепился за любую возможность получить столь мощный артефакт. Кимбли не верил в то, что Эдвард Элрик сдал бы его головорезам. Но вот довериться не тем людям братья могли. Да что греха таить — он и сам мог. Никто из них не всемогущ, но время расставит все по своим местам, и выживет лишь сильнейший.

— Мы гуляли по улице… Около Хофгартена… — Альфонс непонимающе посмотрел на собеседника.

— Кто-то шёл рядом с вами? Кто-то мог подслушать? — Кимбли наседал, судорожно подбирая варианты, откуда такие детали могли просочиться. — Эд никому ничего не говорил?

— Нет-нет, это точно исключено!

Альфонса даже до некоторой степени задело такое предположение Багрового. В Аместрисе они с этим человеком были по разные стороны баррикад, но здесь, на первый взгляд, делить было нечего. _Или нет?_

— Вы проверяли одежду на предмет передатчиков, раций и прочих подобных устройств?

— Проверяли, — кивнул Ал, — всё чисто.

Кимбли прикрыл глаза. В кресле было хотя бы удобно, а спать хотелось неимоверно, да и после той гадости, которой дали ему подышать, снова начинала болеть голова и ощущаться слабость.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? Что с вами такое приключилось? — обеспокоился Альфонс.

— Сходил в гости к милейшему человеку, — осклабился Зольф, с остервенением потирая зудящие запястья. — Должен сказать, впечатления премерзкие. Можешь позвать сюда этого полицая, Хьюза? То есть, Хана… И, ради всего что тебе дорого, не обсуждайте пока ничего важного вслух. За кем-то из вас — но, похоже, не за тобой — слежка.

 

***

— Ласт! Сестричка, наконец-то… — едва за Ханом закрылась дверь, Энви подорвался и заключил Ласт в объятия. — Я-то уж думал, гадкий полковник убил тебя…

Гомункул сначала нахмурилась, потом её лицо смягчилось и она, обняв братца, потрепала его по растрёпанной макушке.

— Я тоже думала, что ты мёртв. Говорили, что тебя преобразовывали, чтобы открыть Врата…

Альфонс нахмурился, вспомнив совет Кимбли, и тут же метнулся к книжному шкафу. Подрывник очень кстати натолкнул его на мысль о том, что прослушивают не его, а Эда — так подробно их разговор он пересказывал только ему. И наверняка Безногий, как физик, попросту припрятал передатчик, вот только где?

— Ал, что ты делаешь? — глаза Эда округлились.

«Не обсуждайте ничего важного вслух!» — гласила записка на краю старого газетного листа.

— Это ещё почему?! — в один голос спросили Энви и Эдвард.

Ласт устало прижала руку ко лбу — им же написали, чётко и ясно! Альфонс только покачал головой.

«За нами могут следить с помощью передатчика,» — гласила следующая строка.

— Но… — Энви осёкся и тоже взялся за карандаш.

 

***

— Почему они замолчали? — испуганно вопросил Шаттерханд, воззрившись на магнитофон.

Лицо Веллера было непроницаемо.

— Почему они замолчали?! — взвизгнул инвалид так, что кот дёрнулся и прижал пушистые уши.

— Может, догадались, — равнодушно отметил Готтфрид. — Что вы паникуете? Нам от них всё равно больше ничего не нужно. Теперь стоит сосредоточиться на поиске Рубера и потрясти этот еврейский заводик фотоплёнки. Не ею единой…

Безногого переполняла досада. Кимбли был у них в руках, чёрт побери, он с того самого момента, когда узнал, что этот человек здесь, с нетерпением ждал встречи с ним. Однако Веллер, руководствуясь одному ему известными мотивами, отчего-то не дал ему даже заглянуть в глаза бывшему алхимику, показать своё теперешнее превосходство… А сейчас выходило, что и превосходство это слишком зыбкое.

— А я говорил не отпускать этого говнюка! — вспылил инвалид.

— Слушайте меня внимательно, Эрнст! — Готтфрид приблизил своё лицо вплотную к лицу собеседника и принялся злобно шипеть. — Ваши эскапады неуместны. Если вы хотите профукать всё, чего мы добились — нет, я добился! — за эти годы, можете творить что хотите, но без меня. Без моего финансирования. Без моей поддержки! Если же вам претит подобный расклад, будьте столь любезны, держите за зубами ваш язык. Покуда есть за чем держать.

Безногий широко раскрыл глаза в неподдельном изумлении — никогда Веллер не разговаривал с ним подобным образом. Никогда не попрекал деньгами — он всегда предоставлял Шаттерханду и поле для исследований, и материалы, и лучших врачей. Он ставил на него, как на учёного, и это льстило самолюбию некогда неудачливого алхимика и изобретателя. Однако роль бессловесной пешки, которой Шаттерханд начал себя чувствовать, была не по нему. С трудом подавив желание ответить, Безногий замолчал. Он будет сговорчив. Пока они не придут к цели.

 

***

Энви и Эдвард ещё раз перетряхнули весь свой скарб — ни передатчиков, ни чего-либо на них похожего обнаружить не удалось.

— Ну что, поговорим о погоде? — с наигранным энтузиазмом, сверкая глазами, проговорил Эдвард.

— Отличная идея, горошина, — ухмыльнулся гомункул. — Мне кажется, или ты стал ещё ниже?

Альфонс только покачал головой, наблюдая за тем, как Эдвард, ругаясь на чём свет стоит, принялся бегать за лукаво посмеивающимся Энви по всему дому. Если Кимбли был прав, и их и правда прослушивали, то, по мнению Ала, скорее всего, это дело рук Безногого. Кто ещё мог так мастерски обращаться с техникой из встреченных ими за последнее время людей? Ну не фрау Веллер же, право слово. А так всё складывалось — Безногий искал своё потерянное детище и пустил в ход все возможные способы.


	43. Глава 42: Solum debilis mori debent/Только слабые должны умирать

_Like a doll, like a puppet with no will at all_   
_And somebody told me how to talk, how to walk, how to fall_   
_Can't complain, I've got no-one but myself to blame_   
_Something's happening I can't control, lost my hold, is it safe?_

_ABBA — «I'm a Marionette»_

В тот день, когда Йоханна заметила в приёмной Берга вместо Гретхен новенькую девушку, ей стало не по себе. С трудом досидев до конца рабочего дня и чудом не наделав в документах ошибок, она отправилась на поиски Гретхен. Смутное чувство тревоги лишь усилилось и подступило к горлу, когда она, наконец, нашла адрес фройляйн Мозер и, явившись туда, не обнаружила её на месте. Поэтому Йоханна твёрдо вознамерилась в ближайший рабочий день вытрясти из Евы всё, что Вайс могла об этом знать, а то, что ей что-то известно, не вызывало ни малейших сомнений. Выходные фройляйн Лангефельд прошли в томительном ожидании, щедро приправленном липким страхом.

В понедельник, услышав сбивчивый рассказ изрядно покрасневшей Евы о том, что Гретхен находится в весьма интересном положении и живёт у неё, и Йоханна, и Берта настояли на незамедлительном визите в новую обитель уже бывшей секретарши директора, а сдержать двойной напор беспокоящихся женщин Ева оказалась не в силах.

В квартире было как-то чересчур жарко и влажно. И тихо. Берта нахмурилась и решительным шагом направилась в ванную комнату. В роскошной белой чаше, наполненной всё ещё горячей непрозрачной кроваво-красной водой, лежала Гретхен. Её лицо с полуприкрытыми голубыми глазами выражало абсолютное блаженство — словно никогда до этого в своей жизни она не была настолько счастлива. Берта ахнула и, всплеснув руками, сползла вниз по стенке. Йоханна неверным шагом подошла к недвижно лежащей в воде девушке и взяла в похолодевшую ладонь её руку. Не веря, переместила тонкие пальцы на шею, тщетно пытаясь нащупать пульс.

— Вызывай врачей, — голос Лангефельд дрожал, к Еве она не хотела даже поворачиваться, только нащупала в сумочке сердечные капли и принялась осторожно вливать их в старшую машинистку.

Берта пришла в себя и разразилась потоком слёз и бессвязных всхлипываний.

— Что стоишь? — прикрикнула Йоханна.

Она едва сдерживалась, чтобы не наброситься на коллегу и не вырвать все её рыжие патлы.

— Она… убила себя? — Ева брезгливо поджала губы.

— Вызывай врача, дура! — взъярилась Йоханна. — Под суд бы тебя, тварь лицемерная, рожа самодовольная! Я когда тебе сказала? Когда тебе сказала…

По лицу Лангефельд потекли слёзы. Какая же она глупая! Как она могла понадеяться на эту дрянь? Надо было с самого начала заняться помощью этой несчастной наивной девчонке самостоятельно. Тогда бы та не лежала сейчас как сломанная кукла в кровавой воде…

 

***

Йоханна стояла в пропахшем карболкой коридоре морга Мюнхенского госпиталя и смотрела в белую стену. Ей казалось, что всё происходящее — дурной сон, неправда, чудовищная ошибка. Из раздумий её вырвали гулкие шаги.

— Доктор… — Йоханна прижала платок к углу глаза.

— Не самоубийство это, — закуривая, резюмировал пожилой человек в чёрном халате, — и писать в отчёте про самоубийство тоже не стану — не отпоют ведь тогда… Дитя она вытравить пыталась, аспирином…

— Ей было больно?..

— Нет, — покачал головой он. — В таких случаях им перед смертью очень хорошо.

«Иной раз так, как не бывает при жизни,» — подумали оба, но вслух этого так никто и не произнёс.

 

***

— Ска́чки? — Кимбли нахмурился, рассматривая содержимое конверта.

Внутри лежали два билета на эксклюзивную трибуну и письмо от Хаусхоффера с приглашением.

— Это какой-то местный вид досуга? — он непонимающе посмотрел на Ласт.

— Можно сказать и так, — она снисходительно улыбнулась. — Все приходят на стадион и смотрят на то, какая лошадь добежит до финиша первой. При этом приветствуется делать ставки.

Зольф растянул тонкие губы в усмешке.

— А что происходит с теми лошадьми, которые проиграли забег? — в его голосе появились хищные нотки.

Ласт наклонила голову и испытующе посмотрела на Зольфа. Она прекрасно понимала, к чему он клонит, и его позиция относительно выживания сильнейшего ей чрезвычайно импонировала.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — она многозначительно приподняла бровь, слегка прикусив нижнюю губу.

Зольф думал о том, что подобное развлечение безумно напоминает ему войну в адаптации на потребу публике и без личного участия. По этой логике выходило, что победители получают жизнь, а проигравшие отправляются в расход. Тем более речь шла о животных, содержать которых в условиях ограниченного ресурса было, скорее всего, весьма накладно.

— Если лошади проигрывают в схватке, значит, они попросту там не нужны, — пожал плечами Кимбли, обнимая Ласт. — Кстати, дорогая, ты достаточно азартна?

— Смотря с чем сравнивать, — сверкнула глазами гомункул. — Пожалуй, не настолько, чтобы спустить сумму, отложенную на свадебное путешествие.

Зольф подозрительно уставился на письмо. Он не представлял себе, с чего вдруг Хаусхофферу звать их на мероприятие подобного пошиба. Да ещё и при помощи письма, вопреки привычкам профессора, не написанного от руки, а напечатанного на машинке.

 

***

— В четверг похороны, — нахмурившись, проговорила Берта. — Пойдёте?

— Нет.

Кимбли равнодушно смотрел в стену. Ева вспыхнула — она по-прежнему считала этого человека виновным в том, что жизнь куклы Гретхен прервалась, так толком и не начавшись — ну что успела повидать эта девчонка, кроме алкоголика-отца да вечно голодных братьев-хулиганов? И Берга…

— Но она работала у вас… — Берта предприняла попытку всё же уговорить начальника проводить бывшую подчинённую в последний путь.

— Какое сейчас это имеет значение? — прищурился Зольф. — Её больше нет, значит, она не справилась с тем, что возложил на её плечи этот мир.

«Зато справилась с тем, чтобы обеспечить мне алиби,» — подумал он, скрываясь за тяжёлой дверью собственного кабинета.

Он не считал себя виноватым. Ему отчасти даже было жаль девушку, но на что она могла рассчитывать, так глупо пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание? Какой вопрос к мирозданию — таков и ответ на него. Кимбли привык к этому так же, как привык к тому, что порой ответ абсолютно несоразмерен.

— Как он может так говорить? — прошипела Ева.

_…Она не чувствовала ничего, когда бездыханное тело, некогда бывшее Гретхен, погрузили на носилки и накрыли тканью. Она не чувствовала ничего, кроме брезгливости, когда отмывала белоснежную ванну от алой — словно глянцевой — жидкой крови, смешанной с водой. Всё пришло позже. Лёжа на постели, ещё хранившей запах кудряшек Гретхен, Ева впервые ощутила себя неправильной. Грязной. Виноватой. Словно она упустила, не уберегла, а собственными руками толкнула в объятия вечно голодной и жадной до жертв Смерти ту девочку, которая могла составить её счастье, её — целостность?.. Она не могла взять в толк, откуда появились эти странные чувства, всякий раз наполнявшие всё её существо при виде лица подруги, так напоминавшего лики ангелов с картин. И сейчас ей хотелось выть. Понимание того, что она больше никогда не услышит шагов подруги, её голоса, не почувствует прикосновения лёгкой изящной руки, не приходило в её измученный разум. Еве казалось, что всё это дурной сон, а сама она вот-вот проснётся — проснётся от того, что подруга будет тормошить её и смеяться своим смехом-колокольчиком, который в последнее время совсем перестал звучать._

_И больше не зазвучит никогда._

_«Это ты во всем виновата!» — отдавались в ушах слова Йоханны. И, что самое страшное, всё так и было. Это она была во всём виновата…_

— Это, по-крайней мере, честно, — предприняла вялую попытку оправдать начальника Берта.

— Да, — вздохнула Ева и тихо расплакалась.

 

***

— С чего бы Кимбли звать нас на ска́чки? — Эдвард нахмурился, рассматривая приглашение и вложенные в конверт три билета на ска́чки на послезавтрашний день.

Энви и Альфонс переглянулись — они не стали рассказывать Ноа о возможной прослушке, чтобы не волновать девушку, а просто прекратили обсуждать что-то действительно значимое. Но информация о скачках не была похожа на то, что стоило скрывать.

— Отчего только три билета? А как же Ноа? — возмутился Ал.

— А он и не видел вашу Ноа, — резонно заметил Энви. — Но спорить не стану, не помню за Багровым страсти к массовым мероприятиям, на которых нельзя никого взорвать.

— Чтобы Ноа пропустила рабочий день ради нахождения среди расфуфыренных немцев? Да ладно! — фыркнул Эд.

Альфонс с сомнением рассматривал билеты. Вип-ложа? Да и с чего бы Багровому подписываться здешним именем, если они и так прекрасно знают, кто он такой? Как-то приглашение на подобное мероприятие, да ещё и на приватную трибуну совершенно не вязалось в сознании Ала с обликом Кимбли. Хотя, сказать, что он так уже хорошо знал Зольфа, Альфонс не мог. Да и мало ли, может, он боялся, что письмо попадёт не в те руки потому и подписался так, чтобы не навлечь на себя подозрений?

 

***

— А не желаем ли мы тоже навестить ска́чки? — Веллер заговорщически ухмыльнулся. — Это может быть интересно. Возьмём места на трибунах, откуда будет просматриваться их ложа. Мало ли?

Веллер ставил не столько на возможность того, что на этом мероприятии может что-то произойти, сколько на то, чтобы остудить пыл своего безногого друга и успокоить его расшалившиеся нервы.

— Валяйте, — махнул рукой инвалид. — Мне, откровенно говоря, плевать.

— Отчего же плевать, любезнейший? — Веллер подмигнул. — Давайте прихватим передатчик. Вы же знаете, зачастую люди в ажиотаже забываются и выкладывают всё, как на духу.

Готтфрид решил не педалировать тему дальнейшей бесполезности прослушки Элриков — Шаттерханд и так в последнее время сник и как-то заметно осунулся. И отчего-то в одночасье поглупел: Веллер не помнил за ним такого безрассудного поведения. Безногий превратил погоню за своим изобретением в самоцель, на алтарь которой он был готов положить и собственную жизнь, и целый мир, если появится возможность. И сейчас помимо этого он не видел ничего, словно зашоренная лошадь.

Дело оставалось за малым: выяснить, где будет сидеть эта тёплая компания из братьев Элриков и предателя Циммермана. А также купить билеты, протащить в помещение инвалида и передатчик. Но не то чтобы Веллеру это казалось таким уж сложным.


	44. Глава 43: Parva delicta aperiunt viam ad majora/Малые преступления открывают дорогу большим

_Du pisst an jedes Bein_   
_Zu dir sagt keiner Nein_   
_Du bist aus andrem Holz_   
_Und zerbrichst jeden Stolz_   
_Zerstörst statt aufzubauen_   
_ <…>_   
_Für dich ist immer Krieg_   
_Du setzt auf den totalen Sieg_   
_ <…>_   
_Wichser!_

_Megaherz «Mann von Welt»_

Трибуны заполнялись празднично одетыми людьми. Кимбли видел в толпе Виннифред Вагнер и Ильзе Прёль, последняя была не слишком весела — видимо, от того, что Гесс всё же сдался полиции два дня назад. Видел Берга, державшего за руку миловидную девчушку лет десяти, безумно похожую на него самого, и горделиво вышагивающую с ним женщину средних лет, прямую настолько, словно она проглотила шпагу.

По пути к своим местам Зольф и его спутница наткнулись на Карла Хаусхоффера с женой.

— Здравствуйте, Карл, — он пожал руку приятелю. — Рад видеть.

— Зольф, — лицо Хаусхоффера выражало искреннее удивление. — Не думал, что вы азартны…

— Я хотел поблагодарить вас за билеты и приглашение, — прищурившись, проговорил Кимбли.

Хаусхоффер непонимающе посмотрел на собеседника.

— Мой друг, вы что-то путаете. Я не отсылал вам приглашения.

Сославшись на чудовищную занятость и возникшую путаницу, Кимбли подхватил под руку Леонор и поспешил ретироваться.

— Что будем делать? — Ласт принялась нервно теребить кулон с красным камнем.

— Хорошую мину при плохой игре, — ухмыльнулся Зольф. — Пусть думают, что мы у них на крючке.

Кимбли несколько расслабился. Он был убеждён, что, скорее всего, к этому приложили руку его недавние похитители. А если так, то вряд ли он и Ласт в реальной опасности, тем более, у его невесты с собой было фото злополучной бомбы, а более ничем они и не располагали. Судя по разговору с Ханом, похитителям был нужен тот, кто имел дело с почившим Рубером, и сейчас они могли попросту использовать его, Зольфа, как приманку. В восторг от этой идеи он не приходил, но уйти сейчас означало лишить себя шанса на отгадку, кому и зачем он понадобился здесь и сейчас.

Дойдя до ложи, указанной на билетах из письма, Зольф вошел внутрь, придержав дверь для Ласт, и огляделся. Небольшое, но очень уютное помещение не могло похвастаться особенной освещенностью, за барной стойкой молодой бармен протирал стаканы, ближе к парапету стояли невысокие столы, окруженные удобными креслами. За одним из столов сидел человек, в котором Кимбли с явным неудовольствием узнал Исаака Макдугала. Неужели тот, кто затеял эту игру, решил собрать аместрийцев в одном месте?

— И вы здесь, — с нотками раздражения в голосе заметил Исаак, оборачиваясь. — И вас старик Хаусхоффер позвать решил…

— Похоже, он ныне делает ставки на азартную молодежь, — ответил Кимбли, пожав плечами и придвигая кресло Ласт.

— О, мы не опоздали, и то хорошо! — послышался знакомый голос от входа. — Ничего себе, какое пафосное место!

На пороге нарисовался Эдвард, позади которого стояли Ал и Энви.

— Господин Кимбли, спасибо за приглашение, — начал Альфонс и осёкся, увидев Исаака Макдугала.

Зольф и Ласт переглянулись. Прежняя беспечность покидала сознание Кимбли, уступая место пьянящему ощущению опасности.

— Думаю, очевидно, что я вас не приглашал, — скривился Зольф. — Так же, как меня и вас, — он кивнул в сторону Хоффмана, — Хаусхоффер.

Пока Элрики мялись у входа, Энви широкими шагами проследовал к свободному столику и занял за ним место. Исаак нахмурился.

— Интересно, кто ещё пополнит нашу скромную компанию? — протянула Ласт, улыбаясь накрашенными губами.

— Я в этом фарсе участвовать не намерен, — Ледяной поднялся и решительно направился к выходу. — Кто бы ни был тот, кто собрал нас здесь, ему не удастся сделать из нас марионеток.

Двое официантов вежливо преградили Макдугалу выход.

— Позвольте, — он попытался расчистить себе путь.

— У нас инструкция, которую мы не имеем права нарушить, — голос одного из них звучал так, словно он привык командовать на плацу, а не разносить напитки.

— Теперь вся компания в сборе, — улыбнулся внезапно появившийся у входа долговязый молодой человек с длинными патлами, вталкивая в помещение комиссара полиции Маттиаса Хана и закрывая дверь. — Прекрасная, должен заметить, компания!

Багровый и Ледяной подобрались: они оба узнали Хельмута Шлезингера, придурковатого вечного неофита общества Туле и сотрудника химического концерна BASF с потными ладонями. У выходов и за стойкой, по периметру помещения, появилось еще множество официантов. Гораздо больше, чем требовалось для обслуживания шести-семи человек.

— Вы садитесь, вечер обещает быть просто прекрасным, — он взял с барной стойки стакан виски с содовой. — И без глупостей, весь персонал — мой. Отменные бойцы, вооружённые до зубов.

Хан потянулся к поясу, но поздно поймал себя на мысли, что так как он не при исполнении, противопоставить этому маньяку ему решительно нечего. Шлезингер же сел на стул и по-американски вальяжно закинул ноги на низкий столик.

— Я помню тебя, напыщенный индюк, — он указал вытащенной из пачки Camel сигаретой на Исаака. — И девицу твою помню. И как вы принимали меня за наивного идиота — тоже вовек не забуду.

— Что это за придурок такой? — громким шёпотом вопросил Эдвард, перегнувшись через стол к Альфонсу, Энви и подсевшему к ним Хану. — Мы-то тут вообще причём?

Растерявший былую придурковатость Шлезингер не обратил внимания на выпад Элрика и продолжил, а голос его разительно изменился: в нём больше не было ни неуверенности, ни заискивающих интонаций — теперь он казался лишённым всего человеческого, выхолощенным, утратившим даже тембр.

— А уж тебя-то тем более, — он указал сигаретой на Кимбли. — Как ты отмывал свои татуированные ладошки в сортире после моего рукопожатия и рыскал глазками в поисках более достойного собеседника — что, не хотелось быть замеченным в обществе идиота? Но ничего, сегодняшний день расставит всё по местам.

— Слышь ты, макаронина, — зло сверкнул глазами Эдвард, вскакивая и направляясь к странному долговязому типу, — мы-то тут при чём? Хватит говорить загадками — выкладывай всё как есть или заткнись!

Шлезингер рассмеялся каким-то _неживым_ смехом.

— Эдвард Элрик, прошедший сквозь Врата, Стальной, кажется… — он словно бы слегка замялся, — алхимик. Пришедший в этот мир, чтобы найти бомбу. Ах, какая ирония.

— Больно много знаешь, — проворчал Эд, поджав губы и скрестив руки на груди.

— Больше, чем ты думаешь, — самодовольно осклабился Шлезингер, однако на тоне голоса это никак не сказалось. — Ничего, скоро мои знания останутся при мне. А вы, господа, отправитесь в мир иной. И сможете оттуда сколько угодно вести беседы хоть с Богом, хоть с дьяволом. Что же вы не хотите провести последние минуты весело? Скоро начнётся забег, да и напитков здесь множество, всё включено.

— И смерть по абонементу, — проворчал Энви. — Да вы щедры так, что на радостях и обосраться недолго!

— Туалет здесь тоже есть, — отметил Шлезингер. — Но вернёмся к более насущным делам.

Альфонс и Эдвард оглядывали помещение, прикидывая пути к отступлению. Ситуация выглядела неутешительной — тот, кто планировал эту акцию продумал всё до мелочей. Вниз прыгать было нельзя: во-первых, высоко, во-вторых, это неизбежно привело бы к панике. Все выходы уже перекрыли, да и вооружённого персонала оказалось как минимум по четверо на каждого из них. Конечно, у них была автоброня Эда и два гомункула, но устраивать заваруху в таком скоплении народа явно не стоило — слишком высок риск жертв.

— А о побеге даже не думайте: под ложей взрывчатка. Её хватит, чтобы стереть с лица земли этот чёртов стадион со всеми людишками.

Эд сжал зубы. Этот самодовольный гад ещё и приплёл ни в чём не повинных людей к своим злодейским планам! Интересно, о какой такой взрывчатке он говорил?

— Если ты думаешь, что я говорю про ту бомбу за которой ты так рьяно охотишься, то ты не угадал, — продолжил Шлезингер, обращаясь к Эду. — Точнее, угадал отчасти. Старина Рубер хотя и был алкоголиком, оказался толковым малым. А бомбу ты не найдёшь. Во-первых, её нет в Германии, она в куда как более достойном месте. Во-вторых, да, кажется, я повторяюсь, никто из вас отсюда больше не выйдет.

Он закурил, победно оглядывая всех присутствующих. Однако впечатления от триумфа оказались смазанными: и Ледяной, и Багровый алхимики смотрели на Хельмута вовсе не со страхом и благоговением, как он ожидал, а с высочайшим презрением, которого даже не пытались скрыть. Это нечеловечески раздражало.

— На тебя, Кимблер, — он мстительно усмехнулся, в один глоток осушив стакан, — на тебя повесят этот страшный террористический акт. И на твоих приятелей с противоположного конца этого стадиона: Хаусхоффера, Вагнер, Прёль… Кстати, Гесс… Это же он — старина Руди — он решил отсидеться в безопасном месте, пока вы демонстрируете превосходство Германии, рискуя задницами. А вы, — он стряхнул пепел и указал на Элриков, — честные немцы, падёте случайными жертвами фанатиков, носящих свастику, — он посмотрел в упор на Маттиаса.

— Кстати, про фанатиков. Ведь это ты, Кимблер, нацист и антисемит, решил подставить несчастного Рубера и концерн AGFA? Ведь это семейная компания ужасных, омерзительных евреев-Мендельсонов! Посудите сами: AGFA остаётся за бортом, долгие разборки мешают консолидации, потом ещё пара несчастных случаев — и немецкая химическая промышленность развивается уже не так стремительно! О каком оружии массового поражения может идти речь? Но такие, как ты, Кимблер, тоже иногда ошибаются, поэтому ты и не успеешь спасти свою драгоценную задницу — какая ирония! Тебя убьёт то, чему ты посвятил всю свою жизнь!

Шлезингер подошёл к стойке, жестом попросил повторить, взял подобострастно наполненный барменом стакан и, неторопливо пройдя обратно, сел и продолжил.

— А вы, ребята, — он обратился к Элрикам, — просто мешаете мне. Мне нужна бомба, а вы вертитесь вокруг неё, как назойливые мухи.

Он сделал пару глотков и затушил окурок.

— Но ничего, скоро от вас и от этого стадиона останется только воронка. Зато представьте, как будут плакать и цыганочка, и твоя цветочница, — он снова кивнул в сторону Маттиаса, — и твой именитый папаша, — Хельмут метнул колкий взгляд в Ласт, — как они возненавидят нацистов! Все, чьи дети, мужья, братья, жены, матери и отцы полягут здесь — все! Все возненавидят нацистов! Германия ещё больше потонет в междоусобицах и долго не сможет оказаться на мировой арене как та страна, с которой хоть сколько-нибудь стоит считаться!

Исаак усомнился — этот человек никак не мог быть разведчиком Советов. Но он однозначно был шпионом, ещё и раскрывшим часть карт. Не Советы — потому что руководство этой страны никогда бы не пошло на организацию кровавого теракта из-за такой мелочи. Но кто тогда? Британия? США?

Внизу начались ска́чки, и стадион огласился криками, свистом и бурными апплодисментами.

— Вот ты, — Шлезингер снова обратился к Исааку. Голос его не стал звучать громче, но каждое слово доносилось отчетливо, несмотря на шум и гам вокруг, — вот что тебе в обществе Туле? Что ты там вынюхивал? Искал, какую бы информацию кинуть своей подстилке-шпи…

Он не договорил. Раздался выстрел, потом ещё один, и ещё… Хельмут Шлезингер захрипел, из раскрытого рта толчками полилась алая кровь. Стоявшая за спиной бьющегося в агонии человека официантка опустила пистолет, стянула темный парик, распуская светлые волосы, и, прищурившись, обвела взглядом изумлённых аместрийцев и волею случая попавшего в это сборище комиссара полиции Маттиаса Хана.


	45. Глава 44: Malum consilium consultori pessimum est/Не рой другому яму

_Soon to fill our lungs_   
_The hot winds of death_   
_The gods are laughing,_   
_So take your last breath_

_Fight fire with fire_   
_Ending is near_   
_Fight fire with fire_   
_Bursting with fear._

_Metallica «Fight Fire With Fire»._

Половина персонала, удивлённо посмотрев на труп своего нанимателя, побросала кто подносы, а кто и оружие и попыталась как можно скорее покинуть помещение, судорожно подбирая ключи от запертой двери. Оставшаяся часть подобралась и взяла сидящих за столиками людей на прицел.

— Крысы бегут с тонущего корабля, — усмехнулась Анна, — пусть их. Исаак! Я пришла за тобой, времени мало, пойдём!

Она протянула руку и призывно посмотрела на Хоффмана-Макдугала. Исаак не верил глазам и ушам.

— А как же остальные? — нахмурившись, спросил он. — А взрывчатка?

— Ты беспокоишься за _них_? — она обвела глазами присутствующих и ещё больше округлила и без того выпуклые глаза. — И за готовую на всё ради дармовых денег буржуазию?

Остальные переглянулись.

— Исаак, пойдём со мной! Мы принесём этому миру счастье! — голос Анны переменился, она, казалось, до такой степени воодушевилась этой идеей, что за её спиной вот-вот раскроются крылья. _Красные крылья._

— Нет, — Ледяной смотрел холодно. — Никакого счастья на чужих смертях не построить.

— Сколько пафоса, — иронично отметил Зольф, прищуриваясь и обводя оценивающим взглядом их конвой.

Конечно, пока наемников было больше, однако, по мнению Кимбли, у их компании имелся козырь: охранники понятия не имели о том, кто и что мог им противопоставить. А противопоставить явно было что, это уже не четверо на одного. Он скосил глаза на комиссара в надежде, что здешних полицаев тоже учат нормально драться.

— Заткнись! — покраснела Анна, дёрнув пистолетом.

— Да ладно вам, весело же! Обожаю, когда люди начинают выяснять отношения, проклинать друг друга и рвать на куски, — осклабился Энви. — Сначала один клинический идиот, теперь влюблённая идеалистическая дура!

Он развалился в кресле так, словно это был по меньшей мере трон, и свысока взирал на разведчицу аметистами глаз.

— Исаак… — она решила не обращать внимания на провокаторов, а завершить начатое. — Пойдём. Скоро рванёт, нам надо успеть…

— Ты и правда считаешь, что я куда-то с тобой пойду?! — Макдугал попытался встать, но в его сторону тут же оказались направлены два пистолетных дула. — Вероломная тварь! Я-то думал… А ты оказалась…

Он задохнулся от возмущения. Его мир перевернулся — в очередной раз! — с ног на голову. Пусть Ледяной алхимик и являлся в чём-то наивным идеалистом, он не был ни злым, ни безнадёжно глупым человеком.

— Кем? — Анна запрокинула голову, обнажая безупречную дугу белых зубов-жемчужин.

Пока внимание разведчицы было сосредоточено на Ледяном алхимике, сидевший в тёмном углу Ал решил сменить дислокацию.

— Сидеть! Куда направился? — рявкнул плечистый мужик, направляя пистолет на младшего Элрика.

Исаак слегка дёрнулся — ситуация накалялась. С одной стороны, это избавляло его от необходимости прямо сейчас отвечать на вопрос Анны — а ответить ему было что, да только слова вязли в глотке. С другой, чутье подсказывало ему, что драки не избежать, а противницей его будет та женщина, которая так ему дорога.

— Нам, между прочим, тут туалет обещали! — встрял Энви, вставая.

Плечистый резко развернулся на голос и нажал на спусковой крючок. «Слишком медленно», — подумал Энви, удивлённо глядя на расползающееся под черным пиджаком и от того даже толком не заметное кровавое пятно.

Никто не успел понять, что и как произошло, но в следующий момент плечистый уже лежал на полу, воя и баюкая на груди искалеченную руку, а Ласт, хищно оскалившись, целилась в Анну.

— Ты стрелять-то умеешь, жидовка? — усмехнулась разведчица.

Грянул еще один выстрел, рука Ласт дрогнула — на её голом предплечье расцвёл багровый цветок. Дальнейшее же повергло всех, наблюдавших за этой сценой, в недоумение, пропитанное страхом. Вопреки здравому смыслу, Ласт не выронила оружия и даже не издала ни стона, ни всхлипа — напротив. Она рассмеялась. Пуля со звоном упала на пол, кровь перестала течь, а рана приобрела такой вид, словно появилась не только что, а по меньшей мере несколько дней назад.

— Сраная срань… — стрелявший на мгновение замер и чуть не уронил ствол.

Всё смешалось: время будто замерло, наступив себе на пятки; аместрийцы и бравый немецкий полицейский Маттиас Хан тут же ухватились за выпавший им шанс. Эдвард, воспользовавшись так вовремя случившимся коллективным оцепенением, пнул стол так, что тот улетел в другой конец помещения, сбив двоих нападающих с ног. Сам Эд набросился на ближайшего противника, нанося страшный удар протезом — пистолет вылетел, и рука повисла безвольной плетью. Обнажившиеся кости прорвали тонкую ткань рубашки, тут же пропитавшуюся алой кровью. Бандит тяжело рухнул на колени и протяжно взвыл, заходясь в мучительном рвотном спазме, а после потерял сознание. Маттиас подобрал пистолет и открыл огонь, целясь в ноги врагам. Альфонс сражался с двумя — ему удалось выбить из рук одного из них оружие и не давать второму поймать себя на мушку так долго, что у того кончились патроны. Рядом с ним Кимбли, сбив донышко у бутылки, нанёс удар еще одному «официанту» в лицо, распарывая веко и проворачивая острую стеклянную кромку в глазу так, что белая рубашка несчастного обагрилась и кровью, и остатками красного вина. Зольф отступил в сторону, наслаждаясь нечеловеческим криком боли, и вступил в схватку с ещё одним, ловко орудуя «розочкой». Исааку, в которого избегали стрелять по приказу Анны, удалось обезоружить и уложить на пол двоих. Ласт, переложив оружие в незадетую руку, стреляла на поражение.

— Ласт! — она обернулась на крик Зольфа, теряя драгоценные мгновения, но мёртвый Хельмут Шлезингер внезапно оказался полезен: амбал, летевший в её сторону и готовый нажать на спусковой крючок, споткнулся о так некстати распластавшийся труп и накормил до отвала свинцом кого-то из своих же товарищей.

Ласт тенью скользнула к ещё одному и лёгким движением изящной руки свернула ему шею, раздался характерный хруст ломаемых костей, бугай рухнул на живот, голова неверяще вытаращилась в потолок.

— Да кто вы такие, _yobana mat'_?! — возопила Анна, хаотично стреляя, пока пистолет не стал издавать бесплодные сухие щелчки.

Один из тех, кого в процессе схватки припечатало столом, пришёл в себя. Прогремела серия выстрелов, стало слышно, что на трибунах поднялась паника. Эдвард, побледнев, осел на пол, его лицо исказилось в нечеловеческой муке, на лбу выступила испарина. Трясущимися руками он обхватил автопротез ноги, подтянул его к груди, но тот заискрил, вынуждая отдёрнуть руки от повреждённого пулями металла. Ласт метким выстрелом отправила недобитого бандита, виновника мук Эда, к праотцам.

— Брат! — метнулся в его сторону Альфонс.

— Некогда, — бросил Кимбли, поворачиваясь в сторону Ала и пропуская удар рукоятью револьвера куда-то в район лба.

— Говна кусок! — прошипел Зольф, подныривая снизу и нанося удар сколотой бутылкой в шею.

— Сюрприз! — усмехнулся Энви, совершенно не похожий на человека, в грудь которого только что всадили девять граммов свинца, захватывая Анну за шею сзади и выкручивая руку с револьвером. Металл глухо ударился о подмостки.

— Огонь… — слабо прохрипела она.

— Больше некому, — мрачно возвестил Зольф, пошатываясь и вытирая кровь со лба.

Оставшиеся в живых охранники лежали ничком, бывшие заложники взяли в кольцо обезоруженных и Анну.

— Исаак, — прохрипела она.

— Отпусти её, — Ледяной посмотрел в глаза Энви.

— Ни за что! — помотал головой гомункул. — Вообще-то, пуля в грудь — это больно, даже мне!

— Исаак… Я люблю тебя… — выпуклые глаза Анны, казалось, выцвели ещё больше.

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — скривилась Ласт, пристально следя за пленными и бросая обеспокоенные взгляды в сторону Кимбли.

Тот стоял на ногах. Пока, по крайней мере. Альфонс обнимал дрожащего от боли брата, держащегося за культю ноги выше простреленного и полыхающего бело-синими искрами автопротеза.

Сердце Исаака наполнилось болью, готовой перелиться через край. Он верил в эту женщину, верил в их совместное будущее, а сейчас образ, нарисованный им в его голове, рассыпался, словно карточный домик, разлетелся комьями серого пепла по ветру, оставив в душе Макдугала кровоточащую рану. Он не мог, просто не мог больше смотреть на неё, не представляя себе сотни искалеченных взрывом людей, виновных лишь в том, что оказались не в то время не в том месте: женщин, детей, стариков…

— Я не смогу остаться с тобой после этого, — Ледяной с горечью посмотрел на Анну. — Тебя передадут правосудию.

В ложу ворвались отряды полиции и медиков.

— Этих — в тюрьму, — распорядился Хан.

— Кому нужна помощь? — врачи беспомощно оглядывали арену побоища.

Кровь просачивалась сквозь щели в деревянном полу, стоны ещё не утихли.

— Некогда! Бомба! — заорал Энви.

Альфонс сидел на полу, прижимая к себе бледного от боли Эда. Исаак опустился на стул, обхватив руками голову. Кимбли, Ласт и Энви метнулись к выходу.

— Далеко собрались? — окликнул их усатый полицейский.

— Там бомба! Если не поторопимся, взлетим все к чёртовой матери! — Энви оттолкнул стража порядка.

— Подождите, стойте… — подала голос Анна. — Если это то, о чём я думаю, я знаю как это обезвредить.

 

***

Под подмостками, образовав круг, лежали восемь последовательно соединённых образцов, визуально идентичных «икс-бомбе», взорвавшейся в пригороде Мюнхена и изображённой на фотокарточке, некогда переданной Кимбли полицайратом Кугером. В центре же находилась взрывчатка с часовым механизмом, к которой тянулись разноцветными змеями толстые провода.


	46. Глава 45: Nunc aut nunquam/Сейчас или никогда

_Don't be surprised when a crack_   
_In the ice appears under your feet._   
_You slip out of your depth_   
_And out of your mind_   
_With your fear_   
_Flowing out behind you_   
_As you claw the thin ice._

_Pink Floyd «The Thin Ice»._

Веллер и Безногий обратились в слух, когда услышали новый не знакомый им голос. Они настолько отвлеклись на передатчик, что даже обратили на себя внимание соседей по трибунам — добропорядочные бюргеры не могли взять в толк, зачем было брать такие прекрасные и дорогие места и даже не смотреть на поле?

— Что за чёрт! — Веллер молниеносно сдернул наушники, Безногий последовал его примеру: передатчик сначала издал омерзительный оглушающий звук, а после замолчал. Судя по выражению лица Шаттерханда, навеки.

— Похоже, короткое замыкание. Нет у нас больше передатчика, — мрачно констатировал факт Безногий, потирая лоб. — Но, скорее всего, протеза у мальчишки тоже больше нет, — добавил он с мстительным удовольствием.

Веллер лишь покачал головой — ему подчас казалось, что сделать этого человека счастливым очень просто: надо всего лишь заставить страдать всех окружающих. А особенно тех, с кем Безногий когда-то встречался. Где-то в глубине души Готтфрид был уверен — Шаттерханд порадуется и его несчастью, невзирая на всё, что он для него сделал.

— Как и бомбы в Германии, — подметил Веллер. — У вас есть план, дружище?

Конкретного плана у Безногого не было — он хоть прямо сейчас был готов сорваться в любую страну, которая могла оказаться, по мнению того самого голоса, «куда как более достойным местом», нежели Германия. Разумеется, за счёт своего мецената.

— Есть, — он прищурился, — нам надо рвать когти, пока всё здесь не взлетело на воздух.

 

***

— Ну и зачем мы её взяли? — ворчал Энви. — Неужели она и правда может что-то поделать с этой хренью? Или просто решила от полицаев смыться?

— А это мы позже спросим, — промурлыкала Ласт, глядя на Зольфа и Анну, оглядывающих бомбу.

— Чуть больше пяти минут на таймере, — скривился Кимбли. — Я пас. Единственное, что могу предложить, так это сматываться. И то полминуты мы уже потеряли.

— Вы же химик! — запротестовала Анна.

— Но не сапёр, — парировал Зольф.

Ласт и Энви переглянулись. Слова Кимбли о том, что надо сматываться пока что звучали как единственный приемлемый план для того, чтобы спасти собственную шкуру. Но всё, сказанное Шлезингером, не теряло актуальности, а они сомневались, что алхимик жаждет снова попасть под суд.

— Давай вынесем её на пустырь? — предложил Энви сестрице. — Мы бегаем быстрей людей. Единственное, — он помрачнел, — я не уверен в том, сколько жизней во мне ещё осталось.

Анна осторожно осматривала взрывчатку. С такой конструкцией ей никогда не доводилось не то что работать — даже читать о ней. Можно было попробовать на свой страх и риск отсоединить сердцевину от экспериментальных образцов, но риск ошибки, по её мнению, оставался слишком высоким. И, даже если удастся это сделать, разведчица не представляла себе, что делать с таймером.

— Мы не унесём всё, — покачала головой Ласт. — Если бы речь шла только об этой штуке с часами…

Таймер услужливо показывал, что им осталось четыре с половиной минуты.

— Давайте, отсоединяйте уже, — проворчал Кимбли, глядя на присевшую в круге разведчицу сверху вниз.

Анна упрямо молчала, продолжая рассматривать смертоносную конструкцию. Остальные затаили дыхание.

— Цветовая схема проводов не совпадает, — она закусила губу.

_Четыре пятнадцать._

— С чем не совпадает? И какая к чёрту разница? — вскипел Зольф.

— Такая! Такая, твою мать, разница! Если я вытащу не тот провод, мы взлетим на воздух!

— Если ты его не вытащишь, мы один _Schwanz_ * взлетим на воздух! — ощерился Энви. — Так что давай уже, чёртова сука!

Зольф задумчиво потер запястье. Он абсолютно, категорически, совсем не разбирался в электрике. Провода, очертив ровный круг, зелёными, синими и чёрными змеями соединяли «икс-бомбы», а от одной из этих самых бомб тянулись еще три толстенные жилы тех же цветов. Лежащую в центре взрывчатку с часами соединяли три абсолютно одинаковых белых шнура. Кимбли вздохнул и потянулся к последним.

— Не смейте! — взвизгнула Анна. — Здесь шанс только на то, что угадаете! Считайте — нет его!!!

— Так что мне делать? — раздраженно поинтересовался Зольф.

— Освободите эту дрянь с таймером и они вынесут её на пустырь! Наверное…

— Как?! — вышел из себя Кимбли. — Что мне нужно отсоединить, черт вас возьми?

— Вторая группа… Вон те, толстые, — она ткнула в ведущие к «икс-бомбам» провода.

— Какой вытаскивать? — неожиданно холодно спросил Зольф.

— Не знаю! — Анна закусила губу. — Давайте же скорее, а они её вынесут…

_Три тридцать._

— А мы уже и не успеем, — гадко улыбнулся Энви. — Так что давайте как-нибудь сами.

Зольф, зажмурившись, выдернул синий провод. Анна прикрыла руками голову. Ничего не произошло.

_Три двадцать._

— Быстрее! — раздался голос Ласт.

Когда Зольф и Анна обернулись, ни гомункулов, ни бомбы в помещении уже не было.

— У вас есть часы? — срывающимся голосом крикнул Кимбли.

— Что?.. — Анна непонимающе посмотрела на нахмурившегося Зольфа.

— Часы! Наручные часы. Срочно дайте.

Он грубо задрал её рукав и, глядя на часы и держа Анну в цепкой хватке холодной руки, стремительно направился к выходу. Разведчица бежала за ним, не понимая, чего он хочет добиться. Никто не остановил их, им вслед даже не посмотрели — все усилия ушли на то, чтобы успокоить толпу. Это получалось достаточно успешно — выстрелы прекратились, а никаких заявлений о бомбе на весь стадион не было.

— Куда вы меня тащите? — возмутилась Анна. — Поближе к эпицентру? Вы самоубийца?

Зольф остановился, не удостоив невольную спутницу ответом, — увидеть их уже не могли, а это означало, что в случае, если у них спросят, как они предотвратили взрыв, куда как логичнее будет ответить, что бомбу вывезли они, а не медсестра и юнец.

— Две тридцать… — прошептал Зольф.

Между его бровей залегла вертикальная складка. Кимбли окинул улицу цепким взглядом.

— Вы можете вскрыть и завести машину?

Анна непонимающе уставилась на него:

— А вы?

— Я в этом не разбираюсь, — бросил Кимбли. — Так что, если можете, делайте уже!

Она подавила желание съязвить и огляделась.

— Какую машину-то? Их здесь множество… — она не понимала, что он задумал.

— Любую. Срочно. Только часы дайте.

Пока Анна проникала в салон очень похожей на «семёрку» семейства Шварцев машины и заводила её, Зольф стоял, сжимая в руках изящные серебряные наручные часы, и неотрывно следил за секундной стрелкой.

— Готово! — прокричала разведчица.

Грянул взрыв.

 

***

Врачи оказывали помощь тем пострадавшим, которым её ещё имело смысл оказывать, Маттиас Хан с отвращением пересказывал полицейским словоизлияния погибшего в расцвете лет Хельмута Шлезингера, твёрдо уверив коллег, что Кимблер и Вульф знают своё дело и едва ли не каждый день обезвреживают бомбы, да и не по одной. И вообще, лохматый мальчишка наверняка что-то перепутал, и там, возможно, вовсе нет никакой бомбы. Но даже если нет — эти точно обезвредят всё, до чего дотянутся.

— Что это?! — отшатнулся фельдшер от автопротеза, округлив глаза.

— Это экспериментальный протез, его брату сделал отец, — соврал Альфонс. — Но, к сожалению, отца уже нет…

— Вы знаете, как это отсоединить? Оно убьёт его, он умрет от боли… — фельдшер поправил очки, опасливо поглядывая на искрящий металл, торчавший из-под оплавленной ткани штанов.

Сам Эд выглядел очень плохо. Ал вспомнил, каково было брату присоединять автоброню к телу и ужаснулся, понимая, что сейчас Эдвард испытывает практически тоже самое, только вот уже несколько минут кряду.

— Нет, к сожалению, — развёл руками Ал.

— Ампутируем? — выдохнул врач.

— Погоди, погоди, — его коллега нахмурился. — Дайте-ка отвёртку, кто-нибудь…

Вскоре благодаря вдумчивым стараниям врача-энтузиаста культя ноги была освобождена от пыточного устройства, Эдвард же лежал в забытьи, прерывисто дыша.

— Разрешите нам забрать протез? Это всё, что осталось нам от отца…

Альфонс ненавидел врать, но сейчас это было необходимо.

Паника, вызванная выстрелами, быстро забылась, забеги продолжались, азарт вновь охватил людей на трибунах. Холёные скакуны неслись по полю, преодолевая препятствия, финиш был близок, накал страстей уже готовился достигнуть точки кипения, как внезапно где-то в отдалении прогремел взрыв. Часть лошадей взбрыкнула и понесла, один из самых перспективных жеребцов подвернул ногу и полетел под копыта сородичей, а кого-то из жокеев и вовсе затоптали. Люди повскакивали со своих мест; благо, распорядителям и многим из гостей хватило разумения на то, чтобы донести, что коль скоро взрыв уже произошёл, а стадион по-прежнему на месте, то беда их счастливо миновала. Итог скачек оказался неожиданным: первым к финишу пришёл конь, считавшийся самым слабым, но, к великому неудовольствию тех единиц, что поставили на него, результаты были признаны недействительными.

 

***

Впервые бывший государственный алхимик Зольф Дж. Кимбли не ощутил, как его душа тонет в пучине благоговейного экстаза, как дрожат от удовольствия барабанные перепонки и немеют зубы, как трепет земли передается всему его существу, заставляя его испытывать ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. После взрыва он едва удержался на ногах, ватной походкой направился к машине и сел за руль неприметной чёрной «семёрки», так напоминавшей ему другую, алую, цвета крови и похоти. Кимбли сквозь ветровое стекло вглядывался в начавший рассеиваться туман с одной-единственной надеждой, но не видел пока ничего. Анна молчала, не решаясь тревожить этого странного человека. По прошествии полутора минут после взрыва он равнодушно отдал ей часы, чему-то грустно улыбнулся и начал разворачиваться, чтобы подъехать обратно к стадиону.

— Эй, нас-то подождите, эгоисты сраные, — раздался знакомый голос.

— Ну залезайте, — бесцветно отозвался Зольф, жестом показав Анне перелезть на задний диван.

В копоти, саже, пыли и крови, мертвенно бледный, Энви посадил едва держащуюся на ногах Ласт рядом с Зольфом и тоже влез назад.

— Что-то ты нам не рад совсем, засранец, — засмеялся гомункул.

Ласт слабо улыбалась, а Зольф отвернул голову и, как показалось Анне, смахнул едва заметную влагу с глаз.

— Чертовски пыльно, — отметил он. — Как только машину вести в таких условиях…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Schwanz — хвост (нем.). Эвфемизм для обозначения мужского полового органа.


	47. Глава 46: Vulpes pilum mutat, non mores/Лиса меняет шерсть, но не нрав

_Trust I seek and I find in you_   
_Every day for us something new_   
_Open mind for a different view_   
_And nothing else matters._

_Metallica — «Nothing Else Matters»._

Пыльную и израненную компанию, к тому же экспроприировавшую чужой автомобиль, в ложе встретили с пиететом, которого не разделял разве что Маттиас Хан. Впрочем, рассказать о подвигах Анны комиссар ещё не успел, а теперь, кажется, было поздно — Кимбли, который едва держался на ногах, заявил, что она сыграла в обезвреживании взрывчатки неоценимую роль. Исаак, прищурившись, взглянул в глаза Зольфу; тот встретил его взгляд серьёзно, без привычной иронии, и лишь молча кивнул.

— Ну… — фельдшер обрабатывал многочисленные ссадины Зольфа, особенное внимание уделив лбу, которому досталось более всего, — до свадьбы заживёт…

— Через месяц-то? — вяло переспросил Кимбли.

— Почему через месяц? — удивлённо посмотрел на него врач.

— У меня свадьба через месяц, — пояснил Зольф, усмехаясь.

Ласт и Энви не дали себя толком осмотреть, воспользовавшись суматохой. Анна и Исаак уединились и о чём-то тихо разговаривали.

— Вас развезут по домам, — сверкнул стёклами очков Маттиас, — раз все дружно отказались ехать в госпиталь… Но знайте: лично я считаю такое поведение крайне безрассудным. Особенно, — он кивнул в сторону Эда, — с его стороны.

— А ему и не впервой, — тяжело вздохнул Альфонс. — Он сильный. Но если что…

— Если что, — Хан серьёзно посмотрел на Элрика, — то будущая фрау Кимблер работает в госпитале, она вам поможет, так ведь?

— Разумеется, — почти пропела Ласт бархатным голосом, прикрыв пушистыми ресницами фиалковые глаза.

— К-конечно, — Ал едва не поперхнулся, — мы всенепременно воспользуемся предложением… фройляйн… фрау…

 

***

— Исаак… — на пороге его дома стояла закутанная в плащ Анна Вульф. — Разрешишь войти?

Он открыл дверь, жестом приглашая ее внутрь, но не проронил ни слова.

— Ты хотел знать, как я там оказалась…

_…Анна решила начать своё расследование с убитого Рубера. Первый же визит к складам AGFA оказался весьма плодотворным: незнакомый ей человек вывозил из ангаров образцы, весьма напоминающие ту самую бомбу, что была на фотокарточках и за которой гонялся Центр. Разведчица тут же упала ему на хвост. Она терпеливо наблюдала за тем, как груз переходил с рук на руки в самых неожиданных местах, и вот, после очередной передачи, наконец-то драгоценную посылку доставили адресату. Каково же было удивление Анны, когда она обнаружила, что адресатом является не кто иной, как агент советской разведки, известный в Германии как Хельмут Шлезингер. Они проводили пару операций вместе года два назад, но позже каждый выполнял свои задания, не мешая и не помогая другому._

_Теперь же, когда впору было радоваться, что задание выполнено, пусть и не ею — в глубине души она недолюбливала Шлезингера и не приходила в восторг от мысли, что лавры за такую операцию достанутся ему, — Анна ощущала смутную тревогу. Такое происходило в те моменты, когда она брала ложный след или оказывалась на грани провала. У разведчиков вообще было принято временами обращаться к внутреннему чутью. И сейчас это самое чутье сигнализировало об опасности._

_Решив довести дело до конца, она выяснила, что Хельмут пригласил кого-то на ска́чки, оборудовал там целую ложу и нанял местных криминальных элементов для охраны. Шпионы никогда не гнушались связей с представителями преступного мира — это была своего рода гарантия молчания, ведь они крепко держали этих висельников за горло. Но выяснив, что Шлезингер вывез бомбы на стадион и позвал, да ещё и от чужого имени, туда Исаака Хоффмана, Анна под личиной официантки пробралась на ипподром. Часть головорезов удалось подкупить деньгами, часть — красным словцом и щедрыми обещаниями._

_Теперь, когда ей стало известно очень многое, Центр бы, несомненно, порадовался её работе. Да и остальные после произошедшего на удивление не стали сдавать её местной полиции — почему, Анна никак не могла взять в толк. В особенности она не понимала, почему этого не сделали Хан и Кимблер. Придя к выводу, что решать этот вопрос она будет тогда, когда поймёт их мотивы, а, значит, когда они сделают в её сторону первый шаг, Анна принялась за более близкую и насущную проблему — Исаака Хоффмана…_

Она сидела на мягком кресле у камина и со слезами на глазах рассказывала всё, что могла безопасно рассказать. Клялась, что не хотела ни убивать, ни допускать убийств, но была ослеплена вероломством и подлостью Шлезингера. Говорила, как важно для неё, Анны — не разведчицы, не агента, а влюблённой женщины, — спасти того, кто столь мил её мятежному сердцу.

Исаак хотел верить ей, хотел позабыть как кошмарный сон те страшные слова, что она говорила о ни в чём не повинных людях из этой страны, но не мог забыть её взгляда. Взгляда той, кто без сожаления и промедления сделает всё, что угодно, чего потребует от неё гражданский долг. Он уже видел глаза таких людей в Ишваре. Мало-помалу в них не оставалось ничего человеческого, их жизни были исковерканы, а души зияли незаживающими ранами, оставленными войной. Ледяной понимал, что в этом не было вины — ничьей, пожалуй, кроме тех, кто стоял за развязыванием любой кровопролитной бойни, — но не мог простить ни себе, ни ей того, что, пусть и в порыве минутной слабости, можно допустить хотя бы мысль о геноциде.

— Анна… — его голос звучал как-то надтреснуто, — нам надо подумать о многом. Многое проговорить, прожить, понять… Вопрос не в том, люблю ли я тебя…

— А в чём? — на лице разведчицы проступили красные пятна. — Сможешь ли ты касаться меня, зная, на что я была готова пойти? Пойти — ради тебя?.. Какой же ты трус…

Она вскочила, подхватила изящную сумочку и направилась к двери, вытирая глаза рукавом.

— Стой! Не уходи!

Исаак в два шага настиг её, развернул к себе и сжал в объятиях, а после накрыл губы Анны своими и, зарываясь руками во влажные пахнущие дождём волосы, принял её пылкий ответ на поцелуй.

 

***

В ближайший выходной на пороге дома Шварцев нарисовались братья Элрики и Эрвин Циммерман. Эдвард неуклюже прихрамывал и вид имел раздраженный и немного несчастный. Он не пока не успел привыкнуть к менее совершенному протезу, сделанному его отцом и по счастливой случайности дождавшемуся его в доме Хайдериха. Мария приняла молодых людей благосклонно, тут же поохала-поахала и пообещала накормить «исключительно сытным и полезным для таких юных организмов обедом», а после провела к Зольфу и Леонор, взяв с них клятвенное обещание, что они таки останутся на трапезу.

Не только Мария с энтузиазмом приняла гостей. Огромный дог Вильгельм, на радостях от появления такого количества на подведомственной чёрному мокрому носу территории ещё толком не знакомых людей, тут же произвёл значительно больше слюней, взмахов хвостом, довольного ворчания и прочих действий, отличающих здоровую, счастливую и вдохновлённую появлением новых друзей собаку.

— Пришли за медицинской помощью? — ухмыльнулась Ласт, скрестив руки на груди.

Энви занял позицию поодаль и, повторив жест сестры, наблюдал, усмехаясь.

— Нет, — отозвался Эд. — Мы пришли поблагодарить.

Кимбли удивлённо воззрился на говорящего, сцепив пальцы в замок.

— Вы не оставили никого из нас в беде, хотя… — Эдвард замялся.

— Хотя — что? — Зольф наклонил голову, рассматривая Эда.

— Брат не имел ввиду ничего плохого, — улыбнулся Ал. — Просто в Аместрисе…

Багровый откинулся на спинку кресла и потёр пластырь на лбу. Ему было очень интересно, _что_ ещё, а главное — _как_ , скажут эти двое. Братья переглянулись и замолчали.

— Да ладно тебе, фасолина, — Энви наморщил нос, — просто ты всегда думал, что мы с Ласт — гады и подонки, а Кимбли — пафосная задница!

Альфонс залился краской, Эд прыснул, а Ласт мелодично рассмеялась.

— А теперь что-то изменилось? — с деланным непониманием криво усмехнулся Зольф.

— На самом деле мы пришли сказать, что уезжаем, — посерьёзнел Альфонс.

Несмотря на то, что и информации у них было не так много, и Эдвард пока не полностью привык к новому протезу, Эд рвался в бой и опасался любого промедления. Альфонс не слишком разделял энтузиазма брата: он бы предпочел более вдумчиво подготовиться к новому этапу поисков уговорить на подобное старшего Элрика оказалось не под силу ни ему, ни, тем более, Ноа.

— Даже на свадьбу не придёте? — с наигранным возмущением спросила Ласт.

— Увы, простите, — Эдвард поднял на неё медовые глаза, — мы не можем ждать.

Ласт перевела взгляд на Энви. Она была уверена, что если и её младший братик проигнорирует событие, в которое Мария вложила столько сил, а сама гомункул тоже поддалась этой лихорадке, то Ласт лично расцарапает ему всё смазливое личико.

— А ты? — голос Похоти был обманчиво мягок.

— Я? Куда-то ехать?! Ну уж нет! — замотал Энви растрёпанной головой. — Мне и тут хорошо: работа, признание, сестрица… А эти ненормальные пусть сами за своей бомбой гоняются!

Альфонс смотрел на задумчивого Кимбли. Он прекрасно помнил, какую информацию и в обмен на что ему выдал этот человек. Так же, как и то, зачем ему нужно открывать Врата. Ещё Ал знал, что Эдвард скучает по Аместрису — до боли, до снов-призраков, до кома в горле. Знал, что ждёт момента, когда вновь сможет препираться с бабулей Пинако, спорить с Уинри и окидывать взглядом родные пейзажи. Младшему тоже не хватало всего этого, как и главного — алхимии, и он представить себе не мог, каково Стальному осознавать, что, вернись он домой, под ладонями не потекут потоки силы, позволяющей, пусть и в обмен на что-то, из одного создавать другое.

— Если соберётесь открывать Врата — сообщите, — тихо попросил Ал, глядя в холодные глаза Зольфа.

— Не могу обещать, — развёл руками тот.


	48. Глава 47: O diem praeclarum!/О славный день!

_Unantastbar, die heiße Glut_   
_So unfassbar, unerreichbar, steckst mir im Blut._   
_Dein Schatten, bin dir so nah_   
_Komm zu mir, lass dich fallen, mach Träume wahr._   
_Ich will, ich kann, ich muss dich haben._   
_Ich brauch dich ganz und gar,_   
_Ich will mich opfern, mich vergessen_   
_Auf deinem Altar._

_Megaherz — «Fanatisch»._

Зольф стоял у алтаря, смотрел на толпу приглашённых и осознавал, что волнуется, как мальчишка. Всё же в этом мире оказалось такое чудовищное количество условностей и примет, что впору было писать по всей этой народной премудрости инструкции. Так, например, несмотря на то, что ни он, ни его невеста не были верующими, венчаться в церкви всё же пришлось. Мария долго вздыхала и качала головой — она-то рассчитывала на правильную еврейскую свадьбу для своей воспитанницы, но судьба распорядилась иначе.

Восхитительную Леонор без пяти минут Кимблер к алтарю вёл её отец, а она сверкала фиалковыми глазами и кровавыми отблесками камней из-под чёрной фаты, увенчанной тёмно-зелёным венком. На венке настоял Зольф: всё же удосужившись почитать и про свадебные традиции, он не одобрил рвения невесты «не надевать эту безвкусицу». После долгих споров апелляция к тому, что они должны быть образцовыми и идеальными во всём, наконец-то сработала.* Кимбли засмотрелся на Ласт: всё же она полностью оправдывала своё имя, оставаться равнодушным было попросту невозможно. Особенно, познав её.

Собор пресвятой Девы Марии, выбранный для венчания, не зря окутывал такой ореол таинственности: с ним было связано невероятное количество легенд и суеверий. Вплоть до того, что в сие святое место некогда наведался сам Дьявол, да не просто наведался, но ещё и оставил на каменном полу след своего копыта.

И теперь, когда невеста во всём своём мрачном великолепии шла к жениху, свет из стрельчатых окон озарял её точёную фигурку, ещё ярче подчёркивая контраст между молочно-бледной кожей и чёрным бархатом платья; но в один из моментов Ласт вошла в тень — этого места не достигал ни один луч света. Многим в этот миг показалось, что перед ними не сестра милосердия, учёная, дочь прекрасного врача и будущая жена химика, а само исчадие ада, средоточие порока, явившееся из самых глубин преисподней, дабы совратить с пути истинного, похитить невинные души, изловив их в свои дьявольские сети. Однако стоило невесте сделать ещё шаг, оказаться под лучами всепрощающего и спасительного солнца — наваждение развеялось, словно дым.

Принеся клятвы и выслушав молитву и благословение, они соединились в поцелуе, показавшемся многим если не выходящим за грань приличий, то близким к тому, однако осуждать их никто не спешил. Берта смахивала слёзы платком, попутно толкая мужа локтем, дабы тот не засыпал и не начинал храпеть на всю церковь, фрау Жаба, позабыв обо всех предубеждениях в адрес Леонор, шумно всхлипывала, а после присоединилась к всеобщим аплодисментам. Счастливая процессия, завершив формальную часть праздненства, направилась в дом Шварцев, дабы удовлетворить одну из первейших потребностей человека — в хлебе, а также пиве и, возможно, даже зрелищах.

Особенно заинтересованно на гостей посматривал Энви. Молодожёны даже несколько напряглись, не начнёт ли он провоцировать конфликт — уж очень поганец любил это дело. Переглянувшись, они вспомнили Польтерабенд** и решили, что вчерашней выходки с голенастого гомункула хватило — пока все остальные приносили посуду, этот нарисовался во дворе дома с унитазом и, разумеется, пафоснейшим образом разбил его на глазах у всего честного народа. То, что шипел сквозь зубы Зольф, убирая поздним июньским вечером, переходящим в ночь, останки фаянсового сосуда, мало соотносилось с образом благопристойного учёного, что, разумеется, повергло горе-затейника в некоторое подобие злорадной эйфории.

Стол ломился от яств — Мария и её повара постарались на славу. Приглашённые соревновались в количестве поздравительных слов и выпитого пива, впрочем, через какое-то время ряды соперников поредели под ехидным взглядом фиалковых глаз Энви, которого чрезвычайно забавляло всё происходящее. Впрочем, гомункулу стоило отдать должное — он, как и полагалось истинному артисту, с полной самоотдачей участвовал в процессе. Женщины нашли общий язык между собой, дети объединились с детьми, дабы заняться своим любимым развлечением: шалить, хулиганить и нести разрушение; мужчины предались разговорам, изничтожению пивных запасов и соревнованию в этом, несомненно, благом начинании. Все обсуждали своё, но сходились в одном: в пожеланиях молодой паре, кои Зольф и Леонор принимали вежливо, но без выраженного энтузиазма — вся эта мишура вокруг потомства не приводила в восторг ни одного из них. Тем более, не далее, как вчера Мария, согласно обычаю, выставила на всеобщее обозрение не только приданое невесты, но и собранное ею приданое для будущих детей.

— Может, уже удалимся? — шепнул на ухо Кимбли Ласт после очередного тоста с пожеланием повышенной плодовитости.

— Я бы с радостью, но Мария что-то говорила о том, что надо дождаться подарков, — вздохнула Ласт, поглаживая его по ладони.

Кимбли критично посмотрел на стол — еды на нём, казалось, не поубавилось, зато опустело уже несколько бочек пива. Гости пришли к пику веселья, шутки стали ещё более сомнительными, музыка громкой, кто-то уже успел повздорить, кто-то — объясниться кому-то в любви, дети, предоставленные в кои-то веки сами себе, унеслись наводить новые порядки в саду, не забыв прихватить с собой чадолюбивого обладателя страшной слюнявой пасти Вильгельма.

Энви занялся любимым делом: принялся подначивать честных бюргеров на спор, что он, разумеется, всех перепьёт. Большая часть мужского населения недовольно заворчала — худосочный почти подросток, много ль ему надо? Однако, вскоре оставшиеся в стороне от, несомненно, занимательного развлечения стали замечать, что конкурентов у встрёпанного Циммермана всё меньше и меньше, в то время как он сам, хотя и стал веселее да заблестел странными глазами пуще прежнего, всё ещё крепко держался на ногах.

Полицайрат Кугер, по доброте душевной, столь свойственной обоим молодожёнам, тоже приглашённый на свадьбу, пил кружку за кружкой, мрачно глядя на новобрачных. На вопросы изрядно повеселевших остальных участников праздненства отвечал односложно, ссылаясь на дела, и только Маттиас Хан, весь вечер танцевавший с Грейсией, понимающе смотрел в его сторону, от чего Кугеру делалось ещё неуютнее.

Когда же виновникам торжества, наконец, удалось вырваться из цепких лап всеобщего безудержного веселья, Зольф, пропуская Леонор вперёд, с характерным щелчком прикрыл дверь спальни.

— Надеюсь, нас не хватятся, — выдохнул он в шею Ласт, нетерпеливо обнимая её.

Она страстно поцеловала Зольфа, торопливо расстёгивая пуговицы на его жилете. По настоянию Марии в последнюю неделю согласно традициям они были расселены по разным комнатам и, более того, разным этажам, и экономка тщательно следила за перемещениями обоих. А после Польтерабенда — за тем, чтобы они занимались предписанным, а именно уборкой осколков, а никак не друг другом. Поэтому изрядно изголодавшаяся чета Кимблер не обратила ни малейшего внимания ни на новое роскошное бельё, ни на лепестки роз, устилающие пол спальни.

Запутавшись дрожащими руками в шнуровке корсета, Зольф прижал жену прямо к двери, задрав подол её платья, сдвинул в сторону тонкий шёлк нижнего белья и, опаляя горячим тяжелым дыханием шею Ласт, нежным движением погрузил пальцы в пульсирующее влажное от желания лоно.

— Я смотрю, меня ждут, — отметил он, едва касаясь кончиком языка её уха.

— Ты, как всегда, желанен, — Ласт притянула его ближе, закидывая на Зольфа ногу, обутую в изящую туфлю на небольшом тонком каблуке. — Всякий раз ты водишь меня по грани и уводишь за неё, мне это нравится.

Вместо ответа Зольф свободной рукой высвобождал из одежды столь необходимую ему сейчас часть тела. Он не ощущал тяжести обнявшей его ногами Ласт, её каблуков, больно упирающихся ему в бока, а только жар и влагу её естества, горячее дыхание и стоны, которые с каждым его движением становились громче и сладострастнее. Когда всё вдруг показалось ему незначимым, кроме этого самого мига, в который он — они! — были центром вселенной, в который могли абсолютно всё и даже больше, Ласт ещё сильнее обняла его и закричала, уперев голову в тёплое дерево двери, прикрыв влажные блестящие глаза.

-Тише! — холодная ладонь закрыла ей рот.

— Ты обещал, что этой ночью не будешь так делать! — вырвавшись и переведя дыхание, Ласт поджала красные от поцелуев и размазанной помады губы.

— У нас всё ещё полный дом гостей, — притворно нахмурился Зольф. — Будут потом рассказывать, что я делаю с тобой нечто противоестественное.

— Продолжай…

Сбросив первое напряжение, они неторопливо раздевали друг друга, даря нежность и ласку. Когда же Зольф, подхватив Ласт на руки, наконец перенёс её на кровать, под гомункулом нечто нетерпеливо зашевелилось, завозилось, начало истошно мяукать и в довершение всего впилось всеми когтями прямо в фарфоровую кожу на аппетитных округлостях пониже спины. Вытащив из-под одеяла тёмно-зелёный бархатный мешок, а из него — огромного чёрного кота, крайне недовольного тем, что на него спящего кто-то нагло улёгся, Зольф рассмеялся:

— Готов поспорить, что это — дело рук того же субьекта, что вчера приволок унитаз!

— Энви? — Ласт провела кончиками пальцев по шраму на груди. — Очень может быть. Но раз уж тут был такой кот в мешке, предлагаю быть несколько более осмотрительными.

Быть более осмотрительными у них снова не вышло: страсть ослепляла, затуманивала взоры и устремляла все чаянья и желания в одно русло. Зольф не противился этому — напротив, получал от единения с Ласт всё и даже больше. В эти моменты вера его в то, что вся работа не напрасна, что на его век выпадет ещё и наслаждение взрывами, и хорошая война, и гонка наперегонки с самой смертью, росла и крепла. Ведь мало того, что он уже выжил, а, значит, победил в очередном забеге, так ещё и был крайне доволен происходящим: имел признание, средства к научным изысканиям и красавицу-жену. Последнюю, впрочем, прямо здесь и сейчас. А она благодарно выгибала спину, страстно обнимала его в ответ и билась в оргазмических судорогах.

 

На следующий день они вышли только к обеду, зевающие и сонные. Под глазами Зольфа залегли тёмные круги, Леонор же была свежа и прекрасна, единственное, что в ней было непривычно, так это глухое платье под горло. Кимбли нёс на руках огромного довольного чёрного кота.

— Твоих рук дело? — он строго посмотрел на по-прежнему всклокоченного Эрвина Циммермана, сжимавщего в едва заметно подрагивающих длинных пальцах запотевший пивной бокал.

— Ну мне сказали — подсунуть молодожёнам кота в мешке, так я и подсунул, — огрызнулся он. — Что не так-то?

Кот, сверкнув зелёными глазами на вошедшего дога, вырвался из рук Зольфа и, вздыбыв густую лоснящуюся шерсть, громко зашипел. Вильгельм, поведя бровями над грустными глазами, совершенно не понял такой реакции на его персону и продолжил надвигаться на кота, припадая на передние лапы.

— А, чёрт, когтистая тварь! — прошипел Зольф, потирая оцарапанную руку, и ехидно посмотрел на Энви. — Я всегда знал — ты настоящий друг.

Циммерман подбоченился и словно раздулся от гордости. Он был очень рад, что сестрица и её новоявленный супруг не застали его вчерашнее триумфальное падение лицом в салат — всё же, хотя он и был гомункулом, в этом мире алкоголь на него имел какое-никакое влияние.

 

***

Зольф и Ласт сидели на балконе отеля Le Meurice в Париже и любовались летней Сеной. Поздний завтрак из фруктов, сыра и игристого вина настраивал на романтический лад. Франция отдалённо напоминала Кимбли Крету, в которой он так ни разу толком и не был, разве что на границе. Да и французский язык очень напоминал кретянский, отчего бывший алхимик периодически изъяснялся с местными на ужасающей смеси ломаного кретянского, из которого он хорошо если знал парочку приличных выражений, а не армейского жаргона, с родным. Что характерно, его даже понимали.

Они приехали сюда позавчерашним вечером и, прогулявшись по Елисейским полям, направились в отель, где ещё долго не могли насытиться друг другом. Следующий день целиком и полностью посвятили друг другу, опере и созерцанию красочной природы в самом её расцвете. И сейчас, когда Ласт потянулась и встала, перегнувшись через парапет, Зольф беззастенчиво задрав подол её платья, пользовался удобным случаем, удобным положением, наслаждаясь не только видом Сены, но и её неповторимым теплом. Когда же от удовольствия ноги перестали держать обоих, они улеглись на предусмотрительно разбросанные добрым персоналом подушки — по всей видимости, в этой любвеобильной стране к подобным утехам прибегали все и всюду, здесь воздух словно был пропитан вожделением. Так что никого из прохожих нисколько не смутила бы ни точёная женская рука, торчащая между прутьев балконного ограждения третьего этажа и периодически сжимающаяся в кулак, ни сладострастные стоны.

-Пойдем, посмотрим Собор Парижской Богоматери? — слабым голосом спросила Ласт после того, как отошла от очередной волны блаженства, благодарно поцеловав Зольфа в губы, на которых ощутила собственный вкус.

— Надеюсь, ты не зовёшь меня в исповедальню? — усмехнулся Кимбли, с содроганием вспоминая старину Петра в Мюнхене.

— Ты думаешь, после такого стоит исповедываться? — она наклонила голову и лукаво заглянула ему в глаза.

Он неопределённо хмыкнул, натягивая штаны и застёгивая рубашку.

— Давай выпьем кофе? — предложила Ласт, когда они проходили мимо кафе около соборной площади. — Ты закажи кофе и подожди меня за столиком, а я посмотрю пирожные, я быстро!

Зольф сел за столик, подозвал официанта и сделал заказ. Он не сразу заметил, как, неожиданно ловко перемахнув через забор, к нему скачками несётся очень низкий толстый мужчина с перекошенным лицом.

— Ласт! Моя Ласт! — невнятно орал странный человек, схватив Кимбли за грудки и подтягивая бесформенный нос ближе к его лицу, брызгая слюной и шепелявя, словно язык был слишком велик для его рта. — Ты пахнешь Ласт, ты что съел её? Ты скушал мою Ласт…

— Что происходит? — удивлённо спросила Ласт, выйдя на улицу и увидев эту странную картину.

— Ласт?.. — он обернулся и его лицо озарила безобразная улыбка.

— Глаттони… — выдохнула она, — Глаттони!.. Ты жив, какое счастье!

Ласт бросилась обнимать несуразного бродягу, из не закрывающегося рта которого текли слюни. И только сейчас Зольф заметил, что глаза его тоже имели фиолетовый оттенок, а на вываливающемся языке были уродливые характерные отметины. Кимбли брезгливо вытер светлый пиджак, не без удовольствия отметив, что его руки и правда пахли Ласт.

— Садись, хороший, — гомункул просияла, — ты голодный?

Пока Глаттони пожирал всё меню по второму кругу, Зольф, подперев голову кулаком, наблюдал за своей теперь уже женой. С некоторой долей недовольства он отметил, что впервые видит на её лице такое счастье. Хотя, справедливости ради, его появление в доме у Элриков она тоже встретила с похожими эмоциями, пусть и не столь явными.

— Зольф… — тихо начала она, когда они уже втроём гуляли по вечернему Парижу, и вечно голодный толстяк отошел понюхать и, как подозревал Кимбли, всё же попробовать на зуб крупные благоухающие цветы, — давай заберём его с собой? Он пропадёт без нас!

Зольф поджал губы — ему не хотелось в этой поездке уделять время назойливому кретину и, тем паче, делить с ним Ласт. Но отказать ей он тоже не мог — он прекрасно помнил её переживания относительно судьбы Глаттони.

— А дальше? — Зольф с сомнением посмотрел на жену.

— Пристроим его в какой-нибудь пансионат, — уверенно начала Ласт. — Или ко мне в больницу. Я что-нибудь придумаю!

— А сейчас? В соседний номер? — Кимбли слегка наклонил голову. — Он же не станет нам мешать?

— Нет, что ты… — неуверенно проговорила Ласт.

Глаттони сидел у них на балконе и восторженно смотрел на Сену.

— Глаттони… А ты давно тут? Как ты здесь оказался? — Ласт заглядывала ему в фиолетовые глаза-бусины.

— А… я… Меня скушал Прайд… — толстяк хлюпнул носом. — Было больно…

Бусины подёрнулись влагой. Зольф тяжело вздохнул — его тогда тоже немало удивил поступок того, кто скрывался в теле десятилетнего мальчика. Ласт же поджала губы — это было не то, что она хотела услышать вновь. Когда ей об этом сообщил Кимбли, горечь наполнила её существо, а сейчас же, когда сам гомункул говорил об этом, она едва сдержала слёзы.

— А потом он скушал его, — Глаттони указал толстым пальцем на Кимбли. — А когда вот он, — Глаттони еще раз ткнул в Зольфа пальцем, — не дал ему сожрать стального мальчишку, я попал к Белому человеку.

Кимбли вздрогнул: воспоминания об Истине не отнесёшь к приятным.

— Он тоже был голодный, — всхлипнул рассказчик. — Но есть там ни мне, ни ему было нечего. И я проснулся в пустом подземном городе. Там тоже есть было нечего!

Глаттони разревелся окончательно. Ласт протянула ему платок, в который он тут же шумно высморкался и продолжил.

— И пришел светловолосый мальчуган, и преобразовал меня. Белый человек опять пожаловался, что нечего кушать — и я проснулся тут, у церкви. Тут хорошо, люди добрые, я мету им двор, а они меня кормят, хорошо кормят! Но я скучал по тебе, я больше не хочу без тебя, я думал, тебя убил гнусный полковник, а ты живая…

Он прыгнул на Ласт и повис у неё на шее.

— Не оставляй меня! Возьмите меня с собой! — он подпрыгнул к Зольфу. — Пожалуйста! Я не буду кушать, если будет нельзя… Ласт… — он умоляюще посмотрел на неё, дёргая алхимика за полы пиджака. — Я и его кушать не буду, обещаю! — Глаттони показал пальцем на Кимбли.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Зелёный венок — символ девственности невесты.  
> **Польтерабенд — (Polterabend, нем.) немецкий традиционный праздник за день до свадьбы, куда все приглашённые приносят фарфоровую и фаянсовую посуду и бьют её, а осколки убирают жених с невестой. Обычно проводится во дворе дома невесты.


	49. Эпилог: Ad meliora tempora/До лучших времён

_Lightening freezes seven_  
_Outtakes from the rape of the world_  
_Sins expelled from Heaven_  
_Now befoul from the bowels of Hell_  
_Where the tragic in theory and practice fell_  
_ <…>_  
_Deranged, uncaged_  
_We rage like a plague through this age of greed_  
_Sowers of discord, growing wars to reap_  
_A terrible crop to beat a vicious retreat._

_Cradle of Filth «Scorched Earth Erotica»._

Чунта продолжил изучать разработки брата. С помощью медиков и химиков, отряженных ему в помощь Гедином, ему удалось положить начало расшифровке — похоже, речь шла о каком-то мощном противоядии. По предположению фармацевтов — к химическому оружию массового поражения. Но вся команда, работавшая над материалами, и, в первую очередь, сам Чунта были уверены — этот путь только начинается, уж очень много информации оказалось скрыто в записках безвременно ушедшего Норбу. Помимо различных рецептов в записях находилась явно незаконченная карта, начерченная самим Норбу, и Чунта собирался в ближайшее время начать объезжать указанные места.

Чунта больше не пылал жаждой мести. Конечно, тёплых чувств ни к Хаусхофферу, ни, тем более, к Кимблеру он не испытывал. Но и жгучая ненависть прошла, так же как и выматывающие сны его стали реже, хотя и не сошли на нет. Возможно, дело было в отварах из рецептов брата, объединённых с достижениями современной западной фармакологии, часть из которых отчаянный седой юноша отважился испробовать на себе, а, может, и в том, что он следовал своему пути и продолжал дело Норбу.

Веллер и Шаттерханд, оставив Ульриха в доме его матери, направились в Великобританию. Невзирая на то, что Готтфрид ставил на Соединённые Штаты, он считал преступлением не проверить сначала Антанту. Разумеется, он не посвятил в свои домыслы своего безногого сообщника, ибо знал, что тот примется гнать лошадей, в то время как сам Веллер считал спешку в этом деле не настолько оправданной.

Братья Элрики, изучив историю войны, применили аналогичный расчёт, но исходя не из времени, а из расстояния, и отправились во Францию. Ноа поехала с ними, получив от Энви вдогонку пару обидных шуток про билет в багажное отделение, однако подобные прогнозы не оправдались: скрепя сердце, Маттиас Хан помог цыганке с документами. Сам же комиссар вплотную занялся подготовкой уже к своей свадьбе с цветочницей Грейсией, которой пришлось искать новую помощницу.

Анна передала информацию в Центр и удостоилась за неё награды, а также отпуска, который они с Исааком Хоффманом провели на Лазурном берегу.

Сам же Исаак Хоффман после был завербован разведкой СССР и стал двойным агентом социалистической державы, приближающим момент, когда в мире наступит новая, свободная Эра — Эра коммунизма. Также он получил официальное разрешение на брак с гражданкой СССР Анной Волковой, известной в Веймарской республике как Анна Вульф. Информация, которую он столь кропотливо собирал, была перенаправлена в Центр и присовокуплена к заслугам четы Хоффманнов перед Советами.

Дело Рубера закрыли, повесив на уже бессловесного Хельмута Шлезингера и головорезов (некоторые из них и правда оказались давно и прочно разыскиваемыми преступниками) ещё несколько «висяков», чем улучшили статистику и благотворно повлияли на настроение населения. Полицайрат Кугер получил повышение и через какое-то время остыл к идее уличить в чём-либо Кимблера: тот отныне был одним из тех героических людей, кто с риском для собственной жизни уничтожил бомбу, заложенную на стадионе. Постыдная тайна Герберта Кугера так и не всплыла на поверхность. Восемь экспериментальных образцов «икс-бомбы» непонятным образом исчезли из-под трибун стадиона, словно их там и не бывало.

BASF и AGFA вопреки стараниям Шлезингера всё же объединились, как между собой, так и ещё с несколькими крупными корпорациями, образовав концерн IG Farben.

Зольф Дж. Кимбли не оставил поисков пути в родной мир, однако даже идея с человеческим преобразованием натолкнулась на непреодолимое препятствие: полное отсутствие каких-либо признаков алхимии, без которой совершение этого самого преобразования не представлялось возможным. Поэтому он, Ласт и Энви продолжили искать другие пути.

 

***

Душной июльской ночью в печально известной церкви у старины Петра, которая так и не стала закрывать на тёмное время суток гостеприимные двери, сидело четверо людей: необыкновенной красоты женщина с длинными волнистыми волосами, очень низкий толстый мужчина, сосущий палец, всклокоченный голенастый юнец и представительный мужчина средних лет в очках. Если бы в помещении было немного светлее, можно было бы обнаружить, что у всех них имелась общая странная черта: глаза неестественного фиалкового цвета.

Земля едва заметно содрогнулась, словно где-то очень глубоко в её толще ехал поезд, и вскоре откуда-то из-за клироса показались двое: здоровяк в рабочей робе и усатый подтянутый мужчина, прячущий левую ладонь в карман. Они оглядели странную компанию и заняли места на лавочках. Усатый дымил трубкой.

— Все в сборе, дети мои? — распятый на стене Христос заговорил. — Я рад видеть вас здесь целыми и невредимыми. Жаль только, что в неполном составе.

Женщина поджала губы, толстяк вздрогнул и прижался к ней ближе, юнец презрительно хмыкнул.

— Грид, дитя моё…

— Попрошу здесь именовать меня Эудженио Мария Джузеппе Джованни Пачелли, — предупредительно поправил Христа мужчина в очках. — В этом мире даже у стен есть уши.

— И после останется лишь грамотно составить донос, — усмехнулся в усы подтянутый.

— Дети мои, — вновь начал распятый, обводя страшным слепым взглядом всех присутствующих и не меняя положения склонённой головы, — Рас, Грид, Ласт, Глаттони, Слосс, Энви! Вы готовы привести в исполнение мой план и править миром? На сей раз промашки быть не может, я предусмотрел всё!

— Нет, — мужчина в очках с длинным непроизносимым именем встал, — я не участвую в твоих играх, Отец. Ни в Аместрисе, ни здесь. Неужели ты не понял, что я по-прежнему настроен править миром единолично? И здесь у меня к этому есть все предпосылки.

— Остановись, Грид! — голос был страшен и властен, словно земля готовилась разверзнуться и поглотить непослушного сына в раззявленный зев Геенны огненной, но ничего подобного не произошло.

— Я же сказал, — скривился мужчина, — здесь моё имя — Эудженио Мария Джузеппе Джованни Пачелли. Придёт время, когда его сократят, но это будете не вы, Отец. Я не желаю вам удачи, потому что знаю — она будет на моей стороне.

Тяжелая створка двери со скрипом запахнулась.

— Я рассчитываю на вас, оставшиеся дети мои, — продолжил распятый, — настанет тот час, когда оба мира преклонят пред нами колена.


End file.
